


時空折痕

by liyuanne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, First Times, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse, Prime universe, crossing universes, dub con
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha夏洛克和Omega約翰正在交往，原世界的約翰和夏洛克卻沒有。當兩個世界出現了畸形的折痕交換了不同的約翰，會發生什麼事呢？</p>
<p>這是作者<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/pseuds/darkest_bird">darkest_bird</a>的作品，<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352/chapters/7313504">A Fold in the Universe</a>的翻譯。<br/>本翻譯與論壇<a href="http://221dnet.211.30i.cn/bbs/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6584&extra=page%3D1">221D</a>同步更新，若有帳號歡迎蒞臨留言！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 關於約翰遇到撞擊之事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkest_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Fold in the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352) by [darkest_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/pseuds/darkest_bird). 



約翰華生在日出的時候醒來。他打了呵欠，伸懶腰，然後推開被單赤腳站在冰冷的地面，刺激腳的神經讓自己早些清醒。這是他在軍中學到的技巧－當然那兒沒有冰涼的地板，但所有能驚醒身體、刺激大腦的東西都能讓一個渾身懶骨頭的士兵站直身子開始當日的職責：潑在臉上的冷水、掌心的刺痛、長官粗啞吼出的命令和嘲諷。冰冷的地板是至今最棒的選擇。

 

當他幾秒後下樓到客廳時，昏睡感早已完全離去。公寓裡很安靜，但並非因為夏洛克還在床上睡覺。或者該說，如果他有上床去睡的話。寂靜是因為他已經出門了。約翰的筆電上貼著一章便條： _案件！_

 

約翰冷笑了一聲，將紙條揉成一團。肯定是什麼令人興奮的案子，才讓他在日出前出門。一部份的約翰很感激夏洛克沒有吵醒自己，畢竟今天在診所有工作，但有更大部分因為自己不能跟上而失望。他喜歡當醫生－熱愛當才對－但有時候和夏洛克相比之下，他感覺像個無趣的老人，賺錢、付錢、買牛奶、看報紙……乏味的老室友，在此同時夏洛克得以和其他搗蛋鬼在好玩的地方私混，帶著挫傷淤青、渾身沾著泥巴和血回來，但笑得像個調皮的年輕人一樣。

 

他讓自己釋懷點。畢竟，他知道夏洛克更喜歡他一起去，雖然他老抓著他部落格任性的書寫方式不放，但約翰知道他抱著虔敬的心情閱讀它、享受它。他倆很快便能一起探案了。

 

在這之前呢，他得先去工作。他檢查手機行事曆上今天的掛號和會議。每天不斷重複。夏洛克最好盡快找到什麼兩人一起做，他想。

 

**xXx**

約翰華生在日出的時候醒來。他打了呵欠，伸懶腰，然後推開被單到腳邊。有幾分鐘他只是躺在那兒，等待自己的身體慢慢甦醒：先是眼睛，適應晨光，然後是耳朵聆聽房間外的聲音；接著他彎曲手指腳趾，讓血液穩穩地循環至肢體每處。他並非真的很急，如果他想的話可以再躺一小時。他或許會多休息一下，但早晨正呼喚著他—熱咖啡和溫暖的烤餅，在火爐邊讀書，一個熱水澡—所以他翻身下床，套上一件晨袍，然後離開房間。

 

當他用完廁所，進入客廳時，太陽已經完全升起，照亮房裡的兩扇窗戶。公寓裡很安靜。哦，對了，夏洛克的新案件。他將近午夜時在部落格上收到訊息，夏洛克積極地想要快點著手進行，以便盡早完成讓行事曆接下來的三天能夠淨空。他大概在約翰睡著時出門，已經走一小時了。

 

約翰微笑。所以這個早晨真的是他自己的，能依自己的喜好做事。他能夠為下午作萬全的準備。也許一個長長的澡。還有所有他想看的肥皂劇。他決定下午在進行家務—大多是採購—然後換床單，準備好夏洛克回來時的冷凍晚餐。如果有時間的話，如果是情還沒已經開始的話，或許他們可以一起吃晚餐—約翰簡單地做了千層麵—接著夏洛克會再用一場冒險款待他。他喜歡那些故事，永遠嫌不夠多。有時它們聽起來如此精彩，讓他懷疑夏洛克能夠預知（『演繹，約翰！我不用預知，我演繹！』）一個人的工作單從他拇指上的繭，但事實上他從不懷疑任何一句話。他只是希望，偶爾，自己能親眼看看那一切。

 

他讓自己釋懷點。畢竟，他知道夏洛克能向電一樣高速且精妙地移動，而約翰只會扯他後腿。他不夠身體力壯，更不論不夠聰明，但那沒關係。他知道夏洛克什麼時候，再怎麼樣的情況下需要他，也因此感到滿足。

更何況，他還有自己該做的事。他檢查手機行事曆，期待早已在心中蔓延。再幾個小時後，他會是夏洛克連續幾天唯一能思考的事情。

 

**xXx**

這個早晨充滿偏頭痛、喉嚨痛、一個蠟筆塞入鼻孔、一個玩具潛水艇塞進直腸，還有一個無視了三天的拇指骨折。

 

午餐時刻的緩刑，約翰走到路口轉角處購買餐車販售的墨西哥捲餅，並檢查自己的手機。沒有夏洛克求他拋下一切去找他的簡訊。也沒什麼不好的。他已經錯過了許多輪班。即便如此，在誘惑中掙扎感覺也滿不錯的。

 

約翰離開診所時天氣已經陰沈下來了。雖然因為微風而有些涼意，感覺還是相當舒適。他伸手招呼經過的計程車，但它沒看到般地直接右轉。湧上的短暫怒意很快便消失。沒關係。天氣不錯。他會走路個十分鐘、二十分鐘，在嘗試一次。反正不急。他檢查手機的時間：4:12。完全不急。

 

**xXx**

這個早晨充滿草莓香氣的泡砲、熱茶，還有放縱於古董車路表演的節目馬拉松。

 

終於換好衣服後，約翰離開公寓，走到路口轉角處購買餐車販售的魚和薯條，並檢查自己的手機。沒有夏洛克詢問一切是否安好或者告知何時回家的簡訊。也沒什麼不好的。如果兩人都沒特別說什麼，那代表一切將正常進行。即便如此，能被關心一下感覺也滿不錯的。

 

他搭計程車處理家務，挑選接下來幾天要運送回公寓的雜貨，同時測量自己的脈搏和體溫。約翰回道路上時天氣已經陰沈下來了。雖然因為微風而有些涼意，感覺還是相當舒適。他伸手招呼經過的計程車，但它沒看到般地直接右轉。他聳肩。他現在感覺仍然挺不錯的，他的脈搏也依然正常。他會走路個十分鐘、二十分鐘，如果情況有異，他有自信能夠招到計程車。現在還不急。他檢查手機的時間：4:12。他邊吹著口哨邊走路。

 

**xXx**

一陣風從後方吹來，讓約翰加快腳步。氣溫正快速下降，有風雨欲來的趨勢。他翻起領子來保護自己裸露的脖頸，然後伸出手招呼駛向自己的計程車，但它已有載客了。低聲咒罵了一句，他左轉決定走人行道過橋，雨水開始墜落。

 

**xXx**

雨水開始墜落打到他的脖頸，約翰翻起領子離脖子近點。他見到的上一台計程車已經載客了，大家見有風雨欲來的趨勢後，似乎都逃回室內。他是橋上人行道上唯一的人。他加快腳步，希望能趁暴雨前趕回舒適的家中。他開始數算急切的步伐：一、二、三、四……

 

**xXx**

……左、右、左、右，軍人的步伐。不遠處一陣閃光，一秒後巨大的雷聲令他心驚肉跳。天空打開了……

 

**xXx**

……然後雨水傾盆落下。約翰拔腿奔跑。空氣尖銳地進出肺中，接著

 

**xXx**

                         他的心穩定地跳動，一二、一二、

 

**xXx**

                         一二，突然間

 

**xXx**

約翰的視野爆出白色的光線，世界撞擊的砸撞聲充滿他耳中，然後

 

**xXx**

他倒下。


	2. 關於約翰誤診之事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：請注意本章有些許半推半就的描寫。沒有過度煽情，只是提醒一聲，若有不適可跳過本章最後部分。

約翰眨眼。雨滴打在他的臉上，而張開眼睛雖不易，他仍能看見裂開的灰雲間的藍天。暴雨原來非常劇烈。當他坐起身時—他什麼時候倒在地上的？—雨水卻連些微潑灑都算不上。  
  
_那_ 是什麼？有一刻他幾乎太失神以致無法正常思考，就像嚴重宿醉醒來的感覺，但他記得鞭打在身上的雨和砸撞的聲音，像兩輛火車相撞一般，同時還有令人炫目的光芒……等等，他難道被 _閃電_ 擊中了嗎？他從胸口向下拍了拍自己，並將一隻手滑過頭髮，尋找身上的損傷。但什麼也沒有。他原身濕透，但除了幾條僵硬的肌肉和跌落撞到的頭疼以外，他似乎完全沒事。  
  
悶哼了一聲，他站起身，往前走了兩步，搖晃，然後伸手抓住橋的扶手。此時，一輛黑色的倫敦計程車開到橋上到他面前。仍有些暈眩，他舉起手，車子駛道路旁讓他進入。  
  
「貝克街，」他說。「抱歉這麼濕。」  
  
「沒問題的，」司機說。「我有毛巾。」  
  
他們甚至還沒開到一英里，約翰的身體變開始有些怪異。他還在四處檢查自己—皮膚和鞋底都沒有擦到—因剛剛遇到的事情心有餘悸，忽然一陣絞痛從他的腹部竄出。「喔，」他悶哼，弓起身。但疼痛來得快去得也快。他做直身子然後望向窗外。  
  
雖然衣服濕冷，他開始感覺有些溫熱。一開始很容易無視這樣的感覺，但過了一陣子開始感覺很不舒服。他的臉發熱，皮膚緊繃。他解開外套讓自己便於呼吸，當感覺仍有些窒息時又解開襯衫的第一顆扣子並用衣料為自己搧風。在前座，司機吸吸鼻子並揉了一下。  
  
「有些溫暖，是不是？」他問司機。「你開著暖氣？」  
  
「不，先生。你或許該搖下窗戶一些。很抱歉我這麼說，但氣味有些濃郁。」  
  
他身上有 _什麼臭味_ 嗎？他抬起手臂快速的嗅了一下。 _他_ 什麼也沒聞到。但司機的侮辱比起需要冷卻下來得慾望根本不算什麼，於是他搖下車窗讓冷空氣吹在臉上。他呼了一口氣。喔，解脫了。  
  
腹部又一陣突然的絞痛，讓他在次彎下身來，無法壓抑疼痛的呻吟。  
  
「再忍耐一下，朋友，我盡快把你送回家，」司機說著，踩下油門。  
  
他想要說， _拜託，好，快點，_ 但他肯定自己病了又不信任自己開口會說出什麼來。這是食物中毒，肯定是。中餐那些可惡的合成墨西哥捲餅造成的反應。他的脈搏不斷加快，皮膚過熱，腹部劇烈絞痛，他很害怕五分鐘還沒到廁所的話會發生什麼事。說起來，他沒有噁心想吐的慾望。還沒。但他知道等一下肯定會。還有……  
  
那是什麼？他感覺下面有點濕。天啊不，等等！當然，這非常有可能是雨水濕透了他的長褲。是的，肯定是。他絕對沒有在計程車後座就這麼拉了出來。絕對沒有。  
  
當他們開到221B時，約翰塞了二十英鎊到前座，無視司機的找零和 _祝你有個美好的時光_ 的呼喊，就這麼衝進門。他奔上樓梯，剛進入幸好沒人佔據的客廳，便被特別強烈的一陣疼動衝擊，從身體的中心傳到每一個肢體，然後他被迫蹲著等待疼痛減輕。喔，這很糟糕。糟糕糟糕糟糕。他很久沒有生病了，現在身體彷彿想要把長久以來的不適一次補齊。當他可以重新站直時，他盡可能快地趕到浴室。  
  
無暇關上門，他匆促地解開腰帶和褲檔，感覺體內深處，又熱又濕的東西沿著大腿內側滑下。他掀開馬桶蓋，轉身，一個動作脫下內外褲到地上並坐上座墊。他抽泣，同時松一口氣但又開始絞痛，有什麼東西從他裡面湧出然後大聲地充滿馬桶內。他就知道。腹瀉。如果這不是食物中毒—他百分之九十九確定是—那肯定是他有史以來知道最嚴重的24小時感冒。他當下發誓這輩子絕不再吃墨西哥捲餅。  
  
幾分鐘過去了，雖然他還是因發燒而紅著臉、因不規律的收縮痙攣而肌肉顫動，但疼痛減輕了，也能夠呼吸了。他將長褲和底褲踢到一旁，擦乾淨，顫抖著雙腿站起來。接著，身為醫生他逼自己看進馬桶內看看自己的狀況到底有多—  
  
他瞪直雙眼。馬桶裡面不是，呃，他以為會是的東西。裡面的水幾乎是清澈的，或許有點白色混濁。聞起來像某種酸甜的東西。  
  
什麼鬼？  
  
他在腦中重播一次剛才—真的只是 _剛才_ —發生的事，從身體感覺到聲音再到氣味的一切，他原本確定—非常確定！—他是，你知道的，病了。在消化上。鬆軟稀釋的排泄物和突然拉出來的那種病了。所以從他身體裡到馬桶裡的到底是什麼鬼？  
  
然後就是現在他注意道：他的陰莖—很小。  
  
是真的很小。他自十二歲第一次注意到那兒以後從來沒這麼小過。巫婆詛咒每個男人內心最深的恐懼那樣的小。他瞠目結舌，用手捧著，它甚至沒有比手掌寬度長，一個粗短、圓滾的東西不比拇指長，粉紅通紅且有些硬，看起來頗健康（從醫學角度）但它真的 _他媽的小_ 。它是，怎麼， _縮小了_ ？！在過去 _兩小時_ 內？！因為他確定自己上一次到廁所時看起來還不是這樣！  
  
有什麼不對。肯定地，毫無疑問地，令人驚恐地不對。他感到一陣恐慌開始侵佔自己。他該怎麼做？掛急診去？然後告訴他們什麼？ _我的陰莖比今天早上小，拜託幫忙變回來？_ 他們會嘲笑他到他離開。不，不，不，這，無論 _這_ 是什麼，是發燒過度的幻想結果。他病了，而他的頭腦在耍他。他必須冷靜下來，擊退發燒，然後等待身體逐出餐車肉裡那不管是什麼樣的細菌。他後他就能夠回歸正常。在一個舒適的睡眠後，他會醒來回到他認識的那個身體。  
  
約翰將濕透的褲子拉上。他還是感覺有些不舒服，但他有足夠的體力換上乾燥的衣物。他拖著沈重的腳步上樓，在下腹部感受到他沒意願停下檢視、不熟悉的疼動。他唯一想做的是爬到床上，縮起身子，然後等待一切過去。然而當他推開自己房間的門時，他暫住腳步。他的床消失了。他的衣櫃消失了。他的書桌消失了。取代他們的是一張長桌，上面擺放一個顯微鏡、幾個燒杯、長頸瓶，還有培養皿。  
  
「 _見鬼的_ ，夏洛克！」他咒罵。那瘋狂的男人是什麼時候找到閒暇時間搞出 _這些_ 的？約翰以為他整天都在辦案，但他竟挖出至少幾小時的時間，來移出所有的家具以便弄間私人實驗室？那混帳！約翰在這公寓中對很多事逆來順受，但這太超過了。一分鐘比一分鐘更氣惱，他大步走下樓梯，暫時忘記了身體的不適。  
  
由於對乾燥衣物的強烈需求，他決定，管他的，他要襲擊夏洛克的衣櫥，趁機弄一團亂，教訓教訓他。 _現在看看你寶貝的襪子收藏吧，你這混蛋！_ 他甩開夏洛克的房門讓它狀在門上，大步走到抽屜。令他自己不悅的是，沒想到，打開最上層的抽屜，他找到不只是夏洛克的內褲……還有他自己的，就在旁邊。喔天呀不。他不知道這是在玩什麼，但這絕對 _不妙_ 。  
  
約翰對夏洛克一連串的粗魯謾罵因又一陣熱流、疼動，以及無法驅逐的 _需求感_ 而被迫停止。他短暫昏迷了一下，只有一下，而當他回過神來時，他正跪在地上，隔著濕透的長褲撫摸自己。他趕緊將手拿開，對於自己無意識的行為感到震驚。感覺沒有什麼快感，但是……有稍微緩解。就好像在傷口上按壓能讓疼痛減輕一樣，剛好夠讓自己舒緩一些。舒緩後，他快速翻過抽屜們，找到一條自己的睡褲，然後換上乾燥的衣物。  
  
他的身體渴求更多的抒解但他不曉得該如何才有幫助，那感覺難以言喻。他只知道自己唯一想做的是躺下，而且他不打算在夏洛克房裡這麼做。他搖晃著回到客廳然後躺在沙發上。他為自己的臉搧風並試著撫平疼痛。這時他收到一則簡訊。  
  
_抱歉。有些遲。你還好嗎？_  
  
_他皺起眉頭。夏洛克怎麼會這樣問他。他還好嗎？夏洛克是感覺到事態不對嗎？約翰無法理解。他一向由跡象推論，但半個城市遠的地方他可是一個提示也沒有。更何況，遲於什麼事？_  
  
這問題令他困惑，但他徹底沒有餘力管它。他太悽慘了。幾乎悽慘到無法回應。但他還是回了，誠實地。  
  
_一點也不好。感覺遭透了。_  
  
回應的簡訊很快：  
  
_撐住。馬上回來。_  
  
接下來的十五到二十分鐘，約翰躺在那兒扭動呻吟著，痛恨生命和所有的一切。他除了抒解的渴望以外什麼也無法思考。夏洛克回來的時候，他想，他得請他帶自己去掛個急診。食物中毒會過去。但他開始懷疑自己的初步診斷。他完全沒有噁心感。而疼痛雖然很糟，但感覺不是從胃部傳來，甚至不是從腸道。他不知道這是什麼。腎臟酸痛？也許。但為什麼在他（駭人地小的）陰莖上會抒解恐怖的腸胃不適？他毫無頭緒，只能躺在那兒扭動呻吟，隔著睡衣擠著自己。  
  
突然，他又開始自身後流出液體，溫熱潮濕。「天呀，拜託不要，」他呻吟，和之前一樣相信自己拉在褲子裡了。他痛苦地翻身下沙發，站著，然後搖晃回到廁所，和之前一樣發現不適排泄而是一樣的清澈、黏濁、有奇特味道的東西在底褲和手指上。他抽泣，大多是因為恐懼和疑惑。他到底 _怎麼了_ ？他可是個醫生，但他完全毫無頭緒。  
  
那條內褲毀了。他回到廁所換裝，嗚咽著。他將潮濕的衣物扔到地上，赤裸著下半身走到衣櫃尋找乾淨的的睡褲。  
  
在苦惱和分心的狀態下，他沒有聽見前門打開的聲音，也沒聽見樓梯上匆促的腳步聲，和剩下的任何其他聲音，直到門口的光線暗下來。約翰快速地抬頭，看見夏洛克那高且氣勢驚人的身影擋住入口，一個陰暗房間中的剪影。  
  
約翰驚呼，在意著自己不體面的裝扮並試圖掩蓋自己。「夏洛克！」他喊出聲。  
  
但夏洛克正往前走，臉上帶著情色的笑容、眼中充滿掠奪的光輝。他從來沒有在室友身上看過這樣的表情，這讓他感覺像個陌生人。在約翰可以吼他關於房間的事、隱私的事，還有他感覺多麼悽慘之前，夏洛克已經穿過房間。三個長且來勢洶洶的步伐，然後他抓住約翰，將臂膀環繞他半裸的身子，低頭到約翰的頸部咬下。  
  
對這個意外的攻擊，一個窒息、驚駭、瘋狂的尖叫自約翰口中衝出。他扭動翻騰，試圖將夏洛克推開，但夏洛克只是貼的更近。一隻手環繞著他的軀幹，他的另一手向下伸，經過約翰裸露的臀部，然後屈起一條腿繞在夏洛克的腰上。接著，一個連續無阻的動作，兩隻手指沈入他體內，深深地。他驚喘，尖銳地吸入夏洛克撲鼻而來的氣味，他的頭腦瞬間停止運作。恍神。他聞起來 _太棒了_ 。令他驚恐的是，約翰的身體立刻有所回應，從頭到腳性奮地通紅、皮膚著火般、毛髮豎起，更多溫暖的液體流淌下他依然站立的腿部內側。  
  
接著他發現夏洛克鬆開抓住他的手，將他轉身，臉朝下扔到床上。他才剛抓住床單，準備爬開。夏洛克就已經在他身上將他更深地壓進床墊裡，在約翰頸邊深深呼吸。  
  
「你聞起來太棒了，」夏洛克說，聲音低啞，在他耳裡聽來一陣低嗥。  
  
「夏—！」他尖聲開口。他在顫抖。但只有這樣而已。他對於現在發生的事非常震撼緊張。這— _這！_ —不是夏洛克！  
  
「我知道你需要我。我會動作快些，這一次。然後我們再慢慢來。」  
  
約翰試圖搖晃，但他被釘死的太過徹底了。在喘不過氣的過程中，他終於爆發，「我不知道你在玩什麼把戲，但給我下來！」（譯者註：約翰說get off，在英文有高潮的意思）  
  
夏洛克暗笑。約翰聽見布料摩擦的聲音，還有拉鍊聲。「哦，我正如此打算。」  
  
然後夏洛克就這麼到了他兩腿間，一個像鐵棍又長又粗的炙熱東西直直滑入他體內。約翰尖叫，但他的哭喊聲被臉下的枕頭悶住。然後，自橋上以來的第一次，他感覺……純粹的解脫。夏洛克撤出一半，然後再一次捅入。解脫變成了快感。又一次，快感變成了狂喜。約翰再次尖叫，但因為完全不同的原因。他整個身體因愉悅而歡唱。原來一波波尖銳的不適和純粹疼痛現在是一陣陣想被填滿的輝煌慾望。丟臉和被背叛的情緒消逝，他想要更多，再多，直到他將身體向後挺，接納夏洛克毫無保留的付出。他甚至沒有質問為何如此。  
  
接著那件事發生了。那是他事後回想起來這輩子最激烈的高潮，夏洛克深深地插入，然後約翰感覺到自己的身體在他周圍夾緊。他們被鎖在一起，約翰因一波接著一波熱烈愉悅得快感而劇烈地顫抖。它像電流一樣湧過身體，而他任其宰割。夏洛克將兩人翻到側躺，強而有力的雙臂環繞他的胸口，然後他們一塊釋放，一塊因歡快猛烈的解脫哭喊。約翰以為自己會就這麼結束生命，只要這能夠持續，如此浸淫於這樣的強烈中，他甚至沒發現意識正悄悄溜走，直到睡意吞噬了他的每一吋。


	3. 關於約翰試圖騙過夏洛克之事

約翰招呼他看到的第一輛計程車。進入後座前，他甩了甩頭髮上的水滴並感覺到頭上撞到地面的地方在疼痛。他仍心有餘悸。有一瞬間，他還以為自己被閃電擊中了。

「被困在暴雨中是吧？」司機以詢問的方式打招呼。

「是啊，」約翰說。「從來沒見過像那樣的天氣。貝克街，謝謝。」

「沒問題。」

「如果可以的話請盡快。今天是我週期的第一晚。」

換到二檔再三檔，司機從後照鏡好奇地看著他。「週期，是嗎？」

「沒錯。」

男人哼了一聲。「狼人還是人妖？」然後自顧自地笑了一聲。

「什麼？」

「沒事。不關我的事。」

約翰搖搖頭然後望向窗外。有些人還是對這些事很拘謹，大多是Beta們。但熱潮將近的Omega幾乎不可能隱瞞。他聞不到自己的味道，但是他知道自己身上肯定帶著多數Beta形容為令人不快但會令周遭Alpha慾火難耐的氣味。有鑑於這位Beta看起來沒什麼忍受力，約翰將窗戶搖下一些讓空氣自然流通當作友善的表現。

抵達家門後，他付錢給司機然後踏到人行道上，依然因暴雨全身濕透，然後他伸展了一下背部。深吸一口氣，他試著煽動他所愛的那種能被夏洛克的氣息挑起的興奮感。但什麼也沒有。奇怪了。夏洛克顯然還沒回家，但身為已結合的伴侶，他通常能感應到殘留在家門口那醉人的氣息，不管對方是否在那裡。也許雨水把它沖走了。

他走到門前又發現了一件奇怪的事，讓他從氣味缺乏中分心：門鈴上的名字寫著 _福爾摩斯與華生_ 。他驚訝地抬高眉毛，一股和熱潮期無關的熱流湧過心頭。夏洛克把約翰的名字加上去了？這不僅出乎意料也沒必要，卻……非常動人。他不確定該從這當中解讀些什麼，但開門進入公寓時臉上仍掛著微笑。

就像過去的每次一樣，他開始為下午進行準備，這麼一來當夏洛克回來時，一切會早已就緒。他清掃廁所；將三份折好的被單放在床下、一疊同折好的毛巾放在臥房浴室門口；準備三大份重碳水化合物的餐點（肉醬、牧羊人派、牛肉馬鈴薯湯）冰在冷凍庫；他在整理茶盤時愣住了。

他瞥向窗外；太陽正從地平線消失，而他什麼也……沒感覺到。

沒有劇痛、絞痛，甚至毫無濕潤感。他的陰莖感覺有點重，也許這應該算是正常的現象，但除此之外？什麼也沒有。

他輕嗅了一下空氣，接著短促極快地吸氣，再又長又搜尋地深吸，在空氣中尋找結合伴侶的氣息。但他只有聞到蕃茄和肉醬。

非常困惑地，他帶著一些警心情走到房內，將夏洛克的枕頭按到臉上，深吸一口氣。沒錯，這絕對是夏洛克的味道，但……仍毫無反應。他的身體，平常總是敏感於反射的，現在對於他的Alpha氣味毫無認知。這個想法令他的心臟幾乎停止。

心跳焦慮地加速，約翰離開房間到他放置手機的廚房去再次檢查今天的日期。他從來沒有，一次也沒有，把這件事搞錯。他一向非常精準：每41天，他的週期開始，不會早於四點鐘，不晚於九點。他重新算了一次。沒錯，確實是今天。但就算當次比較晚開始，他也能感覺到快要來，有時候好幾小時，而如果利用外界刺激身體仍舊毫無反應的話，夏洛克甜蜜誘人的氣息從不失敗。

當他用手隔著長褲抓住自己—以檢查是否有什麼異狀—時，他的世界再次凍結。他驚呼，然後衝進浴室拉開拉鍊，將手身進底褲裡將那兒掏出來。

「呃！」他極其驚駭地哭喊。

他好大！他的陰莖，一直以來含蓄且溫和不顯眼，現在可恥地又長又重，長度甚至超越他手掌的寬度。這是什麼，這是 _什麼！_ 這是什麼時候 _發生的？如何發生？_ 他手中陌生的陰莖雖然遠不比夏洛克的大，當然，但這個大小應該是屬於Beta的，而非Omega，不是 _他的。_ 他將它塞回去，既驚恐又尷尬，被靠著牆將臉埋進手裡，思考著。

這是什麼疾病嗎？過敏反應或病毒或某種引發腫脹的細菌？但……這不是 _腫脹_ 。不算是。除了它令人震驚的長度和粗細以外，它看起來非常的健康。可他是Omega！他的性別不會出現這樣的身體特徵！他對Omega們的解剖學和生理學諳熟，也曾在學校學習所有有關自己同類的畸變與疾病之複雜性，卻從未聽聞類似這樣狀況。一個人 _才不會_ 這樣忽而然地改變性別！這是 _什麼_ 怪異的現象？

他一直都有好好的照顧自己， _良好_ 的照顧。他只有遭預感染過一次，那是在遇到夏洛克之前。那時候，雖然尚未結合，他依然拒絕到Omega之家去，而他顧用的Alpha服務遠不及水準：那個Alpha遲到了好幾小時，當他來的時候，體內的毒素已經開始在系統裡累積感染血液。熱潮期結束後，他發的燒高到發狂，再次清醒時他已經在醫院，兩條手臂都接著靜脈注射、 一個引流管在臀內，以及一位火大發誓要告那間Alpha服務中心到沒錢的姊姊。她也吼了約翰。

「這就是為什麼你該找一位結合伴侶，才不會發生這種事！」

他在下一次熱潮期之前遇見夏洛克福爾摩斯純屬機運。他不處於熱潮中，夏洛克也沒在找對象，但他們搭上了同一輛從伊普斯維其到倫敦的火車，坐在彼此的對面。約翰剛從銷售公約回來而夏洛克則剛探完失蹤案。不知怎麼地，他們開始聊天。夏洛克正確地演繹出他無聊的工作以及他有多麼厭惡它、他中餐吃了什麼、他就讀的是倫敦的哪一間Omega學校。約翰用自己的驚嘆和欽慕毫無保留地澆灌他。當夏洛克坐得更近時，約翰感覺到自己開始臉紅；當夏洛克將一隻手放在他膝上時，約翰開始流汗。很快地，夏洛克將嘴唇靠近約翰的耳朵，說：「我進一步演繹我的接近誘發了提早的熱潮。我們很顯然彼此兼容，而我雖然對永久擁有Omega伴侶欠缺興趣，但接下來幾天有時間且不反對協助你度過熱潮。說好。」

「天啊，好。」約翰喘息。

三次熱潮後，約翰已經不可逆地死心塌地，而夏洛克也改變了態度。他們結合了，兩個人都不曾後悔。約翰需要一個可靠的Alpha，而夏洛克也在他的Omega身上找到了讓他愉快的地方。這是天作之合。

而現在，他站在這裡，被自己的身體以男性Beta的模樣背叛了。陰莖是其中一點，為了進一步確認，他脫下長褲、跪下來，用手指探入自己。他又乾又緊又充滿阻力。半點快感的火花也沒有。他拉起長褲開始抽泣。

夏洛克不會想和一個Beta有任何瓜葛。

就在這時，他的收機發出鈴聲讓他從麻木中驚跳出來。他滑過手機收簡訊，是來自夏洛克的：

_一小時候回家。我會帶泰式。_

約翰盯著訊息，因為意識到兩件事而嚇壞了。首先，夏洛克在回家的路上。他只有一個小時可以想辦法提醒他的身體自己是 _Omega_ 並激發結合伴侶所期待的熱潮。其次……夏洛克會帶食物？夏洛克？在熱潮期的第一晚？這和平常不一樣。連續七年的熱潮期，夏洛克總是讓約翰準備食物。沒錯，在疲憊的陣痛中，當約翰甚至無法從床上起身時，夏洛克會拿約翰提前準備冷凍起來的食物進烤箱，或讓快遞員帶事先購買的雜物進來，但他從沒做過菜或自己買食物。更何況所有可以外帶的食品，竟然是 _泰式_ ？約翰愛吃這個，夏洛克卻因為四年前和距離最近的一間餐廳老闆打架後再也不吃了（他正確地從春捲包裝演繹出老闆娘和主廚間的非法婚外情），自此以後他們再也沒有買過。

但最重要的還是 _一小時_ 。他有一小時縮小自己的陰莖，將自己拓展到可以接納的大小，以及重燃熱潮。

恐懼地嗚咽一聲，他匆忙地到筆電前開始瘋狂地尋找資訊和建議，但一向無所不知的搜尋引擎似乎不懂他的疑問。當他google「如何啟動你的熱潮(heat)」，網路問他「你是指心臟(heart)嗎？」當問「我還是Omega嗎？」得到的是關於魚類在飲食中的優點，搜尋「我變成了Beta」時電腦似乎完全不明白這個問題。

眼前的任務似乎完全不可能達成。

夏洛克會回家發現自己的結合伴侶壞了。每一秒在靜止中滴答過去，他的頭腦在快速運轉。失去夏洛克的想法太令人難受，他覺得自己快吐了。這代表只剩一件事可以做。夏洛克不能發現。所以約翰做出了恐慌下的決定：他要假裝。

他沒有辦法模仿Omega的氣味。合成產品或許能，但任何挑剔的Alpha都能認出差別，夏洛克可是他認識最挑剔的Alpha。然而也許他能用其他氣味令他分心。燒焦、無菌、有香氣的蠟燭和濃郁的古龍水。如果他的嗅覺被過度刺激和混淆，夏洛克或許得依靠他自然而然的慾望，他的慾望可旺盛了。這樣或許能成功。

約翰在公寓裡緊張地轉。他扔了一條法國麵包到烤箱裡任其焦黑，衝下樓用漂白水刷洗入口；他將濕透的抹布留在扶手上。回到公寓內，他翻找櫥櫃搜尋那些他有印象曾收起的蠟燭，但那裡只有手電筒和電池。於是他放棄有香味的蠟燭使用他找到的香氣噴霧噴灑四周直到四處都是松樹的味道而瓶子幾近空了為止。接著他退回浴室，在緊急醫療箱（他不記得有買過這個）裡找到一罐古龍水，然後將它抹在手上和脖子上、上下經過手臂、跨過腹部直到他因氣味而咳嗽。這樣太多了—他知道太多了—但如果一切順利的話，夏洛克的氣味會比任何香水都要濃郁。

他在開始冒煙時才將麵包從烤箱取出。

約翰看了時鐘。他還有二十分鐘，也許。或許更少。因緊張顫抖，他到浴室拿了一罐凡士林（在此之前他甚至不曉得他們有這個）然後把自己關在房間裡。他將窗簾拉上只剩一斯光線可以透出，然後拉下床單。深吸一口氣，平穩呼吸，他著手脫衣。他先解開襯衫將它掛在椅背上。接著是將鞋襪鞋襪整齊擺放於牆邊。最後，他脫下內外褲爬到床的中心。他將燈關上。黑暗會隱藏他的陰莖。除非夏洛克去看。

他跪著打開凡士林的罐子用手指挖了一大坨。天呀，他好害怕。他聽說過Alpha和Beta的伴侶，雖然很少。那樣的結合非常危險，從醫生到牧師所有人都不贊成。他們的賀爾蒙，更不論身體結構，就是不相合。但它還是會發生。肉體上的結合不是不可能的。即便如此，不只一位Beta因為嘗試接受結而遭遇過長期甚至是永久性傷害，或者因中毒而休克。他理性的部分（因為恐慌而被壓抑）試著拒絕他決定做的事情，實在太冒險了。然而另一個更大聲、驕傲的部分爭辯說他仍是Omega，而他該死的是為此而生。如果他能撐過熱潮期—或者該說假裝撐過—他會直接去找醫生處理一切。然後事情就會回復正常。

他彎下身。緩緩地，他用凡士林塗抹臀部直到他因此濕潤至滴下。接著他將中指按進曾是微張的洞口但現在是個縮緊的肌肉之處。那兒阻擋他；他的手指拒絕進入；他難以承受地緊。喔，這很糟。太糟了。他永遠沒辦法把自己撐開到能夠接受一個Aplha。沮喪地喊出聲，他退後，在床上直起身子，動了動肩膀。「快做，做下去，」他告訴自己。

他又試了一次。嗚咽、扭動著，他塞入一根指頭，但因為太緊張難以增加。這樣沒用。氣味也沒用。夏洛克馬上便會發現情況有異。就算不是天才也會發現。甚至不用是個Alpha就能發現。他這樣完全不正常，一點也不正常。

樓下，門因關上而發出碰撞聲。

約翰驚呼。夏洛克回來了。如果不是現在就永遠沒機會了。他在枕頭上磨蹭著臉擦乾眼淚。他調整在床上的姿勢，肩膀在床墊上而臀部在空中，膝蓋盡可能地張開。徹底赤身露體著，他擺上自己最好的「我需要你」表情，迫切地希望這有效。

公寓裡的腳步聲停下。他能想像夏洛克嗅聞空氣，眉頭因困惑而皺起。

「約翰？」

夏洛克的聲音聽起來非常擔心且不確定。

用力吞嚥了一口，約翰大聲地用夏洛克能聽見的音量呻吟：「夏洛克！」

腳步聲穿過廚房，在門廊再次停下。又一次的，不確切感充斥，「約翰？」

約翰深吸一口氣。他撐住。「夏洛克，我 _現在_ 需要你。」

腳步聲現在很匆忙。沒錯。這是渴望自己Omega的Alpha腳步聲。他會甩開門，會看到約翰張開腿濕潤著渴求他，氣息沒關係，他的緊致也沒關係。夏洛克會認出他屬於自己並擁有他，一切都會沒事的。

然而門緩緩地打開。一陣寂靜。約翰轉頭看見夏洛克站在門口的剪影，一動也不動，瞪著他看。為什麼他在等待？他在懷疑嗎？難道他的一眼一嗅證實了沒錯，約翰壞了？他當然知道！他說不定在走進前門的瞬間便知道了！

長久的沈默後，夏洛克開口，溫柔且小心地，毫無被激起慾望的跡象。

「你需要醫療照護嗎？」

約翰彷彿被灼傷般。「什麼？不。夏洛克，我只要 _你_ 。」

又是一口氣。停止的心跳。夏洛克沒有回答。他拉上門離開了。約翰聽見他的腳步聲穿過門廊，到門口。他被留在公寓裡了。約翰獨自一人被留下了。


	4. 關於約翰初學A、B、O之事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：我的ABO世界觀和你們讀過的或許有些不同。本章會介紹一些不同之處。訊息量會有些大，抱歉！

在夏洛克的床上醒來將近一小時候，約翰仍無法移動。他背朝下平躺—拳頭將被單緊抓到下巴—茫然地看著天花板。

並不是說他沒辦法移動。身體上的。他感覺體力耗盡、肌肉酸痛、身體乾癟，但他能夠扭動腳指並感覺到一股顫意沿著背脊向上。不，他是處於震驚狀態……以及全身赤裸的狀態。在薄薄的白色床單下，他一絲不掛。而三天以來的頭一次，他在意這點。非常在意。不管是什麼魔咒讓他的身體極其渴求又讓他的意識愉悅地墮落都已經消失了，重拾完整的理智，他終於能思考發生了什麼事。光從夏洛克來開始看甚至一點也不夠。

三天，他幾乎完全沒有離開床，只有去過廁所。他甚至在同一個地點吃每一餐。三天。他和夏洛克。十八次。

三天內他們共交媾了十八次。

他。和夏洛克。

 _十_ 。八。次。

他只差一口氣就要徹底崩潰了。原來這就是所謂性向認知混亂的感覺。在此之前，他甚至沒有親吻過任何男性，更不論讓一個人這樣徹底地（咳）在自己體內如此長的時間，而就算在他最怪異狂亂的夢境中也沒想過那人會是那位當自己室友兩年，和工作結婚的無性戀男人。

儘管腦袋處於高潮後的混亂狀態，他能夠清晰地回憶起每次，嗯， _事件_ ，而利用他自己承認有些遲鈍的觀察力，他推斷出了一些關於他現在的，嗯，生理 _狀態_ 的驚人結論。這些結論一點也不符合他所知關於男性—或者該說，任何的—身體結構。首先是他的陰莖—不僅變得過小—完全沒有功能。它會硬挺在處碰時也有快感，但他達到高潮時（次數多到他不願回想）並不會射精。抽搐、悸動和前挺都有，卻沒有任何一點些微與他所熟悉的相似。反而，他的高潮感覺集中於體內。體內，是指……從臀部向上。裡面的肌肉會收縮，那些肌肉是任何解剖決課本不曾提及，老早以前熟記得圖表上也不曾出現的東西。那快感遠超過所能想像，從那些不知名肌肉開始向外發散直到整個身體因愉悅而顫抖。

那是一個由猛烈渴求、令人著迷的滿足感，以及徹底疲憊組成的週期。第一波劇烈渴望和爆炸性的快感後，他睡著了，深深地睡著。然而醒來時，他發現自己依然被困在這個夢中，依然躺在夏洛克的床上，依然躺在夏洛克 _懷裡_ ……而那身處的迫切感再度甦醒。原以為是肚子壞了並認為是食物中毒所致的那些疼痛，他知道，幾乎是本能地，代表著自己身體真正渴求的。但他抗拒。他翻身，試著將自己在不吵醒夏洛克的情況下逃出他的懷抱，也幾乎成功了，然而一陣特別強烈的絞痛在他逃脫的前一刻襲來。他屈起身，驚喘，而下一秒夏洛克的手已經伸下來緊緊地撫摸他。在脖子上咬嚙一下，夏洛克的唇在他耳邊說，「我在你身邊。我在你身邊。」抗拒感就這麼融化，和先前一樣。

一次次的週期持續著，他曾想做出的反抗越來越薄弱，而到了第二天，它已經完全消失。他任由夏洛克擺弄，任他所願地擺放陶冶。他吃無論夏洛克餵他的什麼，喝無論放在手裡或唇邊的杯子裡所裝，並躺著不動讓夏洛克用濕毛巾清理他。他們很少說話，約翰也沒有體力說話。當他們睡的時候，睡得很沉，當他們做愛的時候，幹得很猛。這不像任何約翰曾經在現實或夢中或最狂妄的幻想中經歷過的事，而他從不滿足直到兩人鎖在一起，直到夏洛克在他裡面腫脹，如陷阱裡般的野獸般為他所困。這樣的結合持續九到四十七分鐘（他數過，用淚水模糊的視線看著時鐘），在這當中他經常性地高潮（較少是三次，較多的話 _十一次_ ）。

那是難以形容的歡快感。而現在，它結束了。然而，當約翰躺在聞起來像性和汗水的床上時，他發現惡夢沒有結束。他依然在這陌生人地身體裡。不管這三天發生了什麼，都是 _真的_ 發生了。他不認識自己，他不認識那位和自己度過一次又一次高潮的……天啊， _見鬼的_ 到底發生了什麼事？？

約翰使出所有的勇氣坐起來。他的視線掃過地面，尋找他的衣物，直到他想起他所有的衣服都已經在衣櫥裡了。沒錯，在這過於真實，囚困他就像他囚困夏洛克的—不，別再想這個了！—的夢境中，這不只是夏洛克的房間。這也是他的。他快速地看向緊閉的門，希望它不要打開，並在失去勇氣前，他扔開被單、抓住他不認得但掛在門後的晨袍，然後悄悄地溜進浴室鎖上門。

他快速地檢視自己，發現一些過去三天凌亂的赤裸中不曾注意的東西。首先，他的陰莖依然可悲地小，但除此之外他感覺腰比較窄、胸板較輕、手臂較細。站在體重計上他意識到了事實：他比自己的正常體重少了二十磅。他甚至覺得自己的身高 _更矮_ 了。他一輩子抵抗著個子小以及其他的不足之處，但現在，他感覺自己被擊敗了。不只被擊敗了，它還增加了為時已晚的傷害。在一切之上，他還增加了一個傷口。他傾身靠向鏡子，瞪著不熟悉的褪色。在右側脖子的彎曲處，在肩膀肌肉和喉嚨附近肌肉相遇之處，有著……牙印。這是他記得夏洛克不斷回頭舐咬吸吮的地方，但這不只是咬痕。這是道疤。一個舊且深的傷口，他判斷。它一定有流血。這裡的皮膚是白色的且稍微浮起，當他沿著邊緣撫摸的時候有些發癢。是……是 _夏洛克_ 這麼對他的嗎？

接著他也注意到左肩上的疤痕，曾經打過的戰爭以及幾乎結束了一切的遺囑，消失了，只剩下平滑無損的肌膚。

這個身體沒有當過士兵。他知道。他能打從骨子裡感覺到。

然而不。這不是他的身體！最基本而言，這頂多是個他熟悉的身體，卻不屬於他。

他想尖叫、痛哭、打穿牆壁並擊碎鏡子，如果不能打破現實的牢籠，至少是肉體的。取而代之的，他走到淋浴間，將水開至燙人，然後踏到裡頭，刷洗又刷洗又刷洗，彷彿搓掉外層的皮膚會露出真正的約翰華生，那個他曾用了將近四十年費力塑造而終於成為的男人，那個人生不僅令他滿足，還終於精彩起來的男人。那個男人不在這裡。

他站在沖下的水中，用肥皂刷洗身體，顫抖地探索自己變成的樣子，直到水開始冷卻。他做了一個決定。不再躲藏。他要穿上衣服面對一天。他會研究出到底發生了什麼事。找到回歸正常的方法。這就是計畫。有失妥當且毫無幫助地模糊，但這就是計畫。

只是，擦乾身體換上衣服、站在空蕩朝向公寓前方的走廊，他失去了勇氣。他能聽到早晨廚房的聲音和聞到咖啡香，他知道夏洛克（至少是某種版本的夏洛克）在那裡，而自己必須面對他。而說實話，他不曉得這會演變成什麼狀況。他不知道他 _希望_ 演變成什麼狀況。

 _去啊，_ 他鼓勵自己， _只是夏洛克罷了。_

 _是啊，_ 他反駁， _而我們剛交媾了！這是我有史以來經歷過最尷尬的情事後早晨!_

_沒錯，他回答，你剛和地球上最天才的男人上床了。你應該高興才對。_

_高興？！_

_你知道你們兩個都很享受。 **我們** 非常享受。_

_我不記得 **我們** 在這情況下有任何選擇，_他憂鬱著。

_這就像你總是告訴自己的，不是嗎？你私下發誓過要跟著他到天涯海角。_

_我是指，到犯罪現場和殺手據點和，見鬼的，甚至是失火的建築。我是說，到危險裡頭！_

_有什麼比性愛還要危險？_

他深吸一口氣，打直背脊，讓脖子喀喀出聲，然後踏進廚房。

而夏洛克就在那兒，坐在餐桌邊拿著一杯咖啡手握一隻筆閱讀著報紙，在頭版畫圈。當約翰踏入房間站在桌子另一邊時，他甚至沒有向上看，更不說抬起頭。約翰張開口，但他對於該說什麼、從何開始，毫無頭緒。他心中有一部份退縮於斥責他或者說 _那永遠不可以再發生了_ 。尤其因為他對於自己 _再也_ 不想這麼做不是非常有自信。也許取而代之， _我們應該在再次發生之前談過_ 。

最後，他勇氣盡失，甚至沒有咕噥一句早安，就繞過桌子為自己泡杯茶。

他無法阻止自己從身後觀察夏洛克：他的肩膀看起來比較寬闊，也許，但除此之外那是一樣的深色捲髮、一樣的蒼白皮膚、一樣狹窄的腰，容易用手環繞，容易抱著然後感覺到溫暖的……

_停停停。_

然後他的嘴唇突然動了起來。

「我們必須談談，」他說。他為自己平靜的語調和隨性的用詞自豪。不是太嚴肅，不透露恐懼。自信的。不胡言亂語。完美。

「在忙，」夏洛克回答。他又喝了一口咖啡。

「關於剛發生的事情，」約翰不動搖地繼續說。

「案件。」

「夏洛克，」他說，語氣中透露的祈求讓自己感到意外。他清清喉嚨。但夏洛克在他開口前插嘴。

「約翰。我說我在忙。你知道每過一次你的熱潮後案件進度都會落後。我在工作。別讓我分心。」  
約翰目瞪口呆。被刺傷了。有那麼瘋狂的幾秒，他以為自己會用力地朝夏洛克頭頂巴下一掌罵他是個活該受譴責的豬頭，假裝什麼也沒發生，甚至沒有和他道聲早安，然後對他這麼冷淡，不屑一顧於過去幾天的…… _熱潮？_

這個詞讓他從吼叫和肢體攻擊中分心。他的熱潮？而且只是其中一次？夏洛克是指還有其他次嗎？當然不是這樣。如果發生過，約翰肯定會記得……然而，如果這個身體真的是他自己的，他也肯定會記得脖子上的咬痕才對。他得提醒自己這一切是夢，而在這個夢中有其他的規則。有其他的歷史。如果他要保持冷靜並玩下去的話，他必須找出那些規則和歷史是什麼。夏洛克剛給了他一個可以開始的地方：熱潮。

無視不重要的事情，他將咖啡杯放在碗槽大步走進客廳，他的筆電關閉著放置於桌上。他調整自己的姿勢讓他坐在能看見夏洛克的角度避免螢幕面對他，但夏洛克完全沒有在注意。 _和過去三天完全相反，_ 約翰愁眉苦臉地想。

開啟電腦看見登入畫面，他輸入自己的用戶名稱和密碼。

_發生錯誤：非正確密碼。_

他咬住嘴唇再試一遍。

_發生錯誤：非正確密碼。_

可惡。原本的密碼當然沒有用。他剛把自己的密碼改成以前皇家陸軍醫療隊的編號，前後顛倒，夏洛克還沒有成功破解。他還想說自己多麼的聰明。當然，不管他現在過的是什麼人的人生，這個人沒有去過皇家陸軍醫療隊，當然也不會使用這樣的密碼。他也不可能占卜出答案。

「呃，夏洛克？」他怯生生地問。

「哼，」夏洛克應了一下。

「你沒有更改我的密碼。對吧？」

「我為什麼要那麼做？」

「只是……那是，我想我忘了它。」他無助地笑了幾聲，希望夏洛克會覺得好笑。他的夏洛克會覺得好笑。

「和以往完全一樣，約翰，」夏洛克一副無聊的樣子回應。

「喔。」媽的，現在怎麼辦？該是繼續裝傻的時候了。「我得說，我現在毫無頭緒！我是說，我以為我知道，但它沒有用……」

終於，早晨以來的第一次，夏洛克抬起頭對約翰挑了一邊眉毛。他的臉上寫滿了懷疑。他起身。緩慢地，他走向約翰，然後，這是錯覺嗎？還是夏洛克看起來……更高？更大。更壯。約翰幾乎感覺到自己在縮小。每一步都讓他想發抖並退縮。夏洛克站在約翰的椅子後然後傾身靠在他身上，兩手分別在他兩側，讓他變小，困住他，然後快速地在鍵盤上打字，替他登入。

當他站直時，約翰發現自己在夏洛克起身的那一刻一直處於摒息狀態。他的胸口有些疼痛，然後他提醒自己要呼吸。

「是Sherlock41，」夏洛克說，語氣加重，有些……疑心。「和以往相同。」

「對，」約翰說，有些沒氣。他清了清喉嚨。「我也這樣想。肯定是不小心，那個，我想，我……按到了shift。」

「哼。」

然後夏洛克回到了廚房。

所以他挑了夏洛克的名字當密碼，是嗎？還有41？夏洛克不是四十一歲。就連約翰都還沒四十歲。 _那_ 是什麼意思？或者那只是隨機的數字？

至於現在，他先不管這件事並集中精神。他開啟搜尋引擎。他在網路更新的時候瞥了夏洛克一眼，他又再無視約翰，然後四處觀看房間，尋找這個世界的怪異之處。頭骨還在，和往常一樣的位置，而書本乍看之下也相同（他晚一點會更仔細的探索）。他和夏洛克的椅子擺放和以往相同，沙發上有一樣的抱枕，地毯也是一樣褪色的紅。一切看起來都和之前一樣。唯一不見的東西，他能辨別出的，是夏洛克的譜架。但這或許不代表什麼。

他的手指猶疑在鍵盤上，考慮著奇怪的疑問該搜尋什麼關鍵字。最後，他決定簡單地來，在搜尋引擎裡打上「熱潮性愛」。  
超過十億的點極率。他瞠目結舌。他滑過頁面，發現有兩個奇妙的詞一直出現： _Omeaga_ 和 _Alpha_ 。以相同的好奇心與忐忑，他點進第一個網址。

安靜的三十分鐘後，他的臉色潮紅有些發熱—不是好的那種感覺。他原本期待食物中毒會引發的噁心感襲來。

然而他確實學到了許多，更有了一些結論。

第一個結論是這並非他所認識的倫敦，因為 _這_ ，所有瘋狂的鬼東西，在他所知的世界是不可能的。他不懂自己 _怎麼可能_ 在其他地方，或者為什麼，但這並非他的世界。橋上發生了某件事，奇異且不可能的事，導致他被拖出正常、塞入這個該死的世界。

第二個結論是怪咖世界（他在心裡偷偷這樣稱呼）裡面的人類並不是分成男性與女性。這樣的詞在人類身上沒有意義，只有某些特定的生物有分雌雄。至少現在是這樣的。他的調查發現了一些驚人的事情：

_演化學者推論智人的變異發生於8000至9500年前，由兩種性別轉變成六種。曾經簡單分別為雌性與雄性的分類，至今仍可在爬蟲類、兩棲類與鳥類身上觀察到，首先分離成四種性別（如同現今多數哺乳類上所見）再分異成六種性別，為至今最進化的靈長類之現象，包括Alpha、Beta和Omega，各有X與Y染色體區別。_

顯然，從他的資料來源所見，在他聽來像科幻小說的情節中，任何性別都能夠和其他性別發生性行為，然而能夠產下後代的只有特定幾種配對。資料上甚至有整理的表格：  
 _好好好，_ 他想，研究著表格。遵守有科學依據的表格和資訊是重要的事，至少不要讓自己頭昏腦脹。他假裝自己回到了醫學院，研究一些無聊又與自己人生無關的事。像……水母。地衣。燕子的遷息習性。 _理解資料，_ 他告訴自己。 _怪咖世界的人類生理是如何運做的？_

首先，文字裡從來不稱呼人類為男性或女性。他會是Alpha-Y、Beta-Y或 Omega-Y；她則是Alpha-X、Beta-X或Omega-X。目前是這樣。清楚。簡單，怪異但可以理解。

其次，Beta們佔了全部人口的85%，Alpha大約10%，Omega則是5%。同樣地怪異，但可接受。Omega很稀有，而約翰沒什麼緊張感地推測他們已經幾近絕種，如果這個世界充滿破壞性的法則和他所熟悉的一樣。再一千年後肯定會的。

第三點，Y-Y交配無法導致懷孕，X-X也無法，只有Y-X能夠，但也並非全部都可以。比方說，Omega們不能一起產下後代，Alpha們也不行，Beta們卻可以，因此導致了人口的主要組成。Alpha-Y和Beta-X只能產下無繁殖能力的後代（S）（被貶抑為騾（註1））。Omega-X有99%的機率能夠因Alpha-Y或Alpha-X而受孕（兩者身體結構都有陰莖），50%的機率能和Beta-Y產下後代。而最令約翰感到不舒服的是，Omega-Y過去和任一種Alpha性別交配也能受孕。這樣的可能性如今已經停止（df）：（註2）

_在近代演化史中，兩種Omega都是所有性別中受孕能力最強的，能夠和兩種Aplha以及Beta-Y交配並有極高機率懷孕，流產機率低至2%。但1700初期，醫療人員與助產師開始注意到Beta-Y另Omega-Y懷孕的成功率開始消失；在短暫的百年內，Beta-Y/Omega-Y的交配產子的能力已完全消失。科學家將演化責任歸咎於Beta-Y，直到1940年代具爭議性的研究在高比例的Omega-Y區域中提出完全部同的解釋：Omega-Y開始失去懷孕的能力。世紀中時，Alpha/Omega-Y的懷孕比率下降至60%並持續降低，儘管Alpha/Omega-X懷孕比率依舊為99%。1996年，最後一名由Alpha-Y受孕之Omega-Y並沒有成功懷胎至產期。科學家至今無法使這樣的生理變化迴轉，Omega-Y無法產生後代已成為普遍認知。生殖學家將Omega逐漸下降的人口歸因於此。應該注意的是，近十年內Omega-X的懷孕能力亦下降至95%，許多人因而恐懼這是天擇結果引致Omega-X失去孕育能力，很可能地，導致Omega的絕跡。科學家至今尚未理解為何Omega-Y，如果確實不孕的話，為何仍會經歷發情。_

就是這點了。發情。熱潮。那就是他經歷的事情。他是Omega-Y。夏洛克，明顯地是Alpha-Y。而如果現在是一百年前，過去三天絕對會由懷孕告終。

他持續關於熱潮現象的調查，他自身的身體結構，他的痕跡陰莖（註3），某種稱為「結」的構造，和交配行為中稱為「結合」的現象。他學到每個Omega經歷熱潮的方式都不同。有些Omega頻率相當高（高至一週一次！），有些可能是幾年（長至五年！）才經歷一次。有些熱潮只持續幾小時（最少是兩小時），最長則有五天。（有篇新聞宣稱某位Omega女性每隔兩年經歷長達兩週的熱潮，且需要複數的伴侶配合她，結果那是一篇地方八卦，類似「我的妻子生了個外星人！」和「在蘇荷驚見蝙蝠男孩！」）有些經歷極微強烈的熱潮，甚至無法移動、思考或說話，有些能夠一面解數獨一面和伴侶彼此滿足。

然而有件事非常明確：性伴侶在熱潮中是必不可少的。沒有的話，賀爾蒙毒素（約翰從沒聽過這種東西）會自Omega的性器官釋放入體內且無法被Alpha的中和性精液抵銷。沒有Alpha的話，Omega可能慘遭 _發情中毒_ 變得極為病重甚至死亡。那兒甚至沒有可依靠的注射劑作為替代。

 _所以，_ 約翰想， _這個身體是我的敵人。_

他驚訝於自己對於這個想法有多麼地平靜。

而連續三天，夏洛克不是來和他做愛。他只是來挽救他的性命。真是令人愉悅的協定。

想吐的感覺只是增加了。

接著門鈴響了。

過於沈浸於閱讀，約翰嚇了一跳，從椅子上跳起一下。夏洛克正在起身。看見約翰明顯地激動—雖然不明白為什麼—他彷彿為了安撫般地說「那是雷斯垂德。」

雷斯垂德？！約翰瞬間有想要躲藏的衝動，好似有人能夠看出他不屬於這個世界一樣，這是個令人火大的念頭。如果夏洛克都沒發現，雷斯垂德更不可能。

幾秒後，探長格雷格雷斯垂德步入房內，一頭黑色表面摻雜銀髮的腦袋看起來完全充滿以往的雷斯垂德風格。他看來如此正常，讓約翰馬上放鬆下來。他想將他拉到一旁小聲地問他是不是也是被從正常世界扔出。直到雷斯垂德開口了。

「你好約翰。熱潮如何？」

約翰臉上的血色盡失。

「和以往一樣好，」夏洛克代他回答，穿上西裝外套。他的語氣一點也不害羞，甚至不帶任何愛人間的眨眼或享受於性愛後滿足的男人表現。他的語氣可能是在敘述天氣。「你帶了什麼給我？」

而雷斯垂德對話題的興趣就像夏洛克確實回答他天氣有些陰雲一般地高。完全沒有回應。噓寒問暖結束，他直接進入工作話題。「清晨時在倫敦動物園找到的，就在老虎籠外頭。他看起來被襲擊了，但管理員直稱動物不可能逃脫。他們說屍體上的傷口與老虎攻擊不一致，然而我們也無法進行比對，不是嗎？這不是警視廳常面對的犯罪。即便如次，還是有些不對勁，我們懷疑有陰謀。」

「所有管理員都在值勤？」

「沒錯。」

「很好。我要各問他們一些問題，從這裡開始，然後……約翰，你在做什麼？」

約翰穿外套穿到一半，正前往門口，跟著他們。他來回看著眼前的兩個男人，有些昏沈，然後回答「我也要去。」

「為什麼？」

他吃驚到往後跌了一步。「去，你知道的。幫忙。」

雷斯垂德在搖頭。「別胡說了，約翰，這是正經事。」他拍了下約翰的肩膀給了個有些居高臨下的笑容。

「但 _—_ 」

「你只會讓我的速度慢下來，」夏洛克說。

就這樣，兩人離開了。約翰呆立於房間正中央。就這麼幾句話，他的人生瞬間糟糕上一百倍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：騾為驢與馬交配所產下，因為是不同物種後代所以沒有繁殖能力。  
> 註2：以前的時代男性Omega可以懷孕，現在這個功能已經退化。  
> 註3：痕跡器官是指生物經過進化後為了適應環境，較不需要的器官會漸漸退化，直到失去功能。但仍殘存在生物體可作為生物演化的證據。


	5. 關於約翰尋求醫療協助之事

過去二十年他經常去看病的Omega診所消失了。在它的位置是間荷蘭水療中心。當他和司機表達自己的苦惱後，司機將他載到一間不熟悉的診所門口留給他一個建議：「就，你知道的。問問男性健康專家該怎麼做。祝你好運，兄弟！」

計程車在他兩腳踏上人行道前便已經開始駛離。

這就是他為何在診所填寫書面資料完資料後，在滿是過期雜誌的房間裡等待了將近三小時，才被指示穿上紙袍進入後面的診療間等待醫師。

在那兒，他等待著。

他現在就像顆被壓力纏繞的球。夏洛克昨晚沒有回家，而約翰讓自己哭著入眠，手裡緊抱著夏洛克的枕頭呼吸著他的氣息，內心不只因被拒絕而刺傷更因失去重要的事物而空虛疼痛。過去七年，從不間斷地，他總是在他的Alpha身旁入睡，相信不會有什麼事能夠打破他們擁有的。但接下來的早晨，發現自己仍獨自一人，他害怕夏洛克對自己莫名其妙模樣的厭惡感會導致自己再也見不到他，害怕兩人的結合因此破裂，害怕夏洛克是離開去尋找一個新的Omega。光是這樣的想法就足以讓他破碎成千萬片。當他終於說服自己離開床時，他做出了結論：盡所能地變回來。

檢查室的門打開，醫生走了進來。「午安，」他迅速地複習病歷表。「……華生先生，是吧？」

「是的，你好，是的，我是約翰華生。」他緊張地在紙床上挪動自己，兩隻膝蓋彼此撞擊。

「你看起來情緒有些不穩，約翰。不如試著放鬆一些，和我談一談今天為什麼來這兒？」

「是的，好，沒問題，」約翰說。他用手抹了一下臉試圖讓呼吸穩定下來。這個男人是個Beta（約翰能夠從缺乏費落蒙判斷），但仍是專家。在約翰看來怪異的事情對他來說很可能只是小事一樁。也許他的病症不如他想像的罕見，也許它甚至不是他所認為的 _那樣_ 。這是個鼓舞人心的想法。也許，在倉促地查詢資料時，他使用了錯誤的關鍵字形容自己的症狀。他的網路搜尋能力畢竟一直都不是特別的強。

「就是，我的週期昨天應該要開始的，」他說，感覺一切全部一口氣衝出口。「但它沒有。我一向很規律，這輩子一直都是，但是什麼也沒發生。然後、然後、然後，我的陰莖很，那個，巨大。腫脹，而且我非常、非常緊，如果你懂我的意思的話。我真心不認為我昨天能夠做愛，就算有試也一樣。但我們沒有。他……他不想要我。」

醫生的表情沒有透露出任何的想法。然而他思考了非常久，久到開始讓約翰再度不自在地挪動身子。他感覺像個怪胎。

最後，醫生開口。「華生先生，請問你是變性者或跨性別者(註1)嗎？」

約翰愣住了。他甚至不曉得那些詞是什麼意思。「不是。」他終於說。

「好的，只是確認一下。那你的伴侶……」他似乎重新思考了問題，最後取代原先的問題說，「你和你的伴侶在一起很久了嗎？」

「是的，七年。我們結合了。」

「而你們經常發生性行為？」

「是的。每四十一天。」

醫師頓了一下，筆停留在紙上。「你們每四十一天發生性行為，」他重複道。「正好四十一天。 _這_ 是你所說的週期。」

「每四十一天一次為期三天的熱潮。沒錯。」

「為期三天的 _熱潮？_ 那是，像，性愛馬拉松嗎？每四十一天。嗯。那麼，這是，呃，非常地……規律。」

「我一向非常規律。」

「……是的。很好。不如我們繼續吧？在刺激或維持勃起上有困難嗎？」

約翰皺眉。「那……不相關吧。」

「那兒沒問題，是吧？很高興知道這點。你們有使用保護措施嗎？」

約翰緩緩地舔了一下嘴唇，不是非常了解這些問題，尤其是這點。他畢竟已經結合了。答案不是應該很明顯嗎？緩慢地，他回答，「他會保護我，是的。保持我的安全。健康地。」

「好。那很好。所以，過去七年來沒有其他伴侶？」

對於問題徹底震驚，約翰試著不讓自己受到冒犯的模樣表現出來。「當然沒有。我們是結合伴侶。」

「兩人都有定期檢查？」

「是的，我們兩人都非常健康。就像我說的。」他開始感覺自己遭到質問，因而有些亦怒。他得讓自己穩定些。

「只是進行些確認，華生先生。有些問題確實比較私人，但我是醫生，如果我要幫忙的話必須知道這些事情。」

覺得被斥責了，約翰垂下腦袋乖乖地點頭。

「你們有進行插入性的性行為嗎？」

約翰眨眨眼。這是目前最荒唐的問題，然而已經受到指責讓他想當個配合的好病人。所以他端莊地回答。「當然有。」

「你們有交換體位，彼此輪流，或者—」

「抱歉，醫生，但我覺得我可能沒表達清楚。我不是Beta。我是Omega。所以，自然而然地，都是 _他_ 進入 _我_ 。」

「啊，我懂了。原諒我，我對於術語認識不周。」醫生給了他某種令人欣慰的笑容然後繼續問。「作為接受方，你有使用潤滑嗎？」

「呃。」約翰對於這些問題的挫敗感不斷增長，開始難以將其隱藏。「那個，我會產生自己的，當然。」

「你產生自己的什麼？」

「滑液。你懂得。我 _製造_ 的。」

醫生搖頭寒噤。「自制潤滑並不安全。我建議使用藥品及保健產品監管機構認證的天然或合成潤滑劑，你能夠在藥局的衛生用品櫃找到。」

「不不不，我還是認為你誤會了我的意思。我不是個Beta。我知道我現在的味道很像，我甚至長得像！但我告訴你，我不是這個樣子的！就像我在表格上填寫的，我是……聽著，昨天，有什麼事發生了。我不知道是什麼。我沒辦法解釋，但我的陰莖忽然……腫脹了，然後我的通道變關閉了。這非常令人不舒服，先生，我正在試著解釋，而我的結合伴侶甚至沒有試著和我結在一起。」

無視約翰所說的大部分內容，醫生拿出表格，指出，「在『性別』欄，你寫了O-Y。」他抬頭，一側眉毛抬起。

「我這輩子都是。任何人都能告訴你。 _我_ 正在告訴你，醫生，我不知道哪裡出錯了！但拜託。能不能請你至少看一下？」

醫師歎了一口又長又輕的氣。在一個沒完沒了的停頓後，他終於說，「好的。那麼讓我們來檢查一下吧？」

他讓約翰站著等待他在雙手套上橡膠手套、放在牆上的光照上令其溫暖避免冰冷。接著他掀起約翰的袍子開始檢查。

約翰一向不對自己的身體感到羞恥。正常狀況下不會。然而他兌現在的模樣有這種感覺。所以當醫生對他進行處診並在表單上做紀錄時，約翰努力集中注意力在對側牆上的一點上。當他彎下身張開腿進行肛門診斷時（他經歷有史以來最不舒服的一次，他下面真的很緊），他默背ABC按順序又倒過來，只在醫生提問時回神，比方說「是否有疼痛或不適感」和「在一到十分的範圍中，疼痛大約是？」

終於，醫生脫下手套離開讓約翰能著裝。當他回來時，他坐在有輪子的滑動板凳上在他對面說，「那麼，華生先生。我誠實地說了。在我看來你非常地健康。沒有瘀血或撕裂傷或不正常的腫塊或色澤異常或過度敏感或任何其他的，真的，能讓醫師判斷為值得憂心的現象。原諒我這麼說但，你的陰莖並沒有過大。它對你這樣體格的男人而言處於平均。你非常的健康。一切都正常。」

他微笑，然後約翰懂了：這個人不相信他昨天醒著還是Omega睡著時卻是Beta。這樣的轉變沒有醫學根據。最可能的狀況是，他認為約翰在對他說謊，或者瘋了。

約翰不確定自己真的沒有發瘋。

所以他離開了，手中麻木地拿著安全性行為與如何為自己準備插入性性亅交的小冊子。就本質上而言，他正在以Beta的身份重新接受生活教育。

**xXx**

他沒辦法在回去的路上讓自己多看那些讀物一眼，所以他將它們塞進外套內側口袋中，坐在計程車後做沈浸在無助當中。他不知道該怎麼辦。這比小學時一群Alpha孩子讓他在樹上連續六小時不敢下來直到有大人發現才讓他們滾該還糟。或者當哈莉離家去上大學的早晨，不忘開玩笑說他永遠不必擔心課程或教授或得到好成績，因為他要去貿易學校或直接進入職場。她不懂約翰那時有多麼地嫉妒，即便當時他已經對於在這件事上保持沈默駕輕就熟。曾經，只有五歲的時候，他告訴父母他想成為醫生。這是他的記憶中第一次意識到Alpha、Beta和Omega是不一樣的，因為Omega，他們告訴他，不能成為醫生。或工程師。或科學家。或執法人員。或其他執業的主管。

這個迷思，因電視電影與雜誌而普及，認為這樣的限制是對於較弱身體與較慢的思考的回應。Omega確實比較矮、纖細，大多也比較嬌小，但四歲至十二歲孩童的IQ測試中並沒有與其他性別有任何智力差異。差距是於不同性別的孩子被分開，Omega被送去政府專設的Omega學校開始。有些研究認為是青春期，尤其是發情其的開始，讓頭腦思考速度緩慢下來抑制了Omega理性思考、解決問題、接收大量訊息、理解複雜觀點的能力。相對較少人接受的研究將責任歸咎於教育系統不興辦更高等教育的Omega學校、雇用平均以下的教師，以及對於學生報有過低要求。

但真正出路狹窄的原因，雖然幾乎被人遺忘只在歷史與法律研究當中被提及，是為了保護不斷減少的Omega人口設立的法案。它於1889年通過，在外行人的說法中，那是為了大眾而好，尤其為了少數的Omega好：避免他們參與危險的執業（警察、軍人、工人），讓他們活著；避免讓他們參與需受更多教育以及長時間思考疲乏的執業（醫生、教授、辦公人員），以便讓他們安全又快樂地在家中，產下後代挽留不斷下降的人口。讓他們受到良好的照顧，即能回歸平衡。

只是，人口仍不斷下降。Omega-Y安全地在家裡，仍無法受孕。

這一切已經無所謂了。最原本的原因已經被遺忘。約翰從來不曉得這些。他只知道內心深處想要更多的渴望被壓抑及接受，身為Omega，他是特別的，結合後更加地。而他也確實結合了。

或者……曾經已結合。

計程車回到了貝克街。約翰用卡片付費後拖著沈重的腳步回到前門，再次看了那奇特的牌子一眼：福爾摩斯與華生。 _還能這樣多久？_ 他想知道。

他登上階梯然後暫住了：夏洛克自他踏入公寓的那一刻便等著他。

他們站在房間的不同側，約翰在門廊、夏洛克在窗邊。他肯定看見了約翰離開計程車。他的雙手深深插在口袋中，身上穿著一件藍領襯衫並將袖子捲至手肘。也許是因為約翰些許變高又輕微增重的關係（護理師有測量他的身高體重，他對於數字感到震驚），也許是因為他們之間的距離，但夏洛克看起來沒有以往高大。相對的，他看起來有些……窄。依然很高，絕對比他高，但自肩膀到腰再到腳，他像根棍子一樣窄。

他們僵硬地向彼此打招呼，有些太過清晰地記得上一次的接觸。

「你好。」

「你好。」

天啊，遭透了。尷尬。不自在，如坐針氈又假裝怡然自得。約翰將視線轉移到地上，有些丟臉的模樣。他等待著自高而下宣示的放逐。

夏洛克靠近了幾步，但也只有幾步。「所以。呃。」

「是啊。」Beta。不知怎麼變成的。他們的關係永遠無法成功了。

「我只是……沒有想到……當我回家時……」夏洛克停了下來。「我實話實說，約翰。我或許不是最拿手於社交的人，但我通常能理解類似這樣的事情。但這回真的難倒我了。」

「我也是。」

「我以我不確定該如何處理……這個。」他在兩人之間比劃。

「我知道。我也是。」他抬起視線試圖傳達內心的後悔。「我很抱歉，夏洛克，真的很抱歉。我沒辦法解釋。醫生……也沒辦法說什麼。」

「那麼你去看過醫生了。」

「事實上，剛回來。」

「那麼……你身體有恙嗎？」

「我沒生病。」

「但你 _還好_ 嗎？」

他點頭，無法說明強烈的痛苦與抑鬱。他知道兩人之間已經完了。快速地眨眼檔下他希望夏洛克沒有看見的淚水，他好奇還有多久直到夏洛克叫他搬出去。希望不是今天下午。或許他會有到週末的時間，把一切整理好，也許打個電話給哈莉，請她協助……

「那麼或許，」夏洛克說，「我們像之前一樣就行。忘記 _那件事_ 」—他尷尬地朝公寓後方揮揮手—「曾經發生過。這樣可以嗎？」

約翰的雙眼驚訝地張大。一滴眼淚背叛他流了出來，但只有一滴。他不想讓自己沈浸在廣大的解脫中，至少先不要，他熱切地點頭。

「好極了。那麼。就這樣了。」夏洛克朝他燦爛一笑，看來也同樣解脫。「我們這樣很好。」

**xXx**

但他們不好。

約翰當天下午煮了晚餐（疑惑他之前購買寄送的雜物都到哪了），但夏洛克說他不餓，說他需要思考，整個下午他躺在沙發上，手指間在下巴下交疊直直瞪著天花板，留約翰一個人沒胃口地啃著重新加熱的牧羊人派。在之後，當他上樓想藏起那些性教育手冊到他放在夏洛克實驗室的私人物品盒中時，他發現所有夏洛克的實驗用具，包括桌子，都被清空了。在那兒是一張床、衣櫥、一張擺放著桌燈的床頭櫃。他的衣服都在衣櫥裡。他的鞋子在床腳。這是他的房間。夏洛克終究還是讓他搬出去了。

胃裡感覺像被人擰了一下。

他心情沈重。那晚，他沒睡著。隔天他幾乎沒有離開房間，只有去整理公寓以及準備夏洛克幾乎沒吃的食物。他甚至告訴約翰，「我能餵飽自己，約翰。不需要這樣每日三餐。你不需要……我不知道。『補償』任何事。」

他甚至還在空中比了個引號。

所以夏洛克不需要他做……任何事。這個訊息越來越明顯。

然後，第三天時，當約翰正在節目中瀏覽，毫無結果地嘗試尋找他最喜歡的節目， _Alpha天使們_ （關於指揮官麥克斯漢考克，一個年輕多才多藝的Alpha-Y流氓皇家空軍飛行員，的冒險，為了大英帝國的和平向東擊退俄羅斯人向西對戰美國人，以及為了回到一生至愛，Omega-X翠絲山德堡，的身邊！）時，門鈴響了，幾秒後，探長格雷格雷斯垂德步入房內。

如果雷斯垂德有發現任何異樣—比方說，一個Omega變成了Beta—他完全沒有表現出來，只是朝約翰的方向點頭微笑。

「你好約翰。工作如何？」

「工作？」

「啊，原來你還活著，」夏洛克說著大步由廚房走入客廳。「我還以為你忘了我們住在哪兒呢。」

「哈哈，」雷斯垂德乾笑。約翰繼續瀏覽不同節目頻道。也許他能找到他喜歡的烹飪節目。他只有一半注意力在身後的對話上。畢竟，雷斯垂德的拜訪，即便頻率很高雷斯垂德，大多和 _他_ 沒什麼關係。

「你帶了什麼給我們？」

「清晨時在倫敦動物園找到的，就在老虎籠外頭。他看起來被襲擊了，但管理員直稱動物不可能逃脫。他們說屍體上的傷口與老虎攻擊不一致，然而我們也無法進行比對，不是嗎？這不是警視廳常面對的犯罪。即便如次，還是有些不對勁，我們懷疑有陰謀。」

「所有管理員都在值勤？」夏洛克問。

「沒錯。」

「很好。我要各問他們一些問題，從這裡開始，然後……約翰？」

約翰放下遙控器回過頭來，有些驚訝在案件通報中被提及。夏洛克已經將外套穿上一半正準備去拿圍巾。「是？」

「你不來嗎？」

他張開嘴，但有幾秒什麼也說不出來。夏洛克和雷斯垂德只是盯著他。終於，他的嘴唇移動。「你希望我去？」

「你該不會還在擔心……？」夏洛克瞥了雷斯垂德一眼，然後迅速別開視線。他趕蒼蠅般地在空中揮了揮手。「沒錯，當然，我希望，別傻了。雷斯垂德，你先走。我們就在後頭。」

「我在北側柵門那兒等你們倆。」

約翰興奮地奔去拿外套。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：跨性別者(transgender)為對於自己的性別認同與出生時生理不符者。比如認為自己是男性卻作為女性出生，反之亦然。


	6. 關於約翰遭到毆打之事

夏洛克從那個懷疑是但其實不是被老虎攻擊的男性屍體案子回來時天色已經黑了，他喘不過氣且掛著大型貓科動物般的笑容，一隻對自己相當得意的貓科動物。他的襯衫上還有些許血漬潑灑的痕跡。顯然，他過了非常了不得的一天。

而約翰則是用了整天的時間收集關於自己的過去和這個新世界的線索，將它們拼湊起來得到一個關於居住在怪咖世界將近四十年的男性的故事。在樓上，原來是他臥房現在則是實驗室的地方，他找到一個他個人的私人物品盒，裡面有出生證明（他的父親是Beta-Y，母親則是Omega-X；如同原本世界一樣，兩人皆已去世）、學歷、兒時一些家庭與朋友的照片。他有些驚訝自己能從相片中認出過去一些同學的臉，但大多數的人都是陌生人。

這讓他開始思考。有誰是他在這個人生中不再認識的？既然他沒有去上大學，他不可能遇見麥克史丹福；既然他沒有從軍，那也沒有遇見比爾莫瑞（註1）。然而，或許他們也是Omega-Y，那麼 _他們_ 也沒有參與這些事。當然，他們是Omega只有三分之一的機率而已。甚至沒有這麼高，既然Omega的人口組成那麼少。又或許，他的朋友們根本不存在。

他依然有個姊姊：她出現在不少相片中，但他無法判斷她的性別，接著由自己在猜測她性別這點，他稍微意識到了生理性別在這裡是多麼重要的事，文化上、社交上。心理上。它或許是人們彼此首先注意到的東西，進而由此產生一些他尚不明白的先入為主、彼此分類想法。他以為光是兩個性別已經夠糟了。既然有六種，那想必相當可怕。

接著他找到了自己的日記。或者該說，另一個約翰的一大疊日記本，安全地收納在臥房內床底下的塑膠盒裡。這個男人算是個多產的作家，紀錄著自己的人生與日常。最早的日記是從兒時開始，12歲，剛進入青春期經歷第一次熱潮。同時帶著驚恐和著迷，約翰到床上閱讀年輕約翰對於身體成長的焦慮，關於他對將要來到的發情會是什麼樣的感覺而害怕、關於哈莉經常戲弄他而困擾。當然，哈莉 _肯定_ 會因為他是Omega所以不斷嘲諷，約翰想。這大概意味著她自己不是。繼續閱讀下去，他發現確實如此：哈莉是個喜歡Omega-X的Beta-X。他依稀想知道：這樣依然算蕾絲邊嗎？然後，他和夏洛克的，呃，嗯， _那個_ ……還算是基嗎？

約翰的確有好奇這樣她們之間如何運作。那或許是個問題，畢竟哈莉無法中和Omega的毒性賀爾蒙。但他從很早之前便知道不要管哈莉床笫之間的事。

而他也在這時得知Omega之家的典故以及另一位約翰對其明顯但模糊的厭惡。好奇心驅使，約翰拿出手機搜尋那是什麼，幾分鐘的網頁瀏覽和閱讀後，他和另一個世界的自己一樣產生厭惡感：Omega之家是，因為缺乏更適合的說法，社會認可的妓院。未結合的Omega會在熱潮時到那兒，登記入名符其實的旅館—付費，且依據不同等級的旅館，金額非常懸殊—和陌生人經歷熱潮，名為Alpha服務。 _服務。_ 約翰嗤之以鼻。這— _這種東西_ —真的是這個社會能想到最能防止自由（未結合的）Omega的設計，只因他們的生理需求一段荒謬的發情時段？他只能慶幸自己—呃，該說，這 _另一個_ 約翰—從來沒有委屈登記進入那兒。至少就記錄而言是這樣的。

八本日記後，約翰的進度追趕到了現在。此時，對於這個陌生人故事的著迷已然淡去，只剩他內心的疑惑和憤怒不斷被煽動。讀完預備學校後，Omega約翰（現在約翰在心裡這麼稱呼他），十七歲，即進入職場……當推銷員。 _推銷員_ 。他販賣課本和辭典和年歷和DIY玩意。感覺真羞辱。這孩子沒有踏入過大學一步，就他所知，他甚至沒有出過國。對約翰來說，成為醫生和軍人是他身份不可抹滅的印記，這一切被去除感覺像被剝下一層皮般。他所有所知，都是因為這些身份：醫藥、生理、病理、緊急救護，沒了！射擊、謀略、列隊、摩斯密碼，消失了！ _這個_ 約翰什麼也不懂！他對其他人來說究竟是什麼？他在世界上的價值為何？他到底是如何看待自己的？

哦。可是當然。 _Omega。_

結合伴侶。

他對於自己與夏洛克人生的書寫說明了一切。他無可救藥地，完全迷戀上那位七年前在火車上見到的天才，而……

等等， _七_ 年前？但……那不對啊。約翰和夏洛克 _兩_ 年前才認識，自他從阿富汗退役回來後……哦，但當然。

Omega約翰從未去過阿富汗。他沒有因為戰爭或學校或者其他的什麼而分心，所以他們當然會注定更早相遇。  
是 _這個_ 想法讓約翰明顯震撼，他從床上坐起。他真的用了那個詞？注定？他見到夏洛克遠非不可能。但倫敦很大，他們在不同圈子活動，彼此找到對方機率真的幾乎 _不_ 可能。即便如此，兩人在火車相遇仍很難說是 _注定_ 。他剛才在想什麼，認為他們是因為命運……相遇，然後……成為……他們這樣的關係？（註2）

他不確定自己 _究竟_ 在想什麼。但他無法不訝異於在這個顛倒顛倒什麼都倒退的世界中，一切是如此陌生而多數的熟人也都從生命中消失，他還是找到了夏洛克，而夏洛克還是找到了他。

**xXx**

然而當夏洛克那晚終於回家時，難以說明的溫暖感情蒸發了。

「喔約翰，你該見見的，」夏洛克說，將自己扔上沙發踢下鞋子，讓它們落到地面。

「應該的，」約翰乾乾地回答。他向前兩步，正準備拿起夏洛克的鞋子將其收好，然後突然停下動作。他到底想幹什麼鬼事情？

「那男人明顯不是被老虎攻擊，」夏洛克繼續說，沒注意到約翰停止靠近。「有人故意讓他看起來像那樣。刺傷是最大的破綻。」

「哼。」

「很明顯。老虎不刺人。也沒流夠多的血，說實話，所以是死亡後加上去的爪痕。手法笨拙。但是我在犀牛追上來前便把一切看透了！」他低聲對自己咯咯笑。「你該聽聽雷斯垂德像疣豬一樣的尖叫聲。」  
約翰咬牙，氣憤地倒在自己的椅子上。

「但先別管這了！」夏洛克忽然做直身子。「我餓極了。一天整天忙碌的工作，加上犀牛追趕等等。我要去淋個浴，在晚餐前。我們要吃什麼？」

快速地轉頭，約翰的張大嘴巴。「什麼？」

「晚餐，約翰。」

「晚餐什麼？」

 

「我餓了。你知道案子結束後我會是什麼狀態。你要煮些什麼？」

約翰無力地笑了起來然後兩手一攤。「什麼也沒有。」

「沒有？」

「我看起來像剛才有在煮什麼嗎？何況，已經晚了。幾乎快十點了！」

夏洛克看起來既困惑又受打擊。「那麼。準備什麼煮一煮吧。我相信你至少有去買菜。」

約翰幾乎把雙手往空中一扔，但他維持原本的姿勢說，「我一整天都沒離開公寓。我在忙。」

「在忙。這樣啊。」他站起來朝廚房的方向走，一路解開沾血的襯衫。「我相信你能弄出些熱食。」  
皺著眉，約翰反駁，「或許你回來的路上該自己買些吃的。」

夏洛克忽然退回來。「讓我搞清楚。你沒有準備任何餐點加熱，讓我翻櫥櫃找東西湊合或點外賣，而之後，你甚至沒有補充食物？（註3）你身體是否有恙？如果你告訴我，我早就找人來為你看病了。」

「你在開玩笑。」

搖搖頭，顯然有些厭煩，夏洛克脫下襯衫扔到約翰臉上。「你明早可以帶這去洗衣店，以及你熱潮時的床單。我猜你甚至沒有處理那個。所以，我們今晚要睡在沾滿黏液的床單上？我說 _真的_ ，約翰，這些事又不是很難。」

就這樣，夏洛克像個鬧脾氣的孩子般大步離去。幾秒後，浴室門大力甩上。留下約翰拿著沾血的襯衫以及臉上的憤怒。

**xXx**

雖然他過去三天晚上（以及白天）都在那兒，約翰並不想回到夏洛克的床上（現在已經換上他們最後的乾淨床單），他拒絕認知那也是自己的。所以當夏洛克在沖澡時，他迅速地換上睡衣，而當他出來時，約翰已經熱了一些豆子和土司以及牛奶，只為了讓他閉嘴。夏洛克毫無抱怨地吃完甚至還多拿了一些豆子。但當約翰在調整沙發上的大英國旗枕頭，準備在那兒過夜時，已經換上睡衣的夏洛克回到客廳然後說，「別荒謬了，你不會睡在那裡的。」

「不，我覺得我會。」約翰堅決地將手伸向特地為此拿出房間，折好的毛毯。

「別這樣。只是個小爭執而已。」

「我真的會比較舒服於—」

但夏洛克已經走了過來，抓住他的手臂和手腕，將他拉至站起。然後，一條手臂環繞他的肩膀，他引導約翰走向廚房、穿過走廊，最後回到臥室。「好了，」他說。「你沒事的。只是今天有些不對勁罷了。你明天會好起來的。」

約翰甩下他的手臂。但是天啊，他多麼希望那是真的。也許，接下來的早晨，他會發現他回到自己的床上、自己的皮囊、自己的世界。

夏洛克再次離開去刷牙，約翰則站在床腳，又一次掙扎。要是夏洛克想要……又一次，呃，滾床單怎麼辦？如果他們有睡前晚安吻，或者天啊，依偎擁抱之類的，和夏洛克的習慣？或， _他嚥了嚥口水_ ，和好性愛。他認識的有些情侶即使最微小的拌嘴都會有和好性愛。約翰不認為依自己現在的狀況有辦法承受這些。他能輕易地走出去，當個固執的混蛋，在接下來的可見的時光中佔據沙發。但他不想要再次爭吵。他會撐過去，但他不會開心。

他爬到床上，離門較近的那側，然後將被單蓋住半身，如木板般僵硬地躺著。他抱胸瞪著天花板，火冒三丈。這一切狀況極為不公平。難道他沒有好好做人嗎？難道他沒有天天幫助人，病人、警察和犯罪受害者？這是什麼宇宙級的玩笑？

夏洛克關上浴室燈然後走近臥室看見約翰暴躁地瞪著上方。

「過去點，你躺在我的位置，」他說。

約翰掀開床單，站起來，大步繞到另一側。他在那兒側身躺下，面向外頭，盡可能地拉開和夏洛克之間的距離。他的膝蓋垂在床緣外。

幾秒後，夏洛克也躺了下來。一陣沈靜，然後燈熄了。持續的沈默，接著夏洛克說，「你聞起來很難過。」

約翰氣呼呼地說，「喔，我 _聞_ 起來很難過，是吧？對嗎？那你—你聞起來像個豬頭。我是說！一個呆子。不！一個混—閉嘴。你聞起來像個 _傻瓜_ 。」

他用力將被單繞過肩頭拉緊，緊緊地縮成胎位姿勢。他緊閉雙眼向神祈求這樣就結束了。

夏洛克只是嘆了口氣，聲音滿是惱怒，然後翻身面向另一側。

就這樣。夏洛克像盞燈一樣馬上熄滅，沒有一句晚安或祝你好眠，或任何觸摸—道歉或者任何形式—完全沒有。

**xXx**

「警員因一位13歲Omega-X，夏綠蒂伯恩斯坦，的死亡而逮捕了其父母。調查顯示，伯恩斯坦夫婦，皆身為Beta，忽略於為女兒第一次熱潮提供Alpha協助。兩位Beta，皆屬於成結無意之成員，此為知名週集會式反Alpha-Omega彼此依賴關係的團體，告訴警方他們試圖教導正於成長期的女兒藉由靈感自東方文化的思想訓練來戰勝自己的身體，如同近期Beta與Omega激進派的趨勢一樣。」

鏡頭轉到一位坐在桃花心木書桌後的中年灰髮男子。畫面底部的字幕顯示「布雷克派歐博士，聖文森Omega兒童醫院主任醫師。」

「是無知，就是這樣。這些人，他們不理解自己賀爾蒙運作的方式，更不論Omega的。甚至曾有人告訴我發情中毒是迷思而結合不該在學校教導。不知怎麼的，這些想法越來越普遍，這對於像夏綠蒂一樣的Omega來說非常危險。」

「沒有申請服務，」記者繼續說，「巴恩斯坦夫婦將女兒關在放了發情其輔助用品與提早準備之餐點的房裡兩天。當他們前去探望她時，夏綠蒂早已因血液中的毒素而嚴重休克。她在兩小時候於醫院中死亡。」

「我們將指控謀殺，」一名穿著筆挺辦公裝的女士說。字幕顯示她是黛安娜瓦德，檢察官。「這是我們能針對蓄意將子女至於危險的父母所能做出最嚴重的罪名。無知不是藉口。他們殺了自己的女兒，簡單明瞭。在法律眼中，他們是殺人犯。」

約翰關掉電視跳了起來，伸手滑過髮間。這是瘋狂，一切都是。這個地方他媽的瘋了。他沒有注意到自己在做什麼，直到他辦穿上外套而夏洛克，過去三小時都在樓上的實驗室中，正好回到客廳。

「你要去哪？」他問。

「出去，」約翰說。

「出去？」

「我需要新鮮空氣。」

「那麼，至少帶乾洗衣物出門！」

但約翰已經下樓到一半直接無視他。

沒有計畫或者預想的目的地，他只是一直走。他只能這麼做。步行，讓激動驅動心跳和腿部肌肉，讓憤怒的氣息以用力呼出。他在自由的空氣中，卻沒有因此感到限制減少，而他一段時間後才發現，他真正想要的東西，比起任何東西，甚至比回到原本世界更加想要。他想和夏洛克說話。不是那個夏洛克。 _他的_ 夏洛克。他的夏洛克能在這一切中找到道理，更能夠找到一條出路。他也相信他的夏洛克會和他一樣對六個性別感到困惑，拒絕接受人類所謂的熱潮，斥責這個世界對待Omega的方式。他只希望能回到某個能一同用一個眼神溝通的人身邊，回到某個能自然一同發笑、拌嘴甚至令人享受、長而簡單的寧靜很舒適的人。天啊，明明才過了幾天，他已經迫切地想念他的夏洛克，迫切到心痛，同時驚駭於可能再也見不到他的想法，他的夏洛克永遠不會知道他身上發生了什麼事。肯定，即使是現在，他還在倫敦四處奔走，恐慌地，天涯海角尋找自己。因為他的夏洛克會為他這麼做。他知道。

 _這個_ 夏洛克？他完全不瞭解他。

他必須回家。

這也是為什麼他回到了橋上。

他不懂確切的原因，或者他究竟期待發生什麼，但他知道這是一切開始的地點。他不懂的是那雨和閃電以及其他的力量。然而確實是這裡。他在橋上漫步，東側和西側，尋找什麼東西，任何東西，一個線索、暗示，隨便的什麼都好，只要能帶他回去。他望著天空。他想著躍入河中。好幾小時，他站在橋上，等待著、期望著，甚至有一段時間尖叫，有一段時間祈禱，但什麼也沒發生。那只是一座橋。他明白—從內心深處打從骨子裡感覺到—他的夏洛克在幾個宇宙之外。他唯一能做的是不要崩潰哭泣。

**xXx**

他決定讓自己喝得爛醉。名符其實、兩眼昏花、胃裡發酸，讓我在角落別管我的那種爛醉。他離開橋上時，太陽已經落下，他離貝克界幾里遠卻根本不在乎。他有他的錢包，身上有足夠的金錢購買酒精消除過去的二十四小時，最好還有未來的兒時四小時，如果他夠幸運的話。

所以他直直走向他第一間看見的酒吧。然而當他走近門口時，保鏢擋到他面前伸手阻止他。他吸了吸鼻子。約翰也跟著吸了吸鼻子。體內有什麼東西立刻判定此人為Alpha。這是個極其怪異的認知。

「你不能這麼做，兄弟，」保鏢說。

「你說什麼？」

「你是獨自來的？」

約翰裝模作樣地往身後看。後頭的街道是空的。「看來是如此，不是嘛。現在，如果你不介意的話。」

他向前走了一步，但保鏢的手擋在他胸口，不讓他前進。

「老兄，到底怎麼了？」

「你知道我不能讓你在沒有Alpha陪同的狀況下進入。」

約翰瞪直雙眼，不知所措。當他能重新開口時，他脫口而出：「你他媽的在開玩笑嘛！為什麼不行！」

保鏢皺眉。「什麼，難道你是昨天出生的？這是法律。Omega不能在沒有Alpha的狀況下進入。」

約翰在身側握緊拳頭用力呼吸。「關別人什麼事，」他問，聲音暗且低，「不管是誰，就算是Alpha，也無權管我在私人時間作什麼。如果我想喝一杯，我見鬼的就要喝一杯。」

「在我工作的時候不行，兄弟。」

他怒衝離開，幾乎要噴出火焰。算了。 _算了！_ 所以他不能在沒有陪同的狀況下進入酒吧。一個三十九歲的男人想喝醉需要 _陪同_ 。荒唐。很好。還有其他方式。

然而當他在酒品店放了兩瓶威士忌到櫃臺時，店員（約翰厭惡自己馬上認出他是Beta）對他挑眉，快速地嗅一下，然後說，「請出示證件。」

咬牙，約翰將證件摔到櫃臺上。真的？他竟然被索取證件？難道他看起來只有十五歲嗎？

男人禮貌性地看了一下它，然後搖頭。「沒錯，我正是這樣想的。抱歉，老弟。不能賣那個給你。」

「是嗎？為什麼不行？」

「你是Omega。」

「然後？」

「法規就是法規。」

他思考了一下。然後他說，「這是給我的」—他吞嚥了一下，第一次說這個詞真難—「結合伴侶。」

「這難道有關係嗎？如果我被抓到賣酒給Omega，而那個Omega進了醫院或更糟，警察會找誰負責？我。忽然間我就變成了慫恿人。」

這就是約翰為什麼回到了街上，徹底清醒，思考著接下來見鬼的要幹嘛。

他的手機響了。

夏洛克。他無視它。

將手塞入口帶，他開始走路。他今天走的路多到右腿已經開始疼痛了。他一開始沒有多想—畢竟不是什麼新鮮事—但當他正想著自己或許該搭上公車繞一下城市時，一個想法擊中他。

他的腿在痛。而 _這個_ 身體從來沒去過戰爭。然而他的頭腦有，而這疼痛……是心因性的。他被這麼說了幾百次。連同他的知識與記憶與暴躁的性格，他將自己的PTSD也帶來了。這個念頭讓他笑出聲，他真是一團糟。

他上了最近的一台公車，找到了後方的一個空座位，深深地歎了一口氣，陷入座椅當中。他將頭靠在玻璃上看著倫敦從一旁經過。當他口袋中的手機鈴響時—這次是簡訊—他甚至沒有察看夏洛克到底想說什麼。

公車持續靠站，但約翰完全沒在注意，不管自己在哪兒，不管誰下車，不管誰上車。所以當三個高大的男人—肩膀寬大，粗脖子方下巴—上車時，他沒看見。他沒注意到他們盯著他，甚至伸手指他，還走向他，直到其中一個站到他旁邊，另一個坐到他前面，再一個坐在他身後。他在那個男人傾身將鼻子湊到他頸側吸了一口氣時才發現。

嚇了一跳，他扭開身子，轉身直到自己背對窗戶。

「什麼鬼？」他說。

那男人大笑，而他身後的人說，「你說的沒錯，馬克。如果某個東西看起來像鴨子，聽起來像鴨子， _聞_ 起來像鴨子。（註4）」

所有男人哄堂大笑。

約翰抓著扶手拉起身。站著的男人將他推回座位上。

「你要去哪兒，小Omega？」

約翰的嘴角勾起一個充滿疑心又緊張的笑容。他們是群Alpha，三個人都是：味道強烈到足以讓他暈眩。然而這聞起來一丁點也不像夏洛克的味道，誘人的氣息引人頭重腳輕地性奮。這聞起來像過多的古龍水，便宜的那種。他的鼻子因不愉快而皺起，他只想離開。瞥向公車前方，他看見一名女性看著他們，但兩人眼神對上時，她只是悲傷地搖頭然後移開視線。司機專心地看路。車上沒有其他人。

他深吸了一口氣讓自己穩定下來，卻立刻後悔了：他剛吸進了更多有毒Alpha氣息。「我只說一次，」他說，輪流瞪視每一個人。「滾開。」

「不然怎樣？」身後的男人說。

「沒錯，」前方的男人開口。「我們又沒傷害你。單純享受你的氣息罷了。難道不是嗎，群隊（註5）？」

「哦，沒錯，」站立的男人說。他靠得更近，腹股溝與約翰的頭同高。約翰注意到他那兒在腫脹。一陣戰慄穿過他。「他聞起來是多麼的美妙。讓我們不得不好奇……他是否結合了？」

男人們大笑，他身後的人問，「難道有關係嗎？」然後舔了他的耳朵。

「很好，夠了。」他迅速站起身將男人向後推，公車正好在一個忙亂街區停靠。「你們想爽嗎？幹彼此如何。」然後他跳到街道上頭也不回地走入滿是路人和購物者的人群中。

他是在購物中心下車。雖然天色暗了，氣候卻溫暖而街道發亮，這是個適合出門的美麗夜晚，就客觀而言。但約翰太難過以致難以被倫敦人享受傍晚的喜悅感染。當他孤單地穿越人群時，他能夠辨別出所有人—Omega X和Alpha Y以及更多的Beta—他真希望一切會停止，希望所有人都離開停止污染空氣，他真的受不了。他經過轉角，走下一條較少喧囂的街，慶幸肢體的碰撞減少了。在這兒，他能夠呼吸，至少簡單一些。他緩下腳步，伸手滑過汗濕的臉，試著清晰思考。

他沒有走遠。

有人從他身後抓住他肩上的外套將他跩進一條小巷。他的掙扎和踹動都失敗，直到那雙手用地推他，讓他胸朝下摔到地上。他掙扎起身後退，更深地進入巷中，發現公車上那三個Alpha跟著他過來了。

「他媽的離我遠點，」他怒吠。

「哦，這傢伙嘴巴挺髒的！」其中一個說。

「我有興趣的可不是那張嘴，」另一個說。

「快點，實話實說，」第三個說，斥責著。「你到底結合了沒？」

約翰完全不曉得回答是或否才對。如果他說沒有，絕對會被當成更進一步的邀請。如果他說是，他們會尊重嗎？Alpha們之間有彼此尊重的習性嗎？有約定成俗說對其他Alpha的Omega動手就要承受後果嗎？或許有關於這件事的法律。

他僵硬地點了一下頭。「沒錯。」

「你你的結合伴侶就這麼讓你在城市中閒晃，獨自一人，在晚上，聞起來還像那樣？」男人發出嘖嘖聲。「他根本在求別人碰你，不是嗎，嗯？」

「別擔心，小Omega，」第一個人歪嘴笑著。他們圍繞著他。「我們會對你好的。」

「我們會對你 _很_ 好的。」

約翰無處可逃。他身後是水泥牆，前方則是一堵人牆。在他有機會穿過他們前，他們已經抓住他。他前後掙扎，想掙脫他們的掌握，但他感覺很虛弱。這個身體！不只減少了身高體重，他甚至還少了肌肉大小和肌力。而這群Alpha很 _強壯_ 。他記得夏洛克有多強壯，輕易地搬動他，幾乎沒有注意到他一開始的抗拒。而現在他面對他們三個，以一對三。

他們將他困在金屬垃圾箱後，即使巷子夠亮也無法從巷口看見他們。其中一人將他轉過身按在牆上。他在胸口撞上磚牆讓空氣衝出口時 _喔_ 了一聲。然後他感覺到自己的頭被推向一旁，頸部露出，他知道他們看見了什麼。那個記號。

「沒錯。結合了。對你的Alpha來說和你相處肯定是個麻煩，我猜。」

約翰再次掙扎，臉頰在粗糙的牆上摩擦。「麻煩的才不是我，」他怒喝。

他們大笑。一張嘴覆蓋上他的結合記號，牙齒輕刮但沒有穿透。一條手臂環過他的身體而一隻手拉扯他褲頭的鈕釦。

「我們才不怕你的Alpha。他不會找到我們的，」其中一人說。他聽見身後的拉鍊聲，耳中傳來震耳欲聾的心跳，血液充滿四肢。

「你不認識我的Alpha，」約翰回嘴。

一隻手身進他內褲下。

「而你不認識 _我_ 。」

在那一刻，一隻手指推入他體內，而約翰的憤怒因此釋放。他轉身用力咬住吸吮他脖子的男人的鼻子直到口中充滿鮮血，然後，一聲尖叫，那Alpha向後摔跌，踩空用力向後倒在地上。但約翰沒有看著他跌倒。他抓住其中一個Alpha的手臂，用身為Omega全身的力氣，將它砸向金屬垃圾桶尖角。他知道針對尺骨的撞擊肯定能使其斷裂，也確實，他聽到啵的一聲。在那Alpha摔到地上，因疼痛嚎叫時，他用膝蓋朝他下顎一擊直到發出脆裂聲。或許裂了幾顆牙齒。活該。

現在只剩一人，以及第一個摔到地上的Alpha重新站起。他感覺到身後再次被人抓住，兩條巨大的手臂環繞他的軀幹將他固定住。第一個Alpha忽然到了他面前，滿嘴是從鼻子湧出的鮮血，眼中被憤怒點燃。他握拳，約翰做好準備。半秒後，它揍上他的臉，但他柔軟的身體滑出圈著自己的手臂，然後，在地上，他兩腳踹中那Alpha的小腿重到它們可能斷裂。

這時他注意到一個酒瓶在垃圾桶下滾動。他抓住它揮向最後一位攻擊他的人頭部。它從頭骨彈回，傳出空蕩的聲響。它滑出約翰的手中砸落下方的水泥地上。他抓起一塊碎片，用力到能感覺它割開掌心，然後舉到那Alpha眼前，停止他的接近。

「 _讓_ ，」約翰說，用力喘氣，「 _開_ 。」

Alpha喘氣，但沒有動作。

「或者損失一隻眼睛。我會把它從你腦袋中抓出來，我發誓。視神經？切斷。角膜，撕成碎片。玻璃體從壓扁的視網膜中流出，脈絡膜粉碎、鞏膜像果凍一樣。然後我會讓你吃下它。別以為我做不出來。」

那Alpha站直身接著退後一步。約翰站起來，腿有些搖晃但依然能夠支撐。他留下那三個Alpha在陰暗的巷子中，拿著玻璃碎片緩緩後退。當他到達街道時，他愛面子地將碎片扔到地上，大步離去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：Bill Murray，BBC設定中約翰在軍中最好的朋友，經常在約翰的部落格留言，三大洲即是出自他之口。  
> 註2：原文約翰描述他和夏洛克在原世界的關係是whatever they were，代表約翰其實也很難為兩人之間到底是什麼下定義。（朋友以上情人未滿？XD）  
> 註3：如第三章所見，Omega約翰在熱潮期前會準備熱食冰進冷凍庫。靈魂交換發生於此之前，因此這一次的熱潮Alpha夏洛克得自己找食物餵飽他和約翰。  
> 註4：出自俗諺”If it looks like a duck swims like a duck and quacks like a duck then it probably is a duck”，代表如果所有證據都如此顯示的話就是真的  
> 註5：Pack，ABO世界觀出自狼群的社會習性，本世界也有狼群習性，因為野狼成群結隊行動所以翻譯群隊，如果有更適合的翻譯請告知>


	7. 關於夏洛克百思不得其解之事

夏洛克不習慣不自在的感覺，尤其身處約翰身旁的時候。事實上，至今，約翰是 _唯一_ 一位夏洛克能徹底毫無保留地自在相處的人。他無法指出為什麼，他尚未花時間檢視。或許，原因是，雖然約翰確實對他有些要求，他同時也接受他本來的樣子，不管多糟糕的缺點。他猜想他以友善予以回應。對他而言，約翰就像翻開的書頁般容易理解，不只是因為夏洛克能使用自己驚人地演繹—他在這點相當優秀—反覆閱讀他、上下閱讀他，更是因為約翰從未試圖隱藏自己、設計個騙局、戴上面局。夏洛克也接納他的缺點們，這種依原本姿態面對彼此的心理讓兩人都自在。

 

因此主要佔據他心思令他不自在的，現在，是持續的因前幾天撞見約翰的那件神秘又不知其所以然的事，一件他決心要保護好的事。約翰有通過簡訊表達他的病狀，但及並不足以解釋為什麼，在那天進入公寓時，招呼夏洛克的是撲鼻而來的漂白水味，以及為何一條沾滿漂白水的抹布被留在扶手上。約翰不是負責打掃門廊的人……除非，也許，他在門廊吐了卻太過禮貌不忍心留著讓赫德森太太清理。沒錯，這能夠解釋漂白水的問題，甚至還能解釋抹布的事。清理到一半時，又一波的噁心感逼得他拋下打掃回到最近的廁所。這或許也能說明焦麵包（因趕去廁所處理狀況而被遺忘）以及太過濃烈的松香噴霧劑（用來掩蓋嘔吐物的糟糕氣味）。

 

然而這徹底無法說明為什麼他會發現約翰，他拘謹容易相處不易激怒的室友，會出現在他的臥室，他的床上，渾身赤裸，然後……然後……說他需要夏洛克的……協助。

 

這是拼圖中唯一一片無法符合疾病說法的，雖然這令他煩惱到了讓他整夜醒著思考的程度（同時試著 _不要_ 去想它），他仍無法直接開口詢問，簡單一句， _為什麼_ 。他只知道約翰說他見過醫生，而夏洛克接受這個作為說明。但，事實是，這並不算說明。他試著告訴自己那不關他的事，但他那靠訊息演繹的腦袋仍想瞭解一切，所以他無法不管。

 

他倒是知道，雖然兩人同意忘記那整件事持續往常的相處，約翰仍被尷尬所擾，難以回歸他倆近期定義的正常。尤其明顯的是，他毫無加入夏洛克調查直到清楚被邀請這點。距離夏洛克上一次必須邀約他已經過了好幾個月了。就他的認知，除非約翰在工作，不然兩人是共同進退的。

 

到北側柵門的路程很短，雖然夏洛克原先想要利用這段時間重新建立起兩人間的正常，但他說不出話來已至最後變成在把玩手機，滑過動物園的網頁但沒有真的注意細節。他因其他事而分心。在他身旁，約翰坐得筆直到甚至沒有接觸椅背，他望著窗外，兩手放置於腿間，膝蓋稍微向內彈跳。如果這不是約翰華生，如果這不是往常一樣的案件，夏洛克甚至會以為他像出遊的孩子般興奮。

 

司機停靠目的地時，夏洛克首先下車。約翰馬上跟在他身後一點也沒有要付錢的意思，甚至沒有關於 _老是_ 他付錢的抱怨。司機大聲地清了清喉嚨，夏洛克不得不退讓拉出自己的錢包。「我想這次 _是_ 輪到我了，」他說。

 

「嗯？」約翰回了一聲。

 

「沒事。我們走。」

 

他們朝著柵門大步前進。應該說，夏洛克大步前進。約翰小不、更快速地走，每隔幾秒看一旁的夏洛克一眼，臉上掛著微微的笑容眼中閃著奇異的光芒。

 

「沒問題吧，約翰？」夏洛克說，試著讓自己的語氣無聊些，對約翰也對自己隱藏他有多麼的不安。

 

「是的。我非常好。謝謝。呃。有什麼，嗯，是你希望我做的嗎？」

 

「做？」

 

「或者不要做？我不希望妨礙你。」

 

「約翰，只要，你知道的……表現 _正常_ 。」他對於自己正建議別人表現正常感到難以置信。他幾乎要起雞皮疙瘩了。

 

「好。正常。像，Beta式正常？」

 

「只要有效就行，」夏洛克分心地回答。

 

動物園的柵門上放了張標示寫著「維修關閉」，夏洛克不屑地一笑。警長莎利多諾萬站在門前帶他們經過驗票口直接進入園區。

 

「出來玩了是吧，你們？」她乾乾地說。「你知道，這只是病理上的問題。沒有經過正規屍檢程序什麼也無法得知，所以我真的看不出這次為何需要你。」

 

「如果雷斯垂德說需要我，就是需要我，」夏洛克說，「妳也早一次又一次見識過了。或許將來有一天妳會懂的，莎利。」

 

她翻了翻白眼但向約翰點了一下頭。「約翰。」

 

「女士，」約翰滿是敬意地回應。

 

夏洛克和多諾萬瞇起眼睛看著他，但約翰只是微笑，緊閉著嘴，在背後握著雙手。他在腳跟上搖晃著，似乎沒有其他話想說。

 

最後，多諾萬決定無視這不尋常的招呼。「這邊走，」她說。夏洛克和約翰跟在她後頭。夏洛克由視線角落看著約翰，他的憂慮又上升了幾個百分點。

 

然而當他們到達老虎籠外的案發現場—環繞著黃色的警戒線—他將約翰的事放諸腦後進入較舒適熟悉的演繹模式。警方已經完成屍體的拍照程序正在拍攝其他物件，雷斯垂德正招呼著夏洛克和約翰過去，而安德森，身著塑膠裝，正氣呼呼地站在邊線，等待輪到他進入現場。

 

「先屍體，再證人，」雷斯垂德說，指著地面，雖然毫無指出屍體的必要。「西奧多巴蘭特，在動物園的象區工作。負責內容沒什麼特殊，他清理籠子和為動物沖水。通常早上八點打卡，但他在日出前就被發現是這樣子。或許整晚都在這兒。記錄顯示他昨天五點下班。999今早接到電話，最早到場的警員因懷疑是人為蓄意所以將案件交給我，最主要的原因是—」

 

「—屍體不在獸籠 _內_ 同時又完整不像被啃食，」夏洛克替他補完。「沒錯，我看得出來。然而，有人希望我們相信這是老虎的襲擊。明顯是謀殺。」

 

安德森大聲嘆氣，試圖引起頭兒注意，肯定，但同時也為了讓夏洛克注意。夏洛克漫不經心地看向他。

 

「更可能，」安德森說，「這是個倒楣的意外。問任何人都知道。他可有名呢。顯然，他對於大型貓科很瘋狂，尤其老虎。他大概打卡下班但躲在廁所裡等所有人離開，接著幻想能夠接近自己最喜歡的動物。這蠢材害自己被攻擊，雖然逃脫但還是失血過多倒在這兒死亡。那裡有條已經由 _我們的人_ 檢驗的血印，它可直直從虎籠門口到這兒。血腳印和他的鞋子吻合。在我看來簡單明瞭。」

 

「沒人問你怎麼看，」夏洛克說。「然而要是你 _兩隻眼睛_ 都有使用的話，你會發現即便是如你這般的外行人都能立即注意到的事。」

 

夏洛克在錯位的屍體旁蹲下。「撕裂傷，可能四、五十道，全部約等長但不深。表淺割傷，皮膚破裂，但深層組織傷害微小，否則應該會流更多血。我不是專家，但我高度懷疑老虎不會對獵物如此溫柔。這些並非爪痕，而除非我誤解，但我想這些痕跡甚至不是受害者生前產生。 _致命傷，_ 我打賭—」用手套包覆的手，他將屍體的頭向後偏，露出沾滿乾涸血液的頸部，然後用一隻手指，他掀開一塊皮膚露出一個極深且圓的刺傷，寬到足以將手指伸入—「是在脖頸。尖銳物體，並非牙齒或爪子，更不是自殘造成。你同意這樣的判斷嗎，約翰？」

 

沒有馬上聽見回答，夏洛克轉頭看見約翰臉色泛青，兩眼瞪的碟子般大。

 

「約翰？」

 

「噢，嗯，」約翰說，吃力地吸了一口長氣。「呃，天，那是……我的天，那真的是很多血，是吧？」

 

夏洛克目瞪口呆。那不是！這就是他試著證明的觀點，以老虎攻擊活人而言那兒沒有足夠的血！更何況那根本不是老虎襲擊！

 

「傷口，約翰，」夏洛克說，有些沒耐性。但此時，約翰正用手遮著雙眼。

 

「你還好嗎？」雷斯垂德說，站得離約翰更近些。他的語氣說明了擔憂以及與夏洛克相同的疑惑。

 

「不不，我很好。我很好，」約翰說著，將手從眼前移開，但開始朝著天空看。「唔！」然後他弓起身，手在膝上，摀住口大聲呼吸。

 

夏洛克站直身子，徹底迷惑。約翰的表現很…… _嬌氣_ 。好像他這輩子沒見過死人一樣，好像他承受不住見血一樣。但這毫無道理！約翰是個醫生，一個軍人，而過去兩年他也見過、聞過、處理過比從軍時更多的屍體（那，大概是誇示法）。他甚至不會因見到它們而到抽口氣；從來不會因想到要處碰它們而僵硬；他明顯從未 _臉色發青_ 。他到底怎麼回事？

 

「我想他要吐了，」多諾萬說，所有人向後退了半步。

 

「我沒事，真的，我只是需要……」他揮動手試著舉例，但馬上推翻自己的主張。「最近的廁所，」他說完，順著其中一位警員指的方向跑開。

 

震驚地，夏洛克看著約翰一隻手緊蓋著嘴匆忙離去。也許他誤解了跡象，約翰並沒有完全康復自……他去找醫生看的東西。或許他堅持約翰陪他來是個錯誤。但若是約翰身體不適，他會 _告訴_ 夏洛克他不舒服、滾開、別管我。約翰就是這樣的人。

 

「那見鬼的是怎麼回事？」雷斯垂德低聲咕噥。

 

「他，呃，最近不大好。病了，你知道的。嗯，感冒。不好意思。」

 

他留著警察們與屍體開始追趕約翰，無視雷斯垂德叫喊，「嘿，這裡還沒完呢！」加快腳步，他小跑繞過轉角直到看見一棟灰色的小屋上方的標誌寫著 _廁所_ 。外頭有著花俏的圖畫：男廁外是微笑系著領結戴高帽的鱷魚，女廁則是過度女性化的鴕鳥頭戴粉色蝴蝶結。夏洛克拉開鱷魚門然後走進去，卻發現裡面沒人。

 

「約翰？」他在空曠中喊。

 

但在牆的另一側，他聽見了水流聲。會不會是約翰不小心走錯廁所？他走出去然後緩慢地推開粉紅鴕鳥，做好面對女性尖叫的準備。然而他在那兒看見約翰，在洗手台邊，彎著腰用冷水潑著通紅的臉。

 

「去錯廁所了，約翰，」他說，走入門中，門在他身後關上。「雖然我想在動物園停業的狀態下，應該沒有差別。」

 

「基於某些原因，它只有兩個選項，」約翰說，扭著龍頭關下流水。他站直然後望著鏡中的自己。

 

「沒錯，是啊。非常典型，並非出乎意料。」他皺眉，從頭到腳端詳約翰，尋找能提示自己發生什麼事的線索。

 

約翰短促地笑了一聲，用手背擦臉。「好像它們是分成X和Y一樣，」

 

「嗯……」

 

「這完全 _沒_ 道理。」

 

「是……」

 

「好像整個世界都瘋了一樣，夏洛克。 _瘋了_ 。先是 _這個_ 」—他朝自己的跨下比劃，夏洛克的雙眼因憂慮而瞪大—「而後是 _那個_ 。」他伸出根指頭指向門，讓夏洛克難以判斷他的意思是女廁門上畫的那隻巨大粉紅鴕鳥，還是那後頭的屍體。

 

不管是哪一個都不重要。無論如何，約翰的表現都很異常，另夏洛克困惑。他靠近些然後握著約翰的手臂，將他轉過來讓他們面對面，用手指背觸碰約翰的臉頰，接著是額頭。他有些溫熱，臉仍紅著，而夏洛克不確定他皮膚上的那層光澤是因冷水潑灑造成，還是汗水。這是發燒嗎？或只是噁心？

 

他將手拱成杯狀筆直地按在約翰眉頭上。約翰閉上雙眼。然後，帶著顫抖的嘆息，他靠向夏洛克的手，彷彿他可能就這麼入睡，此時此刻，依然站立著，臉在夏洛克手中。

 

夏洛克的困惑與不自在導致了三秒鐘的無為狀態，直到他清了清喉嚨，用空著的那隻手拍拍約翰的肩膀，然後說，「呃，嗯，嘿。約翰？」

 

約翰睜開眼睛回復平衡，拉開距離。「是。抱歉。我忘了我們不是……」他有些絕望地示意兩人之間。「抱歉。」

 

「你的狀況不佳。你該回家去。不如我們為你叫台車？」

 

「不不，我沒事！真的。它快好了。已經好了。拜託，夏洛克，讓我留下？」

 

夏洛克挑眉，並非因為他想要留下而是因為他徵求許可。「……你確定？」

 

「我確定。」

 

「你 _真的_ 確定？」

 

「求你？」

 

_求你？_ 還有這是什麼？約翰用大而藍的雙眼仰望著他，垂著眉毛？ _真的？_

 

夏洛克感覺到自己屈服了。毫無道理。但他發現自己無法控制。那雙大眼睛，那噘起的嘴……「 _好。_ 但……屍體……」

 

約翰擺了一下手然後在臉上堆著笑容。「他的疼痛已經結束了，不是嗎？死了就是死了。」他伸展臂膀鼓起胸口呼了口氣再將兩手拍在一起。「不是問題。」

 

「死了就是死了，」夏洛克同意。「在這情況中，是被謀殺了。問題是，被誰。」約翰點頭，期待的神情回歸臉上。他甚至將兩手搓熱。

 

**xXx**

當他們回來時，約翰進入了一個假裝鎮定的姿勢：兩手緊握在背後，下巴筆直抬起，雙腳微開站立。他看來有軍人之姿，讓夏洛克因此欣喜。不管剛才是什麼捕獲了他都似乎結束了。讓夏洛克，既然不再擔心，能夠集中精神於手邊的任務。

 

他首先推翻安德森對於血腳印的解釋。

 

「很明顯。有人脫下它們，偽造了路跡，再將它們放回他腳上。重建的腳印顯示步伐極不平均，不符，即便是瀕臨死亡的人造成。有些步伐間距以他的身高而言太遙遠。何況，屍體周圍的血液分布很廣，但是 _那兒_ 卻有個腳印。所以？他失血過多，然後才站起來單腳以那個角度踏入自己的血塊中？我想不是。尤其，最確鑿的證據是：鞋舌因兇手倉促將其穿上而皆朝下。沒有人穿著鞋卻讓鞋舌擠成那樣。結論：他是被謀殺的。」

 

「哇，」約翰驚呼，看著夏洛克的眼神彷彿他是閃耀金光的日出。

 

約翰已經很久沒有如此明顯地對他投以佩服。夏洛克的耳朵熱了起來。

 

被說服這是人為蓄意後，蘇格蘭場警員調整調查方向搜尋兇手。當雷斯垂德在質問員工與動物照護員以及任何與巴蘭特先生共事的人時，夏洛克在象區搜索，即便他並非照顧巨大異國生物的專家，他仍專注於可能有的異常之處。他由大象照護員巴布格瑞茲陪同，為避免他傷害大象的，同時預防反過來的狀況發生。約翰也在他身邊，緊隨他腳後以致踩到他兩次、三次因夏洛克戲劇化地轉身展示自己的觀察或進行精彩演繹而撞上。

 

「抱歉、抱歉，」約翰咕噥。但他沒有退開。

 

案件快速地解開。在他們與格瑞茲先生的閒談中，格瑞茲先生無止盡地誇讚大象的智慧、壯麗與巨大，而夏洛克觀察到他的眼神不斷飄向格瑞茲先生說大象喜歡躺臥而小象喜歡玩耍的乾草堆，當他這麼做時，夏洛克注意到他話中的急切與空洞上升。這男人因某件事緊張，夏洛克懷疑他藏著什麼。夏洛克自然地轉向約翰，格瑞茲先生在身後，用只有約翰聽的見的聲音低沈指示：「檢查乾草堆。」

 

接著他回頭，指向圍牆另一端，然後說，「和我說明它們如何洗澡。我想像那需要非常大量的水。你們每天清洗還是……？」他不曉得自己在說什麼，只要它能將格瑞茲先生的注意力轉移開來讓約翰落於後方拉開距離。「嗯哼、嗯哼，那麼巴蘭特先生，他會協助清洗？」

 

「喔不，當然不，我不喜歡讓那個男人靠近象群。他不尊重牠們。戲弄牠們。嘲弄牠們。那男人唯一擅長的是清理牠們的糞便，但他不是大象的愛好者，福爾摩斯先生。他老是在說那些見鬼大貓的事，一點也不在乎我的象群。」

 

「而這讓你憤怒，是嗎？」

 

「理所當然。我是說，大象，牠們是聰明的動物，像我說的。牠們知道你不尊重牠們。牠們不喜歡西奧，一點也不，牠們知道他是個混球。我一直向上級申訴希望能將他換到其他地方讓所有人都開心些，包括象群，但從來沒用。」

 

「那男人不配在象區工作，是吧？」夏洛克藉機向後方乾草堆瞥了一眼，看見約翰在當中移動。

 

「不不，他不值得。話說，他……他在幹嘛？」

 

「噢他？沒什麼？別管他。告訴我其他關於，呃，水管的事。」

 

但格瑞茲先生忽然變得非常激動。「他不該—我是說，這樣不，嗯，不衛生，而且那，那些大象們，牠們不會喜歡。你！喂你！」

 

然而，在那一刻，約翰將手放進乾草堆，當他將手拿出時抓著一支釘耙的握把。

 

「把它放下！」格瑞茲先生大叫。

 

但約翰，瞪著耙子尖端，驚呼一聲，然後他朝著夏洛克喊，「上面有血！尖端上有血！」

 

時間停止了。約翰盯著夏洛克。夏洛克盯著巴布格瑞茲。巴布格瑞茲盯著約翰，高舉著凶器。

 

接著他拔腿狂奔。

 

那人跑得很快。對於腹部凸出又穿著笨重工作靴的人而言，他超越夏洛克的速度快速得驚人，而夏洛克得以腦袋後仰的速度奔跑才能追上，但他很快便無法維持了。身後，他聽見約翰較輕的腳步聲追趕他們，然而他距離趕上尚差的遠。他們衝出象區圍牆到動物園的開放空間中，可是那人走的路線難以預料。他向左拐又向右，穿過爬蟲之家再跑過鳥舍再另所有狒狒尖叫趴打柵欄。最後他直奔入犀牛區。夏洛克緊跟在後。

 

十秒後，夏洛克匆促退出。

 

「退後，約翰，退後！」他大喊。

 

他看見約翰，距自己一箭之遙，兩眼瞪大充滿驚恐和興奮，依然扛著凶器，在夏洛克拔腿向他時停下腳步。下一秒他反應過來：追逐在夏洛克後頭，接近他的，是隻黑犀牛。

 

「 _跑！_ 」夏洛克到約翰面前時，用力抓住他的手臂，拉著他轉過來好讓兩人一起奔跑，右腳一起、左腳一起，以火箭般的速度彼此配合向前。他們身後，夏洛克聽見被脫逃犀牛 _撞擊鼻息呼氣_ 的接近聲。

 

「樹！約翰，樹！」

 

幾秒後，在巨大黑犀牛該趕上他們將他們踩扁於一千五百磅重的體積下時（如果沒有先用碩大的犀角戳穿他們的話），約翰和夏洛克已經到了樹上。

 

在那兒，夏洛克仰頭大笑。約翰竟然還盡責拿著釘耙。

 

**xXx**

格瑞茲先生釋放犀牛希望能製造混亂產生時機脫逃。那動物在夏洛克和約翰從數上下來前必須由員工用麻醉槍擊昏。到那時，格瑞茲先生，因為每個出口都被警方監控所以無法逃脫，被困在一間前一天剛為吃下吞食過毒藥的老鼠而導致內出的血猞猁進行輸血的動物診所。動物園上了頭條。

 

當警察試圖進入時，他朝門口扔了一張四輪床阻止他們。當夏洛克和約翰試圖從另一側進入時，他扔了血袋：猞猁的、斑馬的、山羊的。夏洛克成功地閃避。約翰沒有。

 

然而最後，格瑞茲先生因謀殺西奧多巴蘭特被捕，接著而來的是告解：在象區一次關於尊重大象的爭吵中，巴蘭特先生正在整理乾草，格瑞茲先生失去耐性，在試著開除巴蘭特先生（他沒有權力如此做）的過程中，他試著將釘耙從巴蘭特先生手中搶走。在隨之而來的爭奪中，不知怎麼的，巴蘭特先生被刺中：外側尖端刺穿他的喉嚨經過下顎直到腦中。在幾秒內，巴蘭特先生便死了。而格瑞茲先生驚慌起來。

 

他用了接下來一小時隱藏謀殺的證據，雖然做得並不精巧。他用乾草遮蓋血腥的案發地點然後藏起凶器。然後，他找到把裁箱刀並匆忙地劃過屍體希望這樣看起來會像來自動物—老虎，巴蘭特先生比起大象更喜愛的動物，一個格瑞茲先生無法原諒的罪孽。沒錯，他要把一切推到老虎身上。整個夜晚，他用巴蘭特先生自己的鞋子製造假的血腳印，再把它們穿回巴蘭特先生身上，將他放在虎籠外。然後他回到他的象群那兒，假裝什麼也沒發生。

 

他在最後一刻才將釘耙藏入乾草堆。

 

**xXx**

他們疲憊沾滿血地回到貝克街—約翰身上的血比夏洛克更多。夏洛克的衣物只有慘遭一道血液因血袋破裂的潑灑；至於約翰，血袋可是直接爆裂。他滿臉是血，衣服前襟完全浸濕。即便如此，約翰明顯全身散發欣快之情。他無法停止笑容，而在回家的路上，他用了整個路程在座椅邊緣前傾身子將一切告訴認真聆聽的司機。至於他的部分，夏洛克則是翻了翻白眼進行糾正，假裝自己不贊成約翰興奮的故事敘述—但實際上他偷偷地享受其中。

 

「浴室全是你的，」夏洛克說，承認約翰比起自己對於洗淨有更大的需求。

 

約翰點頭，仍掛著笑容，在門後掛起外套。「我明天會帶衣服到乾洗店。」

 

「我們讓他們維持生意，」夏洛克回答。

 

「夏洛克，那真是……」約翰失去言語，似乎有些尷尬（雖然在斑馬血下很難判斷他有沒有臉紅），但他看了夏洛克一眼然後說完。「好玩。也許，我不知道，我下一次也能來嗎？」

 

「說真的，約翰，你到底在問什麼？你當然要來。我 _預計_ 你要來。」

 

約翰短快地嘆息，微笑，像個點頭娃娃似地用力點頭，最後進入浴室裡。

 

至於夏洛克，他搖搖頭。所以事情畢竟還沒重歸正常。他開始解開襯衫鈕釦，打算累積沾血的衣物以便送洗。就在這時他將約翰的外套從門後拿起—以免它在赫德森太太的門上留下血跡—準備放進塑膠袋裡時，他摸到了一些硬物、聽見起皺聲。將手伸進約翰外套內側口袋中，他拿出兩本小冊子。

 

他原先有點惱怒又好笑地以為約翰不知道什麼時候在動物園裡拿了本地圖冊或者關於大象美妙的介紹。然而當他翻過它們時，他僵住了。這些不是動物園冊子。其中一本寫著 _男性健康：安全性_ _愛_ _就是更好的性_ _愛_ ，另一本則是， _你的伴侶與你：為插入做準備，繪圖導覽_ 。兩本的目標都是同性戀男人。

 

浴室裡的淋浴轉開。

 

不知幾秒（分鐘？），夏洛克僵硬地站立瞪著手中的小冊子們。雖然他的身體沒在動，他的腦袋如頻閃燈般閃爍，照亮過去幾天所有約翰說過做過、出格的事，從找到他，呃，赤裸著在夏洛克床上，到他的尷尬和不自在，到他的害羞與積極討好，到他在案件中的聽話和過度奉承。莫非這一切， _所有_ 的一切，都是性向認知混亂的徵兆？

 

曾被夏洛克排除為不可能的事，突然，變成最顯而易見的解釋：約翰是同性戀。

 

然而等等。這是否代表……不。但也許？不。當然不。他們是朋友。但……臥房。難道他是在向 _夏洛克_ 示愛？

 

夏洛克思考艱難不可置信。他向後跌到沙發上，仍抓著小冊子瞪著它們彷彿他們由火星文書寫而成。約翰？ _他的_ 約翰？被…… _他_ 吸引？被夏洛克？瘦長身體散亂頭髮懶散笑容以及眾所皆知不討喜的莽撞性格？ _他_ ？

 

他知道—他當然知道—約翰喜歡他。他們喜歡彼此。這明顯如同白天是明亮的一樣。若非如此他們不會膩在一起這麼久，而他們已經花了兩年的時間在彼此身邊、分享公寓、經歷瘋狂的冒險。夏洛克熱愛這一切，而他知道約翰也是。

 

但他得承認熟悉造成了某種程度的自滿。一開始，一切都那麼新鮮刺激，然而並非在 _調情_ 。約翰過去看他的眼神—像古人望著月亮般：著迷、如癡如醉、難以將視線從空中最耀眼的事物移開，而雖然他還是以佩服和驚嘆的眼神看他，時不時地沐浴在光芒中，整體而言，他已經將一切當作理所當然。

 

更何況，雖然一個人可能會愛著月亮，沒有人會 _愛上_ 月亮。不是像這樣。然而……是這樣嗎？

 

儘管手頭上的線索，這仍無法成為任何結論性的證據。夏洛克，在最後一刻開始從頭想像自己和約翰的關係，對此無法找到任何反對觀點，需要確定— _確定_ —他不是錯誤地對不熟悉的興趣表現進行曲解。他需要更多證據推斷：量化數據、可驗證的結果。

 

夏洛克將小冊子放回約翰外套中然後坐在椅子上，開始設計關於誘惑的實驗。


	8. 關於夏洛克尋求復仇之事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有非主要角色遭強迫之案件敘述

夏洛克不習慣擔心人的感覺，尤其事情與約翰相關的時候。然而太陽已經下山三小時了，而約翰尚未回家。他沒有回應夏洛克任何一則簡訊。他沒有接聽任何一通電話。夏洛克來回踱步著。

 

他知道約翰心情不好。但「約翰」和「心情不好」並不是夏洛克習慣擺放在一塊的詞句。他的約翰一直都是隨和、以他人優先、隨時做好準備、不干擾人的那種人。因此最近的相處非常……令人不安。簡直就像約翰在對 _他_ 感到不快，但這一點道理也沒有。他什麼也沒做。沒做錯什麼、沒做什麼不同的事。問題不可能是 _他_ 。那麼，是什麼？

 

不管是什麼原因讓約翰表現怪異又在日正當午時跺腳跑出公寓，比起當前的問題都是小事：約翰不在家。當前的倫敦已經日落了，這代表Alpha群隊正在徘徊。永遠都是這樣。這點 _就是_ Omega們在日落後待在室內的原因，或至少是他們不該單獨在外冒險的原因。如果他們要出門，已結合的Omega，自然而然地，由他們的Alpha陪同。未結合的則必須切保自己由眾多Beta們圍繞，這樣通常不會出事。但這仍無法阻止群隊試圖將Omega從群體中分離開來。

 

但即便是已結合的Omega，獨自一人，依然非不受群隊侵擾。令人難過的事實是，Alpha人數遠比Omega多一倍，這讓很多未結合的Alpha因為渴望結合但沒有任何遇到伴侶的希望而發瘋。Alpha對成結的需求幾乎和Omega一樣強烈，而他們會願意用盡手段得到它。常見的想法—並非正確，但被大眾接受為事實—認為Alpha越久沒有成結會變得越野蠻。工具和玩具以及人造Omega玩偶雖然有幫助，但是和真正的差距相當懸殊。因此，大多數的Omega盡力於18歲找到結合伴侶—越早結合，對Omega越安全。當然，並非所有人都那麼早結合。這就是Omega之家存在的原因。即便是約翰，他完美合宜的約翰，也是到了三十歲才和夏洛克找到彼此。但即使在結合之前，約翰總是， _總是，_ 在獨自一人時遵守安全作息。約翰並不是喜歡冒險的人。這一點就算是結合也沒有改變。

 

這就是為什麼，太陽下山三小時後，夏洛克很確定狀況不對，而他不是常大驚小怪的人。幾年來每一個他曾處理過的Alpha襲擊Omega案件、每一個強迫性結合、每一個切斷結合在他腦中一一浮現。他記得受害者的模樣和氣味，即便到了現在這些念頭都讓他胃裡翻攪。

 

一個特別可怕的案子是一個由五名Alpha組成的群隊在四年前的夏天徘徊於倫敦，獵捕Omega們，不管是否已結合都一樣。一開始是名28歲的Omega-X，在遇襲時已結合十二年。她在一間餐廳廚房工作，在晚餐生意極好時到後頭倒垃圾；在那兒，五個Alpha，四個Y一個X，堵上她。那群隊蹂躪她、斷了她的結合、在她身上標記氣息、強迫成結，最後留她在巷裡淌血。當她的Alpha發現時他崩潰了，她在身心上都是一團糟。在她的外傷痊癒後，她和她的伴侶試圖重新結合，但賀爾蒙太過混亂：侵犯的Alpha氣息滲入太深，她的身體拒絕伴侶的氣息與結；儘管做了許多努力，她的Alpha無法解除不平衡重拾兩人化學上的連結。她的身體在下一次的熱潮時完全叛變了：她的賀爾蒙中毒性因子釋放賀爾蒙毒素(註1)，她在那天結束前便中毒而亡。她的結合伴侶痛苦發狂，找那些傷害他們的Alpha們復仇，而接踵而來的決鬥(註2)導致了他的死亡。

 

他們在十二週後才被捕，那時他們已經再襲擊了十四名Omega X和Y，暴力切斷並強迫結合。其中九名死了。剩下五名因化學閹割和強烈的賀爾蒙治療而苟延殘喘存活下來。在這五名中，四名自殺了。最後一位倖存者成為成結無意（註3）運動的成員，在多數人眼中這等同於以悲劇收尾。

 

最終，夏洛克逮到了那群未結合的Alpha雜種們。他當然逮到了。這是他的工作。但他這麼做不單是為了職業驅使。身為一名Alpha結合伴侶，他承受了許多針對他、因傷害於悸猶存而引發的厭惡與懷恨之情，這迫使他超時工作、睡眠短且不正常用餐地獵捕Alpha群隊。在那些漫長的幾週中，他讓約翰答應自己會留在公寓中，即便是白天時，以便保守自己內心安穩並確保約翰的安全。他無法承受如此卑鄙惡毒的事情發生在自己結合伴侶的身上。他帶著報復性的喜悅親自見證那Alpha群隊的公開閹割，而不是選擇在電視觀看。

 

正義得以宣張，也許，但這並沒有改變許多珍貴的Omega被摧殘以及許多人生被毀的事實。這對所有Omega和Alpha而言都是令人不舒服又引以為戒的故事：Alpha們，保護你們的Omega；Omega們，待在你們的Alpha身旁。不要在天暗後單獨行動。

 

然而天色已暗。而約翰在外頭，獨自一人。

 

夏洛克已經放棄希望、疲於等待了。心臟狂跳於胸中、喉嚨緊縮，他拿起他的外套、鑰匙、手機。他剛寫完一張字條（ _「我出門去找你了。如果你回來看見這個， **打給我** 。」_）拇指正準備撥打麥考夫的電話時，他聽見樓下門開啟又關閉的聲音。他扔下手機轉身。他在衝過房間一半時停下腳步。約翰—那絕對是約翰的腳步聲，或許比平常重，但絕對是他的—正踱步上樓梯。夏洛克卸下心中的恐懼讓解脫刷洗全身。他沒事。他非常 _遲_ ，然而他卻沒—

 

短暫的放心在約翰踏入房內的瞬間蒸發了。

 

夏洛克驚呼。在2.2秒內，夏洛克從頭到腳掃瞄他讀出所有故事。約翰受傷了。他臉側有一個顯眼而巨大腫脹的淤青，就在充血的眼睛下。乾血在他的嘴唇上並點綴他的下巴。他淺色的金髮散亂、外套袖口骯髒、長褲磨損同樣沾滿泥土。而他左手攢著拳頭，血液自握緊的指間中滴落至地面。

 

他被攻擊了。顯而易見。但更糟的是，夏洛克知道那是個群隊。他身上的臭味如同火爐熱氣般地散發出來。他的約翰 _遭到Alpha們襲擊_ 。「我的天，」他嗆出聲。然後他越過兩人之間的距離到了約翰站立的門口用手臂環繞他。他幾乎恐於詢問但答案不能拖延。「有多糟？」

 

「基督啊，夏洛克，我沒事。」

 

然而夏洛克看見的可不是 _沒事_ 。他將鼻子湊進約翰頸邊吸氣。 _Alpha。_ 他將約翰更緊地貼近自己。

 

「我說我沒事。」

 

 _三個_ Alpha！他能分別嗅到每一個。 _腐臭味_ ，另一個Alpha的味道—尤其是未結合的Alpha—在已結合的嗅覺中即是如此。這是演化的發展，預示著危險，警戒已結合Alpha們保護他們的伴侶，而夏洛克，即便那群該死的Alpha不在附近，感覺到自己汗毛豎起。他的血液在靜脈中沸騰，充斥著謀殺的慾望。「我會殺了他們，」他承諾，聲音陰暗低沈。

 

約翰在他的懷裡扭動。「沒有必要—」

 

夏洛克稍微退開距離但將約翰的臉捧在手裡。他左右轉動他的頭，而雖然他的觸碰溫柔，他的憤怒卻不斷上升。光是他臉上的挫傷！約翰被毆打了，而且 _非常用力_ 。血液集中處已經腫起泛黑，由微血管破裂引起，淤青從他的左眼往下擴散經過臉頰到上嘴唇。那隻眼睛紅到光用看的就覺得痛，而夏洛克的雙眼因同情而開始濕潤。

 

「嘿，」約翰輕輕地說。他將一手放在夏洛克的手腕上禮貌地試圖將他的雙手從約翰臉上移開。當然，那肯定很痛。然後他看見約翰自己的雙眼迷濛；他眨眼，將頭轉開，然後夏洛克懂了。他很……尷尬？ _羞恥？_ 天啊！他們還對他做了什麼！

 

夏洛克的手移至約翰的下巴，再到他的喉嚨。他能夠嗅到氣味標記。那群雜種！其中一個在他身上留下了氣味！夏洛克低嗥，將約翰的衣領拉到肩膀處露出自己在七年前首次留下的結合記號，然後堅定地咬下，牙齒輕易地找到每一處凹陷。

 

「喂！」

 

令他訝異又困惑的是，約翰將他向後推— _用力地_ 。

 

「約翰！」

 

「我說我 _沒事_ 。」約翰將衣服扯回原位，臉色忽然因憤怒而漲紅。

 

「你被襲擊了！」夏洛克說。難道約翰真的要他把事情明確指出來嗎？他很明顯 _並非_ 沒事。

 

「而我成功處理了。」

 

不。他在說謊，試圖隱藏自己發生的事情，好像什麼事也沒有真的可能一樣。約翰被 _標記了氣息_ 。他被毆打至順服。那群Alpha不可能就此收手。沒有群隊會這麼做。近乎因憤怒而癲狂，夏洛克說，「我會殺了他們每一個人，我會把他們撕成碎片，」然後他想繞過約翰，決心離開公寓，搜出他們，將他們的肢體一一扯下……

 

但約翰擋住他的去路將一隻手抵在他胸前讓他停下腳步。那手一動也不動，夏洛克有碰壁的感覺。

 

「你沒聽見我說話嗎？」約翰因惱怒開口。「我說， _我處理好了_ 。」

 

夏洛克用力呼吸難以清楚思考。「 _處理好了？_ 你說這是處理？」

 

「我在 _這兒_ ，不是嗎？」

 

「沒錯，因為……怎麼？因為你離開了。你是這個意思嗎？」

 

「他媽的沒錯。」

 

「但是在那之後才……」

 

「 _什麼_ 之後？」

 

夏洛克相當哀痛，這個念頭太過醜陋他甚至不想說出口，他掙扎著尋找詞句。「他們對你成結(knot)沒有？」

 

眼神閃爍，約翰聳起肩膀站得更直。「他們 _沒(not)_ 。」

 

「他們沒有沒成結？？」

 

「不是 _沒有沒_ ，是 _沒有_ 。」

 

「你的意思是，沒有 _成結_ ，不是 _沒有沒成結_ 。」

（本段為英文諧音對話，在此用中文可理解方式重建，原內容參見註4）

 

「聽著！沒有什麼成結！好嗎？你是問我有沒有被 _強暴_ ，而我正在告訴你，夏洛克，沒有， _該死的_ 沒有。我知道他們想幹什麼，我將他們擊退了。」

 

「你……」他幾乎被自己的話嗆到，這次是因為懷疑。「『擊退他們』？」

 

「我是這麼說的。」

 

「你？怎麼做到的！」

 

約翰眨眼，臉色明顯被冒犯。「你需要我和你描述情景嗎？用我的牙齒。用我的拳頭。我斷了他們該死的骨頭，就是這麼做的！」

 

「你 _什麼？_ 」

 

約翰甩高雙手。「為什麼這對你而言那麼難理解？我還以為你是天才！聽好我告訴你什麼，夏洛克，因為我他媽的疲憊又痠痛急需洗個熱水澡。我過了 _很糟_ 的一天，從頭到尾，重點是，我在公車上被三個自以為能從我身上榨出好處的人圍堵。當我試著甩開他們時，他們跟著我、襲擊我，把我拖進一條巷子裡，但也 _僅此而已_ 。我該死的擊退他們了，就像我告訴你的。」

 

但夏洛克依然充滿懷疑。「Alpha們。」

 

「沒錯， _Alpha們_ 。」他的語氣如此輕蔑讓夏洛克感到刺痛。

 

「三個。」

 

「我 _能_ 數數。」

 

「他們是 _小孩_ 嗎？」

 

「夠了，我要去睡了。」

 

「 _約翰。_ 」夏洛克踏回約翰身邊，再次將手臂環繞住他嬌小的身體，並將臉埋進他的頸部。「他們沒有對你成結。我很高興。但……你被氣味標記了。」

 

他聽見約翰讓步似地嘆息。好極了。所以他確實理解事情的嚴重性。即便是現在，他的生理依然在抵抗化學上的不平衡，因一位Alpha的結合印記和另一名的氣味標記而相互爭奪。夏洛克必須遮蓋那入侵的氣息，重新宣告主權，讓一切回歸正常。他張開口，舌頭正準備舔上去，此時約翰說，「那見鬼的是什麼意思？」

 

夏洛克退開。抓緊約翰的肩膀，回問：「你說什麼意思是什麼意思？」

 

有幾秒，約翰咬著下嘴唇，似乎在考慮什麼。「我是說……顯然，這是個……問題……」

 

「我們拖的越久，感染率越高。你懂的。而我不希望你生病。」

「沒錯。因為那樣……很糟。不，我懂。我知道了。所以我需要……解決掉那氣味。」他的語調微微上揚，彷彿在詢問。

 

「我正準備那麼做，」夏洛克說。

 

這是個重要的任務—他不準備接受任何等候、抗拒或延期。夏洛克將約翰的頭推至一側然後再次露出他的脖頸和肩膀，而約翰雖然僵硬了一下（他肯定仍因遇襲而疼痛），他沒有再次將夏洛克推開，於是夏洛克開始行動。將雙臂穩穩地環繞他的Omega，夏洛克將他拉近然後讓自己的嘴巴再次落到結合記號上。他咬下，首先，讓牙齒穿過七年的印記正好讓皮膚打開足以接受交換。然後他將舌頭按在記號上，完整地覆蓋，盡可能地使用唾液，幫助其滲入印記中。

 

終於，他開始吸吮，將約翰的皮膚和氣息拉進口中，混和兩人地費落蒙，再將其用舌頭推回記號中。其他Alpha的臭味正在減少；侵入的氣味消退如煙，而夏洛克能清楚地感覺到約翰放鬆下來。他持續舔吻，下定決心讓約翰不因自己與誰結合而困惑。夏洛克收緊雙臂。手長按在約翰下背處將他抱近。然後他聽見約翰嗚咽。他肌肉中的生硬完全融化。

 

_就是這樣，他想。不用再感到害怕了。我在這兒，約翰。我在你身邊。你屬於我，我也屬於你。_

 

而沒有人， _沒有人，_ 能碰了他的Omega還肖想全身而退。

夏洛克幾分鐘殷勤地服侍後，他們的氣息完全融合而純粹—約翰的氣息恢復了，只剩下他身上的衣服，但他很快就會讓他脫下那些，乾洗電能處理接下來的事。至於目前，他沒有放手。約翰，頭靠在夏洛克肩上同時另一側正被處理著，遭遇了極其可怕的驚嚇，而夏洛克所有直覺呼喊著要安撫他讓他感到安全。他們離悲劇發生是那樣的近！夏洛克只差一點便會失去他！這樣的想法無法忍受。而他的逃脫簡直不可思議，竟然打退Alpha—三個！—還能夠只帶著被擊打過的臉與失敗的氣息標記離開，還有……

 

「天啊，你聞起來真好，」約翰氣吁地說，聲音在夏洛克的頸側模糊。

 

沒錯，他會沒事的。幾乎。

 

夏洛克抬起他的頭，沒有放開自己的結合伴侶，「約翰，你的手。它在流血。」

 

過了幾秒後約翰，如夢出醒般，有了反應。他退後，退出夏洛克環繞的手臂，然後垂下頭（他兩頰發紅）打開滿是鮮血的手掌。「碎瓶子，」他說。

 

「有多嚴重？」

「深層組織撕裂。」他開始退開，走向廚房。「不太好。我必須清洗再縫合它。我還需要抗生素，以防萬一。幫我拿急救包，好嗎？」

 

顯然，約翰依然驚恐尚未回到理性思考的狀態。這很正常，畢竟他剛經歷了那些。所以，當夏洛克經過他身邊去拿急救包時，他安撫他，「別傻了，約翰，我就是你的抗生素。（註5）」他再度強調他們的結合，畢竟它 _確實_ 剛重新啟動他的自體免疫系統。「但我應該帶你去Omega急診。至少確認一切真的沒事。何況，我要提交報案，需要那三個的明確描述—」

 

「 _Omega_ 急診？」約翰說。他堅定地搖頭。「去他的，我會自己把這縫好。」他轉身到水槽邊扭開龍頭。「當然，我是左撇子，但我會弄好的。」

 

「你沒辦法，」夏洛克駭然說。

 

「走著瞧。」

 

**xXx**

約翰花了極長的時間在淋浴，刷洗剩餘所有殘留於髮間和皮膚上的氣息。在表皮下的氣味現在全是夏洛克。這點他已經預料到了。

 

此時，夏洛克踱著步，憂慮不安，不只因為他的思考正無法控制地想像若是約翰沒能成功逃脫 _可能_ 發生什麼事（而他痛恨自己過度沈浸於幻想而非實事求是），更因為約翰 _確實_ 逃脫了，獨自一人，帶著極小的傷害，以及忽然間知道如何進行並有自信縫合自己割傷的手掌，而且使用非慣用手！還沒有麻醉！夏洛克吞吞吐吐地堅持要帶約翰到Omega急診，直到，那個，當他看見約翰用針與尼龍線刺進手裡展示了簡單間斷性縫合，約翰平靜地說明，這種縫合方式抗拉能力強，傷口水腫的機率較低也較不會阻礙皮下循環。

 

 _這些知識_ 是哪來的？聽起來像某人花了許多時間觀看BBC第四台的 _X/Y緊急事件999！_

 

約翰不讓他幫忙包紮，也不讓他幫忙在手上固定好塑膠以免沾水，也不讓他幫忙為淋浴脫下衣物。但有一件約翰不能— _不會_ —阻止他做的事：搜出那些試圖切斷他們結合的狗雜種。

 

「我需要你的協助，」他來回踱步對著手機說，壓抑著想踢倒椅子的衝動。淋浴的聲音持續著。

 

「是這樣嗎？」麥考夫興致缺缺地說。「這最好不佔我太多時間。你知道我的伴侶熱潮於兩天後開始。」

 

「是是，當然，」他沒耐性地說。「但這不能等。」

 

「告訴我。」

 

「一群Alpha今晚襲擊了約翰。」

 

一陣漫長的停頓。他不認為他的兄長會驚呼或咒罵或責怪他失職於保護他的Omega，像過去一樣。但他確實預見了在震驚迴盪後會開始一連串的問題。

 

「你殺了那些Alpha們？」他的語調客觀務實，然而在平靜的表面下是閃電與烈火。

 

「還沒。我需要你的協助找到他們。」

 

「告訴我在何處發生。」

 

「約翰沒說清楚。」

 

「他有使用鎮定劑嗎？還是在醫院？你們的連結斷了嗎？」一絲擔憂滲入他的聲音中；雲霧因電擊而裂開。

 

「不，他……」他依然因這個念頭震驚。「他遭到毆打並被標記氣息。但他逃脫了。」

 

「從Alpha們手中？」

 

「三個。」

 

「天啊。你確定？有人伸出援手？」

 

「不。他說……他擊退了他們。自己一個。」

「在說一次？」

 

「他說—」

 

「 _三個？_ 」

 

「麥考夫，我必須處理這件事。替我找出CCTV的錄影。」

 

「我會在明早將東西給你。」

 

「我要名單。」

 

「交給我，夏洛克，」麥考夫簡略地說。然後，溫和些地開口，「他如何？」

 

「震驚，」夏洛克說，然而他在開口的瞬間就知道他也是在形容自己。他不喜歡這種感覺。「我在照顧他。」

 

「應當如此。」

 

夏洛克翻了翻白眼。他不需要麥考夫教導他如何當個Alpha。他結束通話進到廚房為約翰泡杯緩和茶。

 

他在過程中打開幾乎每一個櫥櫃才找到約翰將東西收在哪兒—杯子、糖碗、牛奶，和黃春菊茶包。接著他用茶壺滾水，咬著手指等待水開始冒泡，當他將茶包浸入水中加了兩顆糖和牛奶時，約翰正好走出浴室，穿好了衣物，進入廚房準備拿冰包敷臉。夏洛克將茶遞給他。

 

「唔，」約翰小聲道謝後，在吞嚥時發出聲音。

 

「怎麼了？」

 

「沒事。只是，你知道，我不加糖的。」

 

夏洛克吸了吸鼻子。「你當然加！你一直都有！」

 

約翰閉上眼睛；看起來好像在咬著舌頭。「當然，」他終於開口，再啜了一口。夏洛克幾乎要發誓他正努力抑制呻吟，好像他吞下的東西極其苦澀而非甜蜜。

 

連續第二天，約翰難過地回到床上：他的氣息尖銳如針般刺入夏洛克的嗅覺。這一次，原因並非是個謎：在這駭人的遭遇後，他怎麼可能不難受？夏洛克安撫的直覺依然強烈。約翰看來還不想睡，然而夏洛克看得出他非常疲憊，他的眼皮有多麼地重、身體有多麼地遲緩，所以他哄著他回到臥房。那兒，他看見約翰暫住瞪著床彷彿上面爬滿蟑螂。但他還是拉開被單爬了上去，如先前般在床緣側躺屈起身子。當夏洛克伸出手想要抱住他安撫他時，約翰抽身。

 

「約翰—」

 

「我們睡覺就好，」約翰快速地說。

 

「你還是很緊張。有些神經過敏。」

 

「沒有。沒事。正在睡。」

 

「你從我的碰觸退縮。是因為他們對你做的事嗎？」

「別。提。了。」

 

夏洛克用手肘支起身子，忽然有些惱怒。「你很難過。對 _我_ 。我做了什麼？說了什麼？」

 

約翰翻身仰躺看著他。「你什麼也沒做。只是……」

 

「 _什麼？_ 」

 

「只是……我只是……在消化……這些事。」

 

「那些人試著做的事，約翰，我發誓—」

 

「聽著，我—我—我累了。我只想要睡覺，好嗎？」然後他翻回身側，對話就此結束。

 

夏洛克皺著眉頭關上燈卻沒睡。任何其他的Omega都會迫切需要他的Alpha重聲會保護自己，然而夏洛克卻被拒絕了。是因為羞恥嗎？有什麼其他是約翰沒有告訴他的嗎？為什麼他不讓夏洛克接近？

 

超過一小時，他瞪著天花板籌劃如何報復那些Alpha們，聆聽著約翰的呼吸聲。它嚴謹地受到控制，而他知道約翰也沒睡著。他沒有尋求或接受安慰另夏洛克沮喪。但最終，他的呼吸變深，肌肉放鬆，而夏洛克知道約翰進入了睡眠快速動眼期。能夠看著他睡，以某種形式而言，非常……甜蜜。身為睡得很沈的人，他從未有這樣的機會。他在睡著的約翰身上找到的安寧舒坦了心中的情緒，但想殺了什麼的躁動不安讓他保持清醒。

 

然後，在夜半時刻，他聽見約翰的呼吸聲改變。它越來越大聲—用力地吸氣、用力地吐氣—越來越快。事實上，他甚至不再從鼻子呼吸，而是用嘴，彷彿正在奔跑……或者被追趕。約翰正在作夢，而無論夢裡是什麼，夏洛克肯定它一定不討喜。惡夢。約翰開始從喉嚨深處發出細小的咕嚕聲；他滾至仰躺；雙腿開始在被單下扭動；他的頭在枕頭上前後搖晃；即便在黑暗中，藉著窗外蒼白的光線，夏洛克能夠看出他的眉頭緊皺，顯示遇險。

 

夏洛克伸出一隻手抓住約翰的肩膀。

 

約翰喊叫。他的手彷彿打開潛下來的海鷗般揮出，然後他翻身到夏洛克身上，將一條手臂按在他的喉頭上；而夏洛克，震驚於這個行為，在能夠思考前做出反應將他摔下，導致他們一起滾下床到地上，約翰在他身下，掙扎著。夏洛克的肩膀承受了一拳而肋骨遭到膝擊，但他抓住約翰的手腕將他們固定在他頭上。

 

「 _約翰！_ 」

 

約翰的雙眼馬上張開。有幾秒的時間，他持續掙扎，但夏洛克太過完整地按住他，而且他的意識正悄悄恢復，夢境逐漸崩解。夏洛克能感覺到約翰手腕急促的脈搏，費力的呼吸令胸膛起伏橫隔膜收縮。他的頭，從地上抬起，摔回地上然後他輕聲開口，彷彿對自己說，「他媽的。」

 

現在想起來，約翰這幾天罵了很多髒話。

 

「你在作夢，」夏洛克說，依然沒讓他起身。

 

「是啊，我會那樣，有時候。」

 

「惡夢。」

 

「那些也是。」

 

「 _我_ 從來沒見過你有過那樣的夢。是因為那群Alpha沒錯吧？」

 

「阿富—沒錯，是Alpha們。當然。夏洛克。讓我起來。」

 

總算，他退開坐好，約翰和他一起。他有些顫抖；蒼白的月光在他汗濕的額頭上閃爍；他揉了揉左肩。

 

「你受傷了，」夏洛克說。「你大概摔得很重。」

 

約翰低頭看向自己肩膀的眼神彷彿從未見過它。然後他迅速將手拿開。「是啊，」他說，仍舊試圖穩住呼吸。「大概是那樣。」

 

然後他匆忙地站起來，咕噥說需要喝點說，叫夏洛克回去睡覺，然後瘸著走出房間，留著夏洛克跪在地上，此生從未如此憤怒。那群Alpha會附上代價。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：參閱第4章，Omega體內有毒性因子，如果沒有Alpha中和會在熱潮時導致毒素釋放，第3章中，O約翰提到他遇見夏洛克前曾中毒過一次勉強活下來
> 
> 註2：dogfight，由狼群啟發的ABO世界觀中，受害者的伴侶可以經由公權力搜出加害人進行決鬥以了結對方性命，基本上是合法復仇進行私刑，之後章節會有更詳細之介紹
> 
> 註3：Nothing Knotting，參考第6章，為一個反對成結的組織
> 
> 註4：“Did they knot you?” “They did not.” “They did knot??”“Not knot,did not.” “You mean,did not knot, not not.” 總之夏洛克太過慌張不斷被相同發音的字詞誤導。  
> 註5：如前所述，Alpha能夠中和Omega體內的任何毒性，因此已結合Omega不需要特地施打抗生素只要伴侶舔一下就ok了XD


	9. 關於夏洛克的實驗如何支離破碎

所以。約翰顯然是同性戀。

 

在此同時，全世界所有人當中，他受到夏洛克的吸引。

 

夏洛克必須承認：這完全超乎他的理解範圍。從沒有以這樣的眼光看過約翰—應該說，從沒以這樣的眼光看過 _任何人_ —他掙扎於判定自己對約翰的興趣有何看法，更不論他對約翰怎麼看了。意思是，他有受到約翰吸引嗎？他早已認定約翰是個 _令他感興趣_ 的人。或許是他所認識的人中最感興趣的人。更甚者，他大概是—絕對是—夏洛克在世界上最在乎的人，而雖然他在乎的人非常、非常少，卻不代表這情感的強烈也隨之下降。夏洛克非常、非常在乎約翰。他曾經私下和自己理論，在泳池事件後，如果在最糟的情況下，他願意為約翰而死。非要做抉擇的話，毫無疑問，他會為約翰放棄生命。

 

但他是否有感受到…… _吸引_ ？

 

即便非要給個答案，他仍不確定。所以他設計的實驗不僅僅是為了確認約翰是否被自己吸引，同時也為分辨自己對於約翰的感情並做出結論。

 

從未接受過這樣的實驗，也沒有設計過， _更不論_ 執行過，他首先著手於研究動機：如何判斷吸引力？至於研究的結果他則將其分為五大項，如果分數如他所願的話（如他所願？難道他有希望的結果？不，這實驗據科學性、觀察性、客觀性）即代表一定程度的肢體上、感情上、性欲上的吸引。在這五大分類中（討歡心的行為、讚美、贈禮、溝通、接觸）他各設計了三個實驗。而每項實驗，他會利用李克特量表（註1）評估約翰與自己的反應：

 

1 =無吸引力

2 =微弱吸引力

3 =中等吸引力

4 =強烈吸引力

5 =極強烈吸引力

 

他更進一步地決定若是兩位受試者（受試者1是約翰，受試者2是夏洛克）累積分數高達50或超過，進一步的「行動」則為必須。

 

他甚至製作了一個量表以便記錄結果，設計列表與選項來追蹤每一項目、實驗、受試者、分數，以及額外記錄。有條理的、詳盡的、 _科學的_ 。

 

接下來只剩付諸行動。

  
**第一部份：討歡心的行為**

_實驗1：製作早餐_

 

約翰一向早起，一直都是，而他也經常是第一個準備咖啡或烤土司的人。為自己準備。咖啡和土司，這是約翰單薄又在預料內的早餐，若他偶爾在廚房中特別想多做些事的話也頂多加顆蛋。然而，最近，自從那個，呃， _事件_ 後，他會準備成套的英式早餐給自己和夏洛克，每天早上都有，即便夏洛克鮮少在醒來時有胃口以往也能照顧自己。

 

今天早上，一切會翻盤。

 

夏洛克在日出前醒來，迅速地淋浴，並在聽見約翰在樓上的動靜前便已在廚房中爐子上準備一切。當約翰穿著敞開的晨袍下樓、打著呵欠搔著腦後的頭髮時，夏洛克已經準備好一杯熱騰騰的咖啡與擺盤好的餐桌等帶著他。約翰拖鞋的摩擦聲在入口處停下。

 

「這是什麼？」

 

「早餐，」夏洛克說，將馬克杯放進約翰手中。他近距離地觀察反應。

 

「你做了早餐？」

 

「你的演繹能力一如既往的高明，約翰。」

 

「為我？」

 

「別目瞪口呆的。坐下。吃。」

 

依然困惑（夏洛克已經有些動搖；由目前得到的反應判斷，他很確定將會在表格第一欄勾選一個1，而他完成實驗的決心已經開始消退），約翰在餐桌邊坐下。他的雙眼回望著夏洛克，近乎懷疑地，將馬克杯舉到唇邊，啜了一下。

 

「嗯。」

 

他拿開杯子看著它，彷彿它剛對自己眨眼似的。

 

「太燙了？」夏洛克問。

 

「不，它……很好。它很……」他再啜了一口。「美妙。哇。」

 

夏洛克轉身以便藏起臉上的笑容然後故做無事地說，「只不過照你喜歡的方式罷了。黑咖啡，在倒入杯中前加了三滴香草精。」

 

「他很濃烈。好的濃烈。我是說」—他又喝了長長的一口—「非常、非常好。我只是，你知道，以為是我們平常喝的那樣。奶精和糖。」

 

「別說胡話了，約翰，那是我在喝的。（註2）」夏洛克回到餐桌，坐到他身邊，然後敬禮般地舉杯。「乾杯。」

  


_實驗2：做家事_

 

他以往從未費心在這些事上。他們一向……就這麼完成了。掃地、除塵、購物、吸地，整體的清潔。當然這些大多要感謝赫德森太太，經常未經受邀又未經預告地出現，向他們整潔的守護天使般。但近期他太常看見約翰從門口進來，手中拿滿一包包的雜物，或者， _異常地_ 常見到，他手中拿著雞毛撢子的模樣。所以夏洛克決定讓他從這些負擔中得到一些解脫。

 

所以當他逮到約翰在餐桌邊寫著購物清單，最頂端記著 _牛奶_ 時，他戲劇化地轉身到冰箱。「你是指」—他大動作地扔開門—「 _這些_ 牛奶嗎？」

 

約翰瞪大雙眼。「你……購物了？」

 

「當你在沖澡時。看到我們沒東西了所以跑了街角商店一趟。雞蛋、麵包、豆子、馬鈴薯，還有蘋果。說實話，它們有些重。」

 

「我—」

 

「還有酒。」

 

「酒？」

 

夏洛克聳肩笑了一下。「畢竟……有何不可（有喝不渴）？」

 

喔天，他剛開了個諧音玩笑。他對自己的可笑與無比愚蠢感到不可置信，好像他的腦袋忽然跑去度假似的。那到底是打哪兒來的？他忽然有迫切的衝動想找個地洞鑽進去然後死在裡頭，只要能夠逃避約翰注定會出現的白眼或輕蔑就行。但或許他沒聽懂？或許他會就這麼讓它過去，讓兩人可以假裝夏洛克不是大不列顛最愚蠢的蠢才剛說了英語中最悲劇的雙關……

 

但約翰只是情不自禁地微笑。那個笑容應該有個3，至少。

 

_實驗3：供應資金_

 

自從夏洛克聽見約翰抱怨金錢相關的事已經有一段時間了。或許有一年以上。他有著穩定工作和穩定收入（這麼說來，上一次他到診所輪班是什麼時候了？），但夏洛克知道他還是時不時地對於金錢花費焦躁。約翰一直都是節儉的類型。然而他同時也有強烈自尊，公平負擔的那種人，堅持付帳自己那一份的錢—通常會比較多，畢竟夏洛克經常對可悲的小事物不上心。比方說電費。計程車費。偶爾因帶走證物需繳的保釋金。

 

一小疊鈔票已經在過去一週，或許一週半，囤積在桌上，而約翰幾乎沒動它。他甚至沒有打開它們。或許他這次無法面對這樣的狀況？

 

接著赫德森太太膽怯地「呦呼」一聲，輕巧地敲了兩下門讓自己進入公寓中，友善地提醒房租逾繳兩週了。而這是夏洛克決心一次付每分帳，百分之百，來給約翰一個驚喜，減輕約翰的負擔。

 

他完全沒有花力氣掩藏自己的記帳和塞滿信封的動作，坦蕩於正在瀏覽電視頻道、咕噥無法找到喜愛節目的約翰面前。但他沒有得到任何反應。或許約翰沒有在注意？所以他決定再更明顯一點。

 

「那麼，」他說，過度誇張地嘆息。「這就是全部了。」

 

毫無反應。約翰在手機上檢查電視節目表，皺著眉頭，而夏洛克幾乎以為自己聽到他說，「超時空博士（註3）……真是個有趣的標題。」

 

「整個月的花費。」

 

「難道他們取消了Alpha天使還是……？」

 

「約翰。」

 

「嗯？」終於，約翰抬起頭。

  
意有所指地，夏洛克展示了手中的金錢。「你能去繳交這些嗎？電費、水費、網路費、電話費、遊蕩票（註4）、擅闖費（註5）、瓦斯費，全部的帳單花費，然後下樓和赫德森太太交房租嗎？」他拍拍飽滿的信封。

「喔。好的，沒問題。」約翰低聲應著站起身。「或許我得上網找最新的一集。」他拿起那疊金錢走向門。夏洛克聽著他的腳步聲慢慢消失然後，無法繼續忍受地，大喊，「幸好我有付網路費，是吧？不客氣！」

 

然後他鬱悶地坐下。那絕對必須勾選1。

  
**第二部分：讚美**

_實驗1：外觀因子_

 

那對於夏洛克金錢資助不冷不熱，不，極其淡默的回應讓實驗失去了滋味，接連幾天，夏洛克甚至考慮完全拋下它。是這樣，直到約翰似乎殷勤地隨著夏洛克的玩笑發笑，不管是否有趣，笑出聲。於是他決定再次進行。

 

一名委託人來到貝克街，一名七十二歲住在倫敦西側郊區的男人，他深信與自己同住的女人並不是自己結婚41年的妻子，而是一個在三週前殺了自己真正妻子、藏起屍體，為了得到他的股票和債券冒名頂替她的人。

 

「她下一個會殺我，福爾摩斯先生，」雅各先生在展示給他和約翰自己的妻子的照片（白髮、唇上有顆痣）以及現在宣稱是她的人的照片（黃髮、沒有痣）後發抖著說。但除了這這兩點以外，兩個女人長的非常相似。

 

雅各先生說他的妻子並沒有姊妹，以及警察如何嘲笑他，相信了雅各女士對於染了頭髮除去痣的說法。有些耳語（並非少數人的）說雅各先生老年痴呆了。一開始，夏洛克傾向是如此。

 

但雅各先生說的一件小事讓他停頓了一下，他為了回答夏洛克對於如何判斷對方並不是自己妻子的質疑說：「這個女人，她做了一堆我的賈姬從來沒做過的事。整天看著肥皂劇。賈姬痛恨電視，從來只觀看新聞。而她甚至也不是坐著看電視，而是把音量調大然後到廚房，除了切檸檬和洋蔥、燉一鍋鍋的鱈魚湯。賈姬根本不喜歡鱈魚湯！」

 

從這點，他決定接下案子。

 

「我們搭計程車到漢墨史密斯去，」他對約翰說，在雅各先生離開後。他知道整個對話讓約翰困惑—通常都是如此，而夏洛克承認自己對於看見他的眉頭皺起、眼神疑惑地飄疑在委託人和偵探間的模樣感到愉快。但約翰一如往常一樣沒有打斷他們，深信夏洛克知道自己在做什麼。

  
約翰全神貫注地坐著，幾乎到了椅子邊緣，雙膝靠在一塊兒。現在，他有些頭昏腦脹。「你真的認為一個陌生人就這麼，你知道的，取代了他的老婆？在沒有任何人注意到的狀況下？」

「 _他_ 注意到了。」

 

「是啊，但—」

 

「是些瑣碎的小事，約翰，這些是人們必須學習去觀察的。而我學會相信深愛彼此的人的直覺。那些越親近的人越不會陷入關於那些人的騙局中：即便他們無法明確指出原因，他們總能發現有些事不對勁。檸檬和洋蔥，約翰。檸檬和洋蔥。」他微笑於對著約翰深思的點頭，那小腦袋瓜掙扎著想要跟上；他覺得這樣相當的可愛。「現在。若我們現在出發就有足夠時間在晚餐前破案。」

 

約翰的表情從沈思變成了積極。「沒錯！呃，讓我換下衣服。不會花很多時間的。」

 

夏洛克正要嘆息和翻白眼—他看來很好，有什麼好換衣服呢？—接著想起自己的實驗和今天設給自己要讚美約翰的目標。這是個機會。

 

「深藍色V領毛衣，」他快速地在約翰從客廳消失，準備上樓前說。約翰停下然後回頭。掙扎於不自在的感覺中，他堅持地說完自己的想法。「你穿那件看起來一向很棒。很適合你的顏色。」

 

「深藍……」

 

「V領，」夏洛克再次重申。然後，無法忍受約翰臉上困惑的表情，他假借拿起手機和鑰匙放進口袋的名義轉過身去。

 

老天啊，他到底在幹什麼？他們沒有對彼此的穿著打扮評論的習慣。好吧，就算夏洛克偶爾戲弄約翰的身高，以及有那麼一次約翰對夏洛克顴骨的輕挑言論……那算是調情嗎？如果是的話，在那時候，他沒有意識到如此，而這點讓他思考約翰究竟在他身上感受到魅力有多久—如果他有感受到的話。有一件事倒是非常確定：這已經完全超乎夏洛克的理解範圍了。

 

然後約翰再度出現，撫平著胸口的毛衣，臉上帶著興味盎然地笑，夏洛克感覺到胃裡翻攪了一下。一個令人好奇的感覺。

 

「你知道，」約翰說，「我甚至不記得有買過這件。」

 

「觀察力一直都如此細膩，」夏洛克故做惱怒地說，但他花了一會兒站著欣賞了一下。難道他到現在才注意到，彷彿是第一次，約翰整齊的肩線、下顎平滑的曲線、柔和的藍眼睛，這顏色是否有被他的衣服深淺強調出來？現在他終於在意識上明白自己為何如此喜歡那件毛衣。

 

「出發？」約翰問，夏洛克搖頭讓自己回到現實。

 

「你先請。」

 

_實驗2：智慧因子_

 

他們到了艾莫和賈姬雅各在漢墨史密斯的家，而在進入時，由緊張的雅各先生帶入那涼颼颼的房子中，夏洛克的鼻子馬上被沸騰的魚與洋蔥味襲擊。在廚房後方的房裡，一台電視大聲作響。廚房中，他們看見一名女性正用銀色的烹飪刀具切洋蔥。一個大鍋放滿檸檬—至少一打—放置在櫃上。  
「呃，親愛的，」雅各先生說，雖然那稱呼方式在他口中相當彆扭，「這位客人是福爾摩斯先生。他是……我的客人。」  
  
「我們可以摒除客套話，雅各先生，」夏洛克說，直直走到與染著黃髮的小個子年長女性面對面，她的頭頂大約在他胸口的位置。在開口前，他觀察她細細的眉毛與捲髮，他的視線聚焦在一根銀髮上。不是白色。「告訴我， _雅各太太_ ，妳對屍體做了什麼？」  
  
身後，他聽見約翰尖銳可聞的驚呼聲。  
  
至於那為取代本尊的女人，她張開口，年邁的雙眼—銳利如刃—憤怒地閃爍。她的手指在刀柄握緊成拳頭，對著他揮動。「你竟敢，先生，到我的房子、我的廚房，連你好嗎都沒有一句，就做出古怪的指責，你這放肆之徒、無知沒水準，你這噁心的小子，你這 _怪胎_ ，你—！」  
  
「喂！」約翰說，向前一步。「你不該這樣和Alpha說話！」  
  
這大概是他從約翰口中聽見最奇怪的一句話，但它的作用相當有效。老太太的嘴巴閉上，看來和夏洛克一樣困惑。滿足於結果，約翰俐落地對夏洛克點頭，彷彿在表示「不客氣」，然後他後退回他在到在夏洛克身邊原本的位置，沒有其他動作。  
  
有那麼一瞬間，夏洛克徹底被從遊戲中甩出，但雅各先生提醒了他他們的目的。  
  
「好好、現在、現在，嗯，賈姬，我們何不放下刀子到客廳去。福爾摩斯先生只是想和我們談談。」  
  
但夏洛克，雙手插在口袋中，開始在廚房繞圈子，掃視分析視野中的一切。他毫無對話的打算。他早已判斷出這女人確實是個冒牌貨，與雅各先生懷疑的一樣，而他距離證明只差幾步。於是他開始喊出指示。  
  
「女人，妳留在這裡。雅各先生，調低電視音量。」  
  
「我正在看影集！」冒牌貨抗議。「我在這年紀聽力變差了，所以我需要大音量才能聽見。然後你們是誰，對我和我丈夫頤指氣使，在我們自己家裡！」  
  
然而當她嘮叨完時，雅各先生已經完成任務，整個房子終於安靜下來。  
  
眾人站立著，瞪大雙眼等帶著。然後……  
  
「啊，」夏洛克說。「聽見了嗎？抓。抓。小四肢上的小爪子，」  
  
「我有聽……」約翰近乎悄悄話般地說。「那是—？」  
  
「老鼠，約翰。在牆中。」他旋身走到水槽指示窗口。「我確定你也注意到了，我很確定，那些該是雅各太太掛在窗簾上的蠅紙。以及接連不斷將檸檬切片？」他傾身到水槽上嗅排水孔。柑橘味。「還有永遠燉煮的鱈魚湯？拿來做什麼的，雅各太太？」  
  
「我 _喜歡_ 鱈魚湯，」那女人說，但夏洛克看見她的眉頭上滿是汗珠，儘管廚房有火爐，整個房裡依然充滿涼意。  
  
「妳在說謊。」  
  
「你怎麼知道她在說謊？」約翰問，兩眼瞪的銅盤般大。  
  
「 _沒人_ 喜歡鱈魚湯。這清晰如畫，約翰。室溫設定於16度、蠅紙、檸檬、洋蔥、鱈魚湯、大聲的電視：這些是為了什麼？這 _代表_ 什麼？」  
  
「我……毫無頭緒，夏洛克。」  
  
夏洛克嗤笑，走到茶水間，如預期地看見木板製有著黃銅掛勾的門，「這代表，」他高排場地說，「要掩飾死亡的惡臭！」  
  
然後，他抓住掛勾拉扯，當他這麼做時，腐爛屍體的惡臭自地下冷卻儲藏室發散。三隻正愉快啃時腐肉的老鼠跑走。蒼蠅像雲朵般飛舞。雅各先生哀痛地哭喊、約翰說「我的天！」，然夏洛克，摩擦雙手，踏出茶水間走回廚房中。  
  
「約翰，打通電話給警察。說我們找到了 _真正_ 的賈姬雅各的屍體，以及冒牌貨是謀殺的最大嫌疑—」  
  
「夏洛克，小心！」  
  
他轉身，正好看見老婦人撲過來，揮舞著烹飪刀。一陣驚嚇讓他暫住呼吸退後一步，但自保的行動毫無必要，因為這一刻約翰躍向前將那女人扭打至地面。他們摔倒時有個難以形容的 _啵_ 聲，以致夏洛克和雅各先生的臉抽搐了一下。那冒牌貨，她的髖骨瓷盤般的碎裂，開始哭嚎。

  


**xXx**

 

故事，於接下來幾天逐漸明瞭，是這樣發生的：  
  
三週前，在從約克獨自搭乘火車回家的路上，賈姬雅各女士遇見一個與自己面貌驚人相似的女人，除了她的頭髮是銀色，尚未花白外。這女人介紹自己為潘蜜拉司多頓，而她倆因彼此長相驚奇地相似大笑了一陣，然而接著她們發現除此毫無相同之處。她們並非在出生時被分開的雙胞胎（賈姬77歲、潘蜜拉74），也不是姊妹表親或者任何遠房親戚（回顧彼此的家庭完全沒有重疊之處）。這單純是自然界奇異有趣的意外，於是她們列出一連串在電視上看過長相相似的名人並在「不列顛長相相同者」的網站上留言。  
  
賈姬瞭解到潘蜜拉是個寡婦，而潘蜜拉認知到賈姬大半輩子都與同一個男人過著婚姻生活，一個品味中庸但對投資有心得的男人，兩人過著舒適的生活，預計如此度過餘生並將遺產贈與關懷機構與組織，畢竟在結婚多年以來沒有子嗣。  
  
當她們談到她的丈夫和生活型態時，賈姬非常的嘮叨，而潘蜜拉鼓勵她越說越詳細，當她們到達賈姬的車站時，原以為將要分離，但潘蜜拉與她一同下車、搭乘計程車，甚至隨她回到家。雅各先生不在家，而賈姬甩不掉她。而駭人的事件就這麼發生了：在賈姬雅各試圖讓不再受歡迎的客人離開的爭執中，潘蜜拉司多頓，全身105磅地藉著賈姬脆弱的膝蓋將她撞倒。當她摔倒時，她的頭撞到門口的大理石桌腳讓她失去意識。潘蜜拉認為她死了，但以防萬一仍用絲巾勒她。接著她將她塞進茶水間地下的冷藏室然後就這麼……取代了她的人生，擁有燦爛的房子、丈夫，與隨後而來的遺產。她唯一做出的改變是將銀髮染成黃色：她沒辦法弄到白色。  
  
屍體很快就開始散發異味，而她知道自己必須處理掉它。然而身為一個歲數以高的人，她無法獨自輕易地將其從屋中不知不覺地移出。於是她有了個計畫：當雅各先生睡著時，她溜到廚房去用切骨刀鋸下一塊雅各太太，一點一丁地，將她扔進水槽下的搜水桶。這會花時間，但她很有耐心，而且雅各先生，她判斷，神經有些大條。她在隱瞞他上已經做的非常不錯。於是她利用檸檬掩蓋水槽中的惡臭；她開始切洋蔥燉煮味道重的湯；當蒼蠅開始自儲藏室飛出時，她掛上蠅紙；然後當老鼠前來啃時時，她將電視聲開大淹沒牠們的爪聲。  
  
她覺得自己相當聰明。聰明到，她甚至開始計畫將雅各先生也除掉，在他的妻子之後。因此她相當震驚且憤怒於偵探福爾摩斯在一分鐘內便破解她所有行動。  
  
「精彩絕倫，真的徹底的、難以言喻的、完完全全真真實實的精彩絕倫。」  
  
「兒戲罷了，」夏洛克說，因讚美臉上掛著柔和的笑。  
  
將一切交給警察後，他們在回到貝克街的計程車上，而他身旁—坐得比以往更近些—約翰仍因腎上腺素而顫抖；他看起來有些昏眩，似乎無法停止一連串的讚美。  
  
「你在我們到達廚房前就知道她是假貨了，是不是？你在我們離開公寓前就破案了！他提到鱈魚當，然後你就知道。天啊。真是……真是天啊。」  
  
「別胡說，約翰，我單純懷疑罷了。案件直到我見到蠅紙才解開。接著只差找到屍體。」  
  
「真奇妙。可以見識到真是……驚人。」  
  
夏洛克清了清喉嚨，想起他的實驗。他必須將讚美轉移到約翰身上。「當然， _你_ 一如既往地對我來說必不可缺。」  
  
約翰迅速地轉頭，眉毛因驚訝而抬高。「我是嗎？」  
  
「喔是的。足智多謀、積極進取、行動果斷。你讓我免於嚴重的一刀，這點毫無疑問。她是個野蠻的女人。」  
然而約翰，並沒有因稱讚而開心，反而驚愕地抿起嘴。  
  
「怎麼了？」  
  
「我沒在思考，」他說。「我只看到她撲上去，而你有危險，然後我把一名老Beta婦人扭倒在地用力到她的骨頭斷了！」  
  
夏洛克毫無同情地吸氣。「她雖然柔弱，約翰，但並非一個值得你同情的對象。別忘了：她殺了一個女人，正一肢一節地將其扔入水槽中。」  
  
「真噁心。」  
  
毫無思考地，主要是為了安慰對方，夏洛克將手移到約翰大腿上友善地輕拍。「你在我倆中是較仁慈的那個，約翰。而我也依賴它……」  
  
他忽然意識到自己的手在哪兒，然後僵硬了。他見鬼的在做什麼？這是提前進行實驗！事情不該這麼進行的。第五部分：接觸依據他的表格仍有幾天之遙，而它只該在第四部分：溝通得到良好結果（受試者1和2分別至少得到10分）。但這衝動完全是本能，這動作感覺如此自然，而約翰已經坐得如此靠近……別管這個，現在不是時候！他命令自己的右手收回，但它仍在約翰左大腿上一動也不動，他直直瞪著前方，試圖找出挽救這一刻的方法。  
  
然後約翰滿足地嘆了一口氣，用自己的雙手握住夏洛克的手讓它留在原處，然後陷入座椅當中，閉上雙眼說，「謝了，夏洛克，」彷彿這姿勢，交扣的手指，是兩人間在這世界上最正常的事情，好像他對此一點也不震驚似的。  
  
約翰在回到貝克街一路上都沒有放開手。一到了那兒，夏洛克，心跳以駭人的速度跳動著，顫抖著在受試者2的表格裡勾了一個五。

  


**xXx**

 

一切都亂了。夏洛克幾乎從來從來從來沒拋棄任何實驗。他不屑於過早下定論。然而最終，他不是個有耐心的人，而等待更多的鐘頭，何況更多天，才能對自己已經取得的結論做出行動讓他激動難耐。  
  
回到公寓中，約翰前往廚房準備晚餐（夏洛克對於案件的時間規劃沒錯），依然咕噥著讚美和讚嘆，包括，「真該有人把那寫下來，」不久候他開始準備鍋碗瓢盆切著蘿蔔和芹菜。  
  
他坐在客廳裡手拿著手機—為了維持正在忙碌做有用事物的假象—夏洛克看著約翰工作，感覺到一股好奇、迷惑和義務感的混合湧出。事實是，他無法將視線從約翰身上移開。在這實驗開始前，在找到小冊子前，他徹底懷疑自己是否能夠感覺到令一般人類受苦的自然感情吸引。現在他則想知道這是否能夠停止。這相當令人煩惱，對看到約翰一舉一動的需要（他如何移動雙手、如何舔嘴唇、如何改變重心）。這相當難以承受，他壓抑的想處碰約翰的衝動，他的頭髮、雙手、臉、手臂、背部。這難以忍受地令人煩惱，想到自己可能不會有機會這麼做，或者他的舉動會被回絕。  
  
老天啊，他想親吻約翰。他這一生從沒有感受到想要親吻任何人的慾望，從來沒有。但他卻想要親吻約翰華生。  
  
夏洛克站起身。  
  
一個理性的想法閃過腦海：或許他瘋了。  
  
他踏出一步。  
  
這背後有什麼邏輯嗎？理由？歷史？非常可能有。他回一起過去，沒有太久遠以前，但在「臥房事件」之前，然後他想到那些自然的觸碰，夏洛克對約翰的、約翰對夏洛克的，兩人共有的。他們之間很親近，但也很舒服，而他知道自己從未碰觸過任何人，也從未被任何人碰觸過，以他和約翰之間這樣放鬆的情誼。事實是如此。  
  
他再踏出一步。  
  
追溯到更早之前，他回想起他們一起歡笑的時光，在案件前、中途、之後。約翰讓夏洛克早已享受的工作更加愉快，以致他會在約翰有其他事情時受到失望。失望？這大概算輕描淡寫了。他不在時尖銳的空虛；那令人發疼，儘管只有一點，必須獨自一人。說實話，夏洛克在兩人並非一起行動時想念著約翰。  
  
又一步。  
  
過去兩年，不管夏洛克是否有意識到，約翰是他世界的中心。他過去兩年的案件先由約翰是否在場劃分；案件細節次之。他記得兩人的鬥嘴中竟充滿傾慕，他甚至無法想到其他他寧願爭吵的對象。他想起約翰如何向他介紹龐德電影以及一些桌遊，他的嘴唇在想起約翰在自己試著鑽規則漏洞或者尋找矛盾點以致不斷獲勝時如何紅著臉的模樣時不禁翹起。他也記得，當中的危險，以幾那麼幾次他們如此接近嚴重傷害。失去約翰的念頭……太過難以承受。  
  
站在他身後，現在，夏洛克徹徹底底地意識到自己深愛這男人。但不單是如此，他愛上了約翰華生。  
  
「我能嘗試一件事嗎？」他忽然問，在能夠計畫一個適當的開頭前。  
  
約翰的肩膀微微跳起然後轉身驚訝地看見夏洛克站得如此靠近。他的一隻手拿著胡蘿蔔的頭端，另一手拿著烹飪刀。  
  
「抱歉，」約翰說，輕笑了一聲。「我沒聽見你說話。」他將器具放下然後面對夏洛克。「再說一次？」  
  
如此接近，約翰的雙眼清澈湛藍。它們一直都這樣藍嗎？他開始自指尖感覺到顫抖，以及胃部血液的翻騰。  
「我將要問你一個問題。我會感謝誠實的答案。」  
  
「好的……」  
  
「你喜歡我，約翰。」當他意識到脫口而出的話語實際上，並未，組成問句時，他匆忙補上，「不是嗎，」但並未在疑問上產上實際效果。  
  
約翰垂下眉毛。「什麼？當然是啊。」  
  
「我知道你是。但不是……純粹…… _友情_ 上。」  
  
嘴角彎下幾度，彷彿他因什麼夏洛克不明白的原因痛苦著但願意付出一切改善似的，約翰點頭。「有些東西」—他看起來更難過了—「不會消失。」  
  
這是夏洛克真心想聽見的證實。催動著，心跳因渴望加速，他再次詢問，「那麼我能嘗試一件事嗎？」  
又一次，那個點頭。  
  
他摒息踏入約翰周圍直到兩人的身體間只剩一絲縫細而兩人的臉近到他無法聚焦在約翰身上。他讓自己的眼神轉到約翰的嘴唇上，讓約翰看見自己在看的模樣。然後，緩慢、緩慢地，約翰轉頭，有那麼驚恐的一瞬間，夏洛克以為自己誤會了所有跡象做出了成年以來最尷尬的錯誤。然而顯然，並非遠離他，約翰只是傾斜腦袋露出頸子。令人疑惑的動作，且並非夏洛克所預計。於是他伸出手，溫柔地放在約翰的下巴上挑起讓他的頭轉回來。接著，在失去勇氣前，夏洛克閉上雙眼，低頭，親吻他。  
  
嘴唇輕柔地觸碰，緩慢地移動，一個輕撫多過佔有的親吻。有什麼在夏洛克深處甦醒，什麼溫暖耀眼美妙甚至喜悅的東西。而這令他震驚。在他做好結束的準備前，他已經退開凝視著約翰，雙眼因奇妙而睜大。而約翰正回望著他，帶著和他相同的表情。  
  
「哇，」約翰喘不過氣地說。  
  
夏洛克嚥了一下，感覺不到自己的腳。他想不到該做約翰約翰約翰……等等，什麼？他搖頭，試著讓文法組織起來。  
  
約翰的胸膛顯而易見地起伏著。  
  
「那樣」—暈眩著，夏洛克提醒自己要呼吸—「可以嗎？」  
  
張開嘴，約翰彷彿尚未清醒般地點頭。然後他眼中閃爍著期盼地說，「再一次？」  
  
夏洛克幾乎驚跳。他用雙手拖起約翰的腦袋將兩人的嘴唇再次湊在一塊。而這次，他聽見約翰在回吻時喉嚨裡輕微的嗚咽聲。他們的雙唇更加堅定地互相移動，利用每次親吻尋找並做出許可，當約翰向一旁傾斜腦袋以便更方便時，夏洛克跟著將頭朝另一個方向傾斜，然後那一瞬間兩人像兩片拼圖一樣確定地緊密貼合。約翰的手滑上去環住夏洛克的脖子將他拉近；夏洛克的雙臂跩下他的後背更緊地抱住他，在這一切過程中，兩人的嘴唇從未與彼此分開。  
  
這非常美妙，超過美妙，將約翰如此近地抱在懷裡，感覺他的雙手在自己皮膚上游移，知道他也想要這一切。唯一的遺憾是他沒有更早行動，在幾週前幾個月前，否則他早該知道這樣的欣喜。他如此快樂以致他想大笑—而他確實這麼做了。  
  
約翰退開，喘著氣，當他們看見彼此的表情時，他們一同歡笑直到約翰穩住呼吸，舔過自己腫脹的嘴唇然後開口，這次更加勇敢地，並非疑問而是命令。  
  
「再一次。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：Likert scale，心理學中廣泛使用的量表，將受測者的認同程度量化
> 
> 註2：參見第八章，約翰在ABO世界中跟著夏洛克喝一樣口味的咖啡，但實際上各自喜歡的口味都和原世界一樣
> 
> 註3：Doctor Who，神夏製作人的另一系列影集
> 
> 註4：loitering ticket，在英國長時間駕駛速度低於75km/h會因遊蕩被開單，此為相當容易得到的罰單
> 
> 註5：偵探辦案時擅闖一堆民宅或者搶人交通工具其實都是犯法的


	10. 關於夏洛克如何憶起粉紅

「重播。」  
  
「你已經看三遍了。」  
  
「 _重播_ ，麥考夫。」  
  
三個按鍵後，影片從頭播放。雖然CCTV的影像是彩色的，但它卻相當粗糙、角度不對、距離遙遠。即便如此，夏洛克毫不懷疑那是否是約翰：無論身在何處他都能夠認出他的Omega，無論是倚靠嗅覺。又一次，他歪著腦袋瞇起眼睛觀看螢幕。已經有一個小時以上，他來回審視著錄影以使開始頭疼頸痠。現在時間還早，然而即使約翰以往總是第一個起床打理整套英式早餐給睡醒後肚子餓的結合伴侶，他現在甚至未離開臥房。這樣也好。約翰前一晚睡得不多，加上襲擊事件，他肯定仍不在狀態中。不管怎麼說，這讓夏洛克有了不受干擾複習細節的機會。  
  
然後現在他再度出現，雙手在身旁握拳背部僵硬地走下無人的人行道—約翰在生氣，而他的步態也如此表現。然而，他在 _每一段_ 錄影中都表現憤怒，從那持續 _數小時_ 在橋上令人費解的踱步，到試圖獨自進入夜店，到嘗試購買酒精，到在公車上被搭訕。麥考夫將 _一切_ 播放給夏洛克看；倫敦的CCTV在全世界不為人後，若是有人想要閃避則必須無比機靈。但約翰在 _做什麼_ ？哪裡 _出錯_ 了？夏洛克知道麥考夫是怎麼想的—他還沒明說，但夏洛克知道—而他拒絕相信那是事實。何況，如他兄長應該明白的，那說法無法解釋 _所有_ 現象。  
  
約翰正邁進螢幕中央，就在巷口的位置，此時三個人影忽然在他身後出現。第四次，夏洛克定神肌肉繃緊地觀看那群隊抓住約翰的外套肩部將他推入暗巷，出了CCTV的範圍，已經看過三遍依然沒有改變什麼。他即使看這 _幾百遍_ 仍會感覺到同樣沸騰的怒意，同樣幾乎無法壓抑的衝動想要衝出去、獵殺、摧毀。一陣低沈的吼聲在他喉嚨深處顫動，讓他又被麥考夫瞥了一眼，但他毫不在乎。一個群隊襲擊了他的結合伴侶想要侵略掠奪，這是個無法原諒的挑釁，不管就法律或者其他事。  
  
兩分鐘十四秒。這是他必須等待思考到底什麼， _實際上_ 是什麼，在那暗巷中發生直到約翰再度出現，獨自一人。靠著自己的能力站得筆直，他將什麼扔到一旁—玻璃瓶的碎片—擺了個軍人般的撲克臉，然後筆直看著前方走下街道。沒有奔跑。沒有恐慌。沒有迫切地尋求協助。他只是……走開了。  
  
再三十二秒後，第一個Alpha走了出來，看似毫髮無傷，雖然他的衣襬沒有紮起而外套從一邊肩膀滑落。即便如此，他看來相當困惑。他前後檢查街道，確認杳無人煙後退了回去。當他再度出現時，肩上扛著其中一位同伴的臂膀；第二個Alpha的鼻子是一灘血，用單腳跳動。他們身後，第三個Alpha一手捂著腹部一手扶著下顎。他們三個走出畫面外，與約翰走的方向相反。  
  
三名巨大的Alpha。夏洛克幾乎無法相信自己的雙眼。所有邏輯與既往認知都指向約翰，身為一個Omega-Y，應該是被留在巷裡的那個，近乎動彈不得。畢竟，他被挑出、獵捕，並攻擊了，一群野狼追捕一頭鹿。他完全不可能自那樣的狀況全身而退。  
  
「你需要再看第五遍嗎，我親愛的兄弟？」麥考夫問，語調譏諷不耐。  
  
夏洛克並沒有屈尊回答，只是在椅子上往後坐將指尖按在一塊兒思考著。  
  
麥考夫關下電視。「告訴我你打算怎麼做。」  
  
銳利地看他一眼，夏洛克說，「狩獵那群隊，顯然。不然你說呢？」  
  
「當然。那麼約翰呢？」  
  
夏洛克咬牙，試圖掩飾自己的憂慮。他看向通往臥房的走廊。依然暗著。沒有聲響。  
  
「這是當然是令人不悅的話題。但我知道有些……機構……能給像約翰這樣的Omega。這會進行地相當慎重。」  
  
「不。」  
  
「而我個人熟悉多名有名望的心理治療師—」  
  
「見鬼的，我說 _不用_ ，麥考夫。我知道你在想什麼，你錯了。」  
  
麥考夫挑起一邊眉，光是表情就看出他認為夏洛克遲鈍；夏洛克見過這樣的表情。許多次。然而這次，麥考夫沒有將自己的想法收回：「你太愚蠢了。需要我把它寫下來給你看嗎？」  
  
「我想我們討論完了。」夏洛克站起身走向門，但他暗示的逐客令並未阻止麥考夫將話說完。  
  
「你的Omega花了將近四小時在滑鐵盧橋上， _徘徊著_ ，表現異常。更進一步的證據：他不止一次而是二度明顯地試圖毒害自己。」  
  
「你不能確定！」  
  
「他試著進入酒吧！不然他想去那兒做什麼？我們 _看見_ 他嘗試購買兩瓶威士忌！告訴我，夏洛克，一個Omega除此以外還會有什麼原因試圖飲酒？」  
  
「你不知道自己在說什麼。」  
  
「我不知道？你看見錄影了。他近乎驅使那些Alpha追趕他，像那樣獨自一人在天黑後外出，從Beta群眾中自己脫離出來。他是個移動誘耳。你我同樣心知肚明。他的行為無庸置疑地—」  
  
「 _麥考夫。_ 」  
  
「—有自殺傾向。」  
  
夏洛克停止踱步揮手指著門。「出去。」  
  
但麥考夫甚至沒有自椅子上起身。「我很抱歉，親愛的兄弟，但他們所剩無幾基因又如此不穩，這樣的案例越發常見。有時，毫無理由的，Omega們就這麼崩潰。」  
  
「他反抗了， _親愛的兄弟_ 。要是他真的……如此，要是他有任何想法要……聽著，他 _擊退他們了_ 。」  
  
麥考夫假裝投降地舉起手：這並非讓步。這是拒絕更進一步地與即將鬧脾氣的孩子有所牽扯的舉動。「你向我尋求協助。你明白我會給予建議。」  
  
「我是要看錄影。除此之外，你就可以滾了。 _我_ 會處理一切的。那群隊 _和_ 我的Omega。」  
  
「 _處理_ 我？」  
  
夏洛克轉身看見約翰，衣著整齊看起來相當警醒，穿過廚房走向他們。在白天的陽光中，他看起來和昨晚踏入門中相比毫無改善。他臉上的腫脹消退是事實，但瘀血顏色加深變得又黑又紫，而擦傷看來和過去一樣紅且痛。  
  
「早安，約翰，」麥考夫說。「你看起來非常好，對一個被Alpha們襲擊的人來說。」  
  
約翰的習慣是低下頭讓自己縮小，像大多數的Omega們在面對非結合伴侶的Alpha時一樣。這單純是生物本能的敬畏。因此當約翰並未採取順從姿態，而是縮緊牙關拱起肩時，夏洛克相當訝異。有那麼一瞬間，夏洛克呆若木雞—他從未見過約翰用這樣的眼神看麥考夫，毫無尊敬而是……那是什麼？惱怒？他會多花一兩秒思考這點，如果同樣的眼神沒有轉向 _自己_ 的話。  
  
「你打給 _麥考夫_ ？為什麼！什麼，難道你們在這怪異的世界中是超級好朋友嗎？」  
  
「他當然打給我，」麥考夫用面對孩子的說話方式開口。「他擔心你。」他忽然直直站起來勢洶洶地向前踏出一步以便奪回控制權。  
  
然而約翰沒有退縮。「別敷衍我。發生什麼事？」  
  
麥考夫皺著沒看他，顯然並未預期這樣的反應。「當然是你該料想的那樣。我弟弟要準備一場對決。」  
  
「對決，」約翰重複道，好像他根本不明白那是什麼意思一樣。  
  
「你不會以為我會讓那群Alpha全身而退吧，約翰？」夏洛克說。「利用麥考夫為我帶來的錄影，我們能夠辨識出三位中的兩人，而非常可能的是，第三人帶著鼻傷昨晚去了Alpha急診。獵補他將極為容易。」  
  
「 _獵捕_ 。」  
  
「我會很快地搞定他們，我答應你。你再也不必擔心那三個Al—」  
  
「你他媽的在開玩笑嗎！」約翰爆發了，兩位福爾摩斯兄弟跳了一下但同時都假裝沒有。「我 _不_ 擔心他們！我 _處理_ 他們了！如果你看了 _錄影_ —何況我從來沒有請你們去看—你們會看見 _我_ 是最後仍然站立的人。我不需要你當什麼穿著閃亮盔甲的騎士或者做出什麼報復手段。說實話，福爾摩斯，這一點也不關你們屁事。而 _你_ 」—他現在瞪著麥考夫—「你和你那大鼻子還有那小玩偶個人助理可以滾開了，回你那象牙塔去，然後去管些其他人的事。」  
  
震撼的沈默隨之而來。當約翰的胸口因憤怒的呼吸起伏時，夏洛克，幾乎震驚到無法動彈，自眼角看見安西亞從她整個過程中安靜端坐，雙手放在腿上像家具般毫不起眼的待著的沙發角落起身。但聽見約翰的話，她彷彿聽從指令般地起立。  
  
麥考夫首先找回因憤怒而尖銳的聲音，抬起下巴說，「夏洛克，馬上管好你的Omega。你該為他如此侮辱一名Alpha與其Omega的行徑予以 _懲戒_ 。」  
  
「你的Ome—？」約翰開口，然後嗤之以鼻地搖頭並疲憊地捂著臉。「她當然是。可憐人。」  
  
夏洛克的語氣和麥考夫相同，但稍微平穩些。「我會處理這件事。你和安西亞可以離開了。」  
  
麥考夫銳利地點頭，瞪了約翰一眼，然後拿起外套。安西亞扣好外套，隨著麥考夫走出門。這段時間，無論是夏洛克或者約翰都一句話也不說，也沒有任何動作，甚至沒有換氣，直到他們聽見門在樓下關閉。夏洛克感覺自己處於驚嘆和憤怒之間，幾乎對該怎麼說、該怎麼做毫無頭緒。接著：  
  
「坐下。」夏洛克走到自己的椅子邊，坐下，交叉起腿。  
  
「哦我們絕對要談談。一切在你那哥哥在和他毫無關係的事上探頭探腦之前就已經夠糟了。如果你以為我有任何一分鐘對於這一切覺得無所謂，對任何一件事—」  
  
「約翰， _< <坐下。現在。>>_」  
  
約翰自滿地走到自己的椅子坐下。不到半秒，他彈起身。「那是 _什麼鬼_ ！」  
  
「這是為了你好。你知道我不喜歡使用迫令。我也告訴過你我永遠不會這麼做。然而，你也從未讓我有這需要。你身上 _見鬼的_ 有什麼不對勁，而天殺的，約翰華生，你要告訴我是怎麼回事。」  
  
約翰在顫抖，淤清下的皮膚漲得通紅，他的左手，被割傷又縫合的手，顫動著，沒有包紮的另一手抓著腿彷彿想要制止它一樣。接著他用手捂住嘴有那麼一會兒看似要吐了。這就是為什麼夏洛克從來不用迫令，即便在法律與生理上他完全有這麼做的權力。即便如此，他覺得這樣的行為有什麼非人性的地方，會使兩人一同墮落，這是那成結無意團體列舉的一連串議題中他認為正確的一點。唯一的一點。  
  
他讓約翰恢復情緒，讓他的呼吸回復正常，甚至讓他先開口。他耐心地等待。  
  
「不管那是什麼，」約翰說，但音量極其微小；現在他的雙眼中有什麼類似恐懼的東西，而夏洛克後悔讓它出現，「別在這麼做。」  
  
「我不會。但你必須和我談談。」  
  
「這是麥考夫說的」—他吞嚥，嘴唇拉扯出厭惡的模樣—「 _懲戒_ 我？」  
  
「他是指更嚴重的事。你知道的。而你知道我不會做任何那樣的行為。我在結合時和你保證過我不會。我也不會迫令你，若非我認為還有其他方法。」  
  
約翰的臉埋入手中，夏洛克聽見他對自己咕噥著，「這真是太糟了。」  
  
「誠實的回答我。你不好嗎？」  
  
緩緩地，約翰抬起頭。他看向天花板、看向火爐、看向自己攛緊的雙手。夏洛克看見他眼中有水光，但兩下眨眼後就消失了。清了清喉嚨後，約翰說，「只是有些震撼罷了。那個，呃，昨晚的襲擊。你說得沒錯。讓我有些不對勁。」  
  
「不對。」  
  
約翰明顯吃了一驚。  
  
「昨晚的攻擊解釋了挫傷和手上的割傷。它無法說明為什麼CCTV會拍攝到你在滑鐵盧橋上徘徊三小時四十二分鐘直到日落，朝天吼叫一分鐘接著凝視水面。它也不能解釋為什麼你試圖 _毒害_ 自己。」  
  
「毒害自己？」  
  
「我 _看見_ 你試圖自己進入酒吧。我看見你試圖在街角商店購買威士忌！」  
  
「也許…也許我想喝醉。」  
  
「Omega不會喝醉。Omega會死。我和你發誓，約翰，如果你再一次做出如此愚蠢的事情，我不會猶豫。我 _會_ 懲戒你，而你會痛苦一個月。」  
  
約翰張開嘴，雙眼不可置信地睜大。  
  
「因此你要含我說實話，現在，否則我們必須採取更極端的手段。然後別以為你能對我說謊。我知道你說謊的模樣。你在這方面遭透了。麥考夫說的是真是假？」  
  
「關於什麼？」  
  
「關於你有自殺傾向。」  
  
「 _什麼？_ 」  
  
「你有嗎，約翰？」  
  
「沒有！」  
  
「那麼解釋。」  
  
「不是……像 _那樣_ 。」  
  
「不然？」什麼也沒有。約翰似乎正咬著舌頭—字面意義上的—不願一直是夏洛克的眼睛。約翰再刻意迴避，夏洛克開始失去耐性。對麥考夫無理是一回事。令人反感，是的，甚至有些可悲，但……有些有趣。然而對 _他_ ，約翰自己的Alpha不遜？無法接受。  
  
「我能等一整天—」  
  
「夏綠蒂伯恩斯坦，」約翰脫口而出。  
  
夏洛克挑眉。「誰？」  
  
「新聞。昨天的。一個十三歲的女孩死了因為，嗯。因為她的……那個……她有了第一次月—進入 _熱潮_ ，然後她的父母無視她。她獨自一人，妳知道。我是說， _天啊_ ，她才十三歲！她不該需要……總之，重點是，她病了……（註1）」  
  
「發情中毒，」夏洛克替約翰開口，在他的情緒狀態下，他似乎難以找到適當的詞。  
  
約翰嘆息。「沒錯。那個。然後……它害死她。」他有些可悲的聳肩然後低頭看著雙手，張握著似乎想要讓血液流動。他用指甲刮過繃帶。「猜那讓我難受。」  
  
「像那樣的Beta令我噁心，」夏洛克低吼。「他們甚至沒有想要照顧Omega孩童的天性，但刻意無知該受到譴責。希望他們被判謀殺。」  
  
約翰無聲地點頭，臉色從赤紅到鐵青。  
  
「那麼。很好。這就沒事了。我理解。那樣的事件當然會令你難過。會令你 _憤怒_ 。」沒錯，它說明了如此多。和所有Omega一樣，約翰對自己的族群有特別的親情，但他一直以來都對Omega照護、Omega權利、Omega議題相當敏感。而即便他從未聽聞過Omega案例，他知道這可能導致個體—激動、渾身充斥腎上腺素—做出難以置信的舉動。那些Alpha昨晚顯然挑錯Omega。重點：他只是過度情緒化。「那些Beta沒能保護自己的Omega孩子，令人無法原諒。我能答應你，約翰，我會永遠保護你。那Alpha群隊再也不會傷害你或者其他Omega了。」  
  
他傾身向前，安慰地拍了約翰膝蓋一下，說，「很高興我們釐清了這一切，」然後站起身。他畢竟有工作要做，而這天正在消逝。先去廚房吃個簡單的早餐和濃咖啡，然後—  
  
「都完了？」約翰問，夏洛克停下腳步。它回來了：那緊繃的聲音蔓延著怒意。他退後兩步站在約翰椅邊。  
  
「什麼完了？」  
  
「那什麼 _決鬥_ 呢？」  
  
夏洛克煩悶地皺眉。「我剛 _告訴你_ 。我會獵捕他們，然後殺了他們。」  
  
「你不是認真的。」當夏洛克給了他一個極其認真的眼神，他喊說，「 _殺了_ 他們？他們甚至沒有機會 _做_ 什麼！」  
  
以毒蛇般的速度，夏洛克衝向前，抓住扶手，籠罩約翰上方，他的臉距離約翰如此近以致鼻子幾乎碰觸，而約翰向後縮回椅中。夏洛克只是更加靠近他。「他們對 _屬於我的_ 出手！」他怒吼，而約翰明顯驚跳。「別想再用那句壓我，說你『處理』它。你！哈！」  
  
約翰將頭轉到一側，快速地眨眼，但夏洛克還沒完。他無法忍受繼續看著自己的Omega，但他還沒完。他將手扔到空中開始踱步。  
  
「你『處理』他們然後讓他們 _活著_ 。如果他們依然活著依然行走，他們仍在徘徊，仍在 _狩獵_ 。而如果他們沒能行走，那更糟，因為受傷的Alpha會怎麼做？他們加入更大 _更強_ 的群隊。 _你_ 讓一個危險的情況更加嚴重了。所以我」—他指向自己的胸口—「 _我_ 必須為你善後。 _我_ 必須出去阻止他們。 _我_ 必須完成昨晚該完成的事。」  
  
「哦，你 _必須_ ，是吧？」約翰沈著臉說。  
  
「 _沒錯_ ，約翰，別遲鈍了。」  
  
約翰站起來。「那麼我也要去。」  
  
「你見鬼才不。決鬥是我的。」他旋身離開然後拿取掛在門後的外套。「你要留在家裡然後 _冷靜下來_ 。讓自己恢復。」  
  
「你對待我好像我是個無助的小孩似的。我不無助。我想我昨晚證明過了。」  
  
夏洛克咬牙粗暴地將手套入外套袖口。「你向我證明的，約翰，是你在情緒化時相當魯莽。你是 _幸運_ 。要是情況不同，你極可能已經死了。」  
  
「你真是不可理喻。」約翰惱怒地雙手抱胸。「我是說，我一直都知道你是個混蛋，但你曉得嗎？你也是個怪物。」  
  
夏洛克在門口停下，手在門把上。緩慢地，他望向肩後。「約翰，」他說，讓威脅滲入自己的怒吼中。「<< _留在家裡。_ >>」  
  
然後他將門在身後摔上。

  


**xXx**

 

他那天的狩獵毫無結果。他有三個名字、三張臉、兩個醫院記錄，以及警視廳的追蹤協助。但那群隊早已隱藏起來，而夏洛克的搜尋毫無果效。他的腦力偏行、思維受阻，他 _心煩意亂_ 。顯然，他將一部份的腦袋留在貝克街了。  
  
好吧，他感受到罪惡感。至少他確實有所虧欠。像這樣留約翰在身後的公寓裡頭，激動心煩，令他一點高興的感覺也沒有。滿腦子都是今早的爭執，夏洛克幾乎無法清出思慮留空間給手頭更重要的問題，而這令他掙扎。即便是雷斯垂德，那樣傻笨的探長，都注意到他的不對勁。  
  
「就這樣，為了你好，不如我們今天就此收工吧？」  
  
夏洛克對這提議嗤之以鼻。「太陽剛下山。他們會開始行動。而你想要 _現在_ 停下？」  
  
「蘇格蘭場不會停下，你知道的。我會讓部下們整晚工作。但 _你_ 有個Omega必須照顧。我們都因為沒發生更糟的事鬆了一口氣，但聽你告訴我的，約翰仍遭到不少傷。你該在那兒陪伴他。」  
  
_他不會讓我_ ，夏洛克想。已經將近二十四小時，而約翰讓他做最多的是讓他清理結合印記。這毫無 _道理_ 。曾經有個下午，大約結合一年後，約翰終於告訴他關於他唯一一次發情中毒的創傷，一切責任歸咎Alpha服務。他對此感到尷尬，然而更多的，是恐懼。接下來整個下午他都踡縮在夏洛克腿上，讓他的Alpha輕撫他的背和髮輕聲保證他再也不用承受那樣的事，只要夏洛克還有一口氣。  
  
_那個_ 約翰發生什麼事了？  
  
「如果我們找到他們，會首先通知你。決鬥是你的。帶你的群隊來。但是記得：不可使用槍具、刀刃、爆裂物、鈍器—」  
  
「我 _知道_ 決鬥的法規，」夏洛克說。接著大步離去招呼計程車。  
  
在他登上階梯時，他感受到一股憂慮湧出，這相當荒謬，畢竟見鬼的，這可是他家，而見鬼的，他可是這兒的Alpha，然後 _見鬼的_ ，他完全有權力對頑抗的Omega做他做的事。他所認識的其他Alpha會做出比將人關在家裡更糟的事，而他不會責怪他們。約翰應該覺得自己幸運才對。  
  
走入門口時，他不曉得該怎麼想。約翰已經冷靜下來回復原本和平的模樣了嗎？或者他們又會再吵一架？深吸了一口氣，他咬緊牙關推開門。  
  
那兒，他看見約翰坐在窗邊的桌旁、面對火爐的座椅上。他的筆電開著手指在鍵盤上。夏洛克看見那桌上所有屬於自己的東西，包括筆電，都被清空，現在擺放一疊疊紙張，印表機在又一張紙出來時轟轟作響。約翰，忙碌著，並沒有因開門的聲音抬頭，但夏洛克知道他有聽見自己進門，因為當他關上門正準備開口時，約翰，沒有將視線從螢幕上轉移，簡單的用手筆了個動作，說，「請坐。」  
  
有些困惑，夏洛克緩緩地拿下圍巾和外套，穩穩地凝視著泰然自若持續打字的約翰。當他穿過客廳時，他試圖辨別約翰臉上的表情，然而從側面他只能看見紫色黑色的淤青，一個關於那夜晚的記號。他必須正面看他。因此他默默地在桌子對面的椅子上坐下，將手交握在腿上，等待著。  
  
約翰果斷地點頭按下按鍵，關閉電腦，然後伸手拿取其中一疊紙。夏洛克，上下顛倒地瞥見內容，看見紙張是列印新聞頁面：衛報、每日郵報、泰晤士報，以及其他。他看這些做什麼？這些是為了什麼—？  
  
找到想要的那頁後，約翰將它翻過來拍到夏洛克面前。然後他向後靠到椅背上，模樣……惱怒地交叉雙臂。  
  
頭條是「連環自殺於六月內累積至十一起」夏洛克皺眉。  
  
「這是什麼？」  
  
他們現在正看著對方，夏洛克的眉頭皺起而約翰則是……那是什麼？失望？不贊同？他幾乎難以判斷，他對這個表情如此陌生。至少不曾從約翰臉上看到。  
  
「你說呢。」  
  
壓抑著惱怒的嘆氣，夏洛克快速瀏覽文章，回想起細節。「這是幾年前的事了。一連串的自殺，彼此相關：所有死者服用相同毒藥、皆為自主、被發現獨自一人……」  
  
「……在他們不該出現的地方，是，我知道。你為什麼不阻止它？」  
  
夏洛克眨眼。「什麼？」  
  
「十一人死亡，夏洛克， _十一人_ 。你應該能夠阻止它的。」  
  
嗤之以鼻，夏洛克搖頭，說，「那些是自殺，約翰。我沒辦法。」  
  
「錯。他們是謀殺。」  
  
「他們不是。」  
  
「他們 _是_ 。難道你關閉了頭腦什麼的？ _再_ 想一次，夏洛克。」  
  
「那是 _兩年前_ 。證據再好也不新鮮了。當下，當然，我以為自己找到了什麼，但最終，無論是警方獲我個人都同意：關於那些死亡沒有什麼證明可能—」  
  
「 _粉紅_ 。」  
  
夏洛克幾乎因這打斷而發笑。「什麼？」  
  
「粉紅，夏洛克。粉紅。珍妮佛威爾森。她穿著粉紅套裝、粉紅雨衣、粉紅高跟鞋，甚至粉紅指甲。」  
  
「所以？」他想表達什麼？  
  
「而她的行李箱不見了。」約翰抬高眉毛，好像期待學生會給出正確答案的教師一樣。「你記得 _那件事_ 嗎？」  
  
「當然，是啊，她的長襪上有濺痕，強烈證明她至少在什麼時間點在身後拖著一個小行李箱。那樣的濺痕只會出現在……但那無關緊要，因為我們沒找到……」他的頭腦快速運轉，當時的場景忽然再度出現在眼前彷彿有人在上頭打光一樣。R-A-C-H-E被刻在地上，被判定是留給死去女兒的遺言。但那行李箱失蹤了……還是 _粉紅色_ ！那個小行李箱 _一定_ 是粉紅色，而它從未被發現！這是個極為重要的線索！（是否重要？當然、當然，它肯定是。它是！）這代表，這 _肯定_ 代表，有人帶走它，必須帶走它，因那顏色太過顯眼、太過引人注目。粉紅是個失誤，但不是珍妮佛威爾森的：它是兇手的失誤，而夏洛克忽略了這點！他怎麼會 _忽略_ 這點？！  
  
「我的天，」他說，凝視著文章。「自殺累計至十一起……」而珍妮佛威爾森只是第四個。「這些人是被謀殺的，約翰！我們必須重起案件！我們依然能抓到兇手！」  
  
「用一千英鎊和你打賭他死於腦動脈瘤，」約翰苦澀地說。「這說明了那些所謂的『自殺』為什麼忽然停止了，嗯？」他伸手拿取另一疊毫不關心地扔向夏洛克。「這項也是被判定為自殺。」  
  
標題寫著「男人越軌死亡」。  
  
「所有報章都同意，」約翰說。「安得魯威斯特走到將來的火車前自殺。他同時參與機密防導彈計畫。有什麼原因防止他被謀殺的事實公布嗎？」  
  
「約翰，這甚至不是我調查的案件。我記得我拒絕它了。我當時有許多其他事。」  
  
「你可以在沙發上破案。安得魯威斯特—外號威西—在鐵軌彎道上被人發現頭顱爆裂但鮮少血液，那軌道向南幾里就會經過他大舅子窗下，未來的大舅子，同時也是個負債的毒販，負債以致迫切到願意從將來的姻親身上竊取 _非常重要_ 硬碟的毒販，期待自己能擺脫債務。一點也不難，不是嗎？」  
  
「你是怎麼—」  
  
「讓我猜猜。那硬碟從來沒有找回來。」  
  
「沒有，但就像我說的，那並非我的案件。因此你不能將拉維蘇尼斯坦（註2）的轟炸怪罪於 _我_ 。」  
  
「 _哪裡？_ 你知道嗎。算了。 _這_ 則，我得說」—他伸手拿取 _又_ 一頁扔過來，眼中閃爍憤怒—「確實是自殺。」  
  
第三則新聞是來自埃克塞特日報，並非全國報紙。它說「當地人在杜威谷被發現身亡」。  
  
「記得他嗎？」約翰僵硬地問。「亨利奈特，記得他來向你求助嗎？」  
  
夏洛克快速掃瞄文章。細節有限但清楚：奈特，過去二十年自兒時目擊父親遭野獸攻擊致死，遭遇偏執與妄想，終於崩潰，將槍口放入嘴裡，殺了自己。  
  
「依稀，」他說，將文章放在一邊。約翰持續用嚴厲的眼神看著他。「他是來諮詢。他相信父親被狼人謀害。」他嗤之以鼻。  
  
「荒謬。我沒接這案件。」  
  
「你應該的。」  
  
「那是個二十多年的老案件！我看不出意義何在！奈特先生需要的是心理治療，而我不是治療師。難道你要告訴我他也是被謀殺的？」  
  
「不。但他父親是。亨利 _需要的_ 是讓父親能夠安息。你應該能給他這個的，夏洛克。」  
  
那兒還有幾十疊列印紙，所以當約翰將椅子後推站起時夏洛克相當驚訝。「你的晚餐在爐子裡頭。十分鐘後將它拿出，放涼五分鐘。」然後他開始離開。  
  
「等等，約翰，停下。」  
  
約翰聽話了。  
  
「這些是什麼？」他將手掃過桌面那肯定幾小時的成果。  
  
「那，」他說，「是整整兩年的案件。你的案件，以及應該屬於你的案件。」  
  
約翰正強迫他說出夏洛克有史以來最討厭說的話，因此當他開口時，他咬著牙，嘴唇抗拒著。「我不明白。那是什麼意思？」  
  
「意思是，夏洛克，你是個很棒的偵探。但也僅只如此。在另一個人生中，你和我解決了這些案件。全部。兩人一起。」  
  
若是約翰說他是個 _糟透_ 的偵探他也不會如此震驚。「別可笑了。這是發生過的事。無法改變的。這些假享有什麼用？何況，你是指什麼，兩人一起？你甚至不是個偵探！」  
  
「是嗎？但是，顯然，沒了我，你頂多一般般而已。聰明絕頂，是的，這我不否認。但你的精妙是需要發聲者、一個閃電、一個 _導體_ 來傳達你那耀眼的光芒，讓它能夠集中有個目標。我對你是什麼存在，夏洛克？我是說，除了個能讓你每四十一天能夠使用的身體以外。」  
  
他再度準備離開，但有什麼阻止了他，然後他向後傾身。  
  
「還有一件事。你說過你再也不會對我用那種思想操縱。然後下一秒，你又做了。因此今晚別想靠近我。沙發對你足夠了。」  
  
沒有多說一句話。夏洛克找不到任何言語，而約翰也說完了。接下來的幾秒，他聆聽約翰的腳步聲消失在臥室以及輕但果決，在身後關上門的 _喀_ 聲。這是那晚他聽見約翰最後的聲響。

  


**xXx**

 

夏洛克睡不著，小部分是因為沙發太窄、太短，又不舒適。他的腦袋不肯靜下來，這令他瘋狂。這驅使著他整晚 _思考著_ ，困惑於約翰說的每句話、做的每件事，翻閱所有約翰放置在桌上的紙張和筆記。  
  
在紙上方，約翰將它們列成清單，分類成被接受或者拒絕的案件，若是接受了，則分成以解決和未解決……約翰作了筆記，彷彿再推想原因。但不是全部都有含意。比方，在約翰關於「凡庫恩（註3）」的筆記下他寫著獨立的詞句，像玉簪、倫敦A-Z，但夏洛克看不出它的意思。迪莫克那蠢才想將凡庫恩的死亡列為自殺，但夏洛克知道那是謀殺。光是左撇子這點就夠明確了！然而雖然他在案件上有大量進展，包括發現中文暗語和招財貓外的數字碼並得到一名中國女孩在死前的協助（素蓮還是珊梨還是類似這樣的名字（註4）），他除了一些隨機的字詞以外毫無可進展之處，因此他沒能找出那密碼的基礎是什麼。夏洛克從來沒發現凡庫恩和路其兩位Beta到底偷渡了什麼。但至少他找出了該對此負起責任的人。  
  
那兒還有一連串以解決的案件（像朱利亞史東納，約翰標記「金髮斑點女郎」以及馬修麥克的，叫「鋁柺杖」），大量地超過未解決案件數（項克里斯米拉的案件，或者，如約翰所說，「翻譯奇客」（註5））但他不斷回頭看約翰首先提到的第一起：關於連環自殺的那件。  
  
他從頭思考所有證據，小心謹慎地，電腦般客觀地分析數據，直到他被說服了。他們都是被謀殺的，全部十一人，而夏洛克讓一名連續殺人犯逃離制裁。這怎麼可能？難道他沒能思考所有線索？更重要的是，那是如何做到的？  
  
夏洛克坐在自己的椅子上，夜晚持續過去，他困惑於這棘手的問題，取得了不確定的結論：兇手是計程車司機。這樣說得通，不是嗎？沒有任何受害者認識彼此，沒有人死在相同地點，每一位都被發現在沒理由去的地點。而除了司機以外還有誰能隱沒於人群中？誰能在大白天眾目睽睽下狩獵？那必須是他們全部信任的人， _但_ 同時也是對所有人陌生的人。什麼樣的陌生人能讓人信任？誰能，這麼說吧，載送帶著行李的女人？計程車司機。  
  
他光是想像便覺得興奮。他想跑進臥室，叫醒約翰，告訴他自己的發現，詢問他的想法，而這確實是奇怪的念頭。他從不曾問過約翰的想法；他從不曾聽從約翰的主意，至少在案件上。探案工作是夏洛克的執業。約翰是……  
  
我對你是什麼存在，夏洛克？  
  
他感到有什麼醜陋的情緒翻騰著，因此他將問題放在一邊、打開筆電，開始依據自己的結論進行搜索。依據時間軸，他由在最後一次謀殺前後退休的倫敦計程車司機，而在四十分鐘後，他在一個名字上定案：傑夫霍普。他並沒有退休，而是死了。  
  
腦動脈瘤。  
  
這個答案再度令夏洛克踱步思考。  
  
他有問題要問約翰華生，許多、許多疑問，而接下來的早晨，這是他首先要詢問的。

  


**xXx**

 

至少，應該是這樣的。  
  
當太陽升起時，夏洛克，整晚未闔眼，接到了一通來自萊斯垂得的電話。  
  
「案件有突破，」探長說。  
  
「好極了。」  
  
「不好。其實不好。那Alpha群隊，相當確定是我們在尋找的那個……他們昨晚襲擊了其他人。我們認為比起其他的更是在宣示控制權。」  
  
「該死。  
  
「受害者剛離開Omega急診並轉診到一般診間。」  
  
「好，告訴我細節，我會在那兒和你會合。」  
  
掛上電話後，夏洛克—畢竟沒有換下昨天的衣物，直接走向自己的外套。但他在只套上一隻袖子時僵住了。  
  
他讓外套滑下扔到沙發上，然後站在臥房門口盯著門下透出的晨光。責備著自己的羞怯，他抬起手敲門……輕輕地。  
  
三秒後，溫和的聲音請他進入。  
  
推開門，他看見約翰坐在床緣，正扣完襯衫鈕釦。他穿著襪子但還沒有鞋子，而他的頭髮尚未打理。他沒有在夏洛克踏入房中時抬起頭或雙眼。  
  
「早安，」夏洛克彆扭地開口。  
  
「早安。」  
  
「所以。呃。」他強迫自己整個人進入房內。這畢竟是他自己的房間。他不該有闖入的感覺。然而他卻有。些微的。「雷斯垂德剛打電話來。那群隊，他們……追趕了其他人。一名Omega-X。」  
天啊，為何他說話如此小心？應該學術點，毫無感情地，直接說： _那Alpha群隊強姦了一名Omega-X。他們在她身上標記氣味又成結，她正在醫院中。_  
  
終於，約翰抬起視線，眼中充滿關切。「有多糟？」  
  
「非常。但她還活著在醫院裡。」  
  
「有多糟，夏洛克？」  
  
他嘆氣。「氣味標記和成結。其中一名強迫結合。」  
  
「我的天。」約翰懊悔地搖頭。「然後，呃，她的Alpha？」  
  
「她未結合，因此沒有任何斷裂。然而她有反抗，因此她正承受感染。」  
  
「我……應該要……我很抱歉。你……沒錯。我應該要，那個，如果我有……」  
  
「和我去，」夏洛克說。約翰的雙眼因驚愕睜大。「那個，我希望你在那兒。當我和她說話的時候。她會因其他Omega在場而安心些。」  
  
「沒錯。」約翰站起來，雙手叉腰尋找鞋子。他上下點頭舔著嘴唇。「好，沒問題。兩分鐘，可以嗎？」  
  
「等你準備好。」  
  
他開始退後，給他他需要的空間，但約翰搶先開口，「她是誰？我是說，妳知道任何關於她的事嗎？一個名字、她從哪裡來、在哪裡遇襲？」  
  
「我在路上告訴妳，」夏洛克說。「但她不是什麼重要的人，真的。只是其中一位不幸未結合的人罷了。名叫茉莉琥珀。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：本新聞參見第六章。  
> 註2：ABO世界地名，原世界沒有。  
> 註3 ：第一季第二集在銀行工作首先被走私團體殺害的人。  
> 註4 ：是姚素琳。  
> 註5 ：以上皆為約翰在部落格上的文章。


	11. 關於夏洛克，嗯，沒錯（咳）

他不曉得接吻能夠像這樣。過去的經驗—雖然確實非常稀少而且原因幾乎全歸於用來當作操縱人的工具—甚至從未暗示過將自己的嘴唇覆上別人的可能產生如此滿足感並渴望更多。他也從未相信過，在此之前，這樣的行為能讓自己不馬上失去興趣。明明只是這樣，兩個軀體躺臥在一塊，分享體溫和溫柔的輕撫與吻，以及漫長、緩慢的唇齒相交。  
  
夏洛克的手慵懶地滑過約翰身側；另一手從他身下環繞他的身體，將他抱近。至於約翰，則是靠在他身上，將手穿過他的捲髮，在他脖子上舔吻。每種感覺都如此矛盾：狂野又令人沈靜，熱烈如火卻沁涼入心，滿足中充滿渴求。他的頭腦在想要記錄下每項刺激和沈浸在所有感覺中搖擺。沒有什麼比這重要，然而約翰又比這一切更重要。  
  
神啊，他戀愛了。真是引人入勝。  
  
昨晚像在探索，彷彿在學習新的語言：尋找兩人的嘴唇如何相契，瞭解如何在不分開的狀態下悄悄吸氣，發覺不同地方的皮膚是什麼樣的滋味，練習著討好著徵求同意。他們最後到了這沙發上，肩並肩坐著，讓彼此的唇舌動作讓雙手漫遊直到夜色已深讓他們在羞怯的臉紅與害羞的晚安中分開。早上，他們一同早餐聽著赫德森太太絮絮叨叨，腳趾在桌下進行兩人嘴巴無法當下進行的事。然而一旦公寓再度只屬於他們，在幾分鐘的躲藏和偷偷瞥視後，他們發現自己再度回到沙發上，繼續預演一切。  
  
一個簡單的案件—雷斯垂德真是愚蠢—干擾了那天偷走了屬於他們的時光，但以盡可能最快的速度，他們回到了沙發上，而這次，在短短幾分鐘後，他們發現自己躺臥著，夏洛克的膝蓋在約翰的中間（當然是為了利用空間），親吻著。觸摸和親吻和親吻和觸摸，而此時此刻夏洛克正放肆舔吻著約翰的頸子。耳畔，他聽見約翰溼熱享受的喘息。直覺他們已經準備好接納更多的皮膚，夏洛克靈巧地解開約翰襯衫第一顆鈕釦將領子拉到一旁。他親吻著，向下、向下、經過，正快要露出約翰左肩時—  
  
「呃！」約翰驚呼，在夏洛克身旁抽離了一些，雖然他的手在夏洛克的上臂上收緊。  
  
夏洛克迅速地抬頭。「抱歉，太過了？」  
  
約翰的臉色變得通紅。「不是這樣。是……」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「一件我應該提的事。」  
  
要坦白？現在？什麼事情？關於他從未和男人做過？關於他其實不確定自己想要這個？關於他現在有其他對象偷藏了個西班牙秘密情人準備搬出去到巴塞隆納展開新生活和一名鬥牛士結婚開一間小吃酒吧 _¡Dios mio（西班牙文：我的天！）_ ，不！約翰，別走！  
  
「繼續說，」他冷靜的說。  
  
「就是……我的肩膀……發生了些事。然後它，就是，有些難看。」  
  
彈痕？夏洛克已經知道這件事了。他從來沒有見過它，但將原因歸於約翰一向矜持的打扮，而非對於戰爭遺留的疤痕組織感到自卑或者憂心。約翰是個自尊心強的人，對於身為軍人感到自豪。因此夏洛克對於約翰擔心這樣的事會讓夏洛克不起勁感到有些訝異。好像他不是個對疤痕有無止盡興趣的人似的！該是緩和那恐懼的時候了。  
  
「那由我來判斷，」他說。無視約翰眼中閃過的抗拒，他將襯衫拉開露出傷疤：一圈暗粉紅色皺凸的皮肉，大約一個指印的大小。它是個令人著迷猙獰的一節皮膚，扭曲而美麗，他渴望觸碰它。「它敏感嗎？」他問，語調低啞。  
  
約翰點頭。「當我移動太快，或者壓到的時候……我的感覺會像它是新的。」  
  
溫柔地，夏洛克將拇指撫過它凝視約翰的臉觀察反應。  
  
「我能解釋。」約翰的表情依然憂慮。  
  
「如果你想要的話。」說實話他不認為有必要，但如果約翰感覺需要將經過描述一遍，那也無妨。  
  
約翰舔了舔嘴唇，向下瞥自己的肩膀，深吸了一口氣，然後說，「它發生的很突然，我甚至沒意識到發生了事情。前一分鐘，我正在過一座橋，然後接著……我被閃電刺穿。」  
  
夏洛克心中有什麼顫動。「你意外的詩意，約翰，」他說，帶著新的渴望又重新佔有了約翰的嘴唇。約翰呻吟到他口中，更加猛烈地抓住他，張開雙腿讓夏洛克更加激烈地壓在他身上。  
  
他當再次換氣時，約翰說，「這不會讓你厭煩？」  
  
夏洛克飢渴地回到了他的頸部。在親吻與舔舐間，他說，「不」—舔—「為什麼它會」—吸—「讓我」—吻—「厭煩？」  
  
「是它—嗯—你知道， _改變了_ 我。」  
  
夏洛克停下，視線在疤痕上。緩緩地，他靠近然後甜蜜地親吻它。然後他抬起頭，捧著約翰的臉，然後說，「是它讓我們在一起。說我自私也無所謂，但我不會想要改變它。」  
  
「真的？」  
  
「真的。」  
  
約翰的笑容沒有時間維持，因為兩人很快又黏在一塊兒，膝蓋和跨部和腹部和嘴，而那慵懶、細緻的親吻消失了。緩案的探索已經結束了。夏洛克想要約翰，迫切地。他的渴望是幾個月，或者更精確些， _幾年_ ，壓抑已久、被忽視、充斥渴求的累積。熱流在他身體中翻騰，好像他的血液是汽油而約翰是點燃的火柴，而打從身處（以及下方），他感受到什麼迫切的東西在攪動。  
而在他的腿邊，他感覺到約翰也是。  
  
彷彿受驚的兔子般唐突，約翰驚呼並跳離夏洛克，毫不優雅地滾動，摔到地上。  
  
「抱歉！抱歉！」他咕噥，掙扎著站起同時像個急需入廁的小孩一樣捧著自己，好像他可能掩蓋自己的勃起一樣。  
  
「我沒想到……我是說，我沒想到那會……感覺……像這樣。」  
  
困惑地，夏洛克也站了起來。  
  
坐臥不寧地，約翰試圖解釋：「我從來沒有像這樣做過，你知道？我不是很確定如何，嗯，一切要怎麼做。」  
  
啊，所以真是如此。夏洛克 _是_ 第一個和他在一起的男人。他當然是，否則約翰不會需要那些小冊子。然而，得到證實，讓他覺得……特別。特權。興奮。而雖然夏洛克總是想像（也不是他 _真的_ 有花時間想像，直到非常、非常近期為止）約翰的床上功夫一流，顯然和同性在一塊讓他退縮害羞。  
  
「我也是，」夏洛克安撫地說。「除了理論上的理解以外。來吧，約翰。你不會以為我比你有經驗，是吧。對於 _那個_ 。」他毫不掩飾地示意約翰的跨部，在約翰原本就紅著的臉變成蕃茄般更深的紅時勾起笑。「你反對和我一同到臥房一起研究它嗎？」  
  
「這不讓你討厭？」  
  
「正好相反。如同以往，你看見卻不觀察。」他示意自己鼓起的部分。約翰試圖用噘起的嘴掩蓋笑容，但依然渴望地點頭。  
  
「那麼別耽誤任何一刻。」  
  
他抓住約翰的手腕拉著他走出客廳、經過廚房、穿過走廊，然後進入臥房，毫不花時間地脫下自己的襯衫並協助約翰脫下他的，直到兩人一同跌到床上。那兒，他們又花了幾分鐘探索剛裸露出來的肌膚感覺。夏洛克找到了新的方式讓約翰扭動掙扎，而約翰啟動了他體內新的快感讓他喘息。他依然認為這一切不可思議，能夠這樣抱著約翰，兩人之間的長久親密能夠找到新的詮釋，他迫切地想要體驗其他凡人認為理所當然的事—全是因為約翰。只有約翰。  
  
終於，他打開約翰的褲頭，而反射般地，約翰抬起臀部，讓夏洛克將一隻手無阻地滑到他身後將長褲與內褲一同拉下膝蓋、腳踝，落到地上，而約翰在他身下徹底一絲不掛。夏洛克顫抖。約翰顫抖。他用了片刻將手撫過約翰身側，自胸口經腰部到大腿，欣賞他身體的每一吋。約翰的呼吸加快了，更加的渴求，而夏洛克能聽見自己的心跳在耳中重擊。  
  
「你也要，」約翰輕聲說。  
  
當然。當然是的。他跳下床拉下褲頭拉鍊，毫不害臊地迅速脫下它們扔到一旁的角落，直到他走到床邊，跪在床上，看見約翰的神情：他的注意力集中在他明顯的慾望上，而他的嘴巴因不可置信張開。夏洛克無法解讀它的意思。  
  
約翰的雙眼抬起至夏洛克的臉上問說，「你也是？」  
  
夏洛克醉了般地眨眼。「我告訴你了。」緩緩地，他躺臥至約翰身邊，捧著他的下巴讓約翰維持注意力在他身上，「只為了你，約翰。這不會因為除了你以外的人發生。」  
  
「我……我一直都知道我們的關係很強烈。我只是從未想過……我們真的是為彼此而生的，不是嗎？」（註1）  
  
作為回答，夏洛克將頭湊近，讓嘴唇碰觸，近乎純潔地。在那吻中，夏洛克試著傳達語言無法訴說的。而約翰開始癱軟進床單中，而夏洛克隨著他一起，將光裸的膝蓋塞進他的腿間，將兩人的跨下緊壓。約翰呻吟然後將雙臂更緊地環繞夏洛克的身體，兩人維持相近的距離彷彿被融合在一起似的，即便熱度累積而快感撼動讓他們喘息哭喊對方的名字。  
  
那晚約翰留在他床上睡得深且沈。但夏洛克無法入眠。取而代之地，他藉著窗外灑進的柔光凝視著約翰睡著的模樣，等待著每一個出現在鼻子上的皺紋和嘴角的彎度，想像約翰和自己一樣平靜並在心裡希望他永遠不會離開這張床。一切都如此完美。他最好的朋友成了他的戀人，而這兩個名稱都是夏洛克從未想過能夠遇見的。他從未渴望過任何一個。現在，他無法想像放棄任何一位。單是這想法便像刀般在他胃裡。像心中的一道閃電，若是讓約翰形容的話。因此他對於能夠在黑暗中與約翰，他的約翰，一同躺臥感到非常幸福，並陶醉於這新的定義中。

  


**xXx**

 

然而……有什麼感覺……不對勁。  
  
他說不出確切是什麼，因此整體而言，他決定忽視它。只是一些小事，那些夏洛克甚至無法指明的小事，關於約翰某些特定的移動方式或者說了特定的話或者笑聲的音調有那麼一瞬間不熟悉的片段念頭—但那一瞬間很快便過了，而夏洛克無法理解為什麼意識深處有個煩心的感覺。於是他放下它並選擇忽略。  
  
第一週，他們每晚做愛。（「這挺不錯的，你知道？」約翰說。「不必每次等41天，」對此夏洛克回答，「那會相當荒謬。同時怪異的執著。」約翰大笑。）有時那會緩慢而溫柔，有時急切而火熱。（「好像我在重頭發現自己的身體似的，」約翰說。「一切都是新的。包括氣味。」對此夏洛克傾身，將鼻子湊到約翰頸邊，然後說，「對我來說，你聞起來令人陶醉。」約翰咯咯笑。）有時面對彼此，有時不是。約翰總是願意迅速地跪下，即便他似乎對反過來不是如此熱切，這令想要嘗試的夏洛克有些失望。但即便如此一切仍然如此嶄新，他不願意強迫約翰做他不自在的事。雖然，當他這麼想時，約翰對於當插入方的不自在對他而言毫無道理。從約翰過去的性經驗來看，夏洛克曾單純以為他會想當更加主導的一方，而說實話，夏洛克有些希望能當次學生被領導，至少在這段關係中。  
  
但這不重要。一切都很美好、嶄新，令人興奮。  
  
直到那些小事開始沾黏停留，像齒縫中的菜渣般。

  


**xXx**

 

夏洛克彈開軟木塞然後到了兩杯。約翰，摒息著，在夏洛克遞酒杯給他時匆促地呼氣。  
  
「為第一杯，」約翰說，興奮但聽起來有些緊張。（註2）  
  
夏洛克聳肩承認。那倒是真的：現在他們在一起做的一切感覺都像第一次。「為了所有的第一次，」他贊成。  
  
他們交杯然後喝下。  
  
約翰嗆到了。  
接下來的午後成了，在記憶中，一個喝醉的模糊，充滿著接吻和做愛以及搶先到浴室嘔吐。約翰贏了。

  


**xXx**

 

他們在處理案件。夏洛克並不認為事態會惡化，但他想過那可能性因此將約翰的將偷帶出公寓以防萬一。除非他身陷危險，約翰通常傾向將它留在安全藏好的地方，免得夏洛克和其他人（主要是時不時前來搜索的警察）找到。他不欣賞夏洛克過去因類似「射擊練習」和「無聊」的藉口進行竊取。但夏洛克總能找到它。約翰真不會藏東西。  
  
令右側外套口袋沈重，槍枝在他高速奔跑時撞擊腰側，約翰在他身後氣喘吁吁。藝術竊賊正騎著腳踏車逃逸。然而帶著弗朗西斯培根巨大的三聯畫塞在腋下，他的逃脫有些搖晃。即便如此，騎著腳踏車他的速度仍比夏洛克跑步快。急切地，厭惡失敗，尤其輸給騎著 _腳踏車_ 的搶匪，夏洛克掏出槍。  
  
他不想 _射中_ 那男人，只要擊中他的交通工具就行，因此他快速將槍遞給兩人中準度較高的人。  
  
「快射，快射！」他喊著，將槍塞進約翰手中，即便兩人依然在奔跑。  
  
「 _什麼？_ 」約翰叫喊，幾乎落下武器？  
  
「不是 _他_ ，是輪胎！輪胎！」  
  
「夏洛克，我沒辦法！」  
  
「馬上，約翰，我們要跟丟他了！」  
  
「夏洛克！」  
  
「 _現在！_ 」  
  
約翰煞住腳步，將槍指向街道，尖叫著閉眼開了兩槍。第一槍像著陸失敗的飛機般衝向地面；第二槍在建築物的磚牆上回彈，擦過金屬垃圾桶，然後射入竊賊的大腿。疼痛地尖叫，他倒下，人車一同摔落人行道而畫作像輪子般滾動，磨損昂貴的化框但讓畫本身奇蹟似地保持完好。  
  
夏洛克首先伸手向那男人並用他幾週前從雷斯垂德身上偷到的手銬銬起他，流他在地上哭喊流血，雖然完全不是致命傷。重重地呼吸著，他站起身抹了一下鼻子，轉身正好讓約翰追上他。他倒拿著槍的手把，用一般人會從排水口中挑起頭髮的方式拿著—一分警戒兩分反感—遞給夏洛克說，「拿走它拿走它拿走它。」  
  
「你沒事吧？」夏洛克詢問，有些警戒。他從未見過如此差勁的射擊。至少不是在約翰身上。絕對不會在他拿槍時。他將槍滑入口帶然後抓住約翰的手臂。「你在發抖。」  
  
「很好很好是的我很好，」約翰匆忙地說。然後他瞥向在地上掙扎抓著大腿的男人。血從他的指縫間溢出，約翰臉色慘綠。迅速地，他轉身看向別處。  
  
「你射我！你射我！」  
  
「抱歉，伙計，」約翰咕噥，瞪著鞋間的地面，帶著罪惡感地移動重心。  
  
「那很……有效。最後。但我們應該對此做些措施，」夏洛克故做無趣。  
  
「你 _說呢_ ？」男人哭喊。  
  
「或許用個止血帶。」  
  
「我要 _死了_ ！」  
  
「你沒有要死，」夏洛克斥責，然後轉身直直面對約翰。「你認為呢，約翰？簡易止血帶？或者單純加壓在槍傷上？我不認為取出子彈會是好主意。」  
  
「要死了了了了了了了了！」  
  
約翰的雙眼瞪得如此大到夏洛克能看見兩個滿月的倒影。有那麼一會兒，他像魚一般說不出話。然後他說，「打999？」  
  
但就在那一刻，鳴笛聲在遠方響起。約翰放鬆地嘆息然後拉開與受傷的搶匪之間的距離。警方與救護車到達處理那男人，而當他們將他抬進救護車（同時告知他他的權力）並安然無恙地將被盜的畫作到安全的交通工具時，夏洛克向雷斯垂德報備狀況。但他用眼角盯著約翰。他的頭腦試著告訴他什麼，但他無法理解。

  


**xXx**

 

他在超市裡因為約翰似乎對於他上次購買的紅酒沒興趣而在霞多麗和長相思之間挑選時，巧遇莎拉索耶。雖然夏洛克發誓他過去曾經看見約翰對黑比諾津津有味的模樣。  
  
「喔。夏洛克，」她帶著幾乎無法掩飾的不悅說。「是你。」  
  
「索耶醫生，」他回應。  
  
她嘆息，顯然他們都拘束於必須交換些社交要求的噓寒問暖才能繼續各走各的。「你看來挺好，」她說。  
  
「非常。妳的工作也不錯，我想。」  
  
「正在恢復，」她緊繃地回答。「找到人代替約翰是個麻煩事。該有些預警的。那是因為你，我想。謝了。」  
  
他將兩瓶酒放回架上。「不好意思？」  
  
「我說，你是他辭職的原因，是嗎？我該想到的。醫療專業確實排在約翰的 _第三順位_ ，在和你一起解決案件和， _你_ 之後。」  
  
「約翰辭職了？」  
  
「我想他的 _確切_ 說法是『別再打給我了，女人。』真禮貌，那個。我想那是你教的。」  
  
她沒給他回應的機會，只是拿了她的金橘轉身走了。或許她以為他會一如往常的回嘴，但如果她以為逃走能避免難聽的污辱，她誤會了：他無話可說。他有效地被噤聲了— _震驚到說不出話_ —而他非常不喜歡這樣的感覺。  
  
忘了為什麼他會來到超市，夏洛克直直走回家，而雖然他沒有清楚整理出疑問，他無庸置疑覺得他和約翰得……談談。如此平凡。  
  
但 _那個_ 想法也在他踏到門前時溜走了：從門環的模樣來看，麥考夫在。  
  
他低哼了一聲。更加抗拒地轉開門把托著腳步上樓，希望約翰還沒不小心透露兩人現在睡在一塊的事。雖然公平而言，他大概什麼也不用說。約翰一直都不是最難以解讀的人，而麥考夫電腦般的演繹頭腦跑得比自己還要快（他不得不承認）。夏洛克不懂他是為什麼而來，因此他為所有可能性做好準備。  
  
他看見他哥哥坐在自己的椅子上，交叉著腿，喝著茶。那代表他已經在那兒至少十分鐘了。他有 _請_ 約翰準備茶嗎？約翰絕不可能主動。他 _從_ 不主動給麥考夫茶，代表他不需要待太久。這是他們之間的潛規則：不要延長麥考夫的拜訪。  
  
「啊，夏洛克。真是歡迎你的加入，」麥考夫說。夏洛克馬上看穿了他的親切：麥考夫在嘲諷他。帶著貓般的笑容，麥考夫指向小桌子。「茶？」  
  
約翰正從廚房出來，拿著一個乾淨的杯子。他對著夏洛克微笑，不多說地為他倒一杯新的。  
  
「這次是做什麼，麥考夫？」  
  
約翰沒有做到自己的位子上。他走到一旁彷彿要讓給夏洛克似的，然後退回廚房開始……掃地。  
  
「我確實是為了公務而來，」麥考夫說，將茶杯放到碟子上將其放到一旁。「天，他泡得一手好茶。這茶一直都這麼好？」  
  
「說重點。」  
  
「一個案子，顯然。是國家級—」  
  
「—重要性，是的，一直都是。而如同往常，我相當忙碌。」  
  
他不忙。但這是他倆愛玩的遊戲。麥考夫請他協助、夏洛克拒絕、麥考夫堅持、夏洛克鬧脾氣、麥考夫脅迫、夏洛克不關痛癢、麥考夫答應獎賞、夏洛克翻白眼，最後終於接受。他不過是照公式來。  
  
直到麥考夫改變策略。「顯然，你是。因此我收回我的要求。」  
  
夏洛克眨眼。「什麼？」  
  
「我們會自行處理這小謎題。因此，這只是個普通的拜訪。說起來，約翰。」  
  
約翰立刻現身。「是的，先生。」  
  
_先生？？_  
  
「這些餅乾，它們不錯，但是你們有薑糖堅果嗎？那些是我最喜歡的。」  
  
「喔。」約翰吸氣。「很抱歉沒有。」  
  
「行行好，到轉角的市場幫我買些？」  
  
「當然。」  
  
「 _約翰！_ 」  
  
約翰在往門口的路上停下轉身。「佳發蛋糕是吧，夏洛克？沒問題，我不該忘記你最喜歡的。馬上回來。掰。」  
  
然後他就走了。  
  
「什麼 _鬼_ ，麥考夫！」  
  
「哦？注意到有些滑稽的事了，是嗎？」  
  
又來了，譴責，關於感情用事的言論，說屈服於原始衝動駕馭自己的理智。他聽過這樣的長篇大論（當時他十三歲，而麥考夫，二十歲，剛和第一個在大學認真交往的女友分手，正處於感情弱勢但極度和邏輯的狀態），然而這並非應該遵守一生的理論，而兩人都清醒了。然而，現在，夏洛克沒這麼確定了。  
  
「沒必要一一列出，當然：與性格不符的親切，」麥考夫說著，好像在勾選清單似的，「困惑的態度、對問題遲緩的回答、可觀察的失憶、抱怨味覺不如過去敏銳……」  
  
「你在說什麼？」  
  
「他這樣表現多久了？」  
  
有一瞬間，夏洛克想假裝沒這回事。但他知道麥考夫會馬上識破。「已經，」夏洛克迅速搖頭朝空中揮手，「過了怪異的幾週。忙亂的。」  
  
「幾週，」麥考夫嘆息。「你這蠢才，夏洛克。那男人需要送醫。他正表現腦震盪的明顯症狀。」  
  
「腦震盪！他沒有……」但是他停下說話，試圖將麥考夫的解釋與約翰奇怪的行徑對照，從辭職到那一次走火到忘記他的筆電密碼（甚至連夏洛克都還沒破解它）到在動物園裡不舒服到……愛上夏洛克。  
  
「相信我，他有。」甚至沒有喝完茶，麥考夫站起身扣上外套。「我想你會替我想個離開的藉口。替我為茶和他道謝。」他走向門口。「喔。然後夏洛克。」  
  
夏洛克並沒有在椅子上移動，只是持續盯著前方擺放整齊的茶几。完全不符約翰的習慣。  
  
「我 _希望_ 你沒有……趁虛而入？我敢說他現在的狀態相當脆弱。因他不在狀態而毀了你們之間的東西會是個遺憾。」  
  
所以他知道。喔天啊，他 _知道_ 。但夏洛克維持著一動也不動的姿勢不做出反應；他不會讓麥考夫得意的。直到聽見前門關閉麥考夫離開前他都沒有移動。而當他終於動時，他將臉埋入手中呻吟。

  


**xXx**

 

被問到時，約翰說他不認為他的頭有撞得那樣 _重_ 。他 _確實_ 有摔到，大約兩週前。在雨中走路時滑倒，他說，猜想自己大概昏厥了一下，只有一下，而清醒時，他的頭有些漲痛，但疼痛很快便消失了。  
  
兩週。夏洛克回推到了他發現約翰在自己臥室的那天。他覺得自己要吐了。  
  
他首先接受了神經科學檢測（測試視覺與聽覺、四肢的感覺、握力大小與抬起重物、整合系統與平衡以及反射）並高分通過。他接受了認知測試（集中力、記憶力、回想資訊的能力），而雖然夏洛克不在現場親自目睹，事後他被告知一切同樣順利。然而由於夏洛克並不放心，他堅持約翰接受電腦斷層掃描。結果顯示沒有腦震盪。  
  
為了在回到貝克街的路上掩飾心中的不確定，夏洛克要求保持安靜以便思考，而毫無抱怨地，約翰默許並取而代之地將兩人的手指交纏依偎著他，將頭靠在夏洛克肩上打盹。另一方面，夏洛克依然僵硬著。他沒有將他推開，也沒有完全歡迎他的情意。他先前讓自己的感情超越了頭腦運作；至於現在，他將兩者的開關重新設定。  
  
夏洛克進入思維聖殿，然後小心翼翼痛苦精心地，開始檢視過去十四天。

  


**xXx**

 

他有個計畫。它從哈莉華生開始也從她結束。  
  
_聯絡妳兄弟 SH_  
  
她直到三小時候才花時間回覆。  
  
_他媽的為啥？_  
  
真友善，和往常一樣。他咬牙打字：  
  
_妳有好一陣子沒和他說話了。_  
  
這次，回應來的較快。  
  
_所以？他要死了？_  
  
在他坐在的書桌邊，夏洛克快速地瞥向平靜地坐在椅子上玩拼字遊戲的約翰。他仍因昨晚感到難過。約翰被愛情充斥試著親熱，但夏洛克拒絕了他；而雖然約翰不會鬱悶（他不是躲起來憂鬱的類型），夏洛克看得出他有些受傷。然而他的罪惡感也到此為止：他有個懷疑，正試著找到方法證明。  
  
_做就是了。_  
  
她大概考慮了相當久，因為過了長而安靜的十分鐘後約翰的手機才在一旁的的桌上震動。夏洛克集中注意，審試著約翰的每個動作、呼吸、表情，一切。但，顯然，他不需要如此警惕地監督。約翰沒有在掩飾什麼。  
  
當他閱讀螢幕時，他溫暖地微笑。  
  
「誰？」夏洛克無辜地問。  
  
「哈莉而已，」約翰說，點進閱讀簡訊。「問我最近如何。」他對自己輕笑；臉上充滿喜愛。「總是如此愛照顧人，她。」  
  
夏洛克咬緊牙關；鼻翼擴張。他感受到一股憤怒在鼻竇燃燒。然而他站起身時模樣非常冷靜，他將整了整西裝，然後直直走到約翰坐著的椅子前。帶著敷衍般的效率，他伸手向約翰。  
「你好，」他說。「我不認為我們有正式介紹過。我是夏洛克福爾摩斯。」  
  
約翰挑眉，眼中滿是疑惑，然後緩緩地握住夏洛克的手。夏洛克沒有讓它停留。他放開那陌生人的手，將背脊鐵桿般地打得更直，瞪視著坐在他朋友椅中的冒牌貨。  
「告訴我，」他說。「你對約翰華生做了什麼？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：這段當中，約翰說的「你也是」是指夏洛克的重點部位也變了（在O約翰眼中他從O的嬌小樣子變成B的正常大小，而夏洛克從A的巨大模樣變成了普通大小），他的解讀是兩人的結合強烈到一個人變成了Beta另一人也跟著改變了。至於夏洛克的意思很明顯，他以為約翰是說「你也硬了」而他回答「只為你」。  
> 註2：Omega在ABO世界中無法飲酒因為容易中毒。因此對於約翰來說這是人生中第一杯。


	12. 關於約翰玩二十問答之事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：本章有非細節關於強暴的重述，可能導致一些讀者的反感。若不想閱讀，歡迎將其略過。

這是他人生最長的七天。  
  
在怪咖世界的七天，與這有著扭曲階級的社會制度談判，在它瘋狂的法律下生活，以及存在在這毫無道理天殺的根本想害死他的身體裡。而即便如此，約翰唯一能夠想的是夏洛克。不是與他一同坐在計程車後座的那個—他現在異常的安靜，難得一見，而且不是令人熟悉的我在思維聖殿裡的那種，而是貌似不自在不曉得該說什麼或做什麼的那種—是在遠在家裡的那個夏洛克。真正的家。他認識的那個世界、他理解的那些人，與他那或許正因擔憂而發狂的室友。約翰已經失蹤整整一週了，同時他非常確定地球上（正常的地球，那個國家分界正確、只有兩個性別才能繁衍、電視節目有 _道理_ 的地方）沒有任何證據能將夏洛克引導至正確的方向。  
  
他悲傷地想像夏洛克福爾摩斯拆了整個倫敦為了找到他。室友令人費解的失蹤不是他會輕易放棄的案件。他說不定捨棄了睡眠、飲食、盥洗，與其他所有自我照護的行為。他說不定動用了遊民網路所有人的協助、每一位警場的警員、甚至還找上了麥考夫。若是夏洛克福爾摩斯在尋找他時遇上了注定的失敗會發生什麼事？當約翰很明顯是不留痕跡地人間蒸發後，他會怎麼做？一個找不回的屍體。一個無法破解的案件。永遠得不到解答的疑問，與失去傳達他光芒的導體，獨自一人的天才。  
  
約翰不是會自我誇耀的人，他更不會假裝自己在夏洛克那沒人能理解的心中佔有任何 _情感_ 的位置。但他也不是掩耳盜鈴到認為自己對於他認為最要好的朋友毫無意義。約翰知道自己對於 **工作** 相當有用（這是他前一天驗證過的事實），而他們絕對享受彼此的陪伴。確實，他們經常惹毛對方和彼此拌嘴，但那也是相當有趣，因為他們總是在過程中只差一口氣就會大笑出聲或者開玩笑地打對方一下。約翰從未想過成年後會遇見像這樣的朋友，但在夏洛克身旁，他確實感覺再次青春起來；就他所知，夏洛克也從未，在約翰之前，思考過 _朋友_ 一詞，對於這樣的改變樂在其中。甚至，約翰相信他依賴他單單地……在身旁。  
  
那幾乎是可以確定的：沒有他的夏洛克正在崩潰。  
  
「約翰。」  
  
約翰的心在胸膛中疼痛地絞緊。這聲音和他認識的那個多麼相似。但這個夏洛克……不是 _他的_ 夏洛克。  
  
從面對車窗轉頭，他看見 _這個_ 夏洛克正遞給他自己的手機，螢幕上顯示著一個網頁。他接下它然後閱讀那則短文。他花了兩秒才意識到為什麼夏洛克會注意到它：這是個訃告網站，上面聲明一名男性，傑夫瑞霍普，在56歲去世。他任職計程車司機33年。  
  
「腦動脈瘤，」夏洛克說，收回手機。他的聲音平穩，有些僵硬。「但你已經知道了，不是嗎。」  
  
約翰在椅子上挪動了一下，好奇這一切會如何發展，好奇自己 _希望_ 它如何發展。一方面，他想告解的慾望膨脹著隨時要衝出口： _這不是我的世界！你不是我的夏洛克！我不是你的約翰！_ 另一方面，他害怕被貼上發瘋的標籤，法律認定的那種瘋狂。這是一個令人恐懼但可能性極高的事。他在過多的閒暇時間做過調查。在這個世界中，Omega並非非常穩定。他們會 _崩潰_  （註2），發狂，需要治療。有那麼一刻，約翰曾想過或許那是真的，他 _真的_ 是個Omega，一直都是，而他炮製出了一個精心設計又清晰的幻想說自己屬於另一個時空。難道他因為妄想而發瘋了？  
  
但是不！ _那_ 才是瘋狂的想法。更可能的是，這個世界對於Omega的行為表現理解停留在某種性別歧視、超越弗洛依德又不合心理學的層面。而若是正常世界的弗洛依德是狗屎理論的話，那麼這個世界哲學觀的滑稽更是無法測度。  
  
不管怎麼說，夏洛克掌握著約翰是否理性的證據：那十一人的死亡是連環謀殺，而非自殺，而兇手是一名叫傑夫霍普，死於腦動脈瘤的計程車司機，正如約翰所說。問題是，約翰怎麼會知道這些？  
  
「正好猜中，」他說。  
  
「我不認為。」  
  
約翰認得這語調，他的呼吸因此停頓了一下。這是夏洛克正盤算著什麼但尚未取得結論時的語調，而他唯一需要做的是談一談、梳理出一切、在反射板上測試一下，就能解開任何謎團。  
  
「你不認為，」約翰重複。  
  
「不，約翰，我並不。」  
  
約翰拉一拉外套底部將他背後的皺折拉平，刺激他。「那麼我如何知道關於霍普的事？」  
  
「確實如何。」  
  
吞嚥了一下，他將視線移回窗戶但帶著衡量地回答，「有什麼理論嗎？」喔，他這麼說等於在玩火。但他還沒決定好：驚醒冬眠的熊或者讓其繼續作夢？  
  
「三個。」一個長而令人不自在的停頓。約翰迫切地想知道夏洛克在想什麼，同時又害怕知道。當夏洛克再次開口時，他的語氣有些苦澀，彷彿在對自己說話。「每一個都不可置信。」  
  
「但並非不可能？」  
  
「我已排除所有不可能。」  
  
「因此剩下來的必定為—」  
  
他們一同說完：「真相。」  
  
有那麼一刻，他們看著對方，好像第一次相遇一樣。接著，令約翰相當驚訝的是，兩人同時開始大笑。並非長也大聲，而是抑制中充滿欣賞。這是約翰七天下來感覺最普通的事。  
  
「沒錯，」夏洛克在輕聲地哼笑結束後說，嘴角淡淡的笑容依然殘留。一個嶄新好奇的光芒在他望著約翰時出現。  
  
「正是如此。」  
  
「願意分享嗎？」  
  
「這倒可以。」他專橫地盯著約翰。「或者，你能直接告訴我。」  
  
「然後 _替_ 你解謎？」約翰搖頭，無法將討對方欣喜的笑容從臉上抹去。「這不是你喜歡的遊戲規則。」  
  
「是、是。」夏洛克說，嘆息向後靠到椅背。「所以。霍普先生不是謎團。你才是。你知道自己的真相，理所當然，但你不想讓 _我_ 知道。」  
  
「別這麼說，」約翰咕噥。  
  
「啊，你 _想_ 讓我知道。你只是不想 _告訴_ 我。有趣。」他將兩手靠在一塊兒，指尖貼著唇。「很好。來玩吧。」  
  
「玩？」  
  
「你的遊戲。你身上有什麼不對勁。你不願意告訴我你的秘密，儘管如此卻希望我知道。你設了一個謎團，而你知道我喜歡謎題。你也是。畢竟它們是你最喜愛的床編故事。所以來玩吧。」  
這是約翰認知到這麼做的精妙之處。如果他直接告訴夏洛克發生什麼事、他從哪裡來、為何他的表現如此奇怪，他會被認定為失去理智。但如果由夏洛克親自演繹出來，如果他能靠 _邏輯_ 得到時空穿越是對於約翰行為變化的唯一解釋……那麼，他一定會相信的！這是他打從一開始就該妥善利用而非害怕的：夏洛克的頭腦。  
  
「好，」約翰果斷地點頭說，「來玩吧。」  
  
「首先，規則，」夏洛克說，徹底代入遊戲理論。「你不會直接告訴我。但我能夠問問題嗎？」  
  
約翰思考了一下。「我想是的，可以。」  
  
「而你會誠實回答。」  
  
這也讓他思考了一下。「如果我不能誠實回答，我會選擇不回應。」  
  
夏洛克聳肩，接受了。「很公平。」  
  
「不過說真的，夏洛克，在我們開始玩二十問答前—」  
  
「噢，我會在二十題以內解出來的，」他自滿地說。  
  
「—我想聽聽你那三個不可置信的理論。」  
  
夏洛克看起來像在考慮這個要求。他注意到他們行駛到的地點，而約翰知道他們距離聖瑪格莉特，一間專為Omega設立的醫院，茉莉正被照護的地方，還有不到五分鐘路程。「很好。第一個。考慮到你對於連環謀殺的知識：你熟悉霍普先生。不是單純熟悉。你可能是同謀、情報來源、被威脅的對象、或是親屬。你知道連環謀殺的進行，或者在過程中瞭解到情況，而為了保護他或自己，你選擇保持緘默。直到現在。或許是罪惡感讓你的道德良知產生變化。罪惡和道德讓人告解。但你不是在告解。所以這是在引導，一個你為了某些我尚未得出的邪惡目的希望我誤以為你比實際上還要精明而精心策劃的告白，在過程中你等於將自己在我生活中扮演的罪犯角色公布，而我們之間的關係則證明從頭到尾是個你願意為了重回訓練你諜報能力的黑社會性質組織願意終止的騙局。」  
  
約翰發出嗤聲。「你的第一個理論是我是間諜。」  
  
「我是說過我的理論皆不可置信。」他挑起一邊眉長長地斜看約翰一眼。「第一個問題，約翰。」  
  
「說吧。」  
  
「你和傑夫霍普有任何聯繫嗎？你曾經，甚至只有一次，和他交談過嗎？」  
  
「那，我能誠實地說，我從來沒有。甚至沒見過他。」  
  
他銳利地點頭。「那就了結了。」但他在笑。  
  
「那個笑容是什麼意思，嗯？」  
  
「喔約翰。你沒有當間諜的天分。你太單純了。」  
  
約翰的笑容消失了。  
  
「再來。第二個理論更加沒道理：千里眼。」  
  
現在皺著眉，約翰說。「哦當然，我不夠聰明能成為間諜，但 _靈媒_ ，是，當然， _這_ 很合理。」  
  
「為何不呢？」  
  
「因為這是屁話，夏洛克，別告訴我你— _你_  —相信算命和戲法。」  
  
「為何不呢？」  
  
「自稱是靈媒的都是騙子！在控制好的條件下， _從來_ 沒有任何『超自然能力』能夠稱過審視。」  
  
「證據不足不代表不可能，」夏洛克反駁。  
  
「它 _不科學_ 。戲法。對於輕信和耳根軟的人的詐欺。 _做假_ 。」夏洛克嗤笑。「你從什麼時候開始對科學領域有興趣的？」  
  
「見鬼的，夏洛克，我可是醫—呃哼，在 _依據_ 唯一可能的觀點解釋。」  
  
「而你讚賞這樣的觀點。或者，你可能在試圖讓我從真相上轉移注意。我是個對萬事抱持懷疑的人，約翰，但接納所有可能性更是我的工作。至於這，我承認，近乎為零。即便如此，有鑑於你昨晚令人驚訝的，該如何稱呼， _重新評估_ 我過去的案件，知道你不可能知道的事情，並在毫無可信證據的狀況下臆斷不同行為導致的其他可能結果—傑夫霍普的腦動脈瘤例外—儘管 _極_ 不可能，我不能完全排除有什麼超自然，或者該說，有什麼 _尚未_ 由科學解釋的能力的可能性。」  
  
「我曾經，有任何一次，在昨晚之前展現靈媒能力嗎？」約翰惱怒地問。  
  
「我不能排除潛伏，因瞬間壓力而引發，」夏洛克輕易地回答。「比方說Alpha的襲擊。但先不論這些，如何？」  
  
「好， _拜託_ ，這是扯蛋。」  
  
「我們來進行問題二。如果你有第三眼的能力，你應該能為我預測些什麼。」  
  
約翰毫無愉悅地笑出聲。「不如這個，如果你開始對我進行心理測驗我會把你的鼻子揍扁。」  
  
夏洛克眼睛眨都沒眨。「不過，當然，它不能和你本人行為有關。」他思考了一下。「好吧。我們將要遇見的這名女性。茉莉琥珀。告訴我一個關於她人生我倆都不可能知道的細節。」  
  
約翰呻吟。「問我其他的。」  
  
「那就是我的問題。」  
  
「那，是個爛問題。」  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
「因為如果我 _是_ 個靈媒，但又不希望你知道，我會隨便編個東西！我會說謊！你會發現那不是真的，做出我沒有 _第三之眼_ 或者什麼的結論，然後從你三個理論的清單上刪除它。」沈默了一下。「當然你應該這麼做！因為這太瘋狂了！」  
  
「啊，但是約翰，你說你會誠實回答我的問題。加上，你說過你 _確實_ 希望我發現真相。」  
  
約翰沈到椅子上讓頭向後倒。  
  
「我在等你的答案。任何私人細節都行。」  
  
他閉上雙眼。「茉莉琥珀，」他說，「有隻貓。」  
  
夏洛克哼了一下。「很多人都養貓。」  
  
「牠的名字是托比。三毛貓。綠眼睛。（註3）」  
  
「那…… _是_ 更有明確性。」  
  
「這是……猜的。」  
  
「我們會知道的。」  
  
「我們是要去那裡問關於 _襲擊_ 的事，夏洛克，不是詢問她的私生活。」  
  
夏洛克開始拉起手套指尖，為下車做準備。「你鮮少看見我辦案，約翰；你不曉得我的方式。保持專注，看專家辦事。」  
  
計程車停下，夏洛克向前付錢給司機。但他持續對約翰說話。  
  
「你從來沒有和我爭論這麼多，」他說。奇怪的是，他看起來並非很惱怒而是……好奇。「有意思。」然後他踏出計程車。  
  
約翰推開自己那側的門然後快速繞過車子到通往聖瑪格莉特的人行道上。「等等，」他說。「你最後一個理論是什麼？」  
  
彼此同步地，他們走進入口，夏洛克將手套塞進口袋裡並解開圍巾，約翰拉開外套拉鍊。「當中最難以相信的，」他說。「同時也是我能想像最糟的可能性。但那必須等等。我們到了。」

**xXx**

 

醫院的接待區和約翰以往見過的完全不同。在櫃臺告之身分後，夏洛克被領入右側一扇寫著 _Alphas_ 的門，中央的門寫著 _Betas_ ，至於左側的則寫著 _Omegas_ 。夏洛克快速地登記（簽上 _兩人_ 的名字），然後他們分開，各自引到自己的門內。  
  
約翰發現自己被領過一個短廊進入一個有三個檢查站的房間，有兩名在他之前進入的Omega正在進行。他原來對於自己沒有生病而想抗拒的念頭漸漸被取代：這是所有Omega都需要經歷的過程，於是他加入隊伍。在第一站，一名護理師掃過他的額頭量測體溫；下一個，另一名護理師將他的手指放入一台小儀器刺破他的手指並將立即得到的結果遞給第三名護理師，告知他他的毒素等級為「正常」而狀態為「已結合」；而在最後一站，最後一名護理師讓他回答一些，他認為，非常隱私的問題：  
  
「你結合多少年？」她問，拿著一個記錄板。  
  
「呃，七年，」他小聲地回答，不希望被房間裡其他人聽到。  
  
「自從上次發情開始過了多久？」  
  
他瞥向一側看見第四個Omega，一名Omega-X，進入第一站檢查。「呃，」他說，音量降得更低，「一週？」他狼狽地揉了揉後頸，眼神在房裡四處飄移。  
  
「七天？」她大聲地確認。  
  
他清了清喉嚨。「嗯，是。」  
  
「而你的週期為期幾天？」  
  
他握拳遮掩咳嗽。神啊，拜託讓這快點結束。「三天。」  
  
「你下一次發情開始何時開始？」  
  
感覺到尷尬的燥熱感令面色發紅，他緊繃地說，「再三十四天。」他其實不太想要思考這件事。自從他在約翰的日記中讀到41這個數字後，他便覺得自己腦袋上方懸著個倒數計時的鐘，以斷頭臺的形狀。  
  
護理師蓋章並整理，然後抬頭帶著同情心地看著他。示意自己的臉表現他的模樣，「看來你的運氣不太好。你是來檢查的？」  
  
她是指那些淤血。  
  
「我沒事，」他說，語氣比應該的更加強硬。「我是來探望友人的。」  
  
「那麼。你是和你的Alpha一起來的，是嗎？」  
  
「他叫夏洛克，」約翰說，試著不要咬牙。  
  
「叮嚀你的Alpha他在醫院裡全程都必須帶著面罩。他的注射會在六小時後消退，之後對於辨認或者回應你的氣息不會有影響。」  
  
約翰看起來非常震驚。「什麼？」  
  
「有些Omega會擔心。但別緊張。嗅覺阻隔只是暫時的。謝謝。」  
  
然後她將他引導到門邊；身後，下一名Omega到了她的那一站，他聽見她毫不害羞地問了一樣的問題。  
  
門的另一側，又是一間房間，將Omega、Beta和Alpha集中到寬敞的大廳中。所有的Alpha們，約翰看到，都帶著醫療面罩，包括夏洛克，將外套掛在一條手臂上，正將剛因打注射劑捲起的袖子鬆開。他開始瞭解間醫院的注意事項是為了從Alpha們具攻擊性的行為中保護Omega。夏洛克的氣息確實不一樣（他對於自己發現這點不敢 _相信_ ），一點也不再誘人。在一陣困惑與後悔的痛楚中，他意識到他想念他原本的氣味。他更喜歡原來的。  
  
「走吧？」夏洛克說，兩人加入等待電梯的隊伍。  
  
他們搭乘電梯到了三樓，在穿過這間陌生醫院的走廊時，約翰對於曾經感覺像第二個家的環境中的奇怪感到衝擊。醫生們，他能從氣味判斷， _都_ 是Beta，他想這在Omega醫院中或許有道理。而護理師也是如此。他不完全理解Omega和 _已結合_ Alpha之間的互動（除了他和自己那位的以外），但他對於未結合的有太多的認識，知道那樣可能有多危險。  
  
雷斯垂德探長在茉莉病房外與他們相遇，而約翰感覺到思鄉和懷念的痛楚：他們三人，處理案件，這感覺如此正常，如此 _正確_ 。但在他想起這個世界和更清晰的狀態時，正常的感覺變被糟蹋了。而他們在這裡是因為茉莉，但只有約翰知道他，更是令人難受。  
  
夏洛克正輕率地打招呼伸手向門把時，雷斯垂德擋到他面前。  
  
「事實上，夏洛克，」他說，「現在不太恰當。」  
  
「再說一次？」他垂下手，一臉失望。「你說她正在復原。我需要和她談談。」  
  
「是的，那個，現在對那而言有些早。她依然處於受驚狀態。不願意和警方說話，幾乎不和護理人員開口，我們最好給她一些時間。」  
  
「我們或許沒有 _一些時間_ ，雷斯垂德。這些Alpha今晚很可能會襲擊其他人。我需要 _現在_ 開始狩獵。這個Omega是我們開始的好機會。Alpha群隊並不非常聰明；他們通常依循原本的習性。因此我們必須知道他們何時襲擊她、如何闖入她的公寓、誰帶頭—」  
  
「這就是為什麼我在，不是嗎？」約翰開口。「我第一個和她說話。」  
  
夏洛克閉上嘴，雷斯垂德抬高眉毛，看著約翰好像沒發現他在場似的。但當他開口時，是對著夏洛克，不是約翰。「該死，夏洛克，你帶了你的Omega？」  
  
「發現的好，探長，」夏洛克乾乾地說。  
  
「他自己才被襲擊！他應該在休息，如果不是由你照顧那至少該接受他姊姊的。」  
  
約翰哼笑了一聲。「最好會有那麼一天。」  
  
「他比你想得還要……健壯，」夏洛克說，雖然他對於約翰的回應產生了疑心。「但認真說，約翰，這是具關鍵性的調查，需要專業與細心。你在這方面並未接受訓練。」  
  
約翰咬住舌頭阻止自己說想要說的。他重新導向試圖採取其他策略。「我不是說我來盤問她。但是聽著。」他降低音量踏得離他們更近些以便夏洛克和雷斯垂德能聽見他。「這女孩遭遇創傷。她很害怕。她現在最不想對話的是高大嚇人臨床態度像六歲過動兒的Alpha，或者勉強可以擔當的Beta警察。」兩名男人都因受辱而張大嘴，但約翰繼續說。「她現在需要的是和她的同類，一個Omega，對於她所經歷的有概念的人，一個對於創傷復原不陌生的友善面孔。她身邊沒有其他人來關心，不是嗎？父親以逝、沒有結合伴侶、沒有親密朋友或者其他親人。所以我要進去，就我一人，和她說話，擔任你帶我過來當的安撫存在。然後，當她準備好的時候，我才會出來叫你們。清楚嗎？很好？」  
  
不等他們同意，他經過雷斯垂德握住門把。當他開門走入時，他聽見雷斯垂德低聲對夏洛克說，「他一直都這麼厚臉皮嗎？」  
  
「新的改變，」夏洛克咕噥，但語氣中有一丁點的震撼。  
  
約翰沒時間思考這些。他幾乎不記得自己剛才說的全部。他感覺像個掙扎著不要爆發的火山。但他現在手邊有更重要的任務，而她正仰躺在病床上接著靜脈注射和儀器。被單在扶手邊皺成一團，露出病袍下赤裸的膝蓋，彎曲起來對著天花板，下方墊著幾個枕頭，抬高它們降低下半身承受的壓力。當她看見約翰接近時，她伸手將被子將一角拉到兩上，好像想躲起來。  
  
「我不是故意嚇到妳的，」約翰說，放慢腳步。他讓語調溫和些，低且柔。「我不會傷害妳的。我是妳的朋友。」  
  
她依然緊抓著被角，但讓它自臉上滑下一些好看清楚是誰在說話。他注意到她額頭上暗沈發亮的瘀血，一隻眼中充血，一隻手指包紮起來在被單外。他覺得有些不舒服，知道她在這裡首先是因為自己的愚蠢行為。  
  
「你不是警察，」她溫順地說。  
  
「不是。」  
  
「也不是醫生。」  
  
她說話的倫敦俗話是他從未在她口中聽過的，然後他意識到，在這個世界中，她的成長背景比普通世界更貧窮。「這輩子不是，」他說。  
  
茉莉吸氣，約翰發現她正在嗅聞他的氣味。他也能夠聞到她，並奇異地做出她在害怕的結論—氣味是這麼說的。  
  
「你是Omega。」在他沈默的承認下，她繼續說，「你也是病人嗎？」  
  
「不。但，我想情況是，我幾乎是。」  
  
他能夠感覺到她的視線集中在他面部的傷上，被單再向下了幾吋，塞在她的下巴下。  
  
「是Alpha嗎？」她問，聲音顫抖。  
  
「是的。有三個。」看見她睜大雙眼，他繼續道，「我想和襲擊妳的是同樣三位。我很抱歉，茉莉。我能叫你茉莉嗎？」  
  
她點頭，花了一點時間將臉埋入被單中擦乾眼淚。稍微放下戒心，她的氣息強了些，但他也能感覺到恐懼開始消退。同時他也注意到了一件事，一件他無法說明或形容的事，但是她 _聞起來_ 很受傷。好像她的賀爾蒙正告訴他她被……玷污了。搖頭甩開這些醜陋的念頭，他指向一個滾輪椅詢問是否能坐下，她再次點頭。緩緩地，他坐到椅上向前滑直到他到了她手肘邊，但依然保持著禮貌的距離。  
  
「我叫約翰，」他說。這感覺相當怪異，進行這樣的介紹。另一個他至少和夏洛克和麥考夫和雷斯垂德有些交情。但這是一個從未醞釀的友情，而這令他難過。「約翰華生。」他在這兒停下。他們之間曾經共有的—醫療專業、承受夏洛克的批評、甚至對於夏洛克福爾摩斯的著迷—都不再有了。他倆皆未進入醫療領域，而茉莉甚至從未見過夏洛克。  
  
「茉莉琥珀，」她說，姓氏的發音微弱。她正在上下打量他，怯生生地，從遭到毆打的臉到包紮起來的手，而約翰給她時間這麼做。他知道自己看起來很糟，但 _她_ 才是躺在醫院病床上的那個。「你有……我很抱歉，被他們……？」她說不出口。  
  
他替她開口。「他們想要。」  
  
「發生了什麼事？」  
  
深吸了一口氣，他說，「我被包圍。我獨自一個人，在公車上，被他們認定為目標。我擺脫了他們，離開那裡，但……」  
  
「他們獵捕你。」  
  
「是啊，我想可以這麼說。在街上逮到我，把我拖進巷子裡。我……我很幸運能夠逃脫。」  
  
「你的Alpha救了你嗎？」  
  
「他不在那兒，那時候。我是自己行動。」  
  
她悲傷地向上看著他。「很抱歉你發生這種事。」  
  
「就像我說的，我只是很幸運。」他帶著罪惡感地傾向前。他是來安慰 _她_ 的，不是反過來。「你感覺如何，茉莉？很痛嗎？」  
  
「有點，」她說，試著坐直但發現身上那樣多管線很難如此。約翰站起身幫忙，調整她身後的枕頭並伸出手臂在她坐起來時扶住她。  
  
「我們或許能請他們把妳的劑量調高。他們給妳注射什麼？嗎啡？可待因？」他將掛在她病床邊牆上的表格轉過來看。「阿米替林，」他唸道，皺著眉。「妳有被診斷過有憂鬱症嗎？」她緩緩搖頭。「那這樣有些早，讓妳使用這東西。先把它拿下來升高妳的……」他停下，看見她詫異地睜大眼。「算了，」他說。「我只是，就是，不希望妳太痛。」  
  
「罪有應得，我想，」她喃喃地說。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「接近日落行動，我這樣。」  
  
「接近日落？」  
  
沒有感覺到他缺乏理解，她繼續說，「那時候還沒完全天黑，但也快了。應該安全地在公寓裡的，但我沒在注意。和一些朋友在看影片，完全沒看時間。發現的時候，我付不起計程車。我動作快了，但……不夠快，我想。」她笑出聲，但半點笑意也沒有。「原本，我這輩子一直在太陽下活動，不該犯這樣該死愚蠢的錯誤的。」  
  
「茉莉，不。那些事情不是」—他抗拒著咬牙—「妳的錯。發生在我身上的不是 _我的_ 錯。 _他們_ 襲擊了 _我們_ 。錯 _徹徹底底_ 是在他們身上。」  
  
「是啊，但，他們有時候沒辦法控制，不是嗎？」  
  
「他們他媽的當然 _可以_ ，」他低吼。她的恐懼升高（他聞得到），於是他撫平自己的情緒繼續說，「抱歉、抱歉。只是……他們的行為沒有藉口，茉莉。」  
  
她緩緩點頭，但眼裡充滿淚水。「我希望我能回到那時候，」她說。「早點離開。在他們把我推進門前看見他們。」  
  
試驗性的，約翰伸手向她，將溫暖的手放在她手上。「妳想談談發生了什麼事嗎？」  
  
「和你？只有你？」  
  
「對。」  
  
她看起來正在強忍，努力控制呼吸，但她再次點頭然後開始說話。  
  
他們跟著她。她不確定有多久。在公車後？上面都是人，有Alpha、Beta和Omega，所以她不確定。街道上也有很多人，他們可能是在那時候注意到她的，一個Omega在天色昏暗時獨自行動，顯然正因很晚出門而緊張，慌忙想要回家。她只知道她正在轉開鑰匙時他們忽然在身後，將她推入門中，跟著進到屋裡。  
  
雖然知道這麼做沒有用，但是她掙扎著，捶著手踢著腳，但她只來得及尖叫一聲就被揍到閉嘴。他們將她拖過走廊，問哪一間臥室是她的，然後將她扔進去。  
  
他們是在那裡做的，全部三人，在她自己的床上。他們輪流。而是在最後一次侵犯時她的兩名室友，Beta-X們，回到家。但那些Alpha用手遮住她的手和喉嚨讓她無法叫喊，而領頭持續對她成結，然後在她室友們在牆的另一側看著深夜電視上一連串Beta搞笑藝人討論Alpha和Omega不同之處，一同大笑著時標記她。  
  
那些Alpha們和她待了好幾小時，直到室友們發出準備睡覺的聲響，上完廁所回到房間。當一切都安靜下來後，他們溜出她的臥室，走下黑暗的走廊，直直出了正門。那時候，她已經能感覺到毒素在體內燃燒。她裝著手機的包包落在門邊。因為劇烈的能痛，她沒辦法拿到它用來求助。她唯一能做的是哭泣，終於，其中一位室友聽見她的聲音前來詢問。是她叫了救護車。她被迅速送到Omega急診，檢驗、然後施打中和的賀爾蒙；但她的身體依然在與結合奮戰。  
  
約翰在她說話時不曾放開她的手，只有更加用力地握著，在她結束時，他已經坐到了床側，在她崩潰哭泣時將她拉進懷裡緊抱著她。  
  
「我會發生什麼事？」她哽咽。  
  
「茉莉、茉莉，」他安撫著，將手輕撫下她的頭髮。「我們會照顧妳的。我答應妳。」  
  
「他和我結合了。他這麼做了，」她說，在他襯衫上哭泣，低頭約翰能看見她脖子上的結合印記，周圍全是黑色的瘀血。那個印既和他自己的完全不同，他的是一圈細而白、雖然看得見但將當溫和的牙印。茉莉的看起來紅且蠻橫，好像那Alpha又咬又撕扯一樣。皮膚已經有些癒合（顯然是因為Alpha的口水），但看起來依然非常疼痛。而約翰對於自己的印記有些……感激。  
  
他好奇那一刻對於另一個約翰是什麼樣子。在日記中，他對於結合的書寫近乎虔敬充滿愛意，而這原先令約翰惱怒，這樣令人傻眼的忠誠。但現在，看著茉莉皮膚上駭人的痕跡，相比自己讓夏洛克清除攻擊的Alpha氣味用自己的替代時，那樣平靜溫和且 _安心_ 的感覺，他認識到他的結合伴侶所能給予的溫柔，以及這樣的事情若是 _必要_ ，那麼應該 _如何_ 發生。他發現自己悔恨著不記得那樣的感覺，那第一次，夏洛克和約翰結合的時候。  
  
「我們也會改變它的，」他承諾。  
  
「你們沒辦法。我已經被污染了。」她的嘴唇顫抖著繼續說，「不會有Alpha想要我了。我沒有真正的結合伴侶，沒有群隊，沒有人會為我獵捕。」  
  
「不是這樣。」他退後，抓住她的肩膀，說，「妳屬於我們的群隊了。我們會找出那群混蛋，我發誓，然後我們會為 _妳_ 而做。」  
  
她濕潤的雙眼因驚訝而睜大。「你說的我們是誰？」  
  
「夏洛克和我。那是，呃，我的Alpha，夏洛克，和，那個，我。」  
  
「你是Omega。」  
  
他咬緊牙，但冷靜的說。「我知道我是什麼。」  
  
「Omega不會狩獵Alpha。」  
  
「這由我們來判斷，不是嗎？」他對她微笑並眨眼。  
  
「但是…… _我_ 不能加入你們的群隊。」  
  
「為什麼不行？」  
  
她目瞪口呆地看著她，好像他說了不得體的話一樣。「因為你的Alpha是…… _你的_ 。」  
  
「那個，當然，就某方面來說……」  
  
「你們結合了，不是嗎？」  
  
「就技術而言……對。」  
  
「那麼他有標記你。他沒有標記我。」  
  
「有其他方式能成為群隊，」約翰說，但私底下，他完全不曉得自己在說什麼，並決定將這件事加入有機會該調查的清單中。話說回來 _群隊_ 在這裡到底是什麼意思？  
然而對於他的話，茉莉，自從他踏入病房的那一刻起第一次，看起來充滿希望。  
  
「夏洛克不只是個，呃，狩獵中的Alpha」—他有些不快，希望自己在對於新詞彙的應用上更得心應手—「他同時也是個偵探。他和警方一起工作。你願意和他談談，和他說你告訴我的事嗎？」  
她現在明顯的平靜許多；他能聞得到。而雖然她看起來有些緊張，她依然答應，說，「你可以留下來嗎？」  
  
「我不會離開的，」他答應。  
  
終於，約翰分別叫來雷斯垂德和夏洛克，後者充滿疑心和好奇地看著約翰。接著他回到茉莉身邊在她回答問題和說明是發經過時握著她的手。她依然在害怕。不同於他過去認識的那個痴迷的茉莉，她看來對夏洛克毫無興趣除了有些恐懼，在面對Alpha的Omega方面，而約翰不認為醫療面罩在緩和她的壓力上有任何幫助。她低著頭說話並鮮少進行眼神接觸，除了和約翰，她時不時地會瞥向他好似在情況不自在時尋求協助，然後他會捏一下她的手讓她知道自己陪著她。  
  
夏洛克，理所當然的，問了將近所有的問題並讓雷斯垂德做筆記，而他和約翰一直以來認識的夏洛克一樣有效率但不關心，已至他必須在他的言詞缺乏同理心或者無禮時提出警告（「 _夏洛克_ 」）。當他這麼做時，夏洛克驚訝地看了他一眼，驚人的藍眼在面罩上比以往所見更加銳利（顯然，他不習慣受到譴責，尤其是被自己的Omega！），但他確實有收斂並改口。  
  
但他的能力無庸置疑。詢問非常的徹底，夏洛克提出了約翰甚至不會想到要詢問的細節。當他終於滿意時，他說，「我真心希望妳早日康復，琥珀小姐。放心，那些Alpha會因他們的所作所為受到懲罰。」他轉身準備離開，卻停了下來，走回原處說，「妳在住院時有什麼需要嗎？有什麼需要聯絡的人、需要在不在時提供照顧的寵物嗎？」  
  
茉莉搖頭。「謝謝，不過不用。我沒有家人，而我室友會照顧貓。」  
  
「哦，妳有養貓？」夏洛克假裝若無其事地瞥了約翰的方向。「動物在這樣的情況下能夠成為很好的慰藉。」他清了清喉嚨然後模樣隨意地問，「他叫什麼名字？」  
  
「托比，」她說。雙眼因他的興趣而發光。「我的手機裡有他的照片，如果你想要看的話。」  
  
約翰吸了一口氣，不認為夏洛克會想要花時間看貓咪相片，但是夏洛克，在她提到為貓取名為 _托比_ 時抽了一小口氣，在面罩下微笑說，「拜託了。」  
  
她迅速地滑過手機（它的通訊功能在醫院裡取消）然後將螢幕轉給他看。約翰看著他滑過幾張照片，看見他的下顎線條僵硬起來，然後將螢幕給約翰瞧。  
  
「相當好看的動物，不是嗎，約翰？我想這是一般人口中的三毛貓。」  
  
約翰清了清喉嚨，轉了一下脖子。「是的。」  
  
「好好休息，琥珀小姐，」夏洛克說，將手機遞還給她然後立刻走向出口。  
  
「如果有其他疑問我們會告知妳，」雷斯垂德說，跟著離開。  
  
而約翰，終於，輕拍茉莉的手給了她一個安慰的笑容。「我們會回來的。我會和醫生快速溝通一下。讓我看看能不能為妳的疼痛控制做些什麼，嗯？」  
  
她向他道謝，然後他幫助她向下躺到床上並用被單蓋住她，讓她更容易入眠。

  


**xXx**

 

他們回到公寓。雷斯垂德的人正在處理最新的資訊並搜尋註冊Alpha調閱犯罪紀錄，雖然約翰幾乎認為他會衝到街上親自嗅出他們（有這樣的術語嗎？ _嗅_ ？）但當他們上了計程車時，夏洛克直接指示回到貝克街，在痛苦的靜默中行駛。而即便他們已經走入門中，夏洛克依然一句話也沒說，甚至沒有看向約翰。他看起來很……生氣。  
  
無法忍耐沈默，約翰冒險打破它。「你想談這件事嗎？」他如履薄冰。  
  
夏洛克正望著窗外，雙手背在身後。沒有轉身，他開口，「我想你不是千里眼。」  
  
「很好，」約翰說。「那……很好。因為我不是。」  
  
「我知道。」  
  
「好……」  
  
「你也不是間諜。」  
  
「不。也不是那個。」  
  
沈默回來了，並且持續。約翰感覺到一陣麻煩的緊繃感，電流般揮發著。這令他害怕。有什麼將擊碎夏洛克的世界，而它將帶來痛苦，令他們兩人痛苦，而最糟的是，約翰明白它必須發生。  
  
「我們玩完二十問答了？」  
  
「我告訴過你。我不需要二十個問題。」  
  
「噢。」然後他懂了。「你的第三個理論是什麼，夏洛克？」他小聲地問。  
  
依然一動也不動僵硬地站立，即便在反射中也拒絕對上約翰的眼睛，夏洛克用單調的語氣問，「第三個問題。我們第一次在哪相遇？」  
  
立即地，約翰感覺出這個問題中的陷阱，他的腦袋運轉著思考如何回答。他記得日記中的故事；他知道自己的故事；而他非常、非常清楚地記得他是如何與 _這個_ 夏洛克相遇。但夏洛克是為哪一個答案而發問？他 _真正_ 想要得知的真相是哪一個？  
  
「我們在火車上相遇，」他安靜地說。「伊普斯維其到倫敦。七年前。」  
  
夏洛克緩緩轉身向他。他們對上眼，但夏洛克令人恐懼地不透情緒。「我對你說的第一句話是什麼？」  
  
沒錯，這絕對是個測試，約翰想，而他距離失敗只剩一步。  
  
他吞嚥。「我不知道，」他說。  
  
痛苦破碎地自夏洛克臉上浮現，但下一秒，他又重新掌握自己的情緒，表情如同雕像般。他靠近了一步。約翰重新意識到夏洛克，身為Alpha，是比他所習慣更巨大的個體；而他，約翰，只是個小個子的Omega。  
  
「不如我們再試一次吧？」夏洛克說。「 _你_ 和 _我_ 第一次在哪相遇？」  
  
約翰皺眉。他別開視線。一股莫名的罪惡感自心裡湧出，或許是因為為期七天的謊言，或許是因為他將要傷害這個男人，而不管是不是他的夏洛克，他都不想看到這樣的事發生。他在乎他。蒼天在上，他非常在乎他。  
  
「你第三個理論是什麼，夏洛克？」他再次詢問，甚至比先前更加小聲，早已猜到夏洛克能想像最壞的可能性。  
  
「關於你，」夏洛克說，再次靠近直到在他面前停下，「並非約翰華生。」  
  
約翰緩緩地抬起視線吸氣；他的氣息已經恢復正常，但當中還有些其他的什麼，駭人的什麼：夏洛克正在害怕。  
  
「難以置信，」他細語。  
  
「但並非不可能，」夏洛克應答。「你看起來像約翰，你聽起來像約翰。」他抬起雙手放到約翰頭的兩側，將他固定在那兒同時將兩人的額頭靠在一起吸了一口緩且深的氣。  
  
「你 _聞起來_ 像約翰。」抓住他頭的手更加用力且開始顫抖，混雜著憤怒與恐懼。「但為什麼我沒辦法相信你就是他？」  
  
「夏洛克—」  
  
「給我其他解釋，約翰。拜託。我 _需要_ 其他對於這一切的解釋。」  
  
約翰握住夏洛克的手腕並將他的手從自己頭上拉開。然後他退後一步，製造他知道接下來開口時必要的距離。強迫自己眼神接觸，即便那令他痛苦，他說，「我第一次遇見夏洛克福爾摩斯是在聖巴茲醫院。兩年前。」  
  
夏洛克張開嘴，嘴唇形狀重複著 _兩年_ ，但他完全發不出聲音。即便如此，那僵硬的神情透露出痛苦與困惑。約翰在自己失去勇氣前繼續。  
  
「我借他我的手機。」  
  
「巴茲？」夏洛克說，無法呼吸。  
  
「他在為案件進行實驗。而我剛因為肩膀中彈從阿富汗退役回來。」  
  
「阿富汗？中彈？」  
  
「我在找室友。他也是。一名共同的朋友將我們介紹給彼此，我在那間醫院學習時認識他的。」  
  
夏洛克的聲音現在非常痛苦。「學習……學習什麼？」  
  
「我們成了朋友，我和夏洛克。我敢說，他成了我最要好的朋友。但我……我從來沒告訴過他。」  
  
「你不是約翰華生，」夏洛克嗆出聲。  
  
「我是，」約翰嘆息。「只是不是你認識的那個約翰華生。」  
  
近乎顫抖著，夏洛克轉身走到自己的椅子前，摔了下去。「那麼我認識的約翰華生在哪裡？」他問。  
  
令約翰驚訝的是，夏洛克的聲音因情緒繃緊。接著那名Alpha，總是看來那樣冷酷死板對一切無動於衷的人，崩潰哭泣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：twenty questions，如同字面意思，是常見的社交遊戲，規則就是輪流提問必須誠實回答。  
> 註2：Crack，如同麥哥在10章中提及，Omega是可能忽然崩潰進入不穩定狀態的。  
> 註3：關於托比的訊息，可以觀看官方[茉莉的部落格](http://www.mollyhooper.co.uk/blog/02february)（裡面是茉莉的日記，時間點位於第一季）


	13. 關於約翰搭霸王車之事

爭吵後，約翰逃走了。他甚至不記得自己有這麼做。前一刻，他在公寓裡頭，站著哭泣對夏洛克吼說他瘋了，頭殼壞去的那種，下一刻，他就已經在街上，以慢跑的速度向前走，腦中唯一的念頭是離開免得受Alpha脾氣之苦。這是直覺。自我保護。夏洛克從來沒對他生氣過，更不曾做出這樣糟糕又毫無道理的指控，但是他記得過去在學校所學的—開心的Alpha就是不具攻擊性的Alpha—讓你的Alpha保持愉快就能確保自己的安全。  
  
並不是說夏洛克有嘗試傷害他。他甚至沒有舉起手。是他臉上的神情，眼神中的硬度，針對 _他_ 。他從未見過這樣的表情，至少不是從夏洛克身上，至少不是針對 _他_ 。好像那裡頭沒有愛，一點感情也沒有。而七年以來，他 _總是_ 能夠看見夏洛克眼中的愛意，即便是最近的幾個月以及最後幾次熱潮，當熱度感覺有些淡去的時候。  
  
然而，過去這一週，他們之間的火焰重新點燃了。約翰不記得上一次如此開心、如此沈浸在愛裡是什麼時候。感覺就像他們在重新開始。他們就像新的人一樣。當然，他們 _是_ 新的人。他們不知怎麼的被奇妙地變成Beta了。而探索那樣新的身體—發覺新的愉悅之處、不同的能耐與極限—是個有快感的事。勃起相當的……奇怪。但他能夠去習慣它。沒錯，以Beta的身體交合代表一切很快就結束了，而通常（一次例外）一晚只能一次。而沒錯，它和過去相比少了許多 _激_ _亅_ _情_ ，就像高潮一樣。他倒不至於說那令人 _失望_ 。它依然很棒。但需要一些時間學習適應。重點是，他和夏洛克有在以過去幾個月沒有的方式連結（該說是，嗯，不只身體上）。而那非常，它很……完美。  
  
還有其他的優點。Beta間的性愛並不是連續三天然後就完了，必須花費長時間的等待與配合直到下一次熱潮來臨。他們能夠 _每晚_ 做，想要多少天就有多少天。技術上而言，他想，Alpha和Omega也可以。但正如普遍所知，經常的性代表熱潮更短更微弱，而任何一位是Alpha或Omega都不希望那樣的事情發生。這就是為什麼熱潮期以外的性愛通常只為醫療原因進行，以及為什麼Beta性愛常被當作情境喜劇上的笑話看待。  
  
約翰現在經歷過Beta性愛了，因此他不再相信那些刻板印象了。不會在夏洛克如此體貼溫柔的情況下相信。他花了一輩子的時間被人從後面來，因為這就是事情運作的方式。因此躺在床上由夏洛克在上方，抱著他，在情熱累積而撼動的波蕩來襲時支撐著他們 _兩人_ ，一次也沒有別開視線，而每一刻看著他眼中的愛意以及唇上話語的形狀— _那_ 怎麼會是低下呢？  
然後還有接吻。他們從未親吻過。畢竟，那種事太過Beta了。在性亅交尚未開始前， _前戲_ ，他在性教育的課程中聽過關於它的描述，是個低下給Beta讓他們展示並產生足夠慾望以便交媾的行為。有些Beta依賴它，顯然，而其他即便已經有足夠興致仍如此進行，好像是生物直覺似的。但親吻並沒有真正意義上的生物功能，他知道這點，因此這麼做毫無意義。現在他卻無法想像再也不被親吻。那也是夏洛克的點子。當他閉上雙眼，他依然能看見那一晚：夏洛克越來越靠近，眼中充滿渴望和緊張，詢問著，「我能嘗試一件事嗎？」那對他而言也是新的，但他知道Beta如何運作。他們都曉得。而顯然夏洛克希望它也能在兩人間行得通。畢竟，他倆是一對七年了。那一定還有意義，就算沒有結合。  
  
但也許那就是問題！他以為他能假裝事情並沒有從根本上就完全不同，但也許夏洛克是對的。他已經不是那個約翰華生了。也許夏洛克只是想要回到兩人從一開始就存在的Alpha-Omega結合關係，但卻無法回去。  
  
他從小就聽說許多駭人聽聞關於結合斷裂的痛苦故事，身心上都要承受的痛苦。他曾看見其他人因為結合斷裂而受創。但他一直都深信他和夏洛克之間的連結如此強烈，如此真實。他甚至以為他們的結合在肉體的變化後依然存在。然而，現在，他開始明白斷裂的恐怖。他的心正在破碎，他覺得自己可能因這樣的痛苦而死。  
於是他前往世界上唯一剩下來，他知道會有人張開雙手歡迎他擁抱他的地方。幾乎無法壓抑淚水，他敲了敲哈莉的門。  
  
過了整整一分鐘後她終於出現，穿著拖鞋披著外袍，裡頭露出大概三十多年女王簽名T恤，約翰只有在她床頭的牆上的玻璃後看過它，因此他相當驚訝它看起來好像她自從八零年代後每天都穿著它。她披頭散髮，臉上過夜的妝正在脫落。一手將門打開，另一手拿著只剩半杯的馬丁尼。看見她的行為，約翰認為這代表著 _歡迎_ ，因此他倒在她身上，在她胸口啜泣。  
  
「見 _鬼_ ，約翰？」她問，試著掙脫。  
  
「我不知道還能去哪裡！」他哭喊，試著將她抱得更緊。用空的那隻手，她試著將他打開，但他以為那是安慰的輕拍。  
  
哈莉大聲嘆息。「怎麼，有人死了嗎？」  
  
「不是，」他回應。「夏— 夏—」  
  
「那個神經病終於把你踢出家門了？」  
  
他在聽見她用如此嫌惡的方式稱呼夏洛克時畏縮了一下。當然，其他人會如此稱呼他，或者說些更難聽的，但哈莉一直都相當支持他們的結合。也許她只是藉著斥責夏洛克來表達同理心？因此，嘴唇顫抖著，他在她豐滿的胸部上搖頭。「我……離開了……」  
  
又一陣大而生氣的嘆息。「很好。進來。坐下。不准對我的軟木塞塔說三道四。」她用玻璃杯朝著角落一個看似危險由酒瓶木塞疊起的愛菲爾鐵塔揮一揮。「我倒一杯給你。」  
  
她留他一個人坐在客廳然後消失在廚房中。約翰站著一動也不動，不知道該怎麼做，不只是因為他找不到任何可以坐下的地方（沙發和椅子上全是空啤酒和瓶子）甚至行走之處（地上也是瓶瓶罐罐），更是因為他從來沒看過這個地方如此髒亂。他三週前才來過這兒打麻將，那時整間房子還是往常那樣完美的整齊。但 _這個_ 。酒臭和骯髒衣物的酸臭味。它感覺像是幾個月， _幾年_ ，的疏於整理。發生 _什麼事_ 了？  
  
當她回來時，她拿著兩個酒杯，酒瓶讓她的晨袍左側口袋下沈在每一步時撞擊她的大腿。搖搖欲墜地單腳站立（就像她的塔一樣），她踢開一疊地上的雜誌，示意他坐下，然後將其中一個杯子放進他手中。她在給他喝 _酒_ ？難道她聞得出來他不是Omega了？過去幾天他喝過的他並不是特別在乎，但令他難受的是如此自然地被認識一輩子的人當作Beta。  
  
「你要告訴我發生什麼事嗎？」她在喝了手中酒杯長長的一口後問。事實上她已經喝乾了，然後又倒了一瓶給自己。  
他將視線從她客廳的災難現場轉移開來將注意力放在她身上，但他的雙眼仍因淚水朦朧。他耳中有著奇怪的鳴聲。整個世界今天都感覺像在演奏不同的調子。  
  
「什麼？」他說。  
  
「天啊，約翰，我從來不覺得你是會抑鬱寡歡的人。有種一點吧。」  
他再次因為不習慣的粗魯話語自她口中說出而畏縮了一下。他吸了吸鼻子用手擦了一下鼻子。最近的面紙盒是空的。「克拉拉呢？」他問，尋找著其他話題讓自己有時間整理一下。  
  
「 _克拉拉？_ 」哈莉說。「克拉拉誰？克拉拉威特？」  
約翰眨眼。「當然，克拉拉威特。」  
  
「天殺的我怎麼會知道？我已經有兩年懶得多花一秒想那婊子的事了。怎麼？你見到她了？」  
  
「不是……」  
  
「老天，約翰，你 _怎麼_ 了？你的室友在我睡覺到一半時傳簡訊給我，跟我說我該和你聯繫還是他媽的什麼鬼，甚至沒告訴我為什麼，然後下一秒你就 _幾世紀_ 以來第一次出現在我門口，像個蠢蛋似的胡言亂語，然後問我關於 _克拉拉_ 的事？你醉了？」  
  
他將臉埋進手中，無法再故做堅強了。他幾乎將玻璃杯落在地上。「我不知道發生什麼事了！」  
  
「喔，幹。」  
  
「我已經不是Omega了，哈莉。我不曉得是怎麼發生的，但我變了。然後夏洛克不介意，有一小陣子。但現在……現在我不認為他還愛我了。他說我是冒牌貨。他說他不認識我，說我欺騙了他，只為了把他騙上床……」  
  
她在椅子裡忽然有興趣地向前坐。「喔我的天。我。的。天。你們兩個 _上床了_ ？」  
  
「哈？」  
  
「你在和夏洛克福爾摩斯搞？」她仰頭大笑。「喔我的 _天_ ，我就知道！我知道你為他瘋狂。哦，這肯定能上報紙頭版。拜託告訴我你會把它寫在部落格裡。你會得到幾萬點閱，知道吧。而我終於會有動力閱讀了，我已經對那種曖昧路線膩了。快說吧！分享一些細節—誰吸誰，誰在另一個人那兒塞了幾根手指，一晚幾次—我會成為你最忠實的粉絲。」她再次大笑，蘇格蘭威士忌潑灑到腿上。  
  
約翰驚恐地看著她，突然有個可怕的衝動：像夏洛克一樣問她她是誰，對真正的哈莉華生做了什麼。  
  
下一秒，他已經站起身。「我該走了，」他說。  
  
「你才剛來！」  
  
沒錯，而且他是來和哈莉談心的，他的哈莉，那個總是戲弄他又照顧他充滿保護心的姊姊。他以為他會說出所有關於自己變化的事，分享關於心碎的細節，喝一杯熱茶而非蘇格蘭威士忌，被照顧而非嘲弄，能有個人和他一起在這個傾塌的世界裡摸索出道理。然而，他卻發覺他的現實更加龜裂。他的避風港正被來回投擲。  
  
「你知道，約翰，」她說，在他直直走向門口迫切想離開這陌生人的屋子時跟在他身後，「這就是為什麼我倆永遠合不來。你甚至無法接受一點點的玩笑。你只不過是個乖乖牌，屁股插的那根長棍深到我很驚訝沒有從鼻子裡冒出來。（註1）你覺得自己的人生 _那那那那_ 麼完美，已至有什麼小差錯的瞬間你就以為天要塌下來了。這就像你從阿富汗回來的時候一樣。我是說，你 _幾乎沒有_ 受什麼傷，就開始唉唉叫說什麼看看我，肩膀中彈現在 _跛腳_ 了。好像這有一丁點道理一樣。你有時候真是個尋求注意力的屁孩，知道嗎，然後今天你出現正好證明了這點。所以走啊。找其他人的肩膀給你靠。或者最好找個暗巷裡的漢子把你操爛，如果最近你喜歡這種口味的話。我一直都知道你根本不直。老爸絕對會因為家裡又一個人彎了而 _驕傲_ 的是不？歡迎加入這一邊，孬種，然後他媽滾出我的人生。他媽的混蛋。」  
  
就這樣，她將門在他面前砸上。

  


**xXx**

 

他發現自己毫無目的的在公園裡晃蕩，對於過去一小時中發生的事情如此震驚已至幾乎無法清晰思考讓自己直直走路，或者想起自己是怎麼到現在的地方的。然後有人叫了他的名字。  
  
「華生！」  
  
他停下腳步看見一名魁伍帶著眼鏡的人走向自己，喘著氣微笑走路。約翰試著理出頭緒為什麼這個陌生人在追著自己。難到他掉了錢包？難到他在沒注意到的情況下撞到他了？難到他是來傳話的？唯一能確定的是他這輩子沒見過這個人。  
  
「你從來不會在我坐在長椅上的時候看見我，」男人在追上約翰時說著笑了一聲。他將一隻手放在圓滾的肚子上試圖調整呼吸。「我可喊了你三次！」  
  
「抱歉，」約翰咕噥，下意識地吸氣。他想他應該是Beta，但他覺得自己已經無法確定這種事了。他的直觀最近似乎不太有作用。  
  
「別這麼說，」男人說著，親暱地拍拍他的上臂。「你顯然在沈思。已經陷入幾千里外的地方去了。在趕時間嗎？我有耽擱到你嗎？」  
  
「不、不，我只是……」約翰四處張望—兒童在玩遊戲、協力車騎士正在騎車、樹上舞動的樹葉—不曉得自己在哪裡。某個公園。倫敦的某處。一切看起來是如此的怪異，好像他從未見過一樣，好像光線不同了還是其他什麼。然而，他的所在之處，並非非常重要。畢竟距離日落還有幾小時。直到現在他才想到不曉得天黑後該去哪裡，是否能夠找到個朋友或者一間Omega避難所借住一晚或者……但是，他已經不是Omega了！他們不會照護他。但是，作為Beta，或許日落還在外頭並沒有那麼危險？然而，單是那樣的想法都讓他覺得脆弱。他很害怕，又疲憊，又迷了路，不知道該去哪裡或該怎麼做。  
  
「只是在走路而已，」他迷惘地說完。  
  
「剛輪班結束？」  
  
「輪班？」  
  
「診所的。上一次我聽見你說你還在梅伯里工作。還是你找到離家進些的地方了？」  
  
「抱歉，」約翰說，向後退步，「我想……我想你認錯人了。」  
  
男人的笑容消失，從愉快瞬間變成了困惑。「約翰？你沒事吧？」  
  
「我……不……」  
  
他痛苦地四處張望，希望有個能夠消失的地方，然而他所在的地點太寬闊了。  
  
「嘿。嘿，」男人說，試著抓住他的手臂。「有什麼不對嗎？」  
  
「一切都不對，」約翰尖聲說。  
  
「喔。」男人同情地皺眉。「你想談談嗎？或許我能幫上忙。我知道了，我們去喝一杯吧？我們可以在吧裡聊聊。」  
  
主動觸摸他的手臂、提出要喝一杯、關心的表現以及承諾能夠緩解他煩惱的神情……這男人在試著勾搭他嗎？難道他的結合在消逝 _那樣_ 明顯，已至不到幾小時他又會再度成為狩獵的獵物或者待人摘取的果實？有什麼從內心身處湧出，無法壓抑，然後他吼到，「不！」扭出胖男人安慰的手。  
男人驚跳了一下；一群鴿子飛了起來；而約翰，被自己嚇到，掩住嘴。  
  
「好吧，伙計，抱歉。聽著，約翰，需要我替你打通電話給誰嗎？」  
  
「不用，」約翰尖聲說著後退。「就……離我遠點就好。拜託。我不認識你。我不 _認識_ 你。」  
  
然後他轉身跑走。

  


**xXx**

 

他將自己扔進計程車後座。他像片葉子般地顫抖著，感覺幾乎要吐出來，但在窮途末路他知道了自己能去哪裡，該去哪裡。「請到一間Omega診所，」他說。「 _任何_ 一間Omega診所。」  
  
司機自後照鏡望著它。「那是什麼，嗯？」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「一間診所。一間Omega診所。給Omega的。」  
  
「你有地址嗎，伙計？」  
  
「我說 _任何一間_ 。」  
  
「聽著，兄弟，」司機惱怒地說，「我不懂你的意思，所以你必須給我一個地址。」  
  
一定有什麼方法能讓他變回來，必須要有。身為Omega，夏洛克或許會再次想要他。他相信Omega診所是他能夠瞭解這一切最好的機會。前一位醫生，那個『男性健康專家』還是什麼的，他對於發生什麼毫無頭緒。是這該死的Beta身體讓一切脫序，從別人對待他的方式到他對世界的感覺。他無法再承受下去了。所以他已經準備好接受無論什麼需要做的事：藥物、手術、賀爾蒙治療， _任何事_ 。他只想脫離這該死的身體。他是個Omega，心與靈都是，不管生理上如何改變。  
  
「所以，那是什麼？」司機問。  
  
「什麼是什麼？」  
  
「那個『Omega診所』。那是什麼？」  
  
「你是什麼意思，那是什麼？那是給Omega的診所。算了。只要……只要帶我去Omega急診就行。那樣應該也行得通。」  
  
「什麼，像急診科嗎？」  
  
「我不知道！聖瑪格莉特，帶我去聖瑪格莉特醫院！」  
  
「好。那我倒行，」司機搖頭，終於將車駛入路上。里程數開始跳錶。  
  
二十分鐘後，當他們接近醫院時，約翰摸了摸外套口袋然後僵住了。他感覺了一下長褲口袋驚呼一聲。他抬起身檢查兩個後口袋，呻吟卡在喉嚨裡。他忘了他的錢包。里程已經跳到15英鎊了，而他身無分文。他怎麼會這麼笨！離開公寓不帶錢包或—他再次快速檢查，然後沒有，毫無跡象—手機！一心逃離「你不是約翰！」的指控與「告訴我他在哪裡！」的要求，他是如此悲痛欲絕的可悲已至完全沒有思考任何其他事。現在他距離尷尬並惹怒司機只差一步之遙，或許還有扣留，或者被逮捕，或，或，或—  
在下一次紅燈時，距離醫院還差幾條街，他驚慌了。他打開門然後跑走。  
  
「嘿！ _嘿！_ 」  
  
但他無視驚訝又生氣的叫喊聲逃跑。

  


**xXx**

 

約翰感覺像個逃犯。  
  
不，當然沒有鳴笛也沒有警察在後頭追捕他，沒人用手指著他或者注意到他躲藏的腳步與飄移的視線。沒錯，那樣總共15英鎊（而他向自己發誓會還錢，只要有能力的時候），但事情不單是因為搭霸王車沒付錢。意識到沒有任何安身之處是個令人恐懼的認知。他總是依賴尋求保護的兩人，他用心與靈魂相信著的兩人，在間格不到一小時內拒絕他、將他驅逐並關上門。他能夠投靠的Omega資源全都毫無解釋的消失了。當他步行到了聖瑪格莉特時（繞了遠路），他震驚地發現沒有提供給Omega的入口，而櫃臺的女人看起來是如此震驚與擔憂，而在她提議將他轉介至精神科時，他做了和計程車時相同的事—逃走，好像在逃離爆炸一樣。  
  
他感覺自己的世界正在爆炸。  
  
在電話亭，他撥打了Omega熱線，一個他畢生只用過兩次的服務：一次，遠在他遇見夏洛克前，當他覺得孤單迷惘不瞭解活著的意義時；第二次是在十年前的一次熱潮時，當從Alpha服務來的人非常……嗯， _不體貼_ （他不喜歡回想那男人在成結時說的那些噁心的話，以及戲弄的威脅說他會咬下標記約翰不管他想不想要，尤其是對約翰凶猛粗暴的部分，不只疼痛也令人受辱）。那時候，只在一天後，他小心翼翼地從睡著的Alpha身邊逃開，帶著手機將自己鎖在浴室裡，含淚撥打了熱線；而不到一小時，一小組人員來到他們前將暴力的Alpha押走並提供代替的人完成他的熱潮。那是個安慰，知道Omega熱線能夠幫助自己。  
  
現在，就像所有一切一樣，它消失了。  
  
街上都是Beta。模糊的視線中，那是他唯一能看見的，而他完全無法嗅到他們任何一人的氣味。他徘徊著，毫無目標又疲憊，走了好幾小時直到雙腳痠疼雙腿搖晃，就在此時他注意到了自己的所在之處—滑鐵盧橋上，一切開始之處。  
  
太陽正融入地平線中，而約翰，承受著世界墜落在肩頭的重量無法再向前一步，跟著它一同下沈，靠著扶手望著泰晤士河的黑水。他的膝蓋無法控制地上下晃動，而他的肩膀開始搖晃，就在逼近崩潰時，他聽見一個熟悉的聲音呼喚自己的名字：  
  
「約翰？」  
  
他抬起頭轉身，看見夏洛克走向自己。夏洛克，穿著他的黑色大外套與深藍色圍巾，捲髮在風中舞動，兩眼天空般明亮。他的步伐穩重，但臉少稍帶不確定，好像他在接近一頭受傷的動物而不想驚擾牠，不知道牠會如何反應：受驚脫逃還是會攻擊？連約翰自己都不知道在夏洛克靠近的這幾秒鐘他會怎麼做。有一部分的他想要衝進他懷裡；另一部分則想要尖叫朝反方向逃走，或者，甚至，直接越過扶手。最後，他選擇第四個選項：一動也不動。  
  
「我不該讓你就那麼跑走，」夏洛克說，語氣中帶著和臉色相同的後悔。「我們應該……談談的。」  
  
約翰抿著嘴，試著阻止它們顫抖。「你是怎麼找到我的？」他問，喉嚨有些哽咽。  
  
「我有跟蹤你的習慣，」夏洛克說帶著一絲笑意。然而它很快就消失了。「我認識的約翰—曾經認識的（註2）—一直都不太喜歡我這麼做。」  
  
「而我不是你認識的約翰，」約翰悲傷地說。  
  
「你也不知道，」夏洛克說。「我看見了，你去找哈莉求助，你遠離麥克。你不知道你……不是你。」  
  
那一瞬間，真相傾倒在他身上。他用手捂嘴彎起身子，試著壓抑即將把自己撕成碎片的啜泣。然而接著他感受到一隻手放在自己背上，一條手臂環繞住他，然後夏洛克將他拉近一個緊緊的擁抱中。  
  
「這不是我的世界！」約翰哭喊，將頭靠在夏洛克頸邊。  
  
「我不知道發生了什麼事……『約翰』……但我答應你。」夏洛克退開然後用他的大手捧著約翰的頭讓他能直視他的雙眼。  
  
「不管是什麼，我們會處理好的。我們會讓事情回歸正常。」  
  
「我想回家。」  
  
「我知道。」他再次將約翰拉近，而這次約翰回抱他。他沒辦法控制。他存在的本質一直都相信著夏洛克福爾摩斯，不管是以什麼樣式。「我知道。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：Stick in the arse，形容人個性死板的俗語。  
> 註2：夏洛克在此用過去式提到約翰，代表他認為約翰已經不在了。


	14. 關於約翰搭乘火車之事

早晨，一名來自漢墨史密斯的老人來到公寓宣稱發生了不尋常的案件。  
「警察認為我只是老了，」他說，依然拿著兩張比較的照片給夏洛克觀看，「但我告訴你，她不是我真正的妻子。我們已經結合51年了，我會認得出來的。她或許長得像我的賈姬，但我告訴你，她聞起來一點也不像。不管那是誰，都是個冒牌貨。」  
  
即便他們不想表現出動搖，約翰的牙關咬緊而夏洛克睜大雙眼，他們交換眼神，知道對方在想什麼。  
_那也發生在其他人身上。_  
  
夏洛克接下案件，二十分鐘內他們便跟隨艾莫雅各先生前往他在漢墨史密斯的房子。  
  
兩小時候，他們回來了。  
  
「不過是個普通的謀殺，」約翰說，脫下外套將它扔到沙發上。  
  
「嗯，」夏洛克咕噥，回應著他的失望。  
  
以往的日子，約翰會認為這樣的案件精彩吸引人、令人振奮，適合編寫進部落格。在火車上遇見長相相同的  
人？茶水間地下的屍體？一個破產的Omega-X試圖和一名Alpha-Y強迫結合以便繼承他的財產？這是在這瘋狂世界中令人耳目一新的事件，他很確定。在回途的計程車上，他不禁（基於就習慣）開始思考適合的文章標題：Omega互換，或者在洋蔥檸檬之間。  
  
殘忍的事實是，他確實有希望，就像夏洛克相信的一樣，那是一個和他們狀況相同的案件，關於 _新_ 賈姬不是 _正確_ 的賈姬但依然 _是_ 賈姬。然而並非如此。事實就如雅各先生從頭的猜測一樣。不過是個冒牌貨。無趣。  
  
他們還沒有談過這件事，夏洛克和約翰。沒真正的談過。在昨晚的坦白後，他們幾乎沒有對彼此說過任何一句話。夏洛克近乎發狂。在恢復情緒後，他散了一個長長的步，而在回來時，他只是瞥了約翰一眼然後返回臥房。那晚，約翰睡在沙發上；夏洛克沒有邀請或者堅持要他進房去。這向約翰證實了夏洛克確實相信他了。那應該讓他鬆一口氣才對。然而，雖然不想承認，那樣被留在房間外依然有些傷人。相敬如賓的時間已經結束了，理當如此，而也不是說約翰 _想要_ 睡在夏洛克床上……但……  
  
他不知道該如何為這個念頭做結。唯一知道的是它有的 _但_ 。  
  
現在，案件後，他倆再度單獨共處一室，提醒著約翰兩人心頭真正籠罩的陰影，以及伴隨其來的僵硬肩膀、移動的腳步和彆扭的眼神，好像他們不小心撞見對方沒穿褲子的模樣並假裝沒發生一樣（好像他們實際上沒有做過超過 _看見_ 以外的事）。夏洛克，站在書桌邊背對約翰，翻動紙張但沒有真正閱讀它們。  
  
「謝謝你，」他輕聲說。  
  
約翰盯著他，有些困惑，拋下了原本要離開去泡茶或上廁所或者出門散個長而安靜的步的藉口。「為了什麼？」  
  
「她拿著刀撲向我。我沒來得及注意。我不認為她有力量刺得太深，但我很慶幸能免受傷害。所以。謝謝你。阻止了她。」  
  
哦。那件事。正當夏洛克專注於做出謀殺的結論時——用他典型清晰的語調——約翰看見那女人眼中閃過怒意接著看見刀刃的閃光。他靠直覺做出反應；不管以什麼模樣，約翰都會盡所能的保護夏洛克福爾摩斯。這點他能夠承認。  
  
「嗯，那是我該做的。」  
  
夏洛克轉身，而自昨天以來第一次，他們終於真正面對彼此，情溢於表，做好要溝通的準備。這是他們所能期待最好的機會。  
  
「所以，」夏洛克說，「這是你會做的事。和……」  
  
「和我的夏洛克。沒錯。已經兩年了。」  
  
「喔。」他挑了一下袖口的線頭，表現出不自在的模樣，讓自己有理由別開視線。「而在那之前……你在阿富汗。」  
  
「是。我是個軍人。」  
  
「Omega不能——哦。顯然。你……在另一個世界中，你並不是Omega。」  
  
「不。我不是。」  
  
「那麼是Alpha。」  
  
約翰挑眉。「你為什麼會這麼想？」  
  
「傲慢自信。粗魯的言語。你面對麥考夫和……其他Alpha的方式。明顯的性格特徵。」  
  
情不自禁地，約翰笑了。他忍不住因為這樣的臆測感到有些得意。「那是個性，」他說。「不是生理。」接著他嘆了一口氣。「Beta，」他說。「夏洛克和我，我們是Beta。」  
  
「 _兩人_ 都是？」他看起來有些震驚，似乎無法想像另一個版本的自己可能是除了Alpha以外的東西。公平來說，他能想像有另一個自己存在的時間可是少於二十四小時。  
  
「所有人，」約翰說。「全部人口。百分之百的Beta。」  
  
夏洛克幾乎因為努力想像而眼睛突起。「這怎麼可能？兩種性別？」  
  
「相信我， _六種_ 更難接受。直到最近，我都對於Alpha和Omega是什麼完全沒概念，更不論熱潮和成結還有那一堆瘋狂的事。」他嘆息然後用手搓了一下臉。然後，示意著他們的椅子，他說，「我想我們應該談談。」  
  
夏洛克用簡短的點頭接受了這個邀請，他們各自坐到椅子上，約翰兩腳著地，夏洛克翹起一條腿。  
  
「這，」他說，示意著兩人的位置，「感覺非常正常。對我來說。」  
  
「什麼？坐著？」  
  
「和對話。我們是在這裡對話的，夏洛克。和委託人、和雷斯垂德或者赫德森太太或者你那煩人的哥哥。」他很高興能看見夏洛克的嘴角噘起。「然而，通常，只是我們兩人，聊天，像這樣。那是我最喜歡的時光。」  
  
「也是我的，」夏洛克安靜地說。  
  
約翰表情明亮了起來。「真的？」說實話他好奇過他們之間私人的時光，Alpha夏洛克和Omega約翰，在熱潮外的時候，好奇他們是否有任何愉快的時光，對任何一人。更坦白的說，他以為根本沒有這樣的時候。  
  
「你為什麼這麼驚訝？」夏洛克亮藍色的眼睛因受到冒犯而暗沈。「與你不同，我和我的約翰結合七年了。你說你和 _你的_ 夏洛克才兩年。」  
  
「嗯，我們沒有結合。像那樣。」  
  
冒犯之意融化變成了類似哀傷的表情。「沒錯。幾乎忘了。Beta們。」  
  
「我的意思是，夏洛克和我……我們不是一對。」  
  
夏洛克首先看似不理解。接著他的眉頭垂下因驚愕皺眉。「你是什麼意思，不是一對？」  
  
「我們是朋友。」  
  
「我和約翰也是。」  
  
「沒錯，但，呃……」他有些無助地攤開手。「只是朋友。」  
  
「你們同住在221B。不是嗎？」  
  
「沒錯。」  
  
他們看著對方好像兩人都已經說明清楚並達成了共識不需多做說明。但約翰知道他不能讓誤會持續下去。他在心裡苦吟了一聲然後說，「我們沒有睡在一起，夏洛克。我們甚至沒有睡同一間臥房。」  
  
夏洛克更直接一些。「沒有性。」  
  
「沒有。」  
「從來沒有？」  
  
「從來沒有。」  
  
「 _從來沒有？_ 但…… _為什麼？_ 難道你們不愛彼此嗎？」  
  
「那——那不是問題所在。我們瘋狂的愛著對方，只是，你知道的，不是『那種』愛。」  
  
「哪種？有多少種？」  
  
「天啊，夏洛克……」  
  
「你在說，你們都獨身 _兩年_ ？」  
  
約翰短促地笑了一聲。「當然，我想不是。」  
  
夏洛克眨眼，很困惑。「但……」接著他恍然大悟。「哦。有第三者（註2）。」  
  
「不是。不是 _不是_ ，但也不是 _是_ ，那是……聽著。現在，我沒有對象。在愛情上。但我知道我自己傾向……嗯，你知道的，女性。Beta-X，用你的話來說。我 _從來_ 只和女人在一起過。」  
  
「你不覺得他對你有吸引力？」  
  
約翰有些無助地嘆息。他該如何回答這個問題？夏洛克是如此的迷人就連盲眼人都看得出來。他深色凌亂的捲髮、那對銳利充滿好奇心的眼睛、他那百種神情的嘴唇，而這一切都還沒包含他的身形體態。約翰不必是同性戀就能夠欣賞他。不必……不 _需要_ 是。但。  
  
「不相關，」他說，閃避問題。「吸引必須是雙向的，你知道，而夏洛克，就我所知，從來沒有和，嗯，任何人在一起過。」  
  
夏洛克發出了驚愕的聲音，類似鳥類被絞死的聲音。他看起來好像對於有另一個自己存在而且可能是處這件事感到個人冒犯。「讓我釐清一點。你和夏洛克住在一起。你愛夏洛克。但你不會和他睡。」  
  
內心翻攪著，約翰掙扎著尋找答案。但他該怎麼說他從來沒有想過關於，你知道， _這件事_ ，和夏洛克福爾摩斯，至少在他上一次的性經驗之前沒有，然而，同時，如果他還要再做一次，而對象必須是男性，會希望是和夏洛克嗎？而他該如何讓這個念頭與他認為這世界上沒有人比夏洛克更重要這點調和？沒有人，男人或女人，佔據了他人生如此重要的一角。當然他沒辦法告訴夏洛克這件事。告訴 _他的_ 夏洛克。為什麼？因為他的夏洛克不是一個談感情的生物。而就算他是，他也不是一個重視性的人。而就算他是 _那樣_ ，他也不會覺得 _約翰_ 有魅力。就像夏洛克喜歡提醒他的，約翰是如此平凡而頭腦如此愚鈍幾乎不會運作。如果他的夏洛克會被任何人或任何事吸引，那個人應該是和他一樣有智慧。約翰可悲的不足。  
  
_可悲的？_ 他剛才真的用了這個詞？  
  
「我的天，」夏洛克說。  
  
約翰被拉出自己的思緒。「什麼？」  
  
「你在……這裡，多久了？在我的世界？ _精準上_ 有多久？」  
  
「八天，」約翰說，他當然每天都計算著。  
  
夏洛克看起來相當蒼白，而他的面部血液持續減少。身為醫生的約翰提高警覺準備面對他非常可能會昏倒的可能性。他坐到了椅子邊緣。「夏洛克？」  
  
「我的 _天_ ，」夏洛克說，將雙眼藏在一隻手後。  
  
「什麼？告訴我。」  
  
「八天。那是約翰熱潮的第一天。」  
  
「呃……」他不自在地舔了一下嘴唇。「是的。」  
  
夏洛克搖頭，閃避他的視線，握緊拳頭抵在嘴前。當他開口時，他的聲音有些顫抖。「但那不是約翰。那是你。而你……你從來沒有……你剛說過你沒有，和Y，更別說以Omega的身份…… _我的天。_ 」忽然，他站起身，踱步。「而我對你就像——就像——」  
  
「颶風，」約翰有些乾地補完。「是，我記得。」  
  
「我……我……」  
  
「別太煩惱。那件事很……令人驚訝。對我來說。然後不，不是非常受歡迎，一開始，直到……聽著，我見鬼的完全不曉得發生了什麼事！在我身上。生理上。而 _你_ 不曉得我 _不是_ 我，所以我們沒什麼時間討論就開始乒乓砰——」  
  
但夏洛克繞圈走動壓過了他安撫的可悲嘗試。「別哄我。我傷害了你，不是嗎？我嚇壞你了。別假裝沒有。我只是想要試著再為你 _刺激起來_ 。他！為約翰！我的約翰。我發誓，我不曉得！如果我知道你不想要我，我會……」  
  
「怎麼？你會怎麼做？我讀過相關文獻，夏洛克，我知道Omega在這方面沒什麼選擇，不是嗎？是 _這樣_ 」——他用拇指比向臥室——「或者發情中毒。」  
  
「我會申請Alpha服務。」  
  
約翰嗤了一聲。「一個 _陌生人？_ 見鬼才不！我寧願是你。」  
  
「但我對你而言確實 _是_ 陌生人。我不是你的夏洛克，你也不是我的……」  
  
他僵住了，走到一半，瞪著遠方，臉上帶著更深一層的驚恐。在一陣長而痛苦的停頓後，夏洛克沙啞地說。「我偷情了。我背叛了約翰。」  
  
「嘿等等。」  
  
「我怎麼能做出這種事？」  
  
「夏洛克。」  
  
「我怎麼能！我應該要保護他的。而我失去了他還跑去 _偷情_ 。」  
  
「 _夏洛克。_ 」  
  
約翰站起來抓住夏洛克的手臂，將他轉過來讓兩人面對面。「這很艱難。每一部分，我懂。我和你住在一起。但你現在能做最糟的事是對無法改變甚至完全不曉得的事情感到自責。你以為我是他。你當然這麼想，看看我！你自己也說了。我看起來、聽起來，甚至 _聞起來_ 像他。這不是 _我的_ 身體。是他的。而相信我，他—— _這_  ——反應非常，呃……良好，對，呃， _你_ 。你的氣息、你的身體，你的全部。」  
  
「那他在哪裡？我的約翰在哪裡？」  
  
垂下肩膀，約翰讓手落到身側。  
  
「你有他的身體。 _他_ 在哪裡？」  
  
「我不知道，」約翰疲憊地說。這圈出了在事件發生後陰魂不散的問題，雖然他沒有真正思考過：他是怎麼來到這裡，該如何回去？在這段時間裡，他從來不問自己最重要的問題：既然他在錯的身體裡，那麼身體原來的主人在哪裡？  
  
「你在那裡！」夏洛克大吼。他將手扔到空中，挫敗感升起。「思考！」  
  
「我不曉得我是怎麼到這裡的！我也完全不知道你的約翰可能在哪裡！就我所知，他還在 _這裡_ ，某個地方。」他敲了一下自己的頭，然後將手放到胸口。「或這裡。被壓下，掩埋到深處。我不比你清楚這是怎麼回事。或許，天殺的，他就這麼……消失了。」  
  
「不。」夏洛克用手指指著他，凜然但眼中帶有痛苦。「他不可能。如果你把他推了出去，或者壓下去——」  
  
「這不是我的錯！」   
  
「——那他一定在 _什麼地方_ 。而我們必須找到他讓他回來。」  
  
「我完全贊同！但 _要怎麼做？_ 」  
  
夏洛克哼了一聲轉身離開。「給我時間。我需要 _思考_ 。」

  


**xXx**

 

他的思考引到了以下的結論：  
  
「你來自一個與這裡非常相似但明顯不同的世界。你在那裡認識的人在這裡也存在，可能相同或不同。你甚至能找到對應擁有相同姓名、喜好相同、相似人際關係的人，雖然因為環境與生理差異的緣故，部分偏差是天生差異。」  
  
「所以我們在討論的是什麼？另一個世界？」  
  
「平行時空。」  
  
儘管有現今經歷，約翰的反應依然是抱持懷疑論。「直到最近，我都認為那是科幻理論。」  
  
「你正活在當中，約翰。我們都是。何況，這樣的理論學說基礎已經存在幾十年了。然而我對其只有稍微瞭解。」然後，顯然因為自己廣博知識當中的漏洞而尷尬，他擺了一下手說，「不是我的領域。」  
  
「沒錯，」約翰點頭，試著不要因為似乎完全不可能的時空跳躍，更不論回到原先世界，感到苦惱。「那麼現在呢？」  
  
「你已經穿越了一個方向。現在我們該做的是尋找出一個方法讓你回去留下約翰的身體讓他能夠重新使用它。」  
  
約翰呼了一口長氣。不可能性正在上升。「那我們該怎麼做這樣的事？」  
  
「我們必須理解更多。」  
  
「好吧。我們可以，我不曉得，上網搜尋？也許維基百科上有寫該怎麼穿越世界？」  
  
「時空，」夏洛克更正，「然後 _維基百科_ ，約翰？拜託。」  
  
叉腰聳肩站立，他簡短地說。「算了。 _你_ 有什麼好建議？」  
  
「我已經聯絡一名量子物理學教授，他關於平行世界的理論是獨一無二的。」  
  
「不錯的雙關。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「沒事。繼續說。」  
  
「我已經為預約。她住在埃克塞特，所以我會搭乘早晨火車。」  
  
「你不妨再說一次？」約翰抱起手臂抬起下巴。  
  
夏洛克帶點威脅地看了他一眼；他依然是一名不習慣受到Omega挑戰的Alpha。「不好意思？」他回應，好像挑戰他再重複一遍。  
  
「不是 _你_ 搭乘早班火車。是 _我們_ 。」  
  
「你沒有必要來，你會很無聊的。這是個高等建構的物理學說——」  
  
「那甚至不是你的領域！而我不是個笨蛋，夏洛克。我前生他媽是個醫生，見鬼的。」  
  
「你說是軍人。」  
  
「去你的沒錯，我他媽超強。軍人， _還是_ 醫生， _還是_ 你見鬼的光線導體，所以我見鬼當然要和你來。」  
  
「還有那張嘴，」夏洛克低聲咕噥。  
  
「何況，你自己說的：我們是 _一對_ 。而這就是伴侶做的事。你當然早就注意到了，用你那龐大的腦袋和多麼先進的觀察技巧，關於 _我_ 才是穿越世界的人——」  
  
「時空。」  
  
「——而也許 _我_ 自己有幾個問題給這名教授……她叫什麼名字？」  
  
「斯特普爾頓。」  
  
約翰瞪直雙眼。「不會是佳奎斯特普爾頓。」  
  
「你知道她？」  
  
約翰張開口準備回答，但下一秒，他認為這不值得，解釋所有關於巴克斯威爾和在夜晚發光的兔子的事。顯然，在這個世界（「時空，」他聽見夏洛克在他腦中更正），她選擇專精於其他類型的科學領域。  
  
「只聽過名字，」他說謊。「而聽過她的名聲，我推測她在研究上相當不錯。」  
  
「我只諮詢最優秀的。」

  


**xXx**

 

早晨由帕丁頓車站出發的火車載滿乘客，原本約翰以為他們沒辦法坐在彼此身邊。當他們在推擠中走過一條走道時，他的鼻腔裡一次充滿了幾十人的氣息，但他的頭腦快速地計算並辨認出所有路過的人：這裡是一個Alpha、那裡也有一個Alpha、三個Bata與一個Omega，還有一對結合伴侶。他的嗅覺顯然非常熟悉於辨認性別——一個過去人生當中，他通常先用視覺，有時候用聽覺，辨認的事——但每一次仍令他驚奇中帶點驚恐，部分是因為他擔心有一天這樣的感覺會……正常起來。  
  
「我的Omega需要你的位置。」  
  
約翰的注意力迅速地轉移到夏洛克命令著一個Beta離開位子上。  
  
「什麼？不，我不——」  
  
但那名Beta已經順從地迅速站起身離開，而幾秒內，整節車廂挪動出兩個位置讓夏洛克和約翰能肩並肩坐下。「見鬼，」約翰咒罵，小心不要大聲到足以讓人聽見，有那麼一秒，他考慮繼續拒絕。但同時，他看見了一個Alpha單獨坐在幾排外，飢渴地打量著他，於是他嚥下抗議的話。而他意識到，雖然令他感到厭惡，這又是另一個安全措施，文化上接納且在社會觀念根深蒂固：結合伴侶一同行動。句點。沒有人對他們感到不以為然或者翻白眼。  
  
離開倫敦一小時候，人群開始減少，而夏洛克移動到約翰前方的位置上，面對他。雖然他沒有真的直視他的臉。他正看著窗外，沈浸於思考中。但有些疑問在約翰腦海中沈澱著，而在沒有被人竊聽的危機下，現在看來是個提出的好時機。  
  
「這有改變什麼嗎？」約翰問，打斷天才腦袋中運行著的那些不知是什麼的念頭。  
  
「你得明確些。」  
  
「關於決鬥的事。我只是好奇。畢竟我其實不是你的……什麼。我的意思是，你有漏洞可以鑽，如果你不想進行的話。被襲擊的不是你的約翰。是我。」  
  
夏洛克盯著他，好像在等待他的論點結束以便說之以理。當約翰顯然說完時，他說，「別愚蠢了。無論如何，我現在的結合對象是 _你_ 。你聞不出來嗎？」  
  
他能。但這並沒有讓他的思緒比較平靜。  
  
「何況，」夏洛克繼續說，「我們不能讓那些人繼續在街上徘徊傷害Omega。現在的情況下，我是唯一有法律資格（註1）和他們決鬥的。我打算這麼做。」  
  
「首先，不准說我蠢，」約翰說。「我並不。我還在試著瞭解這一切的運作方式，記得嗎？」  
  
「瞭解什麼？」  
  
「關於你還是會獵捕他們的這點。像我說的，我不確定你會這麼做。」  
  
夏洛克集中視線。「你的態度變了。」  
  
「那是在茉莉之前。在我瞭解那樣的傷害會對……我們造成的事。我承認。我想得太簡單了。我以為那只是單純幾個人在巷子裡動手動腳。犯罪，當然，但……我不知道我想說什麼。他們可能以任何人為目標。而他們選了我。」  
  
「是。而我慶幸他們這麼做。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「慶幸。他們獵捕 _你_ ，而不是 _我的_ 約翰。」  
  
約翰向後靠，有些震驚，有點受傷。所以夏洛克不在乎這一個約翰受害？他咬住舌頭，有些慍怒，將注意力轉移到窗戶與外頭移動的城市上。  
  
「你誤解了，」夏洛克說，注意到了約翰語氣中的不悅。「你是個軍人。你是個戰士。你能夠逃脫，獨自一人，即便是使用Omega的體態。我的約翰……我不認為他能夠。而想到這點——」  
  
忽然因情緒而哽咽，這次換夏洛克凝視窗外。約翰給了他一分鐘的復原時間。  
  
「首先你的約翰不會就這麼衝出公寓，」他安慰地說。  
  
在窗戶的倒影中，約翰看見夏洛克在想到自己結合伴侶時露出的一點笑容，明顯迫切地想念著他。「不。他不會。」  
  
「但夏洛克，」他猶豫片刻，不確定自己是否該說出口，此時此刻。但，他估計，現在講和其他時間點不會有什麼不同。所以他吸了一口氣，舔了一下嘴唇，然後說，「也許他有時候會想要。」  
  
夏洛克的頭快速地轉過來。「什麼？」  
  
他試著讓語氣保持懷柔，或者至少平穩。「你沒想過或許你的約翰對於人生想要更多？我是說，不只是當你的Omega？」  
  
作為回應，夏洛克皺眉，抱胸並哼了一口氣。這是他所認識的那個易怒、孩子般的夏洛克，而雖然平常這樣的行為會令他惱怒，現在卻只讓他想念他的朋友。「你才不瞭解任何事，」夏洛克苦澀地說。「別忘了， _你_ 不是約翰。所以就只是因為你沒有愛上你的夏洛克，不代表我的約翰不愛 _我_ 。」  
  
「好好，那不是我的意思，」約翰說。他沒有做好起頭。他在椅子中向前了一些表現出自己的敞開和真誠。「聽著。也許我們比起我自己想的還要更加相似。我是指你的約翰和我。只不過是境遇導致了我們走了不同的路。我做了我一直夢想做的事，從小的夢想。我成了醫生。而你的約翰？那也是他想做的，不是嗎，在 _他_ 還小的時候。」  
  
「你在說什麼？約翰從來沒想過要當醫生。」  
  
「有，他有。」  
  
「見鬼的 _你_ 怎麼會知道？」  
  
「因為他 _告訴了_ 我。在文字裡。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「當你出門被犀牛追趕時，我正在學習瞭解我落入的人生。所以我承認，我看了約翰的日記。」  
  
夏洛克的臉色柔和下來，並非因為同情而是因為驚訝。「什麼日記？」  
  
約翰因為兩個事實忽然降臨而震驚。夏洛克不曉得約翰有做紀錄，而Omgea約翰認為他有必要隱藏這點。他想到了約翰收納日記的地點：放在床下一個堅固的塑膠盒裡。他一定是認為放在那裡很安全。樓上的實驗室是夏洛克的空間；臥房是他的，不只有親密也藏了秘密的空間。而若是夏洛克，全世界最有觀察力的男人，沒有找到躺在他身下幾吋處的日記，代表他從未懷疑過約翰可能過著除了幸福快樂以外有其他感受的生活，然而他的紙筆卻訴說了不同的故事。另一個約翰對於自己的渴望並非言溢於表，或許在自己巧妙的不快樂中有些自我隱瞞的成分存在，但約翰認得那些語氣和筆法，好像那是他親自寫的一樣。Omega約翰有個平穩的生活，但他渴望更多。  
  
他對於坦白其他人的秘密有些罪惡感，但盒子已經打開了。而夏洛克必須了解。  
  
「他寫下了他的人生故事，」約翰說，「從12歲開始。」  
  
「但……」  
  
「他寫下了所有事。他的美夢、惡夢，他的盼望和恐懼。這一頁，他描寫了他對於自己未來Alpha要求條件，而下一頁，他說了關於Alpha令他有多緊張。你是唯一的例外。你該聽聽他的語氣在遇見你後如何改變。他對你如此死心塌地到找不到詞彙，而全部都是夏洛克夏洛克夏洛克——這件事聰明絕頂、那件事精彩絕倫。」他有些苦澀地微笑，聽到了熟悉的回音。  
  
「我不曉得他有寫作，」夏洛克說，低頭帶著罪惡感地看著自己的手。  
  
「我不意外，」約翰說，「因為我也會寫。你知道我們還有什麼共同之處嗎？」  
  
夏洛克抬起頭，手沒有動。他沒有回答，但約翰繼續說。「冒險衝動。渴望有用、想要刺激、對於獨立的需求，而這三點——三件非常重要的事——不在你的約翰人生中。」  
  
「所以我不足夠。」  
  
約翰用力地瞪視他。「不，你不。約翰對你足夠嗎？」  
  
「當然！」  
  
「別激動。思考。如果有人告訴你你不能再當個偵探，你還會真的開心嗎？告訴你不能在天黑後單獨出門？告訴你你唯一的存在目的是找個砲友然後等待每一次的熱潮？你才是有超級頭腦的那個。你觀察得到最多的細節能演繹出人生故事。 _我_ 知道你的約翰不開心，而我甚至沒有和他說過話。所以別告訴我 _你_ 看不出來。」  
  
夏洛克的下顎比約翰所見過都還要緊繃，他的拳頭握緊眼神燃燒。那當中有憤怒，但同時也有困窘和害怕。他的Omega或許會對他現在的狀態感到恐懼，但約翰拒絕害怕任何福爾摩斯。他不會殘忍，但他也不會讓步。  
  
「你說你想為他刺激起來，」他說。「你是什麼意思？」  
  
「沒事，」夏洛克快速地說。但蒼白臉上的顏色升起。憤怒，還是不自在？  
  
「快點，說吧，」約翰督促。  
  
「只是……就，你知道情侶會怎樣。或者該說，或許你 _不懂_ ，畢竟你和你的夏洛克只是 _朋友_ 。」他說那個詞時語氣中帶著鄙視，而約翰聽過夏洛克這麼使用過這個字眼，而那至今依然讓他受傷，不過這次是因為不同的原因。以前，夏洛克嘲笑擁有朋友這件事；這個夏洛克對僅止於此感到嫌惡。  
  
約翰再次進行捍衛。「我和夏洛克的 _友情_ 比你和約翰的 _結合_ 敞開平等。然後不要逃避問題。」  
  
「我沒有。我是更直接的拒絕進行這個對話。我們談完了沒？」  
  
約翰嘆氣並倒回座椅中。「我們談完了。」

  


**xXx**

 

兩人在到達埃克塞特時都有些陰鬱，而約翰想著回到這裡但不是和正確的夏洛克。至少他們能避過巴克斯威爾。那是一個他不想被沾染的回憶。  
  
一切都感覺有些超現實。與斯特普爾頓教授見面——在這樣的景況下、這樣的身體裡——感覺好像早上穿錯鞋子。他還是能正常走路，但感覺有些奇怪，而他很很確定她會注意到他的不對勁。但那Alpha-X沒有注意到任何不對。她幾乎沒有看向他。因為他是Omega。  
  
「幸會，福爾摩斯先生，」她說，握住夏洛克的手並示意他坐在她貴重的黑木書桌對面。或許基於舊習慣，夏洛克先為約翰拉開椅子才自己坐下，而約翰，基於新習慣，假裝不會感到柔弱。  
  
「我被你的電子郵件提起了興趣，」教授說。「而我非常樂於談論我的研究內容。但我看不出這對於一名私家偵探有什麼作用。」  
  
夏洛克微笑。「我的工作是跨科學的。任何領域都可能派上用場，若非為實際應用，則是為了瞭解牽涉這方面研究的人。」  
  
「我有涉嫌什麼嗎？」  
  
「並沒有。我的工作在倫敦。」  
  
「我瞭解。」  
  
「但是研究量子物理與平行時空最優越的人才在埃克塞特，這就是為什麼我會來這裡。」  
  
「過獎了，」斯特普爾頓教授讚賞地微笑。接著她的視線移到約翰身上。  
  
「或許我能找個東西讓你打發時間？雜誌，或者平板上的電影？我們這裡有所有皮克薩的影片、 _Alpha天使：終極任務_ 、哈米什龐德……（註3）」  
  
約翰不可置信地目瞪口呆一陣子。 _自制，華生_ ，他告訴自己。「謝謝，但不用。我個人對於妳的研究相當有興趣。」  
  
「它相當枯燥，我保證。與你習慣的科幻故事不同。」  
  
約翰咬牙，而令他驚訝的是，夏洛克回答，「他是真的有興趣。他或許也有些問題想請教。」  
  
斯特普爾頓教授抱持懷疑地挑起眉毛，接著謙遜地點頭。「如你所願。」  
  
「讓我們開始吧，」夏洛克說。「在你的論文中，你經常提及量子運作的『多重世界說』是純理論。妳個人相信其他世界存在嗎？」  
  
「時空，」約翰咕噥。他好像看見一個含蓄、非自願的笑意在夏洛克嘴角出現。  
  
「理論而言，」斯特普爾頓教授說，「我們在這方面尚未設計出驗證假說的實驗。它完全存在於假設階段。並非天馬行空的猜測。我們將假說建立在高度發達的方程和徹底的工程數學上，並全都指向非常可能存在的世界互動。」  
  
「互動？」約翰說，抓到這個字眼。這聽起來相當有希望。不是嗎？肯定是。  
  
她瞥了他一眼，但是對夏洛克回答。「我們尚未發現其他世界對於我們的有任何影響的有力證據。然而這不代表它不會發生。在我的研究上，我有廣泛地發表關於跨空間錯位的論點，這是個在我的同事間越來越引起注意的學論。容我自誇，它的影響非常令人期待。」  
  
「我對此並不熟悉，」夏洛克說。  
  
「不，你當然不。」  
  
「那是什麼樣的狀況？」  
  
「這麼說吧。想像兩個有著高比例相同處的世界。換句話說，一個世界中的現象在另一個中也有相同。一個英國時空A，與一個英國時空B。這裡一名愛因斯坦，那裡也有一名。或者，以你為例，夏洛克福爾摩斯A與夏洛克福爾摩斯B。」  
  
夏洛克應了一聲。她將其理解為他懂了於是繼續。  
  
「現在想像這兩件事物同步。兩列火車行駛在相同的軌道以相同速度在相同時間點。會發生什麼事？看似不同的宇宙感覺到了同步，而有那麼片刻——只是一丁點——的時間，它們混淆了。它們有所接觸，產生了時空折痕，累積了大量的能量。然後…… _砰！_ 閃電。純能量。所以會發生什麼事？火車繼續前進，好像什麼也沒發生過，但實際上卻已經錯位了。各自在不同的世界裡。火車A在火車B的軌道上。」她向後坐，對於自己生動的舉例感到得意。「相信我，這是個相當迷人的數理。」  
  
約翰焦躁地向前傾。「但是要讓那發生，」他說，「同步必須完全相同。我是說，機會有多大？十億分之一？」  
  
「實際上更像10到66功率，」她說。「就數理上來說。但機會隨著越多世界相同而上升。因此當你考量到時空的數字時，機率實際上比跨空間錯位高一些。然而，以人類而言，樣本數太多，而行為太難預料，讓科學家難以預測。而自由意志的哲學家會讓問題更加繁複，爭論機構應該排除錯位發生的可能性除了 _極其_ 稀有以外還有其他。但機會是， _某處_ 在那難以數計的時空中，同步正在發生。」  
  
「換句話說，」夏洛克為了澄清開口，「妳不認為錯位是稀有的。」  
  
她帶感情地點頭。「像我一樣的理論學家相信錯位總是再發生！或許不是在人類身上，但想像這點：元素——氰原子、氮原子，甚至像水分子的結合體——經常進入同步然後，藉著一點電流， _經常_ 錯位。我們不斷與其他時空交換元素！只是，如何才能確定呢？這裡一莫耳與平行時空的一莫耳非常相似。它們是宇宙的組成元件。但這讓它更難以測量。然而——這就是相當令人興奮的部分——我們認為他經常發生在動物身上並能夠導致……」  
  
斯特普爾頓教授讓他們等待。顯然她也有些戲劇化。  
  
「進化飛越，」她說完。  
  
約翰的驚嘆有所保留而他的頭腦開始轉動，但夏洛克讓對話持續，「解釋。」  
  
「當然，一個生命體比起單獨元素更加複雜，不是嗎？所以當同步發生時，舉例而言，北極鮭，兩條鮭魚以相同速度在相同時間相同水域游動，牠們有機會和彼此交換。那麼會發生什麼事？鮭魚A和世界B的鮭魚產下後代。而由於錯位體以生理而言有些獨特，那些相異會傳遞下去，我們認為，可能導致生理演化的飛躍。有些人甚至認為這就是八千年前性別分化的原因。當然，這不過是個理論。還有更多可能的、土生土長的基因突變假說。」  
  
約翰搖頭，不是因為他不相信她的理論而是因為那與他的狀況無關。他並沒有在身體相同的狀況下跳躍時空。  
  
「是否可能，」他說，試著在開口的同時尋找適當的字詞，「身體並沒有錯位？只有，我不曉得，意識本身？精神交換？」  
  
第一次，斯特普爾頓教授看向他， _真的_ 看向他，而她看起來對於這個問題有些欣賞。「你怎麼……？我是說，事實上，是的。這是個我探討一陣子的分論，但我還沒發表任何部分。非物質上錯位，我這麼稱呼它。 _非常_ 從機而論。」  
  
「所以， _理論上_ ，」約翰說，「兩個人，走在同一座橋上，以相同的速度，在同一天，可能……精神交換。」  
  
「理論上，沒錯。但是你必須了解。那必須是 _同樣的_ 兩人。只是在不同時空。在影響上，他和他自己同步。」  
  
「是的。」他能感到心跳加快一階。就是這個，這是發生在他身上的事，完全沒錯。他和另一名約翰與對方同步走上滑鐵盧橋。能量累積導致時空產生折痕，閃電打下，然後 _砰_ 。他的意識躍到了一個平行時空。  
而現在，他意識到，另一個約翰的意識……  
  
「那兩人再度同步並換回來，」夏洛克問，「的機率有多大？」  
  
然而，斯特普爾頓教授在他說完前就已經開始搖頭。「 _天文觀點來說_ 的渺小，」她說，而約翰感覺到她的言語引導向崩壞。「這是天文學家稱呼的不可能。」  
  
房間裡一陣寂靜。夏洛克忽然沒有其他疑問了。約翰感覺像溺水般。斯特普爾頓教授好奇地來回看著他們，想知道這突然的氣氛轉換原因何在。但即便她很聰穎，她仍不可能瞭解。  
  
忽然，約翰站起身。他敷衍地咕噥了什麼——或許是個藉口，也許是道歉——然後離開房間，讓門在身後摔上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：作者的ABO世界裡，Alpha襲擊事件中受害者的結合伴侶在法律上有優先處置權，警方會協助找出加害人讓結合Alpha進行決鬥（可以合法除掉加害人）。若是如第八章敘述，擁有合法資格復仇的Alpha在決鬥中遇害，或者受害Omega沒有結合伴侶，那麼將會由警方找出加害人予以處刑。（詳情見第八章）決鬥在法律上優先於公權力處刑，原因是只有受害者Alpha可以殺死加害人。  
> 註2：A夏的意思是他認為原夏或原約翰有各自交往的對象。  
> 註3：相信大家看見了不少熟悉電影的變形版：Pixars變成Pixzar、Alpha天使是Omega約翰喜歡的影集電影版、哈米什龐德是007的平行時空版。


	15. 關於約翰伸出援手之事

「所以我們該怎麼做？」約翰問，聲音依然顫抖著。這是個令人疲憊的一天，接連著的徹夜談話、釐清、質問、回答、解釋、爭執、扼要、假設、午茶時間、回頭檢視再重頭來一遍。約翰想要睡著，希望，若是他醒來，或許世界會自行恢復正常。但夏洛克表現的毫無倦意。  
「再一次就行，」夏洛克說。  
他們坐在各自的椅子上面對面。現在，約翰的膝蓋抬到下巴下雙臂環繞著腿。夏洛克，在接連的踱步、打轉又坐在椅子上不願歇住腳，幾小時以來第一次真正停下。雙腳平放在地，兩手放在扶手上。  
「看看我這次是否有釐清清楚，」他說。「你是來自一個平行現實中的人類男性亞種，過去七年來，作為另一個版本的 _我_ 的性伴侶，名字也是夏洛克福爾摩斯，同樣是個偵探，同為人類亞種的兼容性別，而十五天前，如你所言，『一道閃電』」——他用手指比出引號——「將你從一個現實帶到了另一個， _毫無預警地_ ，而你對於事情如何發生毫無頭緒。」  
約翰對這樣的結論皺起眉。「我 _不是_ 什麼亞種。」  
夏洛克長長地嘆了一口。「抱歉。我只是認為這一切很難吸收。 _這_ 。」他示意兩人之間。「一直以來，你是你。不是他。」  
哀傷地，約翰點頭。  
吸了一下鼻子並清了清喉嚨，他用總結的語氣說，「這確實讓過去兩週有了新的觀點。更合邏輯的觀點。」  
「邏輯？」如果讓約翰來形容的話， _邏輯_ 不會是他選擇的詞。 _荒唐_ 和 _駭人_ 倒是非常貼切的說法。  
「當然。 _真正_ 的約翰永遠不可能會……」他失去言語。  
「不會什麼？」  
「別管它。」  
他看起來有些尷尬：臉頰上泛起紅暈，而他現在正刻意閃避約翰的視線。滿是不自在，夏洛克躍起身，從約翰周圍消失，兩秒後，他已經在穿上外套和圍巾了。  
「你要去哪裡？」約翰警戒地問。  
「 _我們_ 要去尋找答案。」  
「我？」  
夏洛克惱怒般地扔起手。「我不獨自工作，不是嗎？我需要助手。這樣更有效率。」  
「但我不這麼做的。我不是他。」  
「你在發現這點前做的 _挺好_ 的。」  
約翰噘起嘴，有些掙扎。一方面，過去幾週和夏洛克一同經歷案件如此美妙。動物園、腳踏車追逐、甚至是地下室令人不舒服的屍體——他愛這一切。這很刺激，不光是親眼目睹夏洛克施展所長，但同時，有更大一部分，是能夠在解決犯罪逮捕犯人上以自己小小的方式參與其中。他感覺自己值得，甚至是被需要。  
但另一方面，夏洛克邀請他一同前往只是因為他相信約翰某個是他真正認識和信任的人，某個證明過自己氣概的人。他相信約翰比實際上懂得更多，比實際上更要能幹，是個適當的搭檔。他甚至沒辦法假裝是那樣了。  
一團外套砸到他臉上。  
「你可以在計程車裡糾結，」夏洛克說。「走吧。」  
用力吞嚥了一下，忽然緊張起來，約翰站起身將手伸進袖子裡。他覺得自己不配，假貨。「哪裡？」他問，試著讓語調保持平穩。  
「我必須諮詢一名專家。我們在談的是平行時空，而這並非我專精的領域。」  
「我們要去找科學家嗎？」  
「約翰。」夏洛克給了他一個嘲諷的眼神，但當中帶些笑意。「我只諮詢最優秀的。」

  


**xXx**

 

「榮幸，福爾摩斯先生，真是榮幸。真不敢相信我能再次和你說話！請、請，請進。還有華生醫師！真是高興能再次見到你，先生， _真是_ 好運。茶？咖啡？」  
  
醫師。他依然無法相信。另一個他成為了 _醫生_ 。這兩個詞放在一起聽起來是那麼的奇怪—— _華生_ 和 _醫師_  ——而這讓他心痛，一點點，關於這個世界的約翰成就如此多，而自己做的卻那麼少。約翰唯一會的只有家庭照護和基礎急救。他甚至不會緊急救命術。  
  
「不。我們只是來談話的。約翰。」夏洛克示意他向沙發。他坐下，而那年輕人坐到旋轉椅的邊緣，看起來對於接待意料之外的客人非常雀躍。至於他，夏洛克依然站立，雙手背於身後。他僵硬地站立，胸膛微微鼓起，成了相當威風的模樣。約翰情不自禁地欣賞，正如他一直以來欣賞他一樣。他迫切地想念他自己的夏洛克。  
  
來程的計程車上對話相當有趣。  
  
「讀，」夏洛克說，在告訴司機地址後遞給約翰自己的手機。  
  
「這是什麼？」  
  
「你的部落格。」  
  
「我有個部落格？」  
  
「約翰的部落格，」夏洛克自我更正。「你將遇見的年輕人是你曾經見過的，所以你或許該瞭解一下當時狀況。他的名字是克里斯米拉，或者，如同約翰如此有聲有色地替他取的頭銜，翻譯奇客（註1）。」  
  
於是約翰閱讀關於那則案件的事，同時著迷於那則故事也震驚於有一整個網站存在——有 _十幾篇_ 故事——專注於夏洛克和約翰過去幾年一同處理的案件。 _兩人一起_ 。他們真的是探案工作的搭檔。相較之下他幾乎覺得自己因不足而縮小。這另一個約翰是個軍人、一個醫生、一個偵探，而天啊，一個知名的作家。有什麼是這個人 _沒辦法_ 做的嗎？  
  
縮小、縮小。  
  
「怎麼了嗎？」夏洛克問，從眼角瞥他。  
  
「沒事，」約翰輕聲說。  
  
年輕人前後轉動，興奮又充滿經歷，但他至少有嘗試表現出專業模樣。「我能為你們兩位紳士提供什麼協助？」他問。  
  
「你是個書呆，」夏洛克魯莽地開口，「而且容易聽信陰謀論。」  
  
約翰銳利地看他一眼。 _那_ 有點無禮。  
  
「呃，」克里斯米拉說，「沒錯。應該說，我 _接受_ 對於我們現實的不同理論解釋。而我相信真相沒辦法由政府說明而有些連科學都無法證實。有時候唯一能接近真相的是藉由藝術與文學。」  
  
「漫畫。」  
  
「圖像小說，福爾摩斯先生。以及其他東西。」  
  
夏洛克低聲咕噥。  
  
「你是來談論這個的？漫畫？」克里斯的雙眼因樂意參與而睜大。  
  
穿越房間到一張椅子前，夏洛克鎮重地坐下並翹起腿。「我們是來詢問你關於你對平行現實的認識。」  
  
如果可能的話，他的眼睛瞪的更大了。「你是說，像是，平行時空嗎？多重世界論？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「這樣啊。嗯哼。」克里斯清了清喉嚨，在坐位上挪動。「如果你在尋找 _科學_ 解釋，或者數理方面的，我能力有限……」  
  
「那不太有幫助。我們感興趣的是」——夏洛克猶豫了一下，好像在思考最適合的描述方式——「現實應用。關於它是事實的證據。」  
  
「你的意思是，像是，時空跳躍？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「像是，證明兩個時空真的有所接觸？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「像是，人們的故事，真實存在的人們，從一個時空移動到另一個？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「我當然能。」  
  
夏洛克和約翰盯著他看。事情絕對不可能這麼簡單。  
  
「你能？」  
  
「當然！」  
  
「我不是在談論漫畫小說或者科幻電影。」  
  
「我也不是，」克里斯微笑。「真人真事。」  
  
夏洛克在椅子上向前坐。「說吧。」  
  
克里斯米拉看來非常樂意。「那麼……你確定我不能替你們備茶？這可能會需要一陣子。」  
  
十分鐘後，所有人都拿著熱茶坐下。約翰的是他喜歡的泡法，不加糖但帶點檸檬，他有些罪惡感。（註2）  
  
「鬼魂，」克里斯說，還停頓一下產生戲劇效果。  
  
夏洛克嘆息。「鬼魂，」他重複，毫不驚訝。  
  
「這只是其中一個理論，但沒錯，仔細想想。世界各地的人說到關於在自己家裡聽見腳步聲卻沒有人在階梯上。他們聽見有人在隔壁房喊叫或者哭泣的聲音。門自動打開、狗和不存在的東西玩耍、貓衝出房子、有人在身邊的感覺……有人推測和我們擦肩而過的不是靈魂世界，而是另一個時空的自己！而有時候，我們甚至能在相片中捕捉到其他世界的人。小孩站在黑暗的窗戶外、在鏡子中看見自己身後有個女人……當我們之間的距離相當接近時，他們能穿過來。像是，你可能看見自己的祖父在花園散步，但是那不可能是真的因為他去年夏天去世了。只是，在另一個時空中，他沒有。他依然建在。所以你 _以為_ 是鬼魂的只不過是我們世界某人的平行時空版本，滲透進來。或許只有一瞬間，不是嗎？然後 _嘩_ ，消失了。」  
  
約翰看得出夏洛克完卻不接受鬼魂的說法，雖然他好奇當中是否有一部分的真實性。但或許那只是因為他比較笨的關係。他緊閉著嘴，確定自己不該開口。  
  
「就是這樣，嗯？那就是你的證據。鬼魂。」  
  
「那只是一小部分的證據，伙計。你不認為 _真正的_ 平行時空只會出現 _一個_ 線索吧？」  
  
「算了。還有什麼。」  
  
「似曾相識。」  
  
又一次，夏洛克嘆息。  
  
「聽我說。有很多理論提出我們的 _意識_ 比起我們的身體和平行時空有更多連結，懂嗎？我指的我們是說另一個版本的自己。有些人稱呼那為 _他我_  （註3），當你記得兩種現實、兩個不同版本的同一件事但在我們小小的世界裡卻只存在其中一個。所謂貝瑞司汀/貝瑞斯丁熊現象（註4）。或許有關於似曾相識的精神醫學解釋，但或許我們 _真正_ 遇到的是另一個自己的記憶旁敲側擊。」  
  
約翰認真思考這點。他知道自己經歷過四層相是的感覺，但沒辦法確切想起哪些。然後他完全不曉得克里斯提到的熊是怎麼回事。他對那個名稱一點印象也沒有。  
  
「那個理論，」克里斯繼續道，「和夢境理論息息相關。」  
  
「說吧，」夏洛克被動地說。他相較剛來的時候他看起來沒那麼有希望了，好像已經認為這一切不實用且沒有繼續下去的必要。  
  
「曾經有過那種感覺非常 _真實_ 的夢境嗎？然後你醒來時，感覺好像你的世界正在慢慢融入身邊，或者是 _你_ 融入當中」——克里斯給了他倆意味深長的眼神，並伸出食指——「你必須說服自己一切沒有真正發生。或者，說不定那是真的。只不過不在這裡。說不定當原你正在熟睡時，你在和另一個自己共享意識。」  
  
「原？」約翰輕聲地重複，因為他不在意識否有人聽見。  
  
「我們是這麼稱呼他的，」克里斯說。「你認識的時空是 _原_ 時空。任何其他的都是他。術語罷了。」  
  
「我想我們偏離主題了，」夏洛克說。「鬼魂、夢境，這不是我的目的。我在找的是證據， _真正_ 的事件，來自真實的 _人_ ，以某種方式從一個時空到另一個，不是能輕易由 _醒過來_ 解決的事。」  
  
「有些傳聞，」克里斯配合地說。「無法證實，但 _非常_ 值得注意。比方說，有一派像我們這樣的 _書呆_ 認為時空跳躍解釋了神童。莫札特。達文西。金雄鎔。理論是這些人來自其他時空，不知怎麼的，另一個年紀較大、受過更多教育、更有經驗他們，我不曉得，和另一個兒童版本的自己 _交換意識_ 到我們的時空。莫札特能夠作曲是因為他的思想已經有了一輩子在他處作曲的經驗。或者想想達文西。我是說，天啊，那男人可是在現代航空學開始的 _幾世紀前_ 就在設計直昇機了！要是—— _要是_  ——他只不過是在嘗試 _重現_ 他在自己原本世界熟悉的發明呢？」他在椅子上滑行到放著電腦的書桌邊搖晃滑鼠讓它從待機中恢復。流暢地打字，他開啟數個網頁。「聽過樂瑞娜格拉西亞這個名字嗎？」  
  
「沒，」夏洛克說，約翰則沈默地搖頭，依然在嘗試釐清關於這一切範例的資訊。  
  
「有一天，這個女人在自己的床上醒來，上面是從未見過的床單。她去上班但有其他人在她的辦公室裡。但並不是說她不在那間公司了——她只是被列入其他單位中，在一個完全不認識的上司手下工作。她的人生大致相同——家人、朋友、房子、車子——但還是有夠多的小事情，重要的事情，不同，並且再也沒恢復正常。她寫了個部落格記錄這一切。是西班牙文，但我能給你網址。她不是唯一一位。這樣的事情到處發生，現在有網路後更加容易分享紀錄。但它們已經發生好幾年、幾十年，甚至幾世紀了。你知道東京1954嗎？」  
  
夏洛克只是瞪著他直到他繼續說明。  
  
「一個上班族出現在機場裡，是個西方人，但他攜帶的護照屬於一個沒人聽過的國家。他會說日文、法文和英文以及一堆其他的語言，到日本出差過十幾次，而他極為困惑為什麼自己會被扣留。他的護照看起來適合法的——除了它是由不存在的國家辦理以外——他甚至還攜帶那個國家的鈔票和所有其他東西。但它不存在！對所有除了這個外國人以外的人，塔瑞德只是個編造出來的名詞。」  
  
約翰從鼻腔驚訝地吸氣，然後迅速地轉頭揉鼻子假裝是在打噴嚏。塔瑞德？那個庇里牛斯山上的法語系小國？那明顯 _是_ 個國家！這也是約翰目前聽見第一個不像是從瘋人院傳出的確切證據。他抓住夏洛克的視線試著傳達他們終於有苗頭了，但夏洛克沒在看他，也沒有正確解讀他擤鼻子的動作。  
  
克里斯正在為故事做結。「他們沒辦法遣返他，也不讓他入境。所以他們將他扣留在旅館過夜，而隔天早晨……他不帶痕跡地消失了。」  
  
「他們有留下他的護照嗎？」  
  
「沒有……」  
  
「所以沒有證據，」夏洛克說。然後發出嗤鼻聲。「不比傳說和神話有用。」  
  
「傳說和神話可是有現實根據的，福爾摩斯先生，這點我很確定。我們或許會搞混細節，但這不代表一切沒有真的發生。我相信在某個時空中，或許某些時空中，這個國家真的存在。」  
夏洛克低聲咕噥。  
  
「如果你想聽我的建議，」克里斯說，「最糟的事情就是無視傳聞。科幻小說、臆想小說、幻想——它們或許比我們所知的真相更貼近現實。」  
  
「是。感謝你。」夏洛克站起身扣上外套。「這非常……有趣，米拉先生。」  
  
「如果有更多疑問你會來的，是吧？」他抬頭用仰慕英雄的神情看著他。  
  
「嗯，」夏洛克不明確地應一聲。  
  
兩分鐘後，他們重回街道上搜尋計程車。  
  
「顯然，那是浪費時間，」夏洛克煩悶地說，將手套從口袋中取出。「鬼魂夢境還有其他胡話。我還期待會有些 _點明_ 呢。」  
  
「不過，那是事實。」約翰有些羞怯地說。「他剛才說的。」  
  
夏洛克大笑。「哪一部分？」  
  
約翰停下腳步取出手機。當夏洛克注意到他的同伴不在身旁時，約翰已經拿出衛星地圖檢視西班牙和法國的位置。  
  
「怎麼了？」夏洛克問。  
  
「哇，」約翰用氣音說。「它真的消失了。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「塔瑞德。」  
  
「 _什麼？_ 」  
  
「它消失了，夏洛克。它不在地圖上。我沒去過，但我瞭解地理，而塔瑞德一直—— _一直_ 都在那裡，在法國和西班牙之間，就在安道爾的北邊。然後…… _那是_ 什麼？普——淘——牙？」  
  
「葡萄牙，」夏洛克更正。「你在告訴我在你的世界裡，叫 _塔瑞德_ 的地方真的存在，但卻沒有葡萄牙？」  
  
「土地的形狀在那裡，但全都屬於西班牙。」  
  
「操我的。」  
  
約翰震驚地看著他。  
  
「不是字面上的意思，當然。顯然我們已經做完………無論如何，它的 _意思_ 是，約翰，代表克里斯米拉的故事有一部分的真實。這樣的事曾經發生過。我們 _不_ 明白的是如何逆轉它，如何將你送回原來的世界。如果你依然想回去的話。」  
  
約翰一陣驚恐，不確定自己聽到的是真的。「如果我依然想——你是說，你希望我留下？」  
  
夏洛克聳肩並調整圍巾，看起來有些不自在。「你會選擇回到你對我形容的那個世界去？一個你被生理需求奴役，只配得那些縱慾又專橫跋扈的『Alpha』品種對你定義？昨晚你提到這些時我看見你的表情，聽見你的用字遣詞。告訴我，約翰，誠實地說，你在那個世界 _快樂_ 嗎？」  
  
「我……」  
  
「因為原諒我這麼說，但這個平行版本的我看起來是個真正的混帳。」  
  
「才不！」  
  
「甚至不帶你參與案件。」  
  
「他——我——那不是……」  
  
「你不辦案。你不是個醫生。你從不曾是軍人。日復一日，你到底做了些什麼？準備晚餐清理房子和看電視？ _我的_ 約翰也做這些事啊！」  
  
「我懂你的意思！」約翰哭喊，憤怒和受傷從深處爆發。「我懂你的意思！你的約翰很棒、很完美，比我一輩子可能成為的都好！我什麼也不是！我又小又可悲又 _沒用_ 。所以如你所願。隨便你想說我什麼壞話都行，但不準說我的夏洛克。因為你曉得一件事嗎？我愛他。而曉得另一件事嗎？你自己也算是個混帳。」  
  
令他驚訝的是，夏洛克微笑。「啊哈。」  
  
約翰眨眼，搖頭然後問，「什麼？」  
  
「那個氣焰。這才是我認識的約翰華生。」他的笑容在他開始在脖子繞上圍巾時依然沒有消失。「這也是件好事。我會需要他。」  
  
「你在說什麼？」他感到困惑，狀況外。他是被羞辱了或者這是稱讚？  
  
「我們有工作要做。」  
  
「什麼工作？」  
  
「你沒聽見嗎？米拉先生或許只是個好說書人，但如他所說，那些故事裡有一部分的真實存在。在我的時空裡，塔瑞德是個編造出來的世界。在你的，那是亦整個國家。我們需要尋找的是更進一步尋找像你一樣的人存在的證據——時空穿越者。我們需要他們的故事。如果我們蒐集足夠的資訊，我們或許能演繹出該怎麼做， _確切_ 該怎麼做，才能讓你穿越回家。」

  


**xXx**

 

令他惶恐的是，夏洛克派他進行自己的調查任務蒐集和自己相關的傳聞。帶著奇怪事件、困惑記憶、閃電的傳聞。至於他，夏洛克則是踏上了自己的謠言探索任務，首先，他說，從遊民情報網開始，他認為那是個不錯的訊息來源。約翰不敢確定，但那 _聽起來_ 像是他只是要和一群無家可歸的人說話。他懷疑這樣會有多大果效。  
  
而約翰，對自己要做什麼毫無頭緒，到了他認為倫敦中唯一能想到能蒐集任何資訊的地方：倫敦圖書館。  
  
他感覺像個傻瓜，站在那兒，在幾百個書櫃和幾千幾萬本書中央。他該從哪裡開始？確切來說他到底在尋找什麼？或許這是個意外。也許夏洛克只是想讓他不要造成干擾，以便自己能進行真正的工作，所以隨你去吧，約翰，踏上自己的小小探索之旅，晚上見。  
  
不堪重負，他決心離開那兒重頭思考他明顯有缺陷的計畫，他轉身，卻發現自己與一名戴著滑下鼻梁的巨大眼鏡的老婦人面對面。  
  
「你看起來有些迷失，」她輕聲細語，畢竟他們在圖書館中。  
  
他不確定該說什麼。她說的比她想像的還要正確。  
  
「或許我能幫你找些什麼？」  
  
他幾乎要禮貌性地支開她。他幾乎要堅持自己沒事，只是在準備離開的路上，和朋友見面要遲到了……然而，他發現自己沈默地點頭。  
  
幾小時候，手臂下只夾著一本書的離開倫敦圖書館，他震驚地發現太陽已經下山許久。他的呼吸急促起來，體內腎上腺素翻騰。他怎麼可以輕易忽視時間！他們怎麼沒有播放提醒，讓所有Omega知道即將日落，若是落單必須趕緊回家？為什麼夏洛克沒有來接他？！  
  
他慌亂地尋找手機正撥打自己Alpha的號碼到一半時終於回過神來，取代了對於夜晚根深蒂固的反應。他到底在幹什麼？有一瞬間，他徹底忘記他的所在之處，這裡，Alpha群隊不存在，而他不是應該要害怕的Omega。他釋出一口長而顫抖的氣，放鬆下來。抬頭挺胸，他將手機收回獨自一人回家。對他來說，這是個關於自由的實驗。這令他激動。一股腎上腺素湧過，溫暖且雀躍，就像他現在的感覺一樣。  
  
當他來到貝克街的家門口時，他再次注意到門鈴上的名字： _福爾摩斯與華生_ 。滿懷心思地，他用指尖處碰它。這當中有什麼美麗的事，他想，這樣兩個名字配在一塊，肩並肩。沒錯，他的名字並排在第二，他卻覺得當中有著同等份量。同等價值。這兩個人是搭檔，詮釋了這個詞的一切意義。而約翰感覺到一個長久的感情、長久被忽視的渴望，想要這樣的事，但從未這樣清晰過。但這樣的清晰與矛盾令他困惑。忽然間，他一點也不確定自己想要的是什麼。  
  
夏洛克是認真的嗎？他真的希望約翰—— _他_  ——留下嗎？這是約翰自己想要的嗎？這個世界有令人喜悅的事。他無法否認。可是夏洛克怎麼辦？ _他的_ 夏洛克？  
  
他搖頭甩清思緒，然後進門。  
  
「啊，約翰。你在這兒。」  
夏洛克面對沙發站立著；沙發後的牆面全是佈滿字跡的紙張，他穿著睡衣和浴袍檢視著。  
  
「遊民情報網或許不是最有效的著手方式，」他承認地說。「我訪問了那些宣稱被閃電擊中或者觸電後伴隨著迷失、錯誤記憶、深信於鬼魂和外星人、真實夢境的傳聞。大致上，我認為我只是單純浪費了整個下午與精神失常者談天。 _沒有一個_ 故事和你的經驗有相對應的特質。」他呼了一口氣，終於轉身注視約翰。「你的成果如何？」  
  
但約翰驚嘆於夏洛克在短短數小時所完成的結果，無論有效與否。他忽然因為自己努力的成果感到丟臉：只有一本書。  
  
「呃，」他開口。「就是，我想，當你說 _故事_ 的時候，你是指，你知道的……書本。」  
  
天啊，他是個一級 _蠢才_ ，不是嗎？他感覺到自己的臉頰升溫，悄悄地試圖將書藏在身後。  
  
「書本，」夏洛克重複，說好聽只是有些懷疑。「所以你去了……」  
  
「圖書館，」約翰咕噥。  
  
「瞭解。」雙手背於身後，夏洛克的態度彷彿寵溺孩童的家長。「那麼你在圖書館找到了些什麼？」  
  
約翰必須解釋，維護自己個人還有做出的愚蠢決定。「嗯。總之，你知道。我詢問了一名館員。我當然沒有告訴她一切。她會認為我瘋了。我只是說明了我在尋找關於某人在自己無法控制的情況下到了不屬於自己的世界，一切相似卻不相同，然後必須尋找回去方式的故事。然後，就是。她給了我一本書。我還沒有讀過，但是聽她的形容，我想，或許，這有些什麼，你知道嗎？」  
  
夏洛克挺過了他的絮絮叨叨，並無語地伸出手。羞怯地，約翰將書放到他的手掌上。他等待著論斷。  
  
「路易斯卡羅的 _愛麗絲鏡中奇遇_ ，」夏洛克大聲唸出。蠻橫地抬起一邊眉。「一本童書？」  
  
「就是，你看，」約翰說，依然覺得有解釋必要，「這是個關於一名女孩進入另一個世界的故事，然後——」  
  
「是、是，我對這則前提摘要相當熟悉。它是 _愛麗斯夢遊仙境_ 的續集。」  
  
「沒錯，館員是這麼說的。」  
  
「約翰。你是在說你不知道這個故事嗎？即使是 _我_ 都知道這個故事。所有人都知道。」  
  
「……呃。不知道。」  
  
「柴郡貓？瘋帽匠？傑伯沃基？特老大與特老二（註5）？」  
  
「現在你只是在瞎掰了。」  
  
夏洛克翻了翻白眼將書還給他。「這是個真正的傑作，也相當體面。但畢竟是個幻想作品。路易斯卡羅寫了關於說話的貓與巨大西洋棋和難以捉摸的兔子與毫無道理的胡言亂語。和我們正經歷的事難以掛上關係，何況，愛麗斯落入兔子洞進入仙境。 _兔子洞_ ，約翰。」他嘖了一聲。「和雷聲閃電毫不相干。」  
  
學乖後，約翰將書放到自己椅子旁的桌上。「我明天把它還回去。」  
  
「這是個謎團，約翰，而我會解決它。我答應你。」他揉了一下眼睛然後轉身向廚房，終於開始產生倦意。「這是我的工作。」  
  
他走向臥室，但在他走出視線前，約翰匆忙地開口，「你說的是認真的嗎？」  
  
夏洛克站住腳步。「嗯？什麼？」  
  
「今早。你說……那個，你希望我留下嗎？」  
  
嘆息著，夏洛克回到客廳。「那不是我能決定的。你才是穿越時空的人。」  
  
「但你希望我能夠？」  
  
「約翰——」  
  
「我想知道。」  
  
夏洛克有些無助地攤開手，看起來相當掙扎。在深思一陣子後，他終於開口，「我會很高興你願意留下的。」  
  
令自己訝異的是，這個回答令他難過。「為什麼？」  
  
「我想……」他短促地笑了一聲，徹底不帶愉快。「沒辦法保證你的離去會讓我認識的約翰華生回到貝克街。我們不曉得他在哪裡，不是嗎？而且，畢竟……因為一個華生總比沒有華生好。」  
  
約翰目瞪口呆，感到冒犯，同等為了自己也為了另一個他。「所以我們是可以互相取代的？只要夠相似，沒有更好或者更壞，你就能替換我們？」  
  
夏洛克搖頭，惱怒，但針對誰——約翰，還是他自己——約翰無法判斷。「不如說我已經習慣和人和租公寓並有個同伴。如此而已。」  
  
「如此而已？如此 _而已_ ？你甚至一點也不想念他嗎？」  
  
夏洛克似乎決心不回答問題。  
  
「兩年的共處，然後這是你唯一能為他說的？你 _習慣了_ ？那是他唯一的意義？難道你真的覺得他如此無趣、只為效用存在、如此不值得去愛嗎？」  
  
夏洛克轉頭面對他並警戒地指著。「 _別。_ 」  
  
「別什麼？」  
  
「你不曉得約翰對我的意義，所以就是……就是別。」  
  
他戳到痛處了。而這麼做時，看見夏洛克痛苦的神情——好似臉上的面具落下——點明了他的理解。一切對約翰而言變得如此清楚明白，而這讓他想要哭泣。  
  
「喔，」他輕呼。小聲地，他說，「我懂了。我懂了。」  
  
夏洛克哼了一聲。「就我對你的認識，我對此抱持懷疑。」  
  
約翰無視他的侮辱。「你害怕他不會回來。但你更害怕他會。」  
  
「你不知道自己在說什麼。」  
  
「因為性。」  
  
「你該停下。」  
  
「你對我和你上床感到困窘。」  
  
「我說 _停下_ 。你不 _瞭解_ ，約翰。你和你的夏洛克交往 _數年_ 了。七年！七年前在 _我的_ 世界，約翰正在阿富汗為受傷的軍人包紮，而我正在對抗對古柯鹼的藥癮，試圖博取雷斯垂德探長的好感好讓自己的頭腦有些有趣的是可做。我對於約翰華生這樣的生物存在毫無頭緒。整整五年，在另一個時空，你和另一個不同的夏洛克福爾摩斯正在忙著滾床」——約翰臉紅——「但我甚至沒有他在身旁稱呼他為朋友。但我們找到了彼此，不是嗎？或許我們注定如此。但你不瞭解。在 _這個_ 世界，我們只是伙伴。僅此而已。如果約翰回來，如果他發現我、我、我……」  
  
他掙扎著開口，所以約翰試著伸出援手。「你和他上床？或者和某個你以為是他的人？」  
  
「住口。」夏洛克別開頭，扯亂自己的頭髮。「但沒錯。那樣。他會震懾。暴怒。 _羞恥_ 。我的約翰華生喜歡女人，只有女人，你懂嗎？」  
  
X們，約翰在腦中翻譯。  
  
「他會因為我的渴望，甚至思考這樣的事，而憤恨。他會憎恨我和他的頂替品做出這種事，因為我相信那是他。他會覺得噁心。這樣足以讓他搬出去，相信我。我能接受任何人的憎恨和嫌惡，但不能是約翰。他不能知道我、我、我……」  
  
又一次，約翰替他道出言語。「你愛他。」  
  
夏洛克，被擊倒般，垂下腦袋。他空虛，幾乎無法察覺地點頭。  
  
「但夏洛克——」  
  
「我要上床了，」夏洛克說。他看起來徹底沒力，而他的雙眼有些水氣。「我說我會送你回家，而我會做到。我只是需要自己安靜一下。」  
  
約翰目送他消失在走廊盡頭，一動也不動直到他聽見臥房門輕輕關上的聲音。他對於自己聽見的一切感到震驚。確實可能，他想，有只有兩種性別的世界存在。塔瑞德消失由普淘牙在西班牙的土地上取而代之也是可能的。而他甚至能讓自己相信貓會說話而小女孩能落入兔子洞。但是不可能，徹底無法想像，有個約翰華生不愛夏洛克福爾摩斯的世界存在。  
  
他超過一天沒睡，但卻忽然毫無睡意。他不想回到樓上的房間，回到孤單的床和冰冷的被單。他討厭獨自一人入睡。不是因為性。不真的是。這是關於能夠躺臥在某個他所愛的人身旁，感到溫暖安全並且被愛。而他意識到這個世界的夏洛克直到最近才知道那是什麼樣的感覺，寥寥幾晚，又再次失去它。有一分鐘，他和自己爭論：該去找他嗎？只是躺在那裡，在他身邊，作為一個能夠理解的伙伴？他心中的Omega，永遠在他心中的部分，督促他去關心自己的Alpha。但他知道這麼做不會受到歡迎。  
  
於是，傷心地，他在椅子上坐下。他拾起那本書。然後，僅僅是為了有事可做，他開始閱讀。夏洛克是對的。這是個荒唐的故事，但有趣且機智。他讀到深夜。但這當中並沒有解決問題的方法。又一次，夏洛克是對的。那個小女孩，愛麗斯，並沒有站在暴風雨中，等待閃電擊中自己讓她回到所認識的世界。她唯一做的是醒過來。  
  
嘆息著，他瞥向時鐘。已經凌晨一點了。他站起身伸展背部。然後他轉身看見鏡中自己的倒影。現在看見自己，知道那 _不是_ 自己，是個不真實的經驗。所以這就是約翰華生。醫生。軍人。部落客。絕頂聰穎的諮詢偵探夏洛克福爾摩斯的搭檔。他靠近一些，觀察那男人的模樣——髮型、下顎的線條、酒窩、眼睛的顏色。有很長一段時間，他站在那兒，睜大雙眼細察著。  
  
就在此時他的倒影眨眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記：克里斯米拉提及的樂瑞娜格拉西亞（Lerina Garcia）和東京1954（Tokyo 1954）都是真實報導雖然合理性被高度懷疑。在這個故事裡，它們被作為平行時空論的合理推據。
> 
> =====
> 
> 譯者提示：作者使用的都是現實存在的資料，在此附上原文，對於平行時空有興趣的人可以上網查查看，在此不做贅述。  
> 註1：The Geek Interpreter，曾於第二季第一集串場過，他翻譯的漫畫劇情一一實現。本譯名借自於( 此)案件參見約翰華生的部落格(x)  
> 註2：O約翰在他原本的世界隨著夏洛克的口味加糖和牛奶。  
> 註3 ：原文Alter vu。另一個我。  
> 註4：Berenstein/Berenstain Bears phenomenon，The Berenstain Bears是個擁有超過百部作品以及眾多觀眾群的之名動畫/故事書，神奇的是，儘管作品眾多卻有許多部分的人記得節目名稱拼法是Berenstein（a變成e），這引發了知名的網路理論推測有平行時空的存在，認為在某個平行世界裡熊名的拼法不同。對於此理論有興趣的人可以進一步閱讀於此(x)  
> 註5：The Cheshire cat、Mad Hatter、Jabberwocky、Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum，以上全是愛麗斯夢遊仙境系列中出現的人物，翻譯出自維基百科。


	16. 關於約翰埋下改變的種子之事

「別讓人說我對自己的Omega不好。」  
  
約翰回頭，停下在沙發上鋪被單的動作，那兒已經擺了一個新枕頭。夏洛克穿著睡衣和睡袍，腳尖駐在客廳與廚房的界線上。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「睡床上吧。」  
  
約翰垂下肩膀。「夏洛克，我不會把你扔出自己的床的。」  
  
「你不能睡在沙發上。」  
  
「那麼，你也不能，」約翰暴躁地說。「而我很明顯更適合沙發的大小。」他嘲笑般地用手示意自己的小個子。  
  
他們大眼瞪小眼一段時間。終於，夏洛克柔聲說，「我不會碰你的，如果你是在擔心這點的話。我答應你。」  
  
約翰嘆息。他太疲憊於爭執了。精神上、情緒上，他真的不曉得自己是否能夠繼續這麼下去，或者，如果能夠的話，還能多久。他放下被單。  
  
夏洛克簡單地點頭，變回原本無禮的態度。「就這麼決定了。」他轉身回到臥房去。  
  
沒什麼值得爭論的：約翰跟在他身後。說實話，他現在唯一想做的是踡起身、陷入床鋪中，將自己包裹在羽絨被裡，讓意識消失好讓自己至少有幾個小時的時間能夠忘記現在的人生。他過去所認識的世界和杜撰出來的沒兩樣：回去是不可能的。  
  
_天文觀點中的不可能。_  
  
在夏洛克調弱燈光拉開被單時，他走到離門遠的那一側床邊。他們背對著彼此，夏洛克脫下外袍而約翰則是將襯衫換成汗衫、長褲換成睡褲。夏洛克第一個上床，不曉得是因為尊重還是脾氣或者只是為了承諾，他側躺著，面對床緣。幾秒後，約翰進入相反的姿勢，然後夏洛克關上桌燈。  
  
如此的寂靜，兩人甚至都聽不見對方的呼吸聲。或許他們都摒著氣息。  
  
接著：  
  
「很抱歉你不能回家，」夏洛克說。  
  
無法信任自己的語調，約翰幾乎不打算回應。但他還是強迫自己開口。「很抱歉他不會回來了。」  
  
那之後就沒什麼其他好說了。

**xXx**

 

他做夢。  
  
一開始內容和以往相同：槍林彈雨。但戰場並非在阿富汗炙烈陽光下的沙漠，而是倫敦。他在午夜時奔跑於空盪的街道上，周圍槍聲作響，碎石在前中後噴發。他穿著整套裝備並提著一支L85A2標準突擊步槍。他知道自己不該帶著它——這把槍不是配給他的。但有人將他推出醫療帳還偷了他的救護包。於是他偷了步槍。現在他正在拼死奔跑。  
  
一道強光劃過黑暗，約翰迅速趴到地面上。他軍事匍匐過卡車下，然後閃進巷子內。在那兒，在長長巷弄的末端，他看見他。夏洛克。他的夏洛克。他不曉得自己是怎麼知道的，但他就是知道。然而他們之間的距離是以天文為單位的。  
  
「他們在你身後，約翰！」  
  
他回頭看見Alpha群隊。他們由十二名強壯、巨大、非人類的Alpha組成，長著獠牙、側翼還有發光的眼睛。其中一個穿著運動短褲，頸邊帶著口哨。見鬼，那是吉萊斯皮先生，他中學的橄欖球教練！  
  
「到罪孽箱去，華生！」吉萊斯皮先生大喊，吹著口哨。  
  
他尖叫並賣力奔跑，努力保持在群隊前方，努力尋找夏洛克，努力用現在取代步槍夾在他手臂下的橄欖球得分。  
  
約翰繞過轉角，踏入221B。  
  
夏洛克坐在他的椅子上，雙手指尖碰觸，若有所思地注視著約翰，好像他是一則需要破解的謎題一樣。「我以為你永遠不會找到我，」他說。  
  
「夏洛克！」約翰鬆了一口氣的哭喊。  
  
但就在那一刻，廚房傳來玻璃破碎的聲音。他轉身看見夏洛克在餐桌邊，待罪惡感地看著擊碎的燒杯。小提琴的撥彈聲響起：陰陽魔界的主題曲。他轉身，看見夏洛克站在窗邊，小提琴靠在喉邊不用琴弓地彈奏，只用手指撥弦。夏洛克正跑上樓梯，宣布有新的案件，而他身後，夏洛克正在追丟了犯人後爬上樓梯，而躺在沙發上的夏洛克正在哀嚎著無聊。夏洛克充滿屋子裡，一千個夏洛克，來自一千個世界，而約翰，在他們中間，轉身，再轉身，再轉身，直到他無法移動，幾乎無法呼吸。  
  
他推擠著走向門口，在樓梯間經過十幾個夏洛克。他們不是他的， _沒有一個_ 是他的。用力呼吸著，他衝出前門到街道上。天空上滿是蜘蛛網般透光的裂痕。  
  
吹哨聲。「罪孽箱，華生！」吉萊斯皮先生的頭變成了一團巨大紫色的口香糖，但它依舊能夠喊叫吹哨。  
  
然後他被撲倒到人行道上，Alpha群隊落到他身上，拉扯他的腿、抓過他的手臂、扯下他的鞋子和外套。槍生在他耳中作響。他掙扎想離開，但他知道自己做不到。  
  
「 _約翰！_ 」  
  
他張開雙眼。或者該說，單眼：他脹熱滿頭大汗的臉壓在枕頭上。他露出的手正緊抓著床單；另一隻手在肚子上握拳，縮成一團，試著想在群隊攻擊下保護自己。他正在喘息，整個身體顫抖著。緩緩地，他清醒過來，發現一切是個惡夢。只是個惡夢。  
  
然後，喔天，他不是一個人。  
  
自阿富汗回來後，他做過駭人的夢，讓他喘不過氣驚醒，害怕再閉上眼的夢。慶幸的是，自從和夏洛克駐在一起後，夢境大幅減少，雖然沒有完全消失。那沒關係——他習慣自己一個人睡，因此他的深夜驚恐沒有目擊者。直到現在：他感覺到夏洛克的影子在他身後，坐直且警覺。  
  
「抱歉，」他顫抖著說。他必須離開，逃到廚房去，喝一杯水，然後冷靜下來。他見鬼的不打算再繼續睡。  
  
但當他坐起身開始拉開被單時，夏洛克說，「讓我幫忙。」  
  
約翰扭過頭，眼神銳利地看向夏洛克。在黑暗中，他只能看見一個輪廓。「什麼？」  
  
「你很苦惱。害怕。」  
  
「難說。」  
  
「你的氣息不會說謊。過來。我能幫忙。」  
  
「你他媽打算怎麼——」  
  
「你能不能 _相信_ 我，就這一次？躺下。側身。」  
  
「我只是需要新鮮空氣……」  
  
「這更有幫助。」  
  
不等進一步的爭執，夏洛克按著約翰的肩膀，讓他躺下，溫柔地將他滾到身側。接著他也躺下靠近他身後。他的左臂彎曲在約翰頭邊的枕頭上；另一手環繞著約翰的身軀，手掌在他胸口攤開。約翰僵硬起來。  
  
「 _放鬆，_ 」夏洛克在他耳邊細語。「我知道自己在做什麼。」他開始將約翰濕透的頭髮從額頭上撥開。約翰胸前的手緩慢地繞著圈。夏洛克將投靠著約翰的，他的氣息充滿約翰的鼻腔。在許多意義上，夏洛克徹底環繞著他。這非常奇怪，如此奇怪，但他感覺到自己進入了寧靜的狀態。夢境正在消逝，隨之而去的，是尋找失去事物的驚恐，對於群隊的恐懼，對痛苦與死亡的害怕。  
  
「你在做什麼？」他問，但這一次不是因為惱怒。他帶來平靜，完整且迅速，而他不懂原因。  
  
「是結合，」夏洛克說，「Alpha和Omega，他們對彼此的情緒有影響力。當一名Alpha生氣時，他的Omega能讓他冷靜下來。當一名Omega難過時，他的Alpha能讓他開心起來。」他持續地輕撫、劃著圈，呼吸著？「是因為氣息。費落蒙。結合越強烈，影響越強——我們是彼此的藥物。」  
  
約翰幾乎笑出聲，他或許會這麼做，若非這項敘述同時也讓他想哭的話。兩年以來，那正是夏洛克對他的意義，藥物。一種刺激。而他則是成癮者。但他知道這個夏洛克的意思——他指的是治療。  
  
「藉著處碰，」夏洛克說，「連同著我的氣息，我能緩下你的心跳。我能冷卻你的皮膚。我能平靜你的思緒。不管是什麼樣的恐懼籠罩你，我都能除去。你感覺得到嗎？」  
約翰點頭。他覺得……很安全。舒適。甚至比他記憶中的任何感覺都要舒適。  
  
「你想談談嗎？」夏洛克問。  
  
他緩緩地搖頭，但發現自己回答，「我會做惡夢。有時候。」  
  
「關於什麼？」  
  
「戰爭。中彈。」他不想繼續說下去。  
  
「你在喊我的名字。或者，更可能是，他的。」  
  
「抱歉吵醒你。」  
  
「別。」  
  
他們在約翰確定應該尷尬也不自在的寧靜中一同躺臥。他畢竟是躺在夏洛克懷中。但他太過自在而不想抱怨。他從未想過自己會是在他人懷抱中尋求安全感與舒適的人——他更常是提供的那一方——但此時他需要著。他只希望夏洛克不要太快抽身離開，又因為這樣期待而有愧疚感。或許這只是因為生理，結合，或者什麼其他關於Alpha-Omega的阿哩不達東西。或許這是因為其他的什麼。  
  
「你為你的約翰這麼做過，是嗎？」他帶點不自在地問。  
  
很長一段時間，約翰以為夏洛克不會回答，而他正準備為開口提問道歉。接著夏洛克說話了。  
  
「並非最近。他沒有……該說，一開始，約翰很，我不知道，膽怯。他曾有過糟糕的經歷。和Alpha。主要是和服務Alpha （註1）。」他說話時依舊持續將手指滑過約翰的頭頂，分開頭髮，安撫他。約翰覺得自己正在融化。「而那些記憶讓他恐懼，有時候。那些時候我會抱著他。」  
  
「他們對他做了什麼？」  
  
夏洛克深深地吸了一口氣。不曉得是有意識或是無意識，他收緊環繞著約翰的手臂，將他拉得更近直到兩人徹底蜷在一起。「有些Alpha，」他有些不願意地說，「會很殘酷。未結合的人可能會很危險。」  
  
「他被襲擊了？」  
  
「不是像琥珀小姐那樣。不是像那樣的事情，感謝神。但他和我說過有些服務Alpha……」  
  
他的聲音消失，而在漫長的沈默後，約翰督促。「什麼？」  
  
「我理解你為何痛恨這個世界。這當中有醜陋的事，尤其對於Omega。在Alpha手中，約翰承受了許多斜睨威嚇和不安。而身為一名未結合的Omega，在熱潮中他只能任由Alpha宰割，他們有時非常……粗魯。兇狠。他曾經因為一名冷酷的Alpha而慘遭發情中毒之苦。還有人威脅要不顧他的意願結合。或許還有一些是他沒告訴過我的。」  
  
約翰閉上雙眼，感覺到夏洛克的哀傷滲透進自己。直覺地，他將一隻手放到夏洛克的上面，停下他繞圈的動作但讓它停留在胸口。  
  
「那麼，我很高興他找到了你，」他輕聲說。  
  
他的眼皮沈重，身體溫暖舒適。躺臥在夏洛克懷中感覺不再怪異。 _只是今晚_ ，他在越來越深地沈入睡眠時告訴自己。

**xXx**

 

他們同時醒來。他們輪流使用浴室。他們在靜默中換上衣服。兩人都沒有提到前一晚，而這讓約翰鬆了一口氣，雖然內心有一些糾結。他很享受像那樣入睡，因此感到感恩；然而，他覺得自己不該有這樣的感覺。  
  
即便如此，那依然是長久、長久以來，第一次睡這麼好。  
  
像個乖巧的小Omega一樣，約翰準備了早餐，而像個懂得感恩的結合伴侶一樣，夏洛克吃完它。夏洛克閱讀晨報，約翰拿出另一個約翰的筆電然後輸入密碼：Sherlock41。  
  
他的雙手僵在鍵盤上。每四十一天。那樣大約是一年九次，在過去大約二十五年中。那樣總計有225次熱潮，以及675天經歷熱潮，而 _哦天哦天_ ，約翰心想，如果上一次熱潮能當作任何標準的話，那代表超過四 _千_ 次成結。他的身體他媽的是如何承受的？老天，Omega真是堅韌得可以。  
  
但他回頭思考接下來的事。他不年輕，但也不老。他沒辦法承受再四千次。他就是沒辦法。  
  
而且下一次只剩31天了。一個月從來沒有感覺那麼短暫。  
  
他在喉嚨中發出一個尖銳的聲音。「撐住，華生，」他低氣咕噥著。「你會找出辦法的。」  
  
「你說了什麼嗎？」夏洛克問，從報紙上抬頭。  
  
「不。沒事。」  
  
在接下來幾分鐘，他使用了Google搜尋（「如何安全地避開熱潮」以及「在無意識狀況下能進入熱潮嗎？」接著，更急迫的，「要是我不想當Omega怎麼辦？」）他的搜尋全沒有結論。  
  
「來自雷斯垂德的訊息，」夏洛克說，將手機舉在眼前並快速起身。「他有新線索了。」  
  
約翰快速抬頭。「其中一名Alpha？」  
  
「犯罪現場的基因證據對應上系統中的一名Alpha。我必須到場上去。雷斯垂德會詢問相關人士，那些可能見過他的人、可能知道他和其他人躲藏地點的人。狩獵 _開始了_ ，然後……」他在穿上外套的動作中停下話語。然後，有些猶豫地，開說，「你……該說，你會想……」  
  
緩慢地，依然因剛才駭人的新認知而暈眩，約翰搖頭。「事實上，」他說，「我正在想我該拜訪茉莉。看她過得如何。」  
  
「噢。」夏洛克臉上摻雜著放鬆和失望，接著他帶著困惑地快速搖頭，彷彿不明白自己的反應一樣。「好。那樣很……友善。」  
  
「有這一個原因，沒錯。但我不是只是為了友善去的。我想確認逆轉結合的治療有用。而且我答應她了某件事。」  
  
「答應什麼？」  
  
「說我們會找到那些Alpha，我們會為她與他們決鬥。」  
  
夏洛克癟起嘴，眉毛因驚愕皺起。「事情……不是那樣運作的。」  
  
約翰感覺到怒意升起。「見鬼的為何不？」  
  
「你不瞭解運作方式，約翰，合法程序。只有茉莉的群隊能為她決鬥。」  
  
「她沒有群隊。她是這麼說的。」  
  
「這就是問題所在。」  
  
「算了。那我們想個解決方案。」  
  
夏洛克嘆息，不是因為惱怒，而是因為無助。  
  
「回答我的問題，」約翰說。「 _群隊_ 的構成基礎到底是什麼？」  
  
「 _合法_ 群隊？血緣和結合。你在我們結合時加入了我的群隊。」  
  
約翰緩緩點頭。「而你的群隊包括了……」  
  
「我、你、麥考夫、安西亞。」  
  
「那我的血緣呢？哈莉呢？」  
  
「你在加入我們的群隊時離開了原先的。Alpha血緣採優先制。我們的費落蒙有主導性。（註2）」  
  
「瞭解。」約翰想了一下。「所以，只是為了看看我有沒有弄清楚……」  
  
「繼續說。」  
  
「結合就字面意義上的給了我你的氣息。這就是實際上讓我們綁在一起的東西。這就是為什麼我屬於你的群隊。」  
  
「我身上也有你的。但沒錯。這就是原因。法定程序有生理學基礎存在。哈莉沒有我的氣息。茉莉也沒有。」  
  
「如果她有呢？」  
  
「如果誰有什麼？」  
  
「如果茉莉和我們結合。你。之類的。」  
  
「 _再說一次？_ 」他臉上的憎惡是無庸置疑的。「你要我」——他無助地揮動手——「 _和其他Omega？_ 」  
  
「性是必須的嗎？」  
  
「是！」夏洛克大喊，好像這是世界上最明顯的事情一樣，是自然界第一條法則。  
  
「永遠都是？」  
  
「我以為你是醫生！」  
  
「好好，忘了我說過這件事。」約翰從椅子上站起來。「那麼我出門了。不曉得該和茉莉說什麼，但我不會讓她覺得世界遺棄她的。」  
  
他走向門，在路上抓起外套。  
  
「約翰。」  
  
他在門邊停下並等待。  
  
「我不知道有什麼其他說法。我這輩子專一於他。不管他是否在這裡。你懂嗎？」  
  
望向肩後，約翰感覺到內心有什麼柔軟下來。「我知道。而我認為那樣很美好。」

**xXx**

 

回到Omega醫院，約翰在一次經過檢查室，測量體問、血液、敘述結合狀態與週期，全部一切。他咬牙承受，接著快速走向電梯去拜訪在三樓的茉莉。  
  
「我感覺好多了，」茉莉勇敢地說。「疼痛減輕了。下面……沒有燃燒的感覺。醫生說我對於賀爾蒙療法的反應良好。直到他們百分之百確定結合沒有其他影響前，他們不讓我離開。除了等待癒合以外，沒辦法針對標記做什麼處理，它會留疤。」  
  
她拉開頭髮讓約翰看。它看起來好多了。至少沒有更多的發炎，雖然皮膚狀態看起來不大美觀。茉莉看起來心情也振作些了，雖然約翰不禁猜想有多大部分是裝出來的。  
  
「還要多久，他們有說嗎？」  
  
「完整的賀爾蒙治療是依據我的週期定的。」  
  
「所以，直到你下一次的，呃」——天啊，他痛恨說那個詞——「熱潮？」  
  
「其實很難判斷。我距離下一次熱潮只剩八天。但醫生認為襲擊會打亂它。我平常是24和2。」  
  
約翰迅速地在自己腦中翻譯：每二十四天都有一次持續兩天的熱潮。他自己是41和3。  
  
「你的意思是，他們可能會在接下來八天到三週持續上你住院？」  
  
「如果我進入熱潮，他們會將我轉介出去，」她說，將腿上的醫院床被撫平。「不能讓熱潮中的Omega待在醫院裡。」  
  
約翰思考這件事，試圖理出為何不能，畢竟醫院應該，或許是，對於可能遭遇發情中毒的Omega而言最安全的地方。如果他問她的話，會明顯暴露自己不是個稱職的Omega嗎？但是他想知道，所以他輕描淡寫地說，「不能嗎？」  
  
她抬起眉毛。「他們必須為我準備一名Alpha，不是嗎？Alpha不能在沒有嗅覺阻隔的狀況下進入滿是Omega的醫院，但如果是那樣的話就不能幫助我的熱潮。沒有氣息就不能成結。」  
  
約翰同時意識到了三件事——好像腦中有鞭炮點燃一樣，短暫地讓他在光線中失明、在噪音中失聰。  
  
第一點：她說的有道理。他早該想到的。蠢材。  
  
第二點：她還是需要成結？！？！儘管已經遇到意外，她還是得承受熱潮，忍受委身於Alpha的屈辱，否則就會因發情中毒而 _死_ ？所以負責人會將她轉介出醫院這樣的避難所，然後雇用一名Alpha來操她兩天。而對此她 _什麼_ 也不能做？令人震怒！  
  
第三點：抑制。 _抑制_ 。這個詞在他腦中如同鐘鳴般地迴響。  
  
「警場的探長，」約翰回過神來時，茉莉正在說，「他說他會親自護衛我去Omega之家，找一間行事慎重的。會在那裡等直到一切結束。他真是……親切。」而令約翰驚訝的是，她臉頰有些泛紅並將頭髮塞到耳後。「他是Beta，你知道的。」  
  
喔。 _哦。_  
  
第四點：茉莉不想要找個Alpha。或許她從來沒想要任何Alpha過，但她現在真真切切不想要。她喜歡的是Beta。Beta-Y。而且，除非約翰誤會了，是一個非常特定的Beta-Y。他所認識的茉莉（遺憾地）對夏洛克痴迷，但最近幾個月，他曾看見（或許沒有更進一步 _觀察_ ）她和雷斯垂德之間友好程度增加。他們經常一同站在房間的一頭，低聲和彼此說話，因對方的玩笑笑出聲。而雷斯垂德。他單身一陣子了。茉莉琥珀和格瑞格雷斯垂德。有意思。  
  
然而他的歡喜被一個念頭打斷——如果Omega進入熱潮的話，他們的Beta伴侶該怎麼做？  
  
哈莉是怎麼做的？她是個Beta，喜好Omega。約翰的日記是這麼說的。  
  
「約翰？」  
  
又一次，搖頭讓自己回到現實。「雷斯垂德！」他說。「格瑞格雷斯垂德。沒錯。一個好男人。一個非常正經像樣的人。」他微笑。「我很高興他在照顧妳。」  
  
「是啊。他說，不管決鬥的結果如何，他都會保證讓那些Alpha群隊得到該有的報應，讓其他人再也不會受害。不只是你我。任何人。」  
  
「好人一個，雷斯垂德。」  
  
「他是啊，不是嗎？」她的臉頰正在燃燒，視線垂到手上。「不管了。我只需要……撐過這一切。打理一切。」  
  
「妳是指什麼？打理什麼？」  
  
「開始找新的工作，你知道嗎？」  
  
「妳總不會被 _解雇_ 了吧。」  
  
她聳肩但看起來很難過。「我已經好幾天沒辦法去工作了，而且接下來還會有不知道幾天還是幾週。加上，像我一樣的Omega。受損了。這樣會帶來厄運，不是嗎？」  
  
「好樣的，那些可悲可惡的賤——！」  
  
「沒事的，沒關係，」茉莉匆忙地說。「不怎麼喜歡餐飲業，說實話。」  
  
約翰有些躁動地在她的床邊挪動。他心中有一部分想要掀倒機器砸爛設備然後將東西在房裡到處扔，好像發怒和破壞能夠讓一切恢復正常一樣。然而，他握住茉莉的手。  
  
「茉莉，」他說，「如果沒有規則、沒有限制，如果妳能做任何妳想要的事，無論什麼都行，妳會做什麼？」  
  
雙眼因困惑睜大，她盯著他然後微微地搖頭。「你是什麼意思？」  
  
「如果妳能 _成為_ 任何人……妳小時候想成為什麼？」  
  
「嗯……」  
  
「我？我想成為醫生。」  
  
帶著難過且同情的笑容，茉莉說，「Omega不能——」  
  
「我知道、我知道。但如果能呢？如果Omega能夠做任何Beta和Alpha能做的事呢？ _妳_ 會做什麼？只是好玩而已。一個想像實驗。」  
  
她咬著嘴唇，試著止住害羞的笑容。「你會笑我。」  
  
「答應妳不會。」  
  
但是她笑了，接著掩住嘴巴。當她準備好要承認時，她隔著手指開口。「驗屍官。」  
  
約翰的臉綻放笑容。  
  
「我知道！那很荒唐！但你記得那個節目嗎， _謀殺999_ ，我們小時候的？有個角色，一個Beta-X，沒有每一集都出現，但經常，在停屍間的場景時會現身，然後她會說明她在死去男人的胃裡或者死去女孩皮膚上的痕跡或者血液中有什麼成分，類似那樣的東西，然後我就想，在我小時候，當然，那樣不是很厲害嗎，能夠那樣的理解人體到妳能夠知道狀況發生的原因，能夠從刀傷的大小和角度什麼的，判斷兇手很憤怒或者帶著猶豫，那樣就像解謎一樣，破解謎題，破解犯罪！然後喔，你必須非常聰明、非常機智，我永遠做不到的。但，你知道。我會作夢。有時候。」她有些遺憾地微笑。「現在不會了。」  
  
「妳知道，」他說，「我認為妳不該停下。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「作夢。那是第一步，不是嗎？」  
  
「向什麼的？」  
  
「改變。妳和我，我們沒能成就我們最初的夢想。但那不代表我們應該放棄它們。發生在妳身上的事，在我身上發生的事……那並非一切的結束。我們還是能夠讓自己成為什麼，充實自己的人生，用有意義的事情、美好的事情。」  
  
她搖著頭，儘管不是因為拒絕相信。眼中帶著希望的光芒，她問，「像什麼？」  
  
但那一刻，門開了，一名Beta-X護士拿著靜脈注射袋進來。天曉得那是什麼，約翰想。賀爾蒙療程的一部分，或許。  
  
他被告知茉莉需要休息，然後約翰答應會再次來拜訪。他離開病房，但才剛踏入走廊兩步，走向電梯，變在尖銳摩擦聲中停下腳步。有個人正朝他走來，某個他認識的人，穿著白袍拿著一小疊病歷。  
  
「麥克！」他驚呼。  
  
醫生停下腳步看著他，從頭到腳，帶著友善的笑容但毫無認識的跡象。接著他挑起一邊眉毛。  
  
「好好，」醫生說，「你該稱呼我為斯坦福醫師，先生……？」  
  
他媽的見鬼。  
  
「華生，」他咬牙說。他不禁覺得鬱悶。為什麼麥克能在這個世界身為Beta，他卻不行？真是不公平。而他現在剛被一個幾乎在他幫助下才通過免疫學還讓借自己胚胎學筆記的男人糾正稱呼方式並詢問姓名。現在 _他_ 才是醫生？混帳。  
  
「需要幫忙嗎，華生先生？你是來拜訪的嗎？在找誰嘛。」  
  
約翰有些迷失。這個人不認識他。他當然不。而顯然，生命裡沒了個約翰華生他也過得不錯。而且，他想，畢竟約翰也在沒了麥克的狀況下找到了夏洛克。但他很重視他們的友誼，在另一個人生中，而不能以朋友的身份和他說話令他懊惱，也不能邀請他喝一杯聊聊。當然約翰的人生中永遠也不會再有酒類出現了。  
  
「你沒事嗎？」醫生將一隻手放在他的上臂，而約翰意識到自己看起來肯定很痛苦慌張。他並沒有預期會發生這樣的巧遇，而顯然他在控制表情上失敗了。  
  
「呃，」約翰說，「我想我不是很舒服。」  
  
他原本是想以此為藉口離開，但斯坦福醫師以為他是在抱怨。  
  
「我有幾分鐘，」他曾經的朋友說。「進來吧，我們來談談。」  
  
接著約翰發現自己被陪伴進入一間檢查室並在病床床緣坐下，而麥克則是拉來一張凳子。  
  
「我在這裡見過你，」麥克說。「你是茉莉的朋友。」  
  
「是的。」他四處張望看見Omega的生理圖表掛在牆上，以及一張寫著 _一起認識保健與熱潮_ 的海報，標示了什麼能做什麼不該。真是太棒了。「所以你是個Omega醫生。」  
麥克咯咯笑。「沒錯。」  
  
「專門哪一科？」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你是專門什麼部分的？」  
  
「啊。是的。那麼，我是專長於Omega-X生育的，但更廣泛的領域是發情學。」他眨眼。「熱潮醫生。」  
  
約翰懷疑那是外行用語。他低聲應了一下。  
  
「你有什麼煩惱嗎，華生先生？」  
  
他該談論 _任何_ 他腦中的事嗎？那樣感覺不太謹慎。然而，麥克是個醫生，也是個朋友。至少，曾經是。而醫病保密依然有效，是吧？Omega至少有 _那樣的_ 權利吧？  
  
「我，呃……我最近在想。最近一陣子不是很，呃，輕鬆，因為很多原因。我不打算詳細說明。但我在想……」  
  
「請說。」  
  
「要是，」他緩緩地開口，小心翼翼地選擇用詞，「我不想繼續當Omega呢？」  
  
麥克小小的豆子眼瞪圓。「再說一次？」  
  
「我不認為我能再忍受了。有什麼我能做的—— _任何事_ 能停止再，你知道的，進入熱潮？」  
  
皺著眉，麥克傾身向前小聲開口，好像他們在討論什麼秘密一樣，「你已經結合了，是吧？」  
  
約翰懷疑地看著他。「沒錯……」  
  
「你的Alpha對你不好嗎？他會傷害你嗎？」  
  
「什麼？」他迅速坐直。「你怎麼會覺得——？」  
  
「Alpha傷害自己的Omega是相當少見且不典型的。但它確實可能發生，約翰。而那通常是Omega嫌惡或者害怕熱潮的首要因素。有些資源能夠幫助受虐的Omega，熱線以及避難所，還有斷開結合的治療——」  
  
「等等等，」他說，抬起手。「不是像那樣。夏洛克很好。一切都很好。」 _就某些方面而言_ ，他想。  
  
「但你不想和他共度熱潮？」  
  
「我不想要 _有_ 熱潮。那不一樣。」  
  
麥克無法理解地看著他。而在他可能被診斷為崩潰（註3）需要復健的Omega前，他嘗試其他的作法。  
  
「想想茉莉，」他說。「你知道她發生了什麼事。」  
  
「當然，我明白。我不是她的主治醫師，但我知道她為什麼在這裡。」  
  
「好極了。就是這點我不明白。她遭遇了駭人的經歷。她被獵捕、擊打，還被三名Alpha強暴，成了結並強迫結合。對Omega而言一切不可能更糟了，不是嗎？然而—— _然而_ ——生理使然，讓她必須再承受又一次的成結，和一個根本不在乎 _她_ ，只是去那兒縱欲兩天的Alpha。如果 _她_ 不想要再經歷熱潮呢？你們能阻斷Alpha的嗅覺接受器。你們能調整賀爾蒙療程逆轉強迫形成的結合或者穩定發情中毒的Omega。別告訴我沒有任何療法能控制、縮短，或者阻止熱潮。」  
  
麥克皺眉。「你在說的是保護Omega。你描述的手段確實保護了他們，而且，整體而言，相當有效。」  
  
「你不懂我的意思。賀爾蒙療法是 _糾正_ 而不是阻止。除非真的發生事情否則它們一點用也沒有！而Alpha們必須在醫院裡使用嗅覺抑制，但在外頭卻不用，在Omega最容易受傷的街道上卻沒有使用。」  
  
「我們不能強迫——」  
  
「沒錯！你們發明了給 _Alpha_ 的東西。而是Alpha的權利選擇他們是否要使用。這樣的機會微乎其微，不是嗎？但如果Omega能控制他們 _自己_ 的氣息呢？如果他們能夠選擇 _不要_ 有熱潮，如果他們不想要，或者直到他們找到一名他們真正想要共度其中的Alpha呢？他們有選擇的權利。控制熱潮的權利 _應該_ 屬於Omega！而不是其他任何人。」  
  
「華生先生，」斯坦福醫師說，「你的提議是違逆Omega天性的。發情是生理的基本。」  
  
「去他的生理。我們可不是在石器時代。」  
  
「而更進一步來說，我不認為那 _可能_ 發生，停止整個發情。」  
  
「不代表不能控制它。調節。讓它在那些想要保留的人身上不那麼強烈。然後，讓其他人能夠抑制住。」  
  
「抑制，」麥克重複，但這一次，他的語調中的偏見減少了，更多的沈重。「抑制物？」  
  
「是。類似那樣的東西。不是每個Omega都會想要使用，我能發誓。但他們至少該有這個選擇。」  
  
麥克向後坐，眉毛攪在一塊兒，依舊思考著，約翰看見他的嘴行重複那個詞。 _抑制物_ 。  
  
「聽著，我，呃。我想我得走了，」約翰說。他從病床上站起來。「很高興和你談話，醫生。」但斯坦福醫師，沈浸在思考中，一動也沒動，甚至沒有在凳子上轉身和他道別。約翰幾乎走出門時腦中閃過另一個念頭。  
  
「斯坦福醫師，」他說，有意將麥克從沈思中拉回。  
  
「是，華生先生？」  
  
「最後一個問題。就理論而言。如果將Alpha綁定自己Omgea的賀爾蒙提取出來並在不標記或成結的狀況下注射到另一名Omega身上，以靜脈內療法或者直接注射於皮下組織」——麥克抬起眉毛——「這樣，以技術層面而言，那名Omega，屬於那名Alpha的群隊嗎？」  
  
「嗯……」麥克搖頭，如同想搖醒自己般。「就技術層面而言。是的，我想。但，那麼，我們是在談理論上，是吧？我不認為這曾經被實行過。而且在沒有標記或者成結加強的情況下，那些賀爾蒙極可能在短短幾天內消失，頂多一週。所以那會是暫時性的結合，在最好的狀況下。」  
  
「有意思。」  
  
「你的創造力非常強，華生先生。而且相當的機靈。以Omega而言。」  
  
約翰禮貌地點頭。「掰了，麥克。」然後他離開房間。  
  
就電梯門在他眼前關上的前一刻，他看見，在走廊另一頭，格瑞格雷斯垂德走向茉莉的門，停下，調整領帶，將頭髮向後撥，在窗戶的倒影中檢查自己的模樣。儘管這個世界中有那麼多錯誤的事情，約翰想，至少有一件是好的。

**xXx**

 

日曆不斷翻過。狩獵持續著，但沒什麼成果。夏洛克，挫折感不斷增長，無視了任何來到門前或者送進信箱的案件。但他沒有無視約翰。他帶著他回顧約翰在貝克街和那條被襲擊的巷子間的每一步，希望能夠理解那個群隊的獵捕區域，雖然他們確實有一次繞些路到餐車購買午餐，還有一次因為車禍必須繞道。對約翰來說，這感覺就像一起辦案一樣，而即便，就技術上而言，這是他的案子，他依然很開心能夠參與其中。這感覺非常正常。  
  
然而，他最沒心理準備的，是來自他姊姊的襲擊。  
  
她衝進公寓裡—— _他的_ 公寓，一個她從未踏進一步的公寓！ _即便_ 他持續不斷邀請！——在他甚至能換下睡衣前。他震驚地看見她甚至有一把鑰匙。  
  
「約翰華生！」她大喊，臉色因憤怒漲紅。她手中抓著一份皺起的報紙。  
  
「哈莉！」  
  
她將報紙一掌拍到桌上。「所以這就是我聽說的方式？從報紙上？你這混蛋！」  
  
約翰瞄到頭條：「夏洛克福爾摩斯追蹤攻擊他Omega伴侶的Alpha。」  
  
「那 _上報_ 了？」他抓過它並開始閱讀。  
  
「在一週前！你怎麼可以不和我說！」  
  
「天啊，哈莉，那 _沒什麼_ ，好嗎？我幾乎沒受什麼傷。」  
  
「那這是什麼？」她抓住他的依然因玻璃瓶割傷而包紮著的手；它還要五天左右才能拆線。「還有這個？」她抓住他的下巴轉過他的腦袋。他臉側的淤青依然是個令人作嘔的黃綠色。他將她的手拍開。  
  
「還有那時候夏洛克在哪裡？你怎麼會自己一個人？」他甚至連吱一聲的機會都沒有她就繼續說話。「我甚至數不清了。到底需要我 _再_ 說幾次？你 _不能_ 隨便冒險。冒險會讓你受傷，或者更糟。過來。」  
  
接著她抓住他的肩膀，將他拉近，然後將他抱得死緊。  
  
_這_ 是什麼？哈莉可是他所認識最不喜歡表達關心的人。他們並非來自一個喜歡 _摟抱_ 的家庭，而即便約翰經常有些遺憾，他也從未試圖改變。有一次，他在他姊姊待在勒戒中心時探望她，並試圖表現些肢體關切。只是將手放到她手上而已。她直接將他拍開，叫他別娘娘腔了，於是他發誓再也不做類似的嘗試了。所以這。見鬼的。是什麼？  
  
哈莉正同時拍著他的背和輕撫他的頭髮。「沒事了，小南瓜，你會沒事的。」  
  
_小南瓜？？_  
  
在到達怪咖世界後，他已經有幾天沒這麼震驚了，他幾乎都要說服自己能夠平靜接受一切了。但這……  
  
然而，他沒有抽身離開。他沒有阻止。顯然，這個世界的約翰和他姊姊有個更加、更加良好的關係，而即便那看起來或許有些過度保護，甚至像在呵護小孩，他允許自己沈浸在他和哈莉關係親密的幻覺裡。他低頭到她肩上並緩緩地抬起手臂回抱她，幾乎以為會被她推開嘲笑。然而她沒有，只是更加地抱緊。緊閉的眼瞼後，他的雙眼發熱。這是第一次，很久以來的，他對自己承認自己有多麼地希望這存在在自己生命中。所以他會接受，在這短短幾秒中，即便它並不是，嚴格來說，真實的。

**xXx**

 

他知道自己很鬱悶。夏洛克也是。但他們沒有談論這件事。沒有談論那個讓約翰來到錯誤時空並送走另一個約翰的空間錯位，沒有討論即將發生的熱潮，沒有討論斯特普爾頓博士所宣判的不可能。他們持續著，約翰像個在已知會輸的戰爭中的軍人，而夏洛克則是表現得好像什麼也沒發生。他們相處得愉快，體貼周到。夜晚時，他們一同到臥室去，這點約翰已經決定不在抗拒或者為此憤慨了。事實上它感覺滿不錯的。他們在熄燈後不大聊天，但確實還是有說一些話，而也是在那兒，在黑暗的臥房裡，他們在翻身到身側睡著前的話語最誠實也更坦承。約翰也注意到，就像他醒來時通常仰躺一樣，在夜晚的某個時間點，夏洛克會翻身面對他。那一定是天性的保護欲。  
  
儘管他們在這個話題上保持沈默，約翰早該想到一切不可能僅止於此：夏洛克的腦袋不會讓一切就這麼平息。他的心也不可能接受他的約翰就此消失。  
  
「同步性，約翰，斯特普爾頓博士是這麼說的。」  
  
約翰放下鍋產讓翻炒的食物燉煮。他轉身看見夏洛克站在客廳裡，緩緩地順時針轉動，兩眼審視著一切。  
  
「沒錯……？」  
  
「我們只需要讓你和約翰同在一處，而這裡， _這裡_ 」——他雙手興奮地示意著客廳——「就是我們能做到的地方。」  
  
「好的……」  
  
「我們把一切調整到 _完全_ 和你自己的世界一樣。家具、架上的書籍、地毯，一切。」他旋轉。「然後讓你坐在這裡，在你的椅子上。你說你就是在這兒和你的夏洛克聊天的。我的約翰終究會在那兒坐下，就像你一樣。你們會同步，這個世界和那一個，然後 _啪_ 。同步性。」  
  
「如果這麼簡單的話，」約翰說，「我們在此之前沒有交換簡直是奇蹟。這裡看起來 _完全_ 一樣，夏洛克。」  
  
「一定有什麼不同。閉上眼睛。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
夏洛克跨步向前，兩隻大手將約翰的頭抓在中間，兩人開始跳舞般地旋轉。  
  
「等等，你在做什麼？」  
  
「我必須擴大你的視覺記憶。」  
  
「天啊——」  
  
「想像221B，你的221B。將它捕獲在你的腦海中。細節，約翰。你看見了嗎？你正在看嗎？」  
  
「旋轉是必要的嗎？」  
  
「它會讓你和周圍的環境脫離關係。持續閉眼。」他們又轉了兩圈，然後停下。「形容你所看見的。」  
  
在緊閉的眼瞼後，約翰看見他快樂的兩年中所認識的221B。從窗簾如何罩在窗戶上到放在壁爐上的頭骨，所有的一切。他開始大聲形容它，一件接著一件，細節接著細節，詳細到顏色以及放置在房間的何處，而夏洛克專注地聆聽，沒有打斷直到……  
  
「你剛才說什麼？」  
  
「舒伯特？」  
  
「是的，在譜架上。你提到 _譜架_ 。」  
  
「沒錯。我是說，並不是一直都是舒伯特，但……」  
  
「你會彈奏什麼？」  
  
約翰張開雙眼。「我不會，」他震驚地說。  
  
「那為什麼有譜架？」  
  
「夏洛克。 _你_ 會彈奏。」  
  
「 _我_ 彈奏？」  
  
「小提琴。」  
  
夏洛克明顯地受到震撼，好像他很佩服，但同時又對自己有些失望。約翰無法解釋為什麼在大大小小的不同中，這一點讓他感覺像被揍了一拳。  
  
「所以你……你不彈奏。是吧。」  
  
夏洛克搖頭。「從不。」  
  
「那怎麼——」  
  
「怎麼什麼？」  
  
約翰癟嘴，意識到自己要說什麼，開始想要撤回。但他再多想了一下決定繼續說。「你怎麼釋放一切？」  
  
夏洛克集中視線。「釋放什麼？」  
  
「你感覺到卻無法言語的事情。那些你撇開，說服自己不屬於你的情緒。痛苦。哀傷。悔恨。」約翰垂下視線。「愛。」  
  
夏洛克徹底退開，背對約翰回到自己在客廳的位子上。「那是我並不和你的夏洛克共有的問題。我不逃避任何事。」  
  
「從不？」  
  
「不。」  
  
「那一切，呃，如何呢？你和你的約翰間？」  
  
「呃？」  
  
「沒錯。那個你一直轉移的話題。發生了什麼你不願意承認的事。為什麼，夏洛克，你要試著為他 _刺激起來_ ？你是指什麼？別說這不關我的事。我們已經牽連太深不適用這樣的藉口了。」  
  
「我以為我們在討論你那拉提琴的非情人。」  
  
「你又再轉移話題了。」  
  
夏洛克嘆息，看起來不太開心地讓步。「近期，一切感覺有些……不對勁。我們之間。」  
  
「你的『不對勁』是指什麼？」約翰小心翼翼地走向他的椅子，尋找著是否有不被歡迎一同坐著的跡象。沒有，因此他坐下。  
  
「我不曉得，」夏洛克說，如果這句話出自其他人，約翰或許會認為是在逃避，但由夏洛克口中，它聽起來相當真誠。他是真的不明白。「表面上，一切都，你知道的，很好。沒什麼異常的。一天開始，一天結束，我們就如往常一樣。但有時我會看著他，在他不曉得我在看的時候，然後他看起來很……」  
  
「很？」  
  
「難過。」  
  
約翰緩緩地點頭。「你有問原因嗎？」  
  
「我有調查：『如何應對不快樂的Omega』還有『Omega崩潰的原因以及該怎麼做』。」在約翰能夠回應之前，夏洛克就直接說出他的想法。「我知道你在想什麼，所以放過我吧。或許我們應該談談的。但無論如何，我做出了問題不在他的結論——問題在我。在我們。Beta們經常抱怨的七年之癢。我們不像有那樣深刻的連結。接著，有一天，他對我說了這樣的事。」  
  
「什麼事？」  
  
「那是我們最後一次共度熱潮後的早晨。他和我。只是件小事。他說——」夏洛克垂下腦袋，非常羞愧似的，好像重述這句話必須犧牲什麼一樣。「他說， _謝謝你_ 。然後他就下床去準備早餐。」  
  
約翰無法阻止自己了：他目瞪口呆，而且瞪了許久。無論他原本預期聽到的是什麼——關於自己存在毫無意義的念頭，或者抱怨在自己的家中還有床上總是被征服——都被這樣小小的、帶著陰沈的感激之情，只為了每四十一天能夠有三天身為夏洛克世界的中心，而拆解崩毀。  
  
「好像我是給他 _恩惠_ 一樣，」夏洛克繼續說。「所以我決心表現給他看，下一次，讓他知道我也多麼的渴望他。因為我害怕他忘了這一切。而我不希望他對此有所疑慮。連一秒都不行。」  
  
「下一次。」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
「你說下一次。」  
  
「沒錯。所以？」  
  
「所以你等了三十八天才表現給他看你想要他？你一直等到Alpha會渴望Omega的唯一一刻？」  
  
夏洛克低吼，但約翰在受到冒犯的神情下感覺到了當中的尷尬。  
  
「聽著，我不是想高談闊論什麼的。只是……你們經常，你知道的，表現親密嗎？在熱潮 _之外_ ？」  
  
似乎對這個問題困惑，夏洛克說，「你是指，我們經常性亅交嗎？」  
  
約翰嘆息。「是的。坦白而言。」  
  
「不能在Omega的熱潮期外與他們成結，約翰。我還以為你在這裡的時間當中應該明白這點。」  
  
「你們沒辦法在不成結的狀況下性亅交？」  
  
夏洛克將手扔到空中。「我還以為你是個醫生！」  
  
「我是！」他搓揉著自己的臉，試圖抑制自己升起的情緒。「但你至少該，你知道……」當夏洛克顯然 _不_ 知道時，約翰被迫必須說完。「表達愛意。肢體上。」  
  
但夏洛克皺著眉。「和不直接說呢。你顯然一點也不享受。」  
  
約翰紅著臉清了清喉嚨。「你是指……」  
  
「熱潮。那些高潮。你痛恨當中的每一秒。」  
  
「不。不，那 _不_ 是我的意思。」他深吸了一口氣。為什麼溝通這麼困難？「聽著，夏洛克，那個……性很不錯。精彩絕倫。 _強烈_ 。相當，相當強烈。說實話，我從來沒，呃……我從來沒有那樣的感受。但這不只是關於，你知道的，滿足感。這是關於關心你的伴侶。 _隨時_ 隨地。當你們正在，你知道的， _做的時候_ ，但同時還有在，呃，階段間。還有他媽的，在一切失控之前。你知道的。前戲。」  
  
「前戲，」夏洛克重複，好像他不知道這個詞一樣。  
  
「拜託，你明白我的意思。」  
  
「我們不是Beta，約翰。我們不必經過引導才能興奮，不是嗎？」  
  
「喔拜託。這不是——聽著。你 _知道_ 你的Omega那天要進入熱潮，對吧？你甚至還有個日曆。但你在哪兒？在即將開始的幾分鐘幾小時前，當你的Omega正因不適而掙扎時，你為什麼不在一旁幫他舒緩？你應該在的。」  
  
意料之外的，夏洛克向前傾，滿臉好奇地凝視約翰。「解釋。」  
  
約翰嘆息。「你知道。關心照顧他。讓他舒服。讓他接受即將經歷三天熱潮的想法。我在說的是精神和心靈，不只是身體上。那顯然做得不錯。但那應該是 _做愛_ ，而不是像兔子一樣做不停。語言和愛撫和觸摸和親吻，那樣的東西，這些並不需要在熱潮才能做。你應該做這樣的事，嗯，經常地。」  
  
「親吻？」  
  
約翰嗤了一聲，他這次肯定是在開玩笑。「別告訴我你們不親吻。」  
  
「為什麼要？」  
  
「為什麼要！」  
  
「說真的，約翰，你太容易因為一些極其平凡的事情而震驚了。親吻是Beta的行為，是嗅出兼容費落蒙的方式。Alpha和Omega，我們的感覺接收能力更強，除去了任何髒亂不衛生的口腔接觸的必要性。而在結合完成後……」他停下，看見約翰不斷搖頭。「怎麼？」  
  
「天啊，夏洛克。你對自己在說什麼毫無 _頭緒_ ，是吧？」  
  
「對 _我_ 在說什麼？」  
  
「親吻是……天，那是兩個人能夠共有最甜蜜、最有愛、最親密的事情！它是無私的：你給予親吻，而不是拿取。它是充滿感覺的：接觸、動作、溫暖。它是愛，純粹簡單。性很刺激有聲有色而且很私人沒錯，但少了親吻……你完全不曉得自己錯過了什麼。」  
  
他在這時發現，夏洛克正觀察的他的嘴巴，不是因為慾望，而是好奇心。  
  
「示範給我？」他問。  
  
約翰的心沈重地跳了一下。他花了一些時間才回答。  
  
「我不能。」  
  
「為何不？」  
  
「因為……」他尋找適當的詞語。「聽著，我沒有惡意，但我從沒有親吻過男性。而就算要的話……」  
  
夏洛克等待著。  
  
他的心在燃燒，鼻子刺痛。約翰必須將所有湧上來的情緒放在一邊才能把話說完。「必須是他。」  
  
「你的夏洛克。」  
  
「是啊，」他輕聲說。  
  
「因為你愛 _他_ 。」  
  
「蒼天在上。我愛。」  
  
終於，夏洛克微笑，有些保留但雀躍地，好像他剛在某個約翰沒意識到的兩人遊戲中贏得一分。「我就知道。」

**xXx**

 

到了隔天，一支樂譜架和小提琴出現在客廳中。  
  
_同步性_ ，約翰憂愁地想著，將譜架調整到他記憶中最後的模樣，然後將小提琴放到夏洛克椅子旁的地板上。儘管他非常想要相信夏洛克最新的計畫有效，事實是他對此一點信念也沒有。  
那一晚（第十六天），在他們就寢後，約翰醒著躺在床上，盯著天花板，身旁的夏洛克在睡夢中輕柔地吸鼻子。但約翰毫無倦意。他距離第四十一天還有一段時間，但天數正在減少，而即便他開始欣賞這一個夏洛克，他依然無法忍受再次迷失自我於三天熱潮中。他真的無法。他害怕失去選擇和控制；他害怕痛苦、迫切、哀求，在一陣陣無情的情慾中失去自我。  
  
小心翼翼地，他溜下床，注意不要打擾到他熟睡的友人；但夏洛克一動也沒動。打開門，他步過走廊進入客廳。他想喝一杯，但他知道不能那麼做。電視節目很無趣。甚至連茶都沒什麼味道，雖然他推測那應該是自己的想像。於是他坐在椅子上，帶著渴望地看著對側的空椅子，想著那個被他留下的夏洛克，以及他脫口而出的告白。他好奇夏洛克是否也再尋找他，即便他的感受……不是那樣。  
  
嘆息著，他瞥向時鐘。已經是凌晨一點了。他起身伸展背脊。接著在看見鏡中自己的倒影時轉身。所以這就是他現在的模樣，嗯？一個不是Omega的Omega。腦中充滿錯誤的記憶，不正確的生理知識，以及不該有的、想要成就更多的渴望。他靠近一些，觀察那男人的模樣——髮型、下顎的線條、酒窩、眼睛的顏色。熟悉，又怪異。一張他認識但必須熟悉的臉。有很長一段時間，他站在那兒，睜大雙眼細察著。  
  
接著他眨眼。  
  
然後驚跳了一下。  
  
可是等等。不。 _他_ 可是一寸肌肉也沒有動。  
  
約翰驚呼，片刻後，倒影中的男人也驚呼並用手掩住嘴巴。約翰從喉嚨中發出窒息般的聲音，一種壓抑的哭喊，但倒影沒有出現這樣的動作。取而代之的，它轉頭向廚房，呼喊 _夏洛克！_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：服務Alpha的工作是專門協助沒有伴侶的Omega度過熱潮。  
> 註2：dominance，Omega氣息相較之下較柔和，因此在生理上Alpha的氣息比較有侵略性和主導性。  
> 註3：Crack，如過去章節提過，Omega因為不明原因可能會崩潰（字面意思就是頭腦壞掉）因此被視為不太穩定需要由Alpha來保護的存在。崩潰的Omega可能會毫無理由地做出尋死或者其他傷害自己的行為。A!麥哥在約翰試圖喝酒時便以為約翰崩潰了。


	17. 關於約翰與約翰相遇之事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 佳節快樂，朋友們！新年見喔。

「 _夏洛克！_ 」  
  
約翰迅速將頭轉回鏡子，看見那不再是倒影的倒影向後跌幾步，將手穿過頭髮，一臉徹底震驚並用嘴型說著，「我的天，我的天。」  
  
「夏洛克！快過來，快過來！」他慌張的揮著手直到聽見公寓後頭傳來聲響。「快！」  
  
鏡子另一頭，他那獨自動作的倒影已經迅速地靠過來，快到好像會飛到這一頭一樣。他彷彿那是扇窗戶一樣地站著望過來，視線瘋狂地搜尋著廚房的方向。  
  
約翰幾乎無法保持冷靜。他踮起腳、雙手在身側擺動。他身後，夏洛克，穿著不整而雙眼仍在光線中調適，衝到客廳內煞住腳。然而在他進入鏡子範圍的那一刻，約翰忽然看見自己再次盯著……自己。  
  
他停止蹦跳。他的雙手停止揮舞。他的臉垮下。他看著自己從得意興奮的模樣在眨眼間被擊垮，就像鏡子該有的功能一樣。  
  
「怎麼了？」夏洛克衝到他身旁，胸膛起伏著。他用手掌揉一下眼睛讓視覺清晰些。他抓著約翰的肩膀將他轉過來面對自己。「發生什麼事？」  
  
「我——」  
  
回頭看向鏡子，他緩緩地抬起手並看見他完整的倒影做出相同的動作。  
  
「不，」他輕聲說。「他去哪了？ _他在哪裡？_ 」  
  
「約翰。 _你在說什麼？_ 」  
  
「我看見他了，夏洛克！」  
  
「什麼？誰？看見誰？」  
  
「他。我！」  
  
夏洛克的雙眼隨著他看向鏡子，接著重新將焦點放在約翰滿是憂慮的面容上。（他知道自己看起來相當憂慮。他的倒影是這麼顯示的。）  
  
「你在鏡子裡看見自己，」夏洛克為了澄清而重複。  
  
「不是我自己。 _我_ 。」  
  
「你喝了酒嗎？」他傾向前嗅了一下。  
  
「不、不，我剛才在那裡。就在 _那_ 。」他指向鏡子另一頭的自己。他是如此震驚以致有些反應不過來。他並沒有正確表達清楚。  
  
「是的，約翰，」夏洛克用有些疲憊但高傲的語氣說。「那東西稱作鏡子。鏡子是平滑、能夠反彈名為光子的微小單位進入你的眼中讓錐狀與桿狀細胞記錄下影像並將資訊傳至你的大腦。」他的語氣忽然從態度高人一等的知識百科變成自作聰明為精確性鑽牛角尖又受教過度的傢伙。「不，事實上，光子不會 _彈_ 。它們沒辦法。那是物理原則。它們實際上是被鏡子中的分子 _吸收_ ，以致那部分的原子在片刻有更多的能量，然後——」  
  
「不，夏洛克，我看見的不是我自己，而是我！」  
  
夏洛克兩條眉毛更加懷疑地挑高。  
  
「不是 _這個_ 我， _我_ 我。真正的我！」他一指指向鏡子。「你的約翰！」  
  
睡意如同光線擊穿濃霧般地消失無蹤。他扭身面向鏡子。即便狀態警醒，他仍小聲開口，「哪？」  
  
「穿過鏡子！我看見他了！我以為我看的是自己，我的倒影，可是他動了，而我沒有，接著我動了，而他沒有，然後，然後，然後……」  
  
「那他在哪！」  
  
「我——我不知道。」  
  
他從來沒見過夏洛克如此哀傷的模樣，無論是這個世界或者是他所認識的那位。「你確定？」他問，靠近鏡子凝視著它的深度還有每個角落，銳利具穿透力的雙眼焦慮地掃過它平滑的表面。  
  
「比任何事都確定。」  
  
「他看起來如何？」  
  
「和我一樣！我剛告訴你了。」  
  
「我的意思是。」夏洛克呼氣。「他看起來會難過、不健康，或者以任何層面而言 _不好_ 嗎？」  
  
約翰雙手插腰防備地開口。「我的夏洛克不會讓那種事發生的。」  
  
夏洛克有些蔑視地回頭看一眼，而當他這麼做時，他的眼神落到約翰椅子旁那張小桌上的書本。他的雙眼迅速對上約翰的，他轉身面對他。  
  
「你沒睡。」  
  
困惑地眨著眼，約翰說，「沒，我沒辦法，我……」  
  
「很晚了。非常晚。你並沒有在看電視。遙控器的位置和我就寢前的位置一樣。所以你當時在做什麼，嗯？閱讀？」  
  
約翰跟隨著他的視線。「你是指那本書？」  
  
「我是指那本書。」  
  
「是啊，我在讀它。」  
  
夏洛克嘆息，又長又……失望。他揉了揉滿是睡意的臉。「我想它過度影響你的腦袋了。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「 _愛麗絲鏡中奇遇？_ 」他朝著身後的鏡子揮了一下手。「相當字面不是嗎，約翰？」  
  
「不不不，那」——他向鏡子擺動雙手——「是真的！」  
  
「我認為你需要睡眠。」  
  
「這不是我編出來的，夏洛克。」  
  
「你或許 _相信_ 自己看見了什麼，但……」夏洛克轉身，再次看了一眼，眼中的希望淡去。「有時候我們只會看見自己希望見到的。」

  


**xXx**

 

那晚約翰沒睡。  
  
在夏洛克消失到公寓深處後，他持續盯著鏡子看，等待著。幾乎不眨眼。幾乎不呼吸。他等待著直到雙腿發麻而背部痠疼快要站不住腳，但他拒絕移動，甚至不願坐下。如果他坐下，他就看不到鏡子，而他連一秒都不敢將視線轉移開來，以免他錯過他和自己聯繫的不管什麼。  
  
就在太陽升起，穿過窗格讓他近乎失明——白色的強光經由鏡子反射——時，夏洛克再度出現。  
  
「很好，你該結束了，」他說。他拉扯約翰的手臂，原意是要將他引導離開鏡子或許順便帶向沙發。但血液已經離開兩條腿，從大腿到腳趾都已經失去知覺了。約翰的膝蓋垮下，於是他向前倒向夏洛克，對方 _嗯_ 的吐出一聲氣音並用雙手接住他。  
  
「抱歉！」約翰說，聲音背叛自己透露出徹底的疲憊。但他沒辦法重新站起身——他感覺不到自己的腳。  
  
「你真是無可救藥，」夏洛克說。「另一個你會為此殺了我。但他不在這兒。所以。」  
  
就這麼，夏洛克用雙手將約翰抬起。  
  
「發生什麼事？我們要去哪裡？」約翰張大嘴打著呵欠說。「我得看著鏡子才行。我會錯過他的。」他的抗議被無視了。  
  
「你必須讓你那昏壞的腦袋休息。以它現在的模樣對你一點好處也沒有。」  
  
約翰在從客廳經過廚房、穿過走廊，被帶到進入他曾經認為屬於他的臥房路上咕噥了一聲將頭向後倒。夏洛克將他扔在——或者該說， _鋪_ 在——凌亂的床上。約翰立刻在融入了床墊中，睡眠的呼喚忽然凌駕一切。他完全忘記了這不再是他的房間。他將免埋入枕頭中並深吸一口氣，家的感覺沖刷內心。  
  
在他的意識徹底消失前，他感覺到夏洛克將被單蓋到他周圍。它們依然因不久前夏洛克的躺臥而溫暖。  
  
「注意鏡子，」約翰對著枕頭喃喃地說著，雙眼已經閉上迎接睡眠的暗沈。  
  
夏洛克只是嘆息。  
  
幾小時候，約翰休息充分且滿足地醒過來，忘了前一晚的壓力。然而當他睜開雙眼時，他想起自己在哪裡。不僅這個房間不屬於他，就連這個世界也不是他的。他也記得，自己透過鏡子看到的景象。另一個約翰，他很確定，不是什麼睡眠不足、文學激發、發展不足的大腦產物，而是單純的事實：  
  
他看見了自己的世界。  
  
他靈巧地扔開被子並輕盈地滾起身，帶著重啟的決心走向廚房。他會在一次告訴夏洛克自己看見什麼，堅持自己的信心，讓他坐下以便兩人能夠一起從中理出頭緒來。他需要某個更聰明的腦袋幫助自己將一切弄清。他畢竟還是有著Omega的頭腦。  
  
然而當他到達客廳時，夏洛克不見了。他轉身、轉身，又轉身，尋找他在的跡象，或者至少一張便條，但什麼也沒有。有些迫切地，他回到了鏡前的位置，「約翰？」他有些虛地開口，「哈囉？」  
  
但鏡子只是鏡子。  
  
他走向自己的手機。  
  
_你在哪裡？_  
  
約翰有些激動地傳送訊息，以往他不會讓自己對夏洛克有這樣的感覺的。但該死，這很重要！  
  
幾秒鐘後，夏洛克回覆了。  
  
_必須出去一趟。_  
  
簡潔的內容和簡短的語調，以及算計好的沒有溫度……約翰皺眉，看出了事實。夏洛克受到震撼又拒絕認知自己受到影響。所以他在逃避，以便有時間整理自己的情緒。但難道他們不該 _一起_ 想出辦法嗎？約翰希望夏洛克願意讓他幫忙。  
  
為何不呢？  
  
為何他要劃地自限？約翰或許不是全世界最聰穎的伙伴，但他可不是徹底毫無用處。而且他和夏洛克一樣有許多問題卻很少答案。想要一個人改變平衡有什麼不對嗎？他可沒有什麼名譽。無知、愚蠢、無助，這些東西無論他去哪兒總是像標籤一樣掛在他身上，不是嗎？所以何不以此為優勢呢？  
  
他迅速著裝，將腳套入一雙鞋中從掛勾上拿下外套。這是他在記憶中第一次沒有告知任何人就離開公寓，沒有真正的計畫，甚至沒有先吃過早餐。這是個令人振奮的感覺。

  


**xXx**

 

「那真是個有趣的理論，華生醫師，」克里斯米拉在專注地聽完約翰連結愛麗斯的故事與克里斯自己對平行現實的理論與證據後說。「你是指或許作者就是從平行世界來的。」  
  
「為什麼不可能呢？就像你舉出許多天才擁有特別天賦的例證一樣。為何路易斯不可能？」  
  
「不不，說實話，我很激動。」克里斯滿是期待地挪到椅子邊緣，膝蓋上下跳動。「人們總是對於夢遊仙境可能是藥物充斥頭腦的產物之類的論點不屑一顧。但要是他只是在試圖說明自己的經歷呢？或……或！如果他施打藥物來 _配合_ 轉換世界的經歷 _然後_ 試著利用比喻的方式解釋呢？或許那個經歷就像他說的一樣，落入兔子洞裡。」  
  
「一般人會認為那不可能，」約翰同意，「就像世界跳躍一樣。」  
  
「沒錯。但為什麼是 _兔子_ 洞呢？」克里斯思忖。  
  
約翰想了一下。「或許是因為兔子的關係？」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「我是說……」他有辦法解釋清楚自己腦中的想法嗎，還是他會聽起來像個蠢蛋？Omega這樣說沒什麼大步了的，但醫生可不該說愚蠢的話。「整個故事中，愛麗斯追逐著那隻難以捉摸的白兔。她會瞥見牠的身影，但牠總是逃離她。」  
  
「沒錯。 _沒錯！_ 白兔象徵路易斯回到原本世界的每次嘗試，但他不知道該如何做到。他在追逐著永遠抓不到的東西。」  
  
「因為那不可能發生？回到原本的世界？」  
  
克里斯聳肩。「我不這麼認為。」  
  
約翰興奮地抬起頭。「真的？」  
  
「如果事情能夠發生一次，就可能發生第二次。當然啦。為何不呢？」他說悄悄話似地向前傾，壓低聲音說。  
  
「你今天為什麼會過來？而且不是和夏洛克一起？」  
  
「啊。」約翰向下盯著自己的手，再將它們張開放在腿上，在膝蓋上擦乾滿是汗水的手心。「你說……」  
  
「是？」  
  
「你說人們有時候能夠藉由文字更接近真相，對吧。」  
  
「那你在尋找的真相是什麼呢，華生醫師？」  
  
醫師，他不認為自己有一天能夠習慣這個詞放在自己名字後頭。他喜歡它，但他總覺得回應這個稱呼就像冒牌貨一樣。他害怕哪天會出現醫療相關的問題。  
  
「如果我告訴你，」他緩緩地開口，「我……看見了什麼。某個無法由，你知道的，『其他世界』理論，以外的東西解釋的什麼。」  
  
「我會說我很想聽聽這一切，」年輕人興奮地說。  
  
約翰幾乎要將一切脫口而出。當然，他不能將所有事情從頭謝露出去。克里斯米拉或許開明、有同理心，又很激動，但他依然是個陌生人，而除了夏洛克以外，約翰不希望其他人知道自己是從其他時空來到這裡，還是一個不存在於這個世界、最好不要和其他人提及說明的不同性別。和夏洛克解釋的時候已經很不好了。確實是亞種沒錯。  
  
「我看著鏡子中的自己，」約翰說。「接著，那不再是我。我的倒影 _動了_ ，我卻沒有。」  
  
克里斯的雙眼睜大到約翰懷疑他們會直接掉出眼眶。「老天爺。」  
  
「是啊。沒錯。」  
  
「就像 _愛麗絲鏡中奇遇？_ 的愛麗斯一樣！」  
  
「僅此而已。它沒有持續很久，但確實發生了。」  
  
「那你的倒影有看見 _你_ 嗎？因為在故事裡，愛麗斯能夠藉著鏡子看見她家，但沒人看得見她。對他們而言那只是面鏡子而已。」  
  
「他看見我了。」  
  
「天啊天啊，老天。」  
  
「我們兩個都相當震驚。」  
  
「我很確定更誇張！」  
  
「我願意付出一切知道如何讓它再次發生。」  
  
「告訴我你在當時做什麼。一切。每個細節。」  
  
接下來的一個半小時，約翰和克里斯試圖解謎。約翰敘述了直到事發為止身體的每個動作、腦中的每個想法。克里斯google了每一個他能想到的關鍵字，從 _鏡子通道_ 到 _平行世界的窗口_ 到 _我能和另一個自己通過鏡子對話嗎？_ 找到很少有用的結果。其中一個物理學家由量子力學提出鏡子可能是不同次元空間的通道，將一個時空與另一個連結，透過量子震動縮小之決差距……但那篇文章內容複雜到兩人都難以理解更深。接著——  
「這個挺有意思，」克里斯說。「它是出自一個偽東方哲學招魂網站，所以可能有些偏離主軸，但聽我說。這篇文章叫『靈魂尋覓』。」  
  
克里斯開始大聲閱讀：  
  
_你相信靈魂的存在嗎？如果你正在瀏覽這則網站，有相當大的機率是你傾向屬於信徒。然而確切而言，什麼是靈魂？許多東方哲學家相信你的靈魂_ ——好，聽清楚了—— _是真實的你的倒影。  
你曾想過要認識真實的自己嗎？你曾經思考過自己在深處_ 到底 _是什麼人嗎？大多數的人寧可不要等到死亡後與肉體分開才見識到真實自我。但若是有方法能夠在死前與自己的靈魂相遇，如同和友人對話一般簡單呢？只不過，這位會是你一生見過最誠實的友人。  
答案呢，親愛的讀者，就在鏡中。想與最真實的自己對話，跟緊接下來幾個簡單但重要的步驟：站得筆直於鏡前，凝視著自己的眼睛。你的瞳孔也是面鏡子，吸收光線並反映出真相。鏡子對著鏡子，我們就能看透永恆——_  
  
「什麼？」約翰說，眉頭因困惑而皺起。  
  
「別裡那些複雜又花俏的用詞。接下來才是精彩的部分。好，我先跳到後面的部分。」  
  
_如果你看得夠久，靈魂就會被傳遞。它會離開你的身體一陣子，藉由你的雙眼（靈魂的窗口）並於鏡中暫居。不要移動。不要眨眼。當分離成功時，你會感受得到。接著開口，並且聆聽，而你的靈魂會揭露出你最深藏的真實。_  
  
克里斯從螢幕轉身。「在我看來，那就是你做的事。或多或少。而那也是你應該再做的。」  
  
「但我的 _靈魂_ 並沒有離開我的身體還舒服地窩在鏡子裡，」他反對道。  
  
「不，當然不是。但這名作者只不過是在試圖解釋某個難以說明的事件罷了。或許或早或晚，你和另一個時空的你，你知道的，對上，只是時間的問題而已。就像情境遊戲裡一樣。」  
  
「像同步嗎？」  
  
「沒錯，真是個不錯的說法。你們同步了，而那面鏡子，不知怎麼的，成了某種 _導體_ 。一個讓你們看見彼此的通道。」  
  
「所以你的意思是，當我正在照那面鏡子時，另一個我在另一個時空也在做相同的事。同樣的地點、同樣的時間。」  
  
克里斯熱烈地點頭。  
  
「但……我該怎麼讓它再次發生？如果我想再見到他的話，我該怎麼和他說我們必須同步？」  
  
「你說他也看見你了。對吧？」  
  
「喔是啊。」  
  
「那麼，要是我的話，」克里斯思考著說，「如果我遇到了像那樣的事情，我會很希望它再次發生。而我感打賭另一個我也會同樣期待。我們畢竟是同一個人嘛。就某方面來說。所以如果你試圖重現當時的狀況，我猜他一定也是。捫心自問： _我_ 會怎麼做。有很大的機率是，他的思考方式和你一樣。你不這麼覺得嗎？」  
  
「重現狀況，」約翰重複。  
  
「你站在哪裡、是什麼姿勢、什麼時候在那裡。甚至你穿著什麼。所有你能想到的。」  
  
約翰心想克里斯說的或許是對的。一切都必須吻合，到最小的細節。然後，他猜想，那或許包括在現場的人。聯繫在夏洛克踏入廚房的那一刻斷了。他已經在腦海中計畫著如何重置這則實驗，而這計畫的一部份，儘管這讓他想到就不自在，是不能讓夏洛克參與。  
  
「真是 _太吸引人了_ ，華生醫師，」克里斯在送約翰到門口時說。「你會告訴我有沒有成功的，對吧？你會讓我知道它又發生了一次？」  
  
約翰微笑著不予回應。如果一切照著他所期待的發展，他或許不會留在這兒告訴他。

  


**xXx**

 

 _你在哪裡？_  
  
約翰收到夏洛克的簡訊——完美地呼應了他今早所傳給夏洛克的——在公園散步的時候，他當時深陷於思考中以致他花了幾秒鐘才意識到手機簡訊提示音的響聲。  
  
在他自己的世界裡，一名Omega獨自走在海德公園，就算是在大白天，等於是在紅色警示燈下散步。然而，這裡……這裡沒有任何警示牌寫著「Alpha：隨時注意你們的Omega」或者「Omega：你知道每一天在這公園中，有三分之一屬於你們性別的人被騷擾嗎？千萬不要獨自行動。」反之，他看見一些寫著「保持倫敦公園清淨：為你的寵物進行清理」還有「迷路了？拿取免費地圖。」而雖然兩個世界都有緊急呼叫鈴——高大的藍色柱子有著紅色大按鈕可以求救——其中一個寫著「Omega緊急救援」，而另一個只寫著「緊急專用」。  
  
這令他難過，這些相異之處。他不是笨蛋——他知道哪一邊比較公平。而這照理來說應該會讓他更希望能選擇 _這個_ 世界，一個他並非。就法律而言、就社會而言、就生理而言，被標註為次等、脆弱的，需要更有能力的人來照顧的存在。但他也思考著為什麼他的世界會以這樣的模式持續存在，因為沒人能想到更好的方法。他希望能夠幫助它，為它爭鬥。畢竟，它並不是一個遭透的地方，而且，他認為，任何擁有善意的地方都該有被拯救的機會。  
  
他回傳簡訊：  
  
_出門。_  
  
他停止走動，站立盯著他剛剛傳出的訊息——它比夏洛克之前傳的還要簡潔。他心中Omega的部分斥責自己如此沒教養的對待自己的Alpha。他心中的男人則是得意的笑著。  
  
他耐心地等待著惱怒的回覆。然而，他的手機在手中響起。夏洛克來電了。  
  
「午安，」他和善地說。  
  
「我們有個案件。」夏洛克的聲音聽起來清晰鎮定，或許有一些期待。這立即影響了約翰的心情；他的心臟開始興奮地怦怦跳，雖然他人還是一動也不動地站著。他無法否認自己的感受。他愛極了案件。即便他只參與過寥寥幾個，他依然相信協助夏洛克的工作或許是他在世界上最愛的一件事——不管哪一個世界都是。可惡，他被誘惑了。  
  
「哦？」  
  
「屍體在停屍間。兩條手臂上有些特別的紋身。一如往常，雷司垂德對此毫無頭緒。你要來嗎？」  
  
就這樣？約翰超乎以往的開心。正如他不習慣擔任偵探的搭檔一般，夏洛克也不習慣——或者該說不希望——獨自辦案。如果他能夠選擇的話。  
  
「哪裡的停屍間？」  
  
「聖巴茲的。茉莉和我們約一小時見。在那兒等我。」  
  
「呃。好。很好。我出發了。」  
  
被興奮點燃，約翰加快腳步小跑到公園外頭並招呼了看見的第一輛計程車。「聖巴塞洛繆醫院，（註1）」他說著，感覺自己相當重要。  
  
他首先到達，沒有看到夏洛克在的跡象。令他訝異的是，那裡並沒有健康檢查或者問卷填寫。他只是……就這麼進來了，甚至沒有和任何人說話，跟著指標走到了地下一樓的停屍間。有好幾分鐘，他在兩扇門前徘徊，猶豫著自己該等待還是直接自行進去。他不認為自己該這麼做，至少不是在夏洛克不在場時。透過圓窗，他只看見一個（活）人在房間內，一名穿著白袍與紫色橡膠手套、頭髮梳成馬尾的女性。他不太喜歡靠近陌生人並解釋來歷。因此他決定等待。或許他該傳個訊息給夏洛克？單純看看他快到了沒……  
  
「哈囉，約翰。」  
  
他轉身看見警場的探長雷斯垂德從電梯的方向走向自己。他的膽怯感忽然增長。上一次見到雷斯垂德是動物園案的時候，當時他還對見血感覺不舒服，最終還渾身浸滿斑馬血。天曉得這個人現在對他有什麼看法？  
  
「感覺好點沒有？」  
  
「啊！是的。感謝您，先生，沒錯，非常好，謝謝。」  
  
顯然這是個出乎意料的回答，因為雷斯垂德緩下腳步，帶著不確定感地看著他。糟糕，他肯定做錯了什麼。  
_很好。思考，華生。重新評估狀況。你聽起來像個Omega。那代表什麼？膽怯、卑微、安逸、聽話。你不再是這樣了。你不需要是。你是華生隊長、華生醫師，不逆來順受的華生。表現得像樣點。_  
  
「哈哈，」他虛弱地說，試圖假裝自己的行為是在開玩笑。接著他大聲清了下喉嚨。「呃，你呢？你……你好嗎？」  
  
雷斯垂德笑得有點假，明顯還是對剛才的狀況感到奇怪。「很好。至少。你曉得的。就像任何人在調查兇殺案時最好的狀況那樣。夏洛克在路上？」  
  
「是啊。應該快到了。看來我比他早到。我……也會這樣的，有時候。比他早。一些地方。」天啊，他到底在說什麼？「我是說，我贏了。哈哈。」又一次，他清了清喉嚨，大聲到咳嗽。「呃。我們該進去嗎？」  
  
「是啊，但是先等一下，」雷斯垂德擋住他。「聽著約翰，或許這不干我的事，但……一切都好嗎？你們之間？」  
  
「誰們？夏洛克和我？」  
  
雷斯垂德點頭。「你都表現得都……有點怪。自從……你知道的。」  
  
約翰感覺到自己的臉頰開始發紅。「他告訴你了？」  
  
「關於什麼？」  
  
「關於ㄒㄧㄥㄥㄥㄥ（註2）」—— _噢老天！收回，華生，收回！_ 急切地，他徒勞試著改變出口的話——「不信由你，有個人，呃，嗯，過來……想見……」他在掙扎，他真是這個星系裡頭最可悲的騙子。  
  
「喔我的 _天_ ，」雷斯垂德說。接著他的聲音壓低成悄悄話的音量：「 _你和夏洛克福爾摩斯上床了？？_ 」  
  
「幾次而已！」約翰辯解，恐懼地四處張望。  
  
「 _超過一次？？_ 」  
  
「 _噓！！_ 」  
  
「喔我的 _天！_ 我是說，我知道你們兩個是好朋友，但 _哇_ 。真的？怎麼會？怎麼會！怎麼 _發生_ 的？」  
  
「拜託， _拜託_ 什麼也別說。這……這不會再發生了，好嗎？」  
  
「我是說，你們兩個是喝醉了嗎？他主動出手嗎？」雷斯垂德對於閃過的念頭驚呼一聲。「難道是夏洛克福爾摩斯 _引誘_ 你嗎？ _那_ 是什麼樣的狀況？」  
  
在咬緊的牙關與糾結的表情下，約翰說，「不是他的錯。是我。」  
  
「哇喔，認真的？」有一瞬間，雷斯垂德看起當相當震驚。接著他笑了一下，自己也稍微臉紅起來。「我是說……約翰。」然後朝他擠眉弄眼。  
  
「閉嘴，他來了。」  
  
像個出場大師般，夏洛克正大步走向他們，黑色大衣在身後飛舞。約翰除了盯著自己的鞋帶以外什麼也不敢做，感覺只要讓夏洛克逮到機會就會被發現自己不合時宜的告解。  
  
「怎麼，難道你們倆忘記該如何開門了？」他問，毫無回應，於是他直接推門進入停屍間。  
  
帶著誇張的手勢以及貓一般的笑容，雷斯垂德開著門邀請約翰跟隨在曾經的愛人後頭。

  


**xXx**

 

那是個令人非常痛苦、在停屍間內的二十分鐘。約翰僵硬地站立著，雙手抱胸，在屍體旁聆聽著夏洛克演繹並拒絕與某個努力擺出撲克臉蛋但毫無果效的探長對上眼睛。不過，有一段時間雷斯垂德走去和驗屍官說話，而夏洛克終於抬頭面對約翰。  
  
「還好嗎？」  
  
直到嘗試移動下顎約翰才發現自己將它咬得多緊。「嗯？」  
  
「你還會覺得不舒服嗎？」他示意著屍體。  
  
那是一名白人男性，中年，肚子像孕婦一樣凸。看不出明顯死因，但那名驗屍官（茉莉，是嗎？玻莉？）判定是心肌梗塞。如果只是這樣的話那一點可疑之處也沒有，然而屍體是被一對剛度假回來的夫婦發現半裸半埋在他們後花園裡，頭和肩膀與矮牽牛一同探出。他的身份標籤依然是無名氏，因為唯一能判定身份的是雙臂上由肩膀至手腕的刺青。  
  
約翰有些驚訝地發現，這具屍體，除了死透這點外，不真的令他難受。  
  
「不會，」他平靜地說。他感覺到雷斯垂德的視線瞥向他們。「只是在……思考。」  
  
在回程的路上，當夏洛克沈浸在紋身中並瀏覽著網頁時，約翰收到來自雷斯垂德的簡訊：  
  
_我們該去喝一杯  
聊聊這件事  
如果你想要的話_  
  
他迅速調整螢幕角度，以免夏洛克看見。  
  
這是這個世界約翰和雷斯垂德常一起做的事嗎？一起喝一杯？像同事？像……朋友？  
  
他的手機又響了一聲。  
  
_除非你忙著 你知道的  
啪啪啪_  （註3）  
  
約翰將手機塞進口袋。在他腦海中，城市的某個角落，雷斯垂德正笑到掉牙。  
  
那天接下來的時間，約翰強迫自己先別管自己的失誤，跟著夏洛克跑遍城市，訪問許多的刺青師傅、從一些流浪男子女子那兒得到提示、還到餐車買了簡單的餐點填肚子。現在，他們回到了公寓。時間已經晚了，而夏洛克完全沒有疲憊的跡象。他列印出了男人紋身的照片並且正在將它們固定到壁紙上。  
  
「快到就寢時間了，對吧？」約翰在十一點左右提議。如果他要嘗試再次藉由鏡子聯繫另一個世界，他必須在1:15時獨自一個人在客廳。已經因為說看見另一個約翰而被懷疑一次，他不想要在擁有更確切的證據前再次提及。  
  
「是啊，晚安，」夏洛克盯著牆壁隨意地說。  
  
「你不……累嗎？」  
  
「嗯。不。有案子的時候不會，約翰。」  
  
胡說八道（註4），看來說服不會有用。但約翰焦急地想要嘗試自己的計畫——因為另一個他 _肯定_ 會想出一樣的——他該運籌帷幄用其他方式：讓夏洛克在不曉得自己被操控的情況下上床睡覺。  
  
天殺的他該如何做到那樣？  
  
他正坐在他的扶手椅上，看報但沒有真的看報，然後他打呵欠。幾秒鐘後，幾乎意外地，夏洛克也打了呵欠。  
夏洛克 _確實_ 累了——他只不過是拒絕面對而已。約翰唯一需要做的是，你知道的，順水推舟。而這讓他有了個點子。  
  
接下來的一個多小時，約翰低調佈置出絕妙的助眠環境。在夏洛克上廁所時，他將太亮的燈光熄掉，留下比較昏暗的。他將電視轉到空白頻道產生察覺的雜訊聲。每十到二十一分鐘，他會打呵欠（就算假裝也要），而毫無失敗地，夏洛克都會跟著。然後，最高級的手段，他泡茶，甘菊茶，接著，適量地，加了一些在櫥櫃裡發現的抗組織胺鎮定劑。  
  
他甚至沒問夏洛克想不想要喝茶。只是將杯子塞到他手中。夏洛克沒有抗議並感激地啜飲。  
  
終於，一切的努力有了果效。在12:45，大聲地打了呵欠又伸懶腰，夏洛克宣布自己該睡了。  
  
「是啊，我也是。」約翰撒謊道。  
  
終於，客廳是他的了。  
  
他在那兒四處打轉，確認所有東西的位置都與之前相同，還將夏洛克那面貼滿紋身照片的牆給拆下，以防它阻礙了聯繫。他甚至穿上了與前一晚相同的衣服，到內衣褲都是。接著他站立著面對鏡子，心臟怦怦跳，胃裡翻攪著，然後等待著。  
  
然後等待著。  
  
然後等待著。  
  
有時他會挪動。或者抬起一隻手。或者歪一下頭。但他的倒影都一樣。時間是一點鐘，接著是一點十五。當三十分越來越近時，他的心開始下沈、胃也開始鬆緩，他嘗試了另一個方法：  
  
「約翰？」他大聲說。  
  
然後倒影的眉毛幾乎衝到髮際線去。  
  
約翰驚呼一聲並跑到鏡子前，另一個約翰也相同，直到他們幾近鼻子貼著鼻子，目瞪口呆地看著對方。接這另一個約翰的嘴型說， _我的天，成功了！_  
  
「等等，」約翰擔心地說。「你聽不見我的聲音？」他指著自己的耳朵，另一個他難過地搖頭。接著他伸手到身後抓起了某個在視線範圍外的東西，舉起來給約翰看。一隻筆和筆記本。顯然，他預期到了這點並有備而來。  
  
小心翼翼地不讓鏡中約翰的身影離開視野，以免因此完全失去他，約翰快速摸索尋找相同的東西，並在返回鏡前看見約翰等著自己、已經寫好了有著熟悉字體的訊息時鬆了一口氣。  
  
_夏洛克在哪？_  
  
約翰摘下筆蓋，靠在桌布上匆促地書寫。  
  
約翰1： _他知道嗎？_  
約翰2： _他比我還早發現。_  
鏡子那頭，約翰笑了。接著他又寫了一些。  
約翰1： _他好嗎？_  
約翰2： _還好。他_ [約翰猶豫了一下，思考著有多少是他該說的。] _在試著尋找讓你回來的方法。_  
  
約翰點頭並比劃表示 _和你一樣_ 再繼續寫字。  
  
約翰1： _你發現了些什麼？_  
約翰2： _關於我是個沒用的搭檔。我不大有幫助。_  
當約翰看見約翰的寫了什麼時，他的臉色垮了下來。  
約翰1： _我是說，關於一切怎麼發生這件事。交換事件。_ [接著他搖頭，劃掉最後的部分，憤怒地在筆記本上書寫。] _你不會沒用。你過去居住在困難的環境裡。你在生命中的每一天都要面對一些狗屁事情，而你活下來了。你甚至在貝克街挖掘出了屬於自己的幸福。那可是需要膽量的。_ [約翰幾乎還沒讀完，約翰就繼續寫道。]  _至於沒用？差的遠呢。你可是夏洛克的基石。他在發現你消失後幾乎心碎了。他需要你，比他認為的還更需要。_  
約翰2： _真的？_  
約翰1： _他媽沒錯。_  
約翰2： _你說很多髒話。_  
  
在鏡子另一頭，約翰看著約翰大笑。  
  
約翰1： _你說得不夠多。_  
  
有好多話要說，好多問題要問，但兩個約翰都不曉得這個聯繫會持續多久。彷彿看見了對方的心思似的，他們決定分享自己對於這特異的狀況 _怎麼回事_ 的知識，書寫直到他們的手都痠疼。約翰教導約翰關於量子物理的多重世界說以及某些名為跨空間錯位、高比例相同處、世界互動的專有名詞，充斥著關於北極鮭和標示著A與B的火車圖畫。作為回應，約翰——感覺相對愚蠢——分享了關於鬼魂、似曾相識，與愛麗斯的理論。他們各自針對對方的分享做了筆記。  
  
約翰1： _你會和夏洛克分享這些的，對吧？看看他能理出什麼？_  
約翰2： _會。我只希望他會在我提到和你對話時相信我。_  
約翰似乎在思考，接著他開始繼續書寫的動作。  
約翰1： _和他說「梵蒂岡寶石」。_  （註5）  
約翰2：[困惑] _那是什麼意思？_  
約翰1： _他會知道的。然後他就知道是誰說的。_  
約翰2：[反思]  _你認為我們能夠換回來嗎？_  
約翰1： _是的。我認為我們該這麼相信。_  
  
約翰深吸了一口氣。他在心裡告訴自己得接著開口。而當他再次將筆接觸紙面時，他緩慢地書寫。  
  
約翰2： _如果我們沒有，你能答應我一件事嗎？_  
約翰1：[看起來有些猶豫，並以相同緩慢的速度回應] _你希望我能照顧他。_  
約翰2： _拜託。你能當他的結合伴侶嗎？_  
  
如果他不是自己的話，或許無法辨認出那種強忍的表情。確切來說，那不是抗拒，但當中有什麼猶豫的部分讓他難以答應。約翰沒有移開視線，他用眼神懇求著。最後，約翰再次開始寫字。他的臉色帶著一些不自在。  
  
約翰1： _你該知道。我和他共享了你上一次熱潮。在我知道發生什麼事情前。_ [他在 _之前_ 兩個字下畫了兩道線。]  
約翰2： _我想應該是這樣。_  
約翰1： _我認為那很……震驚。_  
約翰2： _我很抱歉。我意識到了我的世界在你看來有多奇怪。_  
約翰1： _沒錯，相當奇怪。我不知道作為Omega我能夠在你的世界撐多久。_ [他讓約翰讀完，伸出一隻手指，阻止他回應，並繼續寫下去]  _我想說的是，我很抱歉和你的結合伴侶上床。或許當中有一部份是必要驅使，但無論如何，他並非對你不忠。我認為他會希望我在這點上表達清楚。_  
  
約翰傷心地微笑，如此熱烈地思念著夏洛克就像心中被刀刃劃過一樣。然而約翰的話依然溫暖了他。  
  
約翰2： _他是個很棒的人。一個很棒的結合伴侶。一直都是。_  
約翰1： _是的，我漸漸發現了。_ [更多的書寫]  _很高興你沒有覺得難受。_  
約翰2： _我不會的。我能理解。_  
約翰1： _如果我們沒辦法對自己誠實，還能夠對誰呢？_ [約翰微笑，看起來鬆了一口氣。]  
約翰2：[約翰笑出聲，感到相當放鬆] _那麼。在坦誠相待的精神下，我也該告訴你可以放心。你的夏洛克也是個很棒的人。是最棒的。而且他一點也不希望你倆友誼的韌度受損，即便他確實和我上床了。_  
  
但是當約翰看見原意是希望能堅定兩人關係並加強雙方信任的告白時，他在最後一個詞時明顯退縮了一下。他整個人向後跌了一部，彷彿觸電了般，雙眼睜大，當中帶著約翰只能形容為不悅的神情。  
  
「該死、該死，」約翰說著，將那一頁撕下來並允許自己罵髒話。到這一刻他才想起夏洛克的話、他的恐懼，對於若是他的約翰發現兩人上床的事。「他會震懾。暴怒。羞恥……他不能知道……」  
  
鏡子另一頭，約翰正焦慮地將手指穿過髮間，一步步地遠離鏡子。  
  
「等等、等等，回來！」約翰說，用指關節敲著鏡子。  
  
然而約翰，顯然太過激動，第一次轉身，背對他，而在約翰看不見他臉的那一刻，連結斷了，然後他與自己面對面。  
  
「 _操。_ 」

  


**xXx**

 

夏洛克坐在餐桌邊手拿日報，喝著早晨煮開的咖啡並嚼著一點吐司。約翰跨步進入房內，因缺乏睡眠而兩眼惺忪但依然儆醒。毫無預警地，他將筆記本用力放到他面前，強制將注意力從倫敦新聞上轉移開。  
  
夏洛克驚跳一下，手中的咖啡搖晃。「基督，約翰！」他滿嘴奶油吐司地說。  
  
「梵蒂岡寶石。」  
  
夏洛克嗆到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註1：St. Bartholomew’s，聖巴茲醫院的全名。（巴塞洛繆是人名，聖巴茲醫院經常做此翻譯，作為人名時常翻巴多羅買。）  
> 註2：「性」的拼音。（約翰把字講到一半忽然發現狀況不對XD）  
> 註3：Bow-chic-a-wow-wow（不用懷疑，用法和啪啪啪一樣。）  
> 註4：大家記得Alpha夏洛克每天都會乖乖睡覺嘛。  
> 註5：Vatican cameos ，第二季第一集出現的兩人暗號，意思是有危險。（原意是梵蒂岡寶石，是BBC向原著致敬）


End file.
